Stranger Things
by Arandil
Summary: Carrie was as normal a girl as you could find in the modern age. That was until she met, yup, you guessed it, the most unlikely of people. Rated R for Chapter 38. All others PG13 or less. IN THE MIDST OF REVISION
1. Strange Encounter REVISED

Carrie stepped out of her car, tugging at her dance bag until it flipped out of the passenger seat, over the gear shift and landed with a thump next to her on the pavement. She slammed the car door and turned her head to look up at the large brick building which dominated the landscape. Funny how two months ago this was a strange place, and now it almost felt like a second home. She stood there for a moment before hoisting the strap of her bag over her shoulder and making her way to the stage door entrance of the building. She pulled the door open and inhaled a deep breath. It had a certain smell, one that was comforting and exciting all at the same time: a mixture of wood and paint and, as disgusting as it sounded, sweat and bodies, which came together to form the distinct smell of the theater. _They all smell the same_ she mused. _I wonder if this is how Broadway theaters smell too._

"Ah well, not like I'll ever find out. Not at my age." she said out loud. Her only answer was the noise outside of cars in the distance. "Who would have thought that at 26 I would feel like an old woman?" Well, when you were auditioning against and performing with 18 year olds, 26 seemed ancient.

Carrie let the door swing shut behind her and walked down the deserted hallway. It was six o'clock - still two hours until curtain - and since call wasn't until 7, she was the only one there, which was how she liked it. Once the rest of the cast started to arrive, it was chaos backstage with people running around half-costumed and half-made-up, searching for a bobby pin or lip-gloss or a lost character shoe. No, it was much easier to get ready by herself. This way, when the others arrived she could help her younger cast mates get ready with as little drama as possible.

"Ha!" Carrie chuckled at her own pun. She walked into the dressing room she shared with the other chorus girls and flipped on the light switch. Drama was an integral part of the theater – both onstage and off. She shook her head and smiled as she tossed her bag under her section of the dressing table. So many of the cast were romantically involved with each other; it got interesting when break ups occurred. It was not the most comfortable situation, playing someone's love interest on stage when in real life you just broke up. Even more interesting was if you just stared dating a cast mate while on stage your love interest was someone else. Carrie never experienced either of those situations, for which she was glad. She preferred to watch all the action from the sidelines.

Carrie reached down and unzipped her bag, digging around until she found her dance tights. She slipped off her stockings and pulled the dance tights on under her skirt. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in having a fling with a cast mate; most of the time they were too young for her, and when they weren't she found other reasons not to pursue anything. She changed out of her skirt and sweater into her bathrobe, tying it around her waist.

She had just finished pinning her hair up in hot rollers when she heard the sound of the stage door opening. She looked at the clock – 6:15 – way too early for anyone else to start arriving. She left the dressing room to go investigate and almost ran into a strange man walking down the hall. Her gaze traveled up his well-formed chest to rest on his face. Carrie had to crane her neck to look him in the eye for he was quite tall. And what nice eyes they were: a piercing blue, contrasting with the dark wavy hair that hung down to his shoulders. He was quite attractive, even if he was probably in his 40s.

_Oh God_, she thought _I _am _getting old if I find this guy attractive_.

He looked her up and down and she suddenly felt very naked, standing there in her tights and bathrobe. His eyes wandered up to the curlers in her auburn hair.

"I'm sorry sir." His piercing eyes found hers again. "Nobody but cast and crew are allowed backstage. If you go back out that door and around to the front of the building, you can come back in by the box office."

He paused a moment, eyes narrowed, scrutinizing her. "I am here to speak with one of the performers."

Carrie fidgeted nervously under the weight of his gaze. "I'm sorry; you still can't be back here. If you tell me their name, I can send them out to you when they arrive."

"Her name is Carrie Waters."

_Carrie Waters_..._Carrie Waters_… The man's voice echoed in Carrie's head.

_ME!_ her mind cried out. _Who is this man, and why is he looking for ME?_ Her eyes darted around the hall, but nobody else was around. He obviously didn't know who she was, otherwise he would have said he was here to speak to her. This was getting stranger and stranger. She made a quick decision.

"She um, she doesn't usually come 'til much later." She took a deep breath. "But you can't wait back here for her."

"Is that so?" His eyes bored into her. "Not until later?" _Oh great_, Carrie thought. _He knows I'm lying and I'm the only one here!_ Panic began to set in.

"No, no she won't be here until later, but lots of other people will be here soon." Carrie's words flew from her mouth quickly, her heart racing almost as quickly as her tongue. "Lots of people: _big_ people; lots and lots of big people."

A corner of his mouth curled up, almost as if her discomfiture amused him. "Make sure you let Carrie know I mean no harm to her. And I will be waiting for her after the show. I expect a chance to speak with her then." He raised his eyebrow at her meaningfully before turning and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" she called after him. He stopped but did not turn around. "Who _are_ you?" she asked, her curiosity overcoming good sense.

He was silent for a moment before responding. "I am her uncle." He took a few more steps, pulled open the door, and walked out into the parking lot.

Carrie stood there staring after him. _My uncle?_ And then it hit her. Her headshot was hanging outside the theater by the box office; everybody's was – the whole cast. He was going to see her picture and, if he didn't already, know she lied and come back here and ...what? What did he want from her anyway?

Frantically, she ran through the back of the theater trying to find somebody – anybody. She ran smack into the Stage Manager.

"Scott!" she cried. "Scott there was some guy backstage looking for me and he said he was my uncle and he needed to speak to me and he'd be waiting for me after the show but he's going to see my headshot and _know_ he's going to know it's me and he's going to come back and I don't know what he's going to do but you have to do _something_!"

"Whoa there, Carrie. You're not making any sense." He shook the pack of cigarettes he was carrying. "Let's go out back and have a smoke and you can tell me the whole story. _Calmly_."

"But you don't understand." she wailed. "If he _sees_ my headshot he's going to _know_ it's me."

Scott stopped guiding her down the hall. He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "But if he's your uncle, doesn't he know who you are?"

Carrie threw up her hands in frustration. Now that the panic had passed, she realized that she probably wasn't making much sense. She grabbed Scott's hand. "Come ON. We'll go outside and I'll tell you the whole story."


	2. A Pretty Face REVISED

As the opening strains of the overture wafted backstage, Carrie took a deep breath to try and quell her nerves. Stage fright was not something to which she was accustomed. She didn't remember the last time she was nervous before a performance. She placed her right foot up on the back of a chair used in Scene II and leaned over, stretching out her calf and hamstring. Her earlier talk with Scott had eased her slightly, and he promised to keep an eye on her both during and after the show, but now her worries were back – full force. She tried to push them to the back of her mind and focus on the show they were about to do, but a million questions kept running through her head. 

Who _is_ he? What did he want? Why is he looking for _me_? How did he know where I would be? Did he see my headshot? Is he really going to wait for me after the show? Can I sneak out the back and jump in my car?

Well the answer to the last one was easy, Carrie realized dismally. She switched legs so she could stretch out the muscles in her left one. She could not just sneak out the back. She was expected, as was the rest of the cast, to exit through the main lobby. There were hands to shake and programs to sign. She doubted she would be missed if not for her "uncle." If she didn't show up after the show and he started asking questions, there would be hell to pay tomorrow.

She took down her left leg and straightened out her leotard under her skirt. Just then, the other two girls that entered with her from this side of the stage tiptoed around the massive set piece used in the finale of Act I. Carrie smiled at them in the dim light.

"Break legs," she whispered.

"Break hearts," they whispered back in unison. Carrie smiled at their long-running joke and temporarily forgot her earlier preoccupation as she heard their cue to go onstage. She ran out to her mark next to her friend Melissa and took the few moments before their dance began to survey the audience. _Not a bad house for a Friday night_, she thought.

She had just put her right foot behind her and set her arms to begin when she saw _him_, sitting in the front row. The two chairs on either side of him were occupied, but then the next few seats were empty. She was unable to look closer because the dance had begun. Her mind, previously racing with worries and fear, was empty of all but the dance.

_Tombé, pas de bourrée, glissade, assemblé. Balancé, balancé, balancé, turn. _

Once she got into the rhythm of the movement, she afforded quick glances down into the first row. She could tell the man sitting to the right of her 'uncle' was a short man, despite the darkness and the fact that he was seated. She glimpsed a lot of auburn hair and a big bushy beard. All in all, he had a very rough appearance.

_Great_, she thought. _He's brought thugs with him. I'm so screwed._ She chasséd upstage, her back to the audience, around a big circle until she reached her next mark, right in front of the three men. She stepped back in preparation for the upcoming set of pirouettes and fouetté turns. As she extended her leg, her eyes quickly darted down to the third man.

She almost fell out of her turn.

Sitting there, next to the man who claimed to be her uncle, was the most _beautiful_ man she had ever laid eyes on. No, that was not right. 'Beautiful' did not even begin to describe him. Somehow, she managed to complete her turns and run off stage with the rest of the dancers. The first portion of the opening dance was over, but she would have to go back out in a few minutes for the second half.

Carrie snuck between the curtain and the proscenium so she could peek out into the audience, unseen. Her eyes traveled immediately to the men in the front row, particularly to the one sitting all the way to the left. Her stomach executed a slow flip as she studied his face. He was the polar opposite of the other two men. In contrast to their dark hair and scruffy look, he was clean-shaven with long blond hair, tied neatly back. The other two appeared to be older; in their 40s; the short one maybe even 50s, but _he_ appeared to be around the same age she was. She could tell the blue of his eyes from the stage, almost as if they glowed. His fair skin also appeared to have a glow to it, and it was absolute perfection. Her eyes lingered a moment longer until she had to make her next entrance. She crept back and lined up with the other dancers.

As they entered the stage, she tried with all her might not to look at the men, but her eyes automatically focused on them, almost immediately. For a moment her eyes locked with those of the blond man and she felt her body go weak. It was only hours upon hours of relentless dance practice that kept her legs moving in unison with the other girls'.

She redirected her focus to the back of the room, willing her body to become responsive again. Belatedly, it dawned on her that all three men had been looking intently at _her_. She wasn't sure what was more disturbing: that, or the fact that her body was completely out of her control whenever she so much as glanced down at them. There were butterflies in her stomach doing a dance frantic enough to unnerve even the most seasoned performer. Her mouth was dry, her palms were soaked and her mind was grasping unsuccessfully for control. But still, she couldn't help looking over from time to time. _To see if they're still watching me_, she lied to herself.

_Just admit it, sister_, another voice said. _You can't take your eyes off of Blondie over there_. It was almost as if he exuded some kind of power over her. The thought crossed her mind that it may not be all bad to meet up with her 'uncle' after the show, as long as he brought his friends.

She shook her head to clear it. _That's ridiculous_, she chided herself. She finished her dance and ran offstage again. _You still don't know who he is, what he wants, whether or not he's dangerous_. She smiled nervously as she rubbed her hands on the sides of her tights, trying to dry her palms. Did any of that matter, if it meant she got to meet his friend? Her eyes widened at the uncharacteristic thought. It was not like her to let a man remove from her all semblance of reason.

As she stepped around set pieces backstage, heading towards the door out to the hall where the dressing rooms were, she saw Scott, talking with some other crewmembers. He intercepted her by the stage door and grabbed her arm, pulling her close so his mouth was close to her ear.

"I saw your _friend_ in the audience before the show," he whispered.

Carrie leaned back to look up at his face. His expression was inscrutable.

"Mmm hmm," she responded, noncommittally, but she was sure he could feel her elevated pulse. Well, she could always blame it on the exertion of dancing.

"He must be a big fan of yours; he sat right in front." Now, a smirk was beginning to reveal itself on his face.

"I know!" Carrie's voice was a little more than a whisper and she was shushed by the other stagehands. Scott led her out into the hall where they didn't have to be as quiet. "I almost messed up the dance when he looked at me... I mean... when I saw him there," Carrie stammered.

She felt the red start to creep up her cheeks and was sure Scott could see it. She reminded herself that although the face that had popped into her head did not belong to the man Scott was talking about, he couldn't possibly know that, could he? She looked everywhere but at Scott, unwilling up to see his reaction to what she believed was a very obvious blush.

"Carrie." She could no longer avoid the inevitable. Slowly she raised her head up to meet Scott's gaze.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"I saw you hiding in front of the curtain. I saw you staring at him."

"So?" Carrie knew she sounded defensive.

"So," Scott began, releasing her arm and looking at her seriously. "I recognize that look."

"What look?" Carrie demanded, and then realized she spoke too quickly and strongly, confirming what Scott obviously thought, judging by the thin line he pressed his lips into.

"You know the look I'm talking about." Scott sighed. "Look, just don't do anything rash or stupid, ok. Remember how freaked out he had you backstage."

"So he had me freaked out." Carrie shrugged. "So I was staring at him and his friends. So what?"

Scott stood silently for a second, his eyes narrowed at her.

"I didn't say anything about his friends," he said quietly.

Carrie tried desperately to think of a valid response, an excuse for bringing his friends into the conversation but before she could, a look of understanding crossed Scott's face replaced quickly by knowing half-smile.

"It was the _blond_ guy you were staring at!"

"What?" Carrie stalled. "No I wasn't. I mean ... what blond guy?"

Scott nodded smugly. "Yes it was! Either that or you have _really_ weird taste and were looking at the other one."

Carrie sighed, knowing she was defeated. "Fine." She shrugged. "So he has a good-looking friend. So what?"

Scott shook his head at her, all smugness gone and his eyes full of concern. "Like I said before; just remember how much his buddy creeped you out before."

Before Carrie could respond, the stage door opened and one of the stagehands popped his head out, looking for Scott to help with the scene change. He grasped Carrie's shoulder quickly.

"We'll talk later. Remember... I'm watching you." And with a wink, he was gone. Carrie took a deep breath and headed towards the dressing room to prepare for her next scene.


	3. Intermission REVISED

Intermission did not come quickly enough for Carrie. She was only in two other scenes in the first act – three if you count the finale – but they went pretty much the same way as the opening. She entered the stage, saw _them_, her stomach danced and she barely remembered her cues. So when it was finally time for intermission, rather than change into her outfit for the big dance number that opened the second act, Carrie ran straight for the stage door leading outside to the parking lot behind the theater.

Everyone else was inside, presumably changing costumes as Carrie normally would have, so she had a few minutes to herself before anyone else came out. She paced back and forth, her body outwardly displaying the agitation in her mind.

_You were completely freaked out until you saw his friend. Don't get stupid over a pretty face._

_But what did he even do to creep you out like that?_ She argued with herself. _Ask for you by name? What's so threatening about that? You were just being silly._

_Shut up. You're just saying that because you want to meet his friend. Remember, he lied about being your uncle._

_He _might _be my uncle._

The last thought startled her. Yes, of course. A long lost uncle. How... not likely.

The stage door banged open and Carrie's friend Melissa and another cast member, Chris, came out, laughing about something or other that had happened backstage before the finale of Act I.

"Carrie!" Melissa called as she walked down the stairs toward the parking lot. "Here you are!" She frowned as she got closer to Carrie. "Why do you have an unlit cigarette in your mouth?"

Carrie hadn't even realized that she forgot to light up. "Oh. Um," she stalled. "I forgot my lighter inside. I figured you'd be out sometime."

Chris lit her cigarette for her before lighting Melissa's and his own. The stage door opened again and Scott and the director came out, arguing about a missed lighting cue.

"CJ!" Melissa called out, starting to laugh again. "Come over here! You have GOT to hear what Chris did!"

"Shut up!" Chris yelled, good-naturedly as CJ and Scott came over to join the small group forming in the parking lot. Normally Carrie would be intrigued – and probably amused – to hear what went on backstage, but her thoughts quickly wandered elsewhere; namely, back to her earlier argument with herself.

Had she been over-reacting? Was this guy harmless? Or was her judgment being addled by the fact that she had had a stronger reaction, a stronger _attraction_, to his friend than she could ever remember having over anyone?

Chris's voice brought her back to the here and now. "Earth to Carrie; where are you?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh please," said Melissa, rolling her eyes. "You've got that blond guy from the first row on your mind." Carrie stared open-mouthed at her, and then quickly looked to the other three standing there. Scott was not meeting her gaze. She smacked his shoulder. Hard.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"You have a big mouth!" Carrie threw the butt of her cigarette on the ground and folded her arms across her chest, glaring at him.

"I do not!" he protested.

"Oh, please." Melissa rolled her eyes. "Scott didn't say anything; not to me, at least. We ALL saw you staring at him every time you were on stage." She giggled. "It was quite obvious."

"And amusing." Chris added.

Carrie turned on him. "You too?"

"I can't say I blame you." Chris smiled.

"Me neither," Melissa went on. "I mean, he _is_ gorgeous."

CJ threw his cigarette butt down and crushed it with his foot. "Later, drama queens." He glared at Carrie. "Just remember; no visitors backstage and no sex in the lighting loft."

Carrie scoffed as CJ jogged back to the stage door, taking the steps two at a time.

"Well thank goodness he's gone," Melissa sneered at the door CJ had just disappeared through. "He should follow his own rules."

Everyone's reaction was immediate.

"What?"

"What did he do?"

"Oh, come on Mel, you've GOT to tell us!"

Melissa's smile was entirely too sweet and Carrie knew she was up to something.

"I will gladly tell you exactly what I heard." She looked smugly at Carrie. "As soon as Carrie, Miss Level-Headed-Never-Do-Anything-Rash-Or-Fun, admits she's gaga for some guy she's only ever seen from onstage."

"I am _not _gaga for..."

"Too bad, then." Melissa interrupted, shrugging and feigning a look of innocence. "No gossip."

"Ok fine," Carrie answered sharply. "I was staring at the blond guy in the front row." Melissa and Chris smirked at each other. Scott seemed very interested in a small rock near his foot. "I _also_ saw the two men sitting with him, one of whom came back stage before the performance looking for me."

"What!" Melissa and Chris's reaction were almost identical pictures of shock. Melissa turned to Scott.

"Did you know about that too?" she demanded.

Scott nodded at her and then looked at Carrie.

Chris looked confused. "Why would he come backstage looking for you?"

"Ooh!" Melissa sounded excited. "Maybe he's a talent scout!" Carrie saw Scott struggling not to laugh.

"Yeah, I doubt it. Especially since he said he was my uncle. But I have no clue who he is."

"So, what happened?" Melissa asked softly, her demeanor changing as quickly as her costumes did.

Carrie took a deep breath. "I was the only one in the dressing rooms and I heard someone come in the back door. I went to see who it was. He said he was looking for Carrie Waters. I freaked out because he was looking for me and I was there all alone, so I said 'she' would be in later. I said I'd deliver a message, but he just said he was 'her' uncle and would be waiting for 'her' after the show."

Melissa and Chris looked at each other silently. Scott cleared his throat.

"You'll be fine, Carrie. Just stay with us after the show, make sure you're not alone, and you'll be fine."

"I mean," Carrie continued, thinking of the blond man and trying to remember anything redeeming about his friend, "he did say to tell 'her' that he meant 'her' no harm."

"Right." Scott was regarding her with a clearly skeptical look on his face. "And you know he's not lying because…?"

"Great!" said Carrie. "So, you're saying that now some crazy guy is going to be waiting for me after the show."

"But you didn't tell him who you are." Chris sounded hopeful.

"Yeah," Carrie answered bitterly. "That's where our lovely _headshots _come into play." She sighed and shook her head. "No. After the performance he will know who I am and that I lied to him, and that I obviously know he's not my uncle."

"I knew who you were when I saw you." Carrie jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. She thought her heart was going to stop beating or else pound right through the front of her chest. Trying to take deep breaths to calm herself, she slowly turned around, but did not look up to meet his gaze. How did they not hear him approach?

"Hey buddy." Chris stepped in between the two of them. "You're not supposed to be back here."

"Where's your blond friend?"

The man ignored Melissa's question and addressed Chris. "I do not mean to harm, or frighten, anybody." He stepped to the side of Chris so he could address Carrie directly. His manner softened considerably but his words were piercing. "I wondered why you were not honest with me."

Carrie let out a short bark of laughter, incredulous at the nerve this man had. "Why I was not honest with _you_?" She laughed again. "I have about a million reasons to have lied, least of all my own safety."

Something about his eyes put Carrie at ease, so she avoided looking at them, even when he spoke.

"As I said before, I mean you no harm."

Scott stepped forward protectively and stood next to Chris, putting himself as a barrier now between this man and Carrie. If Carrie hadn't been so unnerved by the whole situation, she would have been honestly touched by their concern for her and her safety.

"And as _he_ said before," Scott inclined his head towards Chris, "You do not belong back here."

"Very well," the man said, nodding politely at Chris and Scott before turning once more to Carrie, "I would still like the opportunity to speak with you after the show. He took a step backwards and addressed both her and Melissa. "Good day ladies," he nodded again at Chris and Scott. "Gentlemen."

He turned and began to walk away but he only made it a few steps before stopping and turning back to Carrie.

"I have my reasons for claiming we are family." He paused, glancing from Carrie to Chris to Scott and then back. Something about his mannerisms struck Carrie suddenly as being very familiar. "Until later?" he asked, looking directly at Carrie.

Carrie blinked, his eyes both unsettling and soothing her at the same time.

"Yeah. Sure." Her voice was a bare whisper. A small smile crossed his face before he walked off around the building, back to the front, to the main entrance. When he had disappeared, Melissa turned to Carrie.

"Well, that was _odd_, but I wouldn't mind meeting his friend."

Judging by the way things were unraveling, it looked as if Carrie might do just that. She bit her lip nervously thinking about the whole situation but before her mind could run away again, Scott draped his one arm casually over her shoulder and turned her so they were both facing Chris and Melissa.

"So," he said, smiling broadly at Melissa. "Do tell what secrets our esteemed director and the lighting loft are keeping from us."


	4. The Joke REVISED

Carrie sat at the dressing table after the show, absentmindedly picking at fuzz on her sweater. She had already neatly folded her dance tights, lined up her shoes and hung up her costumes. The other girls were long gone, having thrown their belongings into their bags or onto the table and darted out of the room as quickly as possible to go greet friends and family who were in the audience. Carrie was not as eager to meet up with the people who she knew were waiting for her.

As she looked around her area trying to find something else that needed straightening, something else that could be done to prolong the inevitable, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and noticed she was still wearing her makeup. Taking it off could buy her at least ten minutes, if she did it really slowly. She dug through her bag to find her makeup case that held the remover and cotton balls she would need.

As she rummaged around, her thoughts turned to the man she was avoiding. Sure, he had assured her that he didn't want to hurt or scare her but it didn't make her feel any better. She still had no idea who he was, how he knew who _she _was or, most importantly, what he wanted from her. If that weren't bad enough, she couldn't get his stupid blond friend out of her head and she was afraid her usually good judgment would be compromised if _he_ were around.

It was completely unbelievable, the way he had affected her during the show. Having been made aware at intermission that others noticed the focus of her attention during the first act, she consciously tried to avert her gaze in the second but it was a losing battle. He inexplicably drew her in. And although she wasn't the only one -- she had seen her female cast mates staring at him as well -- it bothered her. The other girls were always crushing on someone or other -- an audience member, the new lead, some guy they saw outside -- but Carrie had always believed herself to be different from them. Hadn't she prided herself on keeping aloof from all this nonsense? Apparently that was no longer the case.

And to top everything off, she couldn't shake the familiar feeling she had the last time she was speaking to her so-called uncle. There was something about him that put her at ease. He reminded her of someone; she just couldn't quite put her finger on whom.

A knock on the doorframe startled Carrie out of her thoughts. Her stomach jumped and she dropped the makeup case she had been about to open back into her bag, knocking the bag onto the floor. Expecting the worst, she spun to face the sound and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Scott standing there.

"Jeez!" she exclaimed, "You scared the crap out of me!"

Scott grinned at her. "I have that effect on women."

Carrie laughed as she bent over and picked up her bag. "Well, sure, when you sneak up on them."

Scott shrugged. "I told you I'd keep an eye on you." His face turned serious. "I got worried when I didn't see you out in the lobby."

Now it was Carrie's turn to shrug. "I guess I just took a little longer tonight to change and get out there."

Scott smiled and shook his head at her. He raised his eyebrows. "I wonder why."

"No idea," Carrie answered blandly. She stood up and walked towards Scott. "I guess I have no choice but to go now, huh?"

Scott stepped out of her way and motioned for her to go ahead of him. "No worries. I didn't see _them_ out there."

Carrie stopped, halfway through the doorway.

"_Any_ of them?"

Scott sighed, sounding exasperated. "No. Not _any_ of them." The corner of his mouth turned up into a wry smile. "Sorry to disappoint you," he said sarcastically.

Carrie scoffed. "I'm not _disappointed_. I'm just…" she stopped, not sure exactly_ what_ she was. Relieved, maybe? No, that wasn't it; it wasn't quite relief, this feeling. Surprised? No, that wasn't it either.

Scott interrupted her thoughts a second time. "Whatever. I'll still keep my eye out, but just be careful." He started walking down the hall towards the door to the lobby and Carrie fell into step next to him.

"I'm _not_ disappointed." She felt like she had to say it again, for her own benefit as well as Scott's.

"Good," Scott answered as he banged the door open. "Now go mingle before CJ notices how late you were. You know how he gets."

Carrie watched his back retreat into the crowd. She stood in the doorway and quickly scanned the lobby for any sign of the three men, despite Scott's assurance that they were not there. Satisfied that he was right, she began to work her way through the crowd. She spotted Melissa on the other side of the room and started to make her way over.

She had not heard anyone approach behind her so she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun and found herself facing a man's chest. Her eyes traveled up and she stifled a gasp at the perfection in front of her.

_This must be what angels look like._ She felt the blush start to creep up her cheeks at the absurdity of her thought. _Relax, Carrie, Relax. He's just a man._ She took a deep breath. And another. And another…

"Good evening," She noticed the quality of his voice: a rich musical baritone. When he spoke, chills went up her spine and her face grew even hotter. All he had said were two simple words. Heaven help her if he decided to string together an entire sentence.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she realized she hadn't responded.

"Uhhh…hi."

_Aaugh_, her mind screamed. _You sound so stupid! Get yourself under control!_

He didn't notice her lack of poise or if he did, he made no indication. "Would you please join us outside? My companions and I would like to speak with you."

His voice was so beautiful. She had been right. Her judgment had gone right out the window as soon as he started speaking. So had her ability to speak coherently or think rationally, for when he turned and walked away she found herself following him.

_The view is just as good from back here._ The thought popped into Carrie's mind. _Stop it!_ She scolded herself. _Stop it, stop it, STOP it!_

Silently berating herself for allowing the man candy in front of her to keep her from considering the dangerous situation she could be getting into, she followed him to the doors at the front of the theater. He held one open and gestured her though it. With only the slightest pause, Carrie walked out onto the steps in front of the theater. Once they were both outside, he turned and faced her.

"Please wait here." As he walked away Carrie had half a mind to run back into the safety of the theater, but now she was intrigued. Besides, there were plenty of people around. Safety should not be an issue, for the time being at least. She decided to stay and sate her curiosity.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat."

Some people turned their heads to look at her, confused by her statement. Embarrassed that she had spoken aloud, she put her head down and walked around the side of the building and ran right into the three men.

"Good evening!" Her 'uncle' exclaimed, sounding startled. He smiled warmly at her and Carrie instinctively took a step back. "Should we return to the front of the building where there are more people? Perhaps you will feel more comfortable then?"

Carrie smiled, relieved at his suggestion, but before she could nod her head the blond man spoke.

"I asked that she remain there when I came for you."

Although Carrie's breath caught a little in her throat when he spoke, she bristled at his words. Before she could respond, however, the third man spoke.

"Aye, you may have. But why ought she listen to you?" He walked over to Carrie and patted her arm. Carrie smiled at the surprisingly affectionate gesture. For some reason it put her more at ease and struck her as funny, since the top of his head came only to her nose.

"We frighten you, don't we?" he continued, grinning impishly at her. The thought seemed to amuse him.

Carrie nodded. "A little," she managed to say. He put his arm around her back and began to lead her towards the front of the building.

"You have nothing to fear from _two_ of us." They rounded the corner and stopped. "I can't make any promises about _him_." With his head, he gestured towards the blond man.

Carrie needed no more of an excuse to look at him. She thought she saw his eyes narrow briefly but, quickly enough that she questioned what she saw, his face was once again expressionless.

"Enough." The tall, brown haired man joined them, placing a hand on the short one's shoulder. Although his tone was firm, Carrie heard a hint of aggravation, as if this discord was not uncommon between the other two. The short man did not argue and the tall one spoke to Carrie.

"You need not fear _any_ of us." He gave the short man one more hard stare.

Carrie thought for a moment. The crowd around her had started to thin as people began to leave the theater. Did she really have nothing to fear? How could she be sure?

"I think it would help," she began slowly, "if I knew who you were."

The three men exchanged glances. Apprehension returned to Carrie.

"At least tell me your names." Her voice was quiet, despite her best efforts to seem bold and unafraid. The tall man, her 'uncle', appeared to be about to speak but did not get the chance.

"I do not think that wise."

Carrie marveled again at how beautiful his voice was. _Stop it, Carrie, Stop it!_ Her mind screamed at her.

The short man put his hands on his hips and glared at his companion. "What harm could come from telling the child our names?"

'Child?' Carrie hadn't been called 'child' in years. Admittedly, she looked young for her age -- she usually got carded when she bought her cigarettes -- but child? Carrie frowned at him and belatedly wondered if he had disagreed merely to goad the other man. Calling her 'child' might then be intended to provoke him as well, since he and Carrie were likely close in age.

The brown haired man stepped forward, ignoring the other two. "You may call me… 'Strider', for now."

Realization hit Carrie as it became apparent why they seemed so familiar, who she was reminded of when she looked at them. How silly of her to worry about being in danger! She should have _known_ what was going on. She had it coming ever since 'Darth Vader' showed up at Veronica's house a few weeks ago, imploring the other girl to join the Dark Side. Carrie giggled at the memory. It had cost her a little bit more money than she had wanted to spend, but the look on Veronica's face had been priceless.

"Strider?" Carrie laughed again. "For real?" Carrie turned to the blond man, ignoring the fact that her stomach flipped when she looked at him.

"So, then, you're an elf?" He met her gaze, but did not respond to her question. Carrie saw shock on the other two men's faces and was somewhat surprised. Did they think she wouldn't figure it out? Carrie looked to the sky in mock exasperation and then laughed.

"Oh come on, guys! Did you think I wouldn't know?"

She smiled at each of them, ending with the blond man – the '_elf'. _No longer afraid but still nervous -- he was, after all, still gorgeous -- she bit her lip and took a few slow steps to close the distance between them. He did not move except to raise an eyebrow. She ignored how that made her feel and reached up to brush his hair behind his ear. Before she could react, he grabbed her wrist. Carrie gasped as his grip pushed her tendon into the bone. Man, he was strong! She snatched her wrist away as he uncomfortably pulled his hair back down over his ear.

"Sorry." She shook her head and shrugged. "Just had to check and see if she had you guys go the whole nine yards." Veronica was nothing if not thorough. "Alright, you tell Veronica 'good one' and that we're totally even now."

"Even?" 'Strider' frowned at her. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Please," Carrie drawled. "The joke's getting old." She quickly glanced at the blond man out of the corner of her eye. "You've, uh, more than earned whatever it is she's paying you." Laughing at their stunned expressions, Carrie jogged back into the theater, leaving the men staring after her.


	5. Visitor REVISED

When Carrie got into her car she immediately called Veronica from her cell phone. She knew the older girl would be out -- after all, it _was_ a Friday night -- but could not wait to tell her how well played her little joke was. The phone rang several times before Veronica's voicemail picked up. Carrie sighed, disappointed, but she decided to leave a message anyway while the joke was still fresh in her mind.

Beep.

"Hey Ronnie, it's me… Well played! I have to be honest; I didn't think you had it in you. And let me tell you, I was totally freaked out at first, but once I realized… good lord! Where did you find these guys? They're _perfect_! And oh my goodness the fake ears were too much! Speaking of which, who _is_ he? He's _gorgeous_! Well anyway, I gotta go. Call me tomorrow when you get a chance!"

Carrie pressed 'end' and tossed the phone on the passenger seat. She started the car but did not pull out of her parking space. Instead, she leaned back against the seat, her eyes unfocused, her mind lost in thought about the bizarre turn of events that evening. Suddenly the passenger door swung open, startling Carrie and causing her to grab the steering wheel in alarm.

"Spill it!" Melissa commanded, hopping into the car, her eyes gleaming in anticipation of juicy gossip.

Carrie's eyebrows pulled together. "Spill _what_?"

Melissa sighed extravagantly and rolled her eyes. "You _know_ what." She leaned in towards Carrie. "Did you see him?"

Carrie debated whether or not to feign innocence and decided that Melissa would wheedle the information she wanted out of her eventually. She sighed.

"Yes."

Melissa folded her arms across her chest. "I want more than one-word answers!" She leaned even closer and grabbed Carrie's arm. "Tell me _everything_."

Carrie shrugged. "There's not much to tell. My friend was playing a joke on me."

Melissa looked confused. "By sending gorgeous guys to your show?"

Carrie pursed her lips, unsure how to explain without actually getting into the whole long story. "Sort of. It's kind of an inside joke."

"Fine." Melissa seemed annoyed; Carrie knew her answer would disappoint. In a sudden change of mood, Melissa flashed a mischievous grin. "Keep your secrets… for _now_." Still smiling, she flounced out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Carrie sighed as she watched the younger girl bounding across the parking lot towards a group of people. Melissa would be at the diner later, as would the rest of the cast, and would be sure to badger Carrie for more information. If she did so in front of Scott, it would be sure to cause even more of a headache for Carrie.

Sighing again, she put the car in reverse and backed carefully out of her spot. "I guess I'll just go home," she muttered to herself. It wouldn't eliminate the problem of Melissa or Scott, but it would at least put it off until the next evening.

When she got home, she dropped her bag and keys on the chair by the door and ran up the stairs. Suddenly tired, she changed quickly and lay down on top of the covers, falling right to sleep. It was a restless sleep, in which she dreamt of blue eyes watching her, following her moves. It was not altogether unpleasant until they started ringing. _Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

Carrie woke with a start. The sun was shining in her windows and someone was ringing her doorbell. She got out of bed and went to check her reflection in the mirror. "Ugh," she groaned and wrinkled her nose, disgusted at herself for falling asleep in her makeup…_again_. Satisfied that her appearance wasn't too bad considering she just woke up, she ran down the stairs and looked out her peephole.

"Unbelievable," she said aloud and stifled a yawn. She opened the door a crack, careful to make sure the chain was still on it. "Can I help you?" She met his gaze, painfully aware of the effect he had on her pulse.

"I wish to speak to you about last night..." he began.

This time Carrie could not contain the yawn that escaped her lips. "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly and then shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I had it coming, after what I did to Ronnie."

He frowned, confused, but somehow it looked wrong on his face. "I apologize. I do not understand."

Carrie rolled her eyes at him through the crack of the door. "Still not ready to give up your little charade, are you? Well I guess I'll humor you." Her stomach flipped nervously as she chose her next words. With her best flirty smile, she added, "But only because you're so good-looking."

An emotion flashed briefly across his usually cool blue eyes that Carrie could not identify. Surprise at her forwardness? Shock?

Attraction?

_Yeah, right_. Carrie thought to herself. _You may be pretty but this guy is movie-star material._

As swiftly as it had come, the look was gone and he smiled serenely at her. Carrie's heart raced and she thought she might collapse. _Get a hold of yourself, girl!_

"May I come in?" he asked, the epitome of politeness.

Carrie bit her lip. "Come in?" she repeated, rubbing her palms on her thighs.

"Yes." He smiled wider, appearing amused. "So that we may continue our conversation face to face."

It seemed like a reasonable enough request. Carrie regarded him, trying to decide if it was safe to let him in her house. She remembered the strength of his grip on her arm the night before and thought better of it.

"We _are_ face to face."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," she relented. "Why don't I just come out there instead?"

"In your bedclothes?" he asked skeptically.

Carrie glanced down at her pajamas. "No?" she asked, stalling for time to think of another alternative. "I could change," she suggested.

He appeared to mull that over. "You could. And perhaps then you could let me in." He shrugged.

"But it's such a nice day out," Carrie continued to protest.

He smiled at her again and her stomach jumped. "I promise, I mean you no ill will. I will not harm you." Something in his eyes made Carrie trust him. Besides, she reasoned with herself, Ronnie knew him so it wasn't like he was a _complete_ stranger. Part of her knew she was grasping for any way to make sense of what she knew she was about to do.

"Alright," she sighed. "Let me go change."

He looked pleased with himself but said nothing, merely nodding once and then turning his back to lean on the doorframe and wait for her. Carrie closed the door and ran back upstairs, pulling off her pajamas as soon as she was safely in her bedroom. Thankfully there was a clean pair of jeans in the closet. She pulled them on, grabbed a t-shirt out of the drawer and put that on as well. She didn't bother to look in the mirror before running back downstairs, figuring she didn't have much time to fix what she saw anyway. She paused briefly at the bottom of the stairs to catch her breath. There wasn't much hope for that. She was far too nervous.

She undid the chain and opened the door. He gently pushed himself off the doorframe and turned to face her. His eyes took in her new outfit.

"If you wish, we could speak out here," he offered. "Whatever makes you more comfortable."

Before Carrie could respond, the phone started ringing, effectively making her decision for her.

"Crap! Ok, um…" she tried to think quickly, flustered by the second ring of the phone. "Come in and have a seat on the couch. Let me get that and I'll be right back."


	6. Revelation REVISED

Carrie hung up the phone but did not immediately move from the kitchen. She took a deep breath, hoping it would stop her hands from trembling. When she finally felt calm enough to go back to the living room, she realized her knees were shaking as well and it took a few more minutes until she was able to walk.

The phone call had changed everything. She had to get this man out of her house; there was no two ways about it. She peeked around the corner and saw him sitting on the couch, just like she told him. He stood up as she entered the room. Before she could compose herself enough to say anything he folded his arms across his chest.

"Do you still think us a joke?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carrie just stared at him, mouth open. "But...but...how did you-?"

"I heard your conversation," he answered calmly when Carrie stopped stuttering.

"But I was in the other room. I kept my voice low so you wouldn't-" Carrie broke off again, bewildered.

"I have excellent hearing."

At that point, Carrie's temper flared, fueled mostly by her fear. "Ok, look, I don't know if you're playing with me, or majorly delusional, but you need to leave. Now!"

He didn't move but just regarded her coolly, as if he expected her foul temper to pass.

"Hey. Mr. Impeccable Hearing… What? Did you suddenly go deaf? I said 'leave'!" Carrie stormed to the door, slamming it open. "OUT!"

Inside she was shaking, though she tried valiantly to act tough. He crossed the room to the door and pushed it shut. Carrie's eyes flew open in fear. His next words did not help her condition.

"I am going nowhere until I achieve what I came here for."

Carrie gasped, guessing at the intent behind his words. As she tried to run past him he grabbed her wrist to restrain her. Damn, he was strong. She struggled futilely to break free from his grasp.

"Let me go!" she shouted, pushing frantically against his chest with her free hand.

He dropped her wrist but leaned against the door, her only means of escape.

"Why are you doing this?" Carrie yelled at him, tears springing to her eyes. "You could have any girl if you half tried. Hell you could have had me, _willingly_, if you had just taken some time. Why force yourself on me?"

He narrowed his eyes at her angrily but his voice was calm when he spoke. "I have no intention of forcing anything on you."

Carrie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. His words, and the fact that he had released her when she told him to, helped to quell her fears… a bit.

"Then," she began softly, hesitantly, "what _do_ you intend?"

He held his hand out to her, palm up, indicating for her to go back into the living room ahead of him. She narrowed her eyes at him, sizing him up and came to the conclusion that if he meant to harm her -- or take advantage of her -- he would have already. Slowly, she walked over to the couch and sat down, trying to push away any attraction she had for him. This was definitely not someone she should be attracted to. He sat down as well, a comfortable distance away, and angled himself so they were facing each other.

"I wish only to talk with you." His face was expressionless and his eyes seemed guarded.

"Really?" she asked skeptically. He nodded and she continued to watch him carefully. "I might be more inclined to believe you if you told me who you are."

Surprise briefly flashed in his eyes but again, it was gone too quickly for Carrie to really be sure. "You seemed sure who we were last night."

Carrie sighed, frustration starting to edge out fear as her dominant emotion. "I mean who you _really_ are." He began to open his mouth. "The _truth_," she added.

He pressed his lips into a thin line and didn't answer right away. Carrie started to wonder what reason he might have for this hesitation. While she waited for his response, she searched his eyes, but they gave her no clue to what he was thinking.

Finally, he answered. "I have spoken naught but the truth since we met."

"But you haven't told me anything!" Carrie complained.

"You haven't _asked_ me anything," he countered.

Carrie's eyes widened. "I asked who you are."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I think you know who I am." He frowned. "Although I don't understand how."

Carrie's exasperated groan escaped her lips before she could stop it. "How about we pretend I don't? How about you just tell me your name?"

"Very well." Carrie waited expectantly. "My name is Legolas."

Carrie frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Your _real_ name."

His eyes flashed angrily. "That _is_ my real name."

Carrie lost control of her temper for the second time that morning. "How do you expect me to trust you _IN MY HOUSE_ when you won't even tell me your name? Jeez! It's just your name. Do you want me to tell you _my_ name first? It's Carrie." His eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together in an angry expression, but she kept going. "There. Now I told you _my_ name, so how about we hear _yours_?"

He remained silent, continuing to glare at her, and she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Just TELL me your name!"

When he answered his voice was low and menacing. "I did."

"_FINE_!" Carrie snapped. She stood up and stomped across the room towards the TV. Once she was on the other side of the room, she spun around and glared at him.

"I don't understand," he began in a tightly controlled voice, "why you are having such difficulty believing me."

"Ha!" Carrie's sharp bark of incredulous laughter cut through the room. "Why I'm having-" She held her head in her hands, unable to finish her sentence. She turned her back to him and searched through the DVD rack until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the case and faced him again, holding out the DVD for him to see, but his expression remained blank.

"I know what you're playing at. Do you think I'm an idiot? What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted angrily as she put in the DVD and turned on the TV. While she waited for the menu to load she continued her tirade. "Seriously, I'm supposed to, I don't know, believe you really are who you're trying to impersonate!?" The menu came up and she selected the scene she wanted.

Smugly, she folded her arms across her chest and looked once more at the man sitting on her couch. When he saw the three men on the screen his already fair skin went completely white, a look of shock and wonder in his blue eyes.

"Maybe _this_ is why I'm having such difficulty believing you," she finished sarcastically.

He didn't meet her eyes but continued to stare at the television as if he were in a trance. Carrie watched him, waiting for him to break down and tell her who he really was and why he was playing this ridiculous joke on her. She noticed the actor on TV, who up until now she had thought was gorgeous, and mentally set him against the man on her couch. It was like comparing apples and oranges, as if the image on the screen was just a poor rendition of the person in front of her. She grabbed the remote and hit the pause button just as a close up of the elf's face appeared on the screen.

"So?" she prompted.

He blinked once and then tilted his head up so he could meet her gaze. "So?" he repeated so quietly Carrie almost didn't hear.

"So, now you can either tell me who you really are, or get the hell out of my house."

He took a deep breath. "I'm him." It was a bare whisper.

Carrie looked at the television and then back to the couch, confused by his last statement.

"You're Orlando Bloom?" she asked.

"No." he swallowed and his eyes once more found the image on the screen. "I'm Legolas."


	7. You're an Elf? REVISED

Carrie slowly sunk down into the chair across the room from where 'Legolas' was sitting on her couch, staring at the television screen. Neither of them spoke for a long while. Carrie watched him intently during that time, trying to determine if he really believed what he was saying. Eventually, she clicked off the TV with the remote that was still clutched tightly in her hand. Released from his trance, the man who claimed to be an elf blinked a few times and shook his head before turning to look at Carrie. She took a deep breath.

"I don't believe I'm actually going to have this conversation," she muttered to herself. To him she asked, "You're Legolas?"

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"The _elf_?"

"Yes."

"Prince of Mirkwood?"

He raised an eyebrow. "My father is the king, yes."

"From Middle Earth?"

Now he was staring at her in complete wonder. "Yes."

"The amazing archer?"

His mouth curled into a slight smile and he looked away from her. "So I've been told."

_Not afraid to be proud of his talents, and yet not arrogant...it's too bad he's crazy or I would really like this guy_, Carrie thought and then caught herself. _What am I thinking? He's not…_

"You _really_ believe you're Legolas?" she asked skeptically.

"I _am_ Legolas." He sounded far too indignant for someone who was claiming to be an elf.

She tossed the remote behind her on the chair as she stood up. "Well that settles it then." 'Legolas' stood up, following her lead. "You're completely crazy."

He folded his arms across his chest. "I assure you, I am not."

Carrie shook her head. "You _think_ you're a _fictional character_."

"I think I am myself." He sounded offended but Carrie saw him glance quickly at the blank TV screen.

"Yourself?" she scoffed. "As you saw, 'yourself' is from a movie… from a _book_!"

"Is history not written in books?" He took a step towards her. Carrie held her ground.

"Yes, but so are stories. Made up stories. _Fake_ stories."

"I assure you," he said, curling half his mouth up in an amused smirk, "I am quite real."

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously _you're_ real; I don't doubt that."

"Thank you," he answered with a wry smile.

"Don't mention it," she mocked. "However, are you an elf?" She shrugged.

"Yes," he said quickly, before she could finish.

"No!" she answered forcefully. "I mean, come _on_!"

He frowned at her and began to pace around the living room. After a bit he stopped in front of her and looked into her eyes. She ignored the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach.

"What can I do to convince you I am who I say I am?"

_Kiss me._

Carrie's eyes widened at the thought that popped into her head and she felt her cheeks begin to flush. What on earth was she thinking? She schooled her expression, hoping he did not catch her reaction since it was completely inappropriate to the question he asked… unless he was a mind reader.

"I'm not sure."

He started pacing again and Carrie took the opportunity to rub her palms against her sides. Clearly s_he_ was the one who was insane, being attracted to this guy when he was in her house and obviously crazy. She knew he wouldn't hurt her -- she couldn't explain how; she just did -- but still, she should not be thinking these things about someone who thought he was an elf. Should she?

Abruptly, he stopped walking and faced her.

"You saw my ears, did you not?"

"They sell those!" she countered, shaking her head. "They sell fake ears!"

He shook his head as well, mirroring her. "There is not much I can do to convince you if you do not trust what your own senses show you."

Carrie rolled her eyes but did not respond. He sat back down and frowned at the floor, deep in thought. Once again questioning her own good judgment, Carrie sighed and crossed the distance between them.

"I didn't get that good a look." He tilted his head up and met her eyes, once again setting off her nerves. She took a deep breath, ignoring the fact that her pulse had begun to race, and waited for him to answer.

"You can touch them," he said softly and then added, "if you like."

Carrie bit her lip as her stomach flipped. "I… uh…" she hesitated.

He must have caught her nervous reaction because he held his hand out in front of him, palm facing her, and spoke quickly, qualifying what he had just offered.

"I want you to believe me." He pursed his lips. "Believe _us_," he clarified quickly.

Carrie regarded him for a moment and considered her next action. _Well, why not?_ she thought. _What's the worst that could happen?_ She would find a seam and pull it off, proving to him that he was crazy and then kick him the hell out of her house. Or, when she found the seam he would admit he was playing some sort of joke on her, tell her who he _really_ was and ask her to dinner.

"Ok," she finally assented. As she reached out her hand he pulled back his hair to expose his ear and tilted his head towards her. Gently with her finger she touched the lobe and ran her finger up the back towards the tip, feeling for a ridge that would indicate where the seam was. So intent on what she was doing, she did not notice that he had closed his eyes until she heard his sharp intake of breath. She pulled back her hand, worried that she had somehow hurt him but when he opened his eyes it was not pain she saw in them.

He stood quickly and Carrie's heart raced at the proximity of their bodies. He inclined his head towards her so that their foreheads were almost touching. _Wow_, thought Carrie, her mind swimming. _Elves' ears really _are_ sensitive._ She would have been shocked at her thought had he not spoken.

"Did you feel anything?" he asked in a whisper, his breath tickling her face.

"Yes," she breathed.

He straightened up, leaning away from her and his eyes were once more cool and collected. Carrie took a step back and frowned at him, confused by his sudden change of mood. Belatedly she realized he meant had she felt a seam.

"No!" she said. "I mean, I didn't…" She stepped towards him, trying to recreate the chemistry they just had but he sidestepped around her and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I should not be here," he said sullenly. "I must go." And with nothing further, he turned and walked out the door, leaving Carrie staring after him wondering what just happened.


	8. Ponderings REVISED

Carrie sat on her porch smoking a cigarette when she saw a familiar car pull in the driveway. She tossed the butt in the cup she was using for ash and got up to open the screen door for her friend.

"I came right over," Ronnie said, giving Carrie a hug. "What the hell is going on?"

Carrie shook her head, still bewildered from what had happened earlier that morning. "I… I don't even know where to begin."

Ronnie peeked over Carrie's shoulder at the door to the house. "Is he still here?" she whispered.

"No." Carrie stepped backwards, away from her friend. "He, uh… left."

"Well that's good, right?" Ronnie asked hopefully. "I mean, right?"

Grimacing, Carrie held her hands out and shrugged. "I…" She shook her head, not knowing how to put her thoughts into words.

"Wow!" Ronnie said, "I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"I don't think I've ever _been_ like this." She rubbed her hands on her pants, closed her eyes and shook her head once more, as if this time would actually clear it. Abruptly, she opened her eyes. "Come on," she said, gesturing Ronnie through the door, "Let's go inside. I'll try to catch you up."

The two girls sat on the couch as Carrie recounted the strange events of the prior evening and earlier that morning. Ronnie's expression changed from one of polite interest to shock. By the time Carrie ended her account, Ronnie looked completely intrigued.

"Do you think he would have kissed you?" she asked. "You know, if you hadn't _said_ anything?"

"What?" Carrie frowned at her. "_That's_ what you're focused on?"

"Well… yeah," Ronnie said, as if it were obviously the most important part of the story.

"Unbelievable." Carrie raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "I don't know if he would have kissed me." She had to admit, the thought did give her chills, but there were other more important things to consider. "I was more focused on the fact that, I don't know, he thinks he's an _elf_."

"Well yeah, there's _that_." Ronnie grudgingly agreed and Carrie laughed.

"Yeah, that small matter of being delusional. That's all. No big deal."

Ronnie pulled her mouth to one side, the expression she used when she was trying to figure something out. "There's got to be a reasonable explanation."

Carrie shrugged. "Got me."

Ronnie sat silently for a moment, drawing her lips from one side to the other. When she started chewing on her lip, Carrie knew she was really perplexed. Finally her face brightened with an idea before she schooled her features and smiled tentatively at Carrie.

"Hear me out." It was never good when she started like that. "What if…" she paused dramatically, "he actually _was_ an elf?"

Carrie stared at her blankly and blinked a few times. "Ok…"

"No, wait, listen," Ronnie protested. "If that kind of thing was real and he was what he says he is…"

"If there actually were elves in the world?" Carrie interrupted. "He would _still_ be a _fictional_ elf."

"Ok." Ronnie held her palm out towards Carrie. "Forget who he says he is. If it were possible," she drew out the word, "and his identity was not an issue…"

"So basically, you're saying if Legolas had actually been in my house this morning?"

"Would you stop interrupting!"

"Sorry," Carrie said mildly. "I'll let you finish."

"Thank you." Ronnie flipped her hair over her shoulder. "As I was _saying_, does it matter if he's telling you he's an elf? I mean, seriously?"

"Yes," Carrie said automatically.

"Why? It's not like you're going to _marry_ the guy. Come on," she wheedled. "Go out, have fun for once."

Carrie raised her eyebrows. "With a crazy person?"

Ronnie considered that for a moment. "Sure." She shrugged. "Why not?"

Carrie tried to come up with a good rationale -- other than the obvious insanity -- for not having romantic interest in the man who claimed to be Legolas but could not think of any. Ronnie, on the other hand, had not yet run out of reasons to support her case.

"You said he was good looking, right?" Carrie felt her face get hot thinking about his looks. "You don't even have to answer. That blush is a definite 'yes'."

"He _is_ gorgeous," Carrie conceded.

"So what's the problem?" Carrie opened her mouth but Ronnie held out her hand. "I know! I know! He thinks he's an elf." She shrugged again. "Let him. There are worse things."

Carrie's eyes widened. "Like what?"

"Come back and talk to me if he's a bad kisser," Ronnie teased.

Carrie laughed. "You are too much."

"Come on, admit it; you've had more excitement in the past day than you have this whole past year."

"Maybe." It was true, but Carrie would not give Ronnie the satisfaction of agreeing with her. Ronnie put her hand on Carrie's shoulder.

"That's sad."

Carrie mirrored Ronnie's gesture. "I know."

They only spoke for a few more minutes before Ronnie left. As Carrie got ready to go to the theater, she thought about the strange events of the past 24 hours and her conversation with Ronnie. The other girl was right; her life was usually boring, but was that enough of an excuse to pursue anything or even to allow it to happen? And did she really need an excuse? As much as she tried to fight and deny it, she had to admit that she was very much attracted to the man who thought he was Legolas.

Her mind was still reeling from how incredibly stupid she had been to let a strange man in her house on an assumption that he was sent by her friend, no matter how attractive she found him. Ronnie hadn't seem concerned by this and Carrie wondered if she was making too much of a big deal out of it. After all, nothing bad had happened. On the contrary, he had been completely courteous -- she looked down at the bruise on her wrist -- well, mostly courteous, at least until he almost kissed her.

She checked her reflection in the mirror and frowned at herself. Had he almost kissed her, or was she completely mistaken about that? It was hard to know; her thoughts were jumbled and confused when it came to him. Carrie had never felt this way about anyone before. It was as if she was under a spell when he was around.

_Maybe he is what he says he is_, she thought, half-serious. She heard Ronnie's words in her head. _'If that kind of thing was real...'_ Weren't elves supposed to be the image of perfection and beauty? And weren't mortal women supposed to fall at their feet, unable to resist their charm? Carrie smiled wryly at her reflection. _Stranger things have happened._

"NO!" Carrie shouted at the mirror. "Stranger things have _NOT_ happened." In fact, she could not think of a single thing that was stranger than either the events of the past day, or the idea that these men were really from a different time or place and were, in truth, different races than she was. But if not, then what _was_ the explanation?

She picked her bag up off the floor and walked out the door, closing it behind her. "I guess we'll see how this plays out," she said before locking the door and walking to her car.


	9. How Proper Is That? REVISED

The time before the show passed uneventfully. Carrie sat in the dressing room, barely aware of the bubbly activity around her. Some of the girls glanced at her from time to time but left her to her thoughts which understandably focused on the three men and what the evening ahead might have in store for her.

Carrie half expected to see them sitting in the same seats as they were the previous night but instead there were a bunch of high school kids sitting there, talking throughout the performance. _Well at least the other guys were quiet!_ she thought indignantly.

While she danced, she scanned as much of the crowd as she could to try and spot the three men. They were not in the first few rows, nor did anyone come around the back of the building to see her during intermission. That didn't necessarily mean they were not there, she thought, and then berated herself for wanting such reassurance.

She came out of the dressing room after the show and searched the crowd in the lobby for any sign of them. There were those damn high school kids again. What were they doing? Playing tag? She shook her head and continued to look for the three men. She didn't find them and an emotion she completely did not expect came over her.

Disappointment.

She flushed, embarrassed by her reaction. Why in the world was she disappointed? Was it because she may never see them again? Why would that upset her? They only came into her life yesterday and may very well have left as suddenly as they came. Wait, why _did_ they come in the first place?

Maybe they were scam artists, coming to ask for money to get back to their time and save the world. But why would they single _her_ out? She had no money. Maybe that's why they weren't here - they realized that they couldn't play their trick on her. Whatever. She would never fall for something so stupid, even if it was coming out of the mouth of a beautiful man.

Why did her thoughts keep returning to him? _Admit it. It's _him_ you want to see again._ She sighed, realizing it was all too true. Crazy or not, she was uncontrollably attracted to him. Oh why couldn't he just be normal? Why? Life was so unfair.

_Oh, well._ She walked outside and lit up her cigarette. She may never know the reason for their arrival, especially if they never returned. Just when she was about to give up hope, she heard her name called from a little ways down the building. Her heart leapt. If one of them was here, did it mean _all_ of them were here?

_You don't care about all of them._

_Shut up_, she told the voice. As she walked towards the man who called her name she thought about her conversation with Ronnie and made a quick decision. If they wanted to pretend they were someone other than who they were, she would let them. She wouldn't be stupid about it, she wouldn't be taken in by them, but she'd play along – for now.

She reached the man at the same time the other two came around the corner of the building. Smiling – partly in greeting but mostly because the sight of one of them made it impossible not to – she greeted them warmly.

"Good evening, Aragorn." She inclined her head towards the 'dwarf.' "Gimli." She turned to the man who had been haunting her thoughts for the past day. Her face all of a sudden felt warm. "Legolas." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly but it was 'Aragorn' who spoke.

"What did you call me?" Carrie held 'Legolas's' gaze a moment longer before facing 'Aragorn.' The older man looked shocked and angry. Slowly, he turned his head towards the man who thought he was an elf.

"It's ok," Carrie said, anticipating the censure he was about to give and wondering why she felt the need to prevent it. "Legolas told me who you were, or who he was, at least." He focused on her again, making her nervous under the weight of his gaze. Clearing her throat, she continued. "So now I know you're three of the most important men in middle earth, and _somehow_ you appeared in my time and are, let me guess, looking for a way to get home."

'Legolas' spoke before 'Aragorn' could respond. "She believes nothing she is saying, my friend." His blue eyes flashed angrily. "She called me insane before. She is merely mocking us."

_Arrogant prick_, thought Carrie, hurt that his voice could take on such a cold quality when talking about her. "I'm not mocking you," she assured 'Aragorn.'

'Legolas' arched an eyebrow. "You do not deny that you don't believe us."

Stung by his icy regard, Carrie responded more harshly than she might have otherwise. "Well, I'm sorry Mr. Elf Prince," she heard 'Gimli' snicker, "but what would _you_ do if someone showed up in 'your world' and claimed they were someone from one of _your_ favorite childhood stories?" She walked towards him. "What if I said I was Elbereth, or Tom Bombadil?"

"You know of those of whom you speak?" Disbelief and surprise were obvious on his face, but the idea also seemed to please him.

"Oh, yes!" Carrie smirked at him and resisted rolling her eyes. "And I was quite disappointed when Tom Bombadil was left out of the movies – him _and_ the River Daughter. Ask anyone. I went on about it for days…"

"Do not speak so lightly of things you do not understand." There was an edge to his voice that Carrie had not heard before and for the briefest moment she questioned whether she should continue to provoke him.

"Oh please." Carrie did then roll her eyes, disregarding her passing hesitation. "I understand perfectly fine. It's a _book_. It's a good book, but that's all it is." She shook her head. "You guys seriously need to get a life!"

'Legolas' took a step towards her, closing the distance between them, and she could see controlled fury boiling beneath the surface. _Good_, she thought, still rankled by his earlier manner, _I'm getting to him._ She decided to push just a little bit more.

"I'm disappointed, _Legolas_." She put as much disbelief into his name as she could. "I thought elves were above things like losing their temper," she crossed her arms, "being all ethereal and immortal and stuff."

She saw his jaw clench before he turned his back to her. 'Gimli' looked from her to him with an expression that was somewhere between shock and amusement.

"What?" she asked him, but he just shook his head and looked away. She was struck with a pang of guilt which she abruptly pushed aside until she saw the look in 'Aragorn's' eyes. He gestured towards the 'elf' and Carrie took it as indication that she should make some sort of amends. She shook her head and sighed.

"Sorry," she said, not entirely sure what she was apologizing for. When she didn't get any reaction, she shrugged at 'Aragorn.' He gestured encouragingly at her.

"Legolas?" she called gently and saw his back tense, though he did turn around to face her. He stared silently at her. No one spoke, in fact, and the growing tension not only irritated but also bewildered Carrie. _What the hell?_ She turned to 'Aragorn' for explanation. Her expression must have reflected her thoughts because he understood.

"What you said, it is not entirely…" he paused, searching for a word.

"Proper," Legolas supplied.

"Proper," Aragorn acknowledged the word he had been searching for.

"Proper?" Carrie repeated. The answer only served to fuel her aggravation at the so-called elf. "_Proper_?" she asked him.

"Let us forget what has passed. I do not wish to speak further of it." His voice was calm but in his eyes Carrie saw remnants of the anger that had been there before.

"Why?" she snapped. "Because it wouldn't be _proper_? Now I have to worry about what is _proper?_ I'm sorry!" She put her hands on her hips. "Was your accusing me of mocking you _proper_? Was your coming to my house _proper_? Or… or… was your having me touch your _ear_ proper?"

'Legolas' looked away as 'Aragorn' rounded on him.

"You let her touch your ear?"

"She thought them fake."

The older man pulled him aside. _Well_, Carrie mused, _I guess he's the younger man if he's only 80-something and Legolas is a couple of millennia._ She scoffed at herself. She was getting sucked into their delusion.

She looked at the two of them, talking in hushed voices a few paces away. Apparently 'Aragorn' was _not_ happy about the ear touching. Amusement at his reaction removed all of her anger. She turned to the dwarf and raised her eyebrows.

"I guess it _wasn't_ proper."

'Gimli' chuckled and then looked at her seriously. "Don't you know about an elf's ear?"

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sensitive and all."

"No, that's not it." He frowned. "An elf's ear is sensitive, yes. But to touch one is a very intimate gesture. The fact that he _allowed_ you to touch his ear…" he broke off and shook his head. "Let's just say I'm not surprised Aragorn is unhappy about it."

_Wow_, thought Carrie. It was an intimate gesture, huh? He let her touch him intimately. He invited her to, actually. Her pulse raced. _Wait!_ Touching someone's ear was _not_ an intimate gesture, whether or not they thought they were an elf.

_But_, _if he _thinks_ he's an elf, and he _thinks_ it's an intimate gesture_… Oh jeez. _Get over it!_ she scolded. _Attractive or not, he's still delusional._ She contemplated the short man. He seemed fairly reasonable. Maybe she could get some straight answers from him.

"So," she began, "Gimli." She tried to sound like she actually believed that was his name. It must not have worked because he looked at her hesitantly.

"Yes?"

She decided to just be honest. "I'm going to level with you." She glanced quickly at the other two. They were both deep in intense conversation. "I don't believe a word you guys are saying."

"I thought as much, milady."

"Please," she continued. "Call me Carrie."

"Very well." He seemed to think it over. "Carrie."

Carrie smiled at his uncertainty and hoped the familiarity of using her name would make him comfortable enough to answer her honestly. "You wouldn't _lie_ to me, would you? I mean, a poor innocent girl, scared that she's fallen in with some crazy guys that would hurt her..."

"We would never hurt you, mil… Carrie." he assured her.

She nodded, "Even so, can't you see I can't trust you guys? Not while you are maintaining that you are who you say you are. It's just impossible."

Carrie jumped when she heard the voice behind her. "What can we do to prove the truth of our claims?"

_Jeez, he _could_ be an elf the way he sneaks up on people._ She hadn't realized the other two had heard any of her and 'Gimli's' conversation. She wondered what had been the outcome of theirs.

"We need your trust," he continued.

She looked at each of them, full of uncertainty and doubt. They all were so sure, so convincing. She might actually believe them if… _If it weren't so ridiculous!_ She didn't know what to think and wondered how much of that was from the lack of judgment she had feared earlier.

Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gimli and I must take our leave." He shot a meaningful glance at Legolas before smiling warmly at Carrie. "I bid you farewell until we meet again." He gestured for the dwarf to follow him and, after a disgruntled huff, Gimli joined him. Carrie watched them walk down the path.

"Carrie." Her heart skipped a beat when he said her name. Her pulse raced through her veins and her breath caught in her throat. Never had her name sounded so beautiful. She swallowed against her body's reaction and met his gaze.

"Legolas," she said, as calmly as she could manage. Unfortunately there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice – she couldn't help it – and his eyes narrowed.

"You still do not trust us?"

"Are you looking for my trust, or my belief?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. "They are two very different things. And," she continued as an afterthought, "are you wondering if I trust all of you, or just you, in particular? Because that's different too."

"Very well," he assented. "Do you believe us? Any of us?"

"No." Carrie answered simply and then chuckled at his dismayed reaction. "I'm sorry; I don't."

Legolas pressed his lips together. "Do you, then, trust us?"

Carrie thought it over; she wanted to answer honestly. To stall for more time, she turned the question back to him.

"Do _you_ trust _me_?"

"I do."

"_You_ do?" she questioned.

"_We_ do," he amended.

"You said 'I,'"

"Would you have me speak for anyone other than myself?"

"I would… have you…" Carrie sputtered, getting frustrated.

"We all do," he offered, "and hope for your trust in return."

"Oh," Carrie said and dropped her gaze. She did want to trust them, but how could she when they said what they did. She especially wanted to trust _him_, which is what made it so much harder to do so, particularly because she didn't trust herself around him.

He waited patiently for her to continue. She met his eyes again and realized that she couldn't do it, not with the way he made her insides clench. She could not forget what he claimed to be, as Ronnie had suggested, and just go with it. It didn't matter with the other two, she had no vested interest in them, and so she could make-believe along with them until the cows came home. But with _him_, it was different. With _him_ she wanted him to be real with her and he wasn't. She also knew she would not be able to admit this to him.

"I trust 'Aragorn.'"

After her pause he asked, "And Gimli?"

"Yes, I suppose 'Gimli' too."

They were both silent. Carrie wasn't sure if he would come out and ask about himself. But she would not offer any more than she had already said.

"And…?" he finally prompted.

She knew what he wanted to hear but could not in good conscience lie to him; not when the subject of their discussion was trust. Obviously he cared what she thought or he would not have asked. She glanced away and answered quietly.

"You say you're an elf."

She looked to see what effect her words had. His eyes flashed but she could not tell if he was angry or hurt. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes but when he answered her his voice was cool.

"Very well. Until we meet again." With that, he turned and walked away.


	10. The Last Show REVISED

The week had dragged mercilessly. Carrie had gone an entire five days without seeing any of the men whose presence had dominated her focus over the weekend and most of her thoughts during the week. She wondered if their absence was at all caused by her last conversation with Legolas.

She laughed at herself as she drove the few blocks to the theater. When she thought of them, she actually referred to them by the names they had given her. Had the week without them and her reflections during it caused her to start to believe them? She shook her head as she pulled into a parking space. Who knew?

She did know that she hoped to see them tonight, and wondered if she could expect it. She also knew her dreams over the past week were most certainly not helping. Even if she had not been having them, her next meeting with the men – specifically Legolas – would not be easy. But taking them into account, it was going to be brutal. She could feel her face start to flush already.

Melissa was in the dressing room when she arrived. Carrie glanced at her watch but it was only 6:15. She wasn't sure what she was in for, but she didn't think it would be good.

"You're here early," Carrie observed.

Melissa grinned mischievously. "I knew you'd be here."

Carrie sighed and walked over to her chair. "Super," she muttered.

Melissa sat down next to her. "You've been avoiding me, but now I want to know. What's up with that blond guy from Friday night?" Melissa's voice rose in pitch as she got more excited. "I saw you talking to him last Saturday night after the show, but then Sunday you disappeared and I couldn't ask you anything." She took a deep breath. "I've been _dying_ all week!"

Carrie shook her head, remembering last Saturday night.

"Oh come _on_," Melissa wailed, "You're not going to tell me? Did he ask you out? Are you hooking up with him? What?"

Carrie bit her lip. "It's not like that." She rubbed her palms together. "He's not, I don't know, _interested_ like that."

"Oh." Melissa momentarily deflated but quickly perked back up. "Do you mind if I have a try. You know, if he comes back?"

"Fine." Carrie rolled her eyes and fought a smile, thinking of Legolas's probable reaction to Melissa. "Whatever."

"Great!" Melissa jumped up and was halfway to the door before she said, "I'm going to go find Scott. Want to come?"

Carrie shook her head and Melissa practically bounced the rest of the way out of the room.

The rest of the evening went similarly. Carrie's cast mates would ask after him – she had no idea so many people noticed who she talked to – and then ask her permission to go after him themselves.

But, although she responded to them as she had to Melissa, it did not matter. None of the three men were there; not in the audience, not in the lobby, not even outside the theater. Carrie realized what she was doing, she was almost the very last to leave, but still they did not come.

Feeling dejected, she got in her car and drove home. She was just about to open the screen door to her porch when a noise behind her startled her and she whirled around.

"Oh jeez, you scared me!" she exclaimed when she saw Aragorn and Gimli there. She looked around for Legolas. Belatedly, she realized they were at her house.

"My apologies." Aragorn smiled warmly at her. "We were in the area and saw you just now. I had no idea you lived here."

"Ha. And here I thought you were stalking me," Carrie said, half-jokingly.

Aragorn chuckled and looked briefly at the ground. "No," he assured her, meeting her gaze again. "Although, we would like to spend time with you, if you would oblige us."

Carrie agreed and the three of them sat on the porch together, talking. Neither of the men brought up the one who was missing from their company and Carrie was too nervous to ask, although her thoughts continuously returned to him.

The evening passed pleasantly. Carrie found that she actually enjoyed their company very much. Aside from the fact that they thought they were fictional characters – or at least pretended that they were – they were quite enjoyable to talk with. After a while they stood and took their leave of her. She had such a pleasurable time that she invited them back on Sunday, since there was a cast party tomorrow she could not miss. They agreed to come back and then left her alone for the night.

By Sunday evening she was so full of nervous energy she could barely contain herself. She straightened up the kitchen, re-arranged the pillows in the living room, went back into the kitchen to see if there was anything else to do, and finally ended up sitting on the porch. It wasn't so much because of the two men she had seen Friday night. She was perfectly calm about hanging out with them again. It had been over a week since she had last seen Legolas and the last time they met had not gone well. She wasn't sure if she was more agitated about that or at the thought that he might not even come.

She didn't have to worry about the latter. Aragorn and Gimli were joined by Legolas this time. She spotted them walking down her street a few houses away from hers. She stood, thinking she would go meet them but then sat back down as she changed her mind. She stood again, the churning of her stomach too much to bear sitting down, and went to open her screen door for them.

"Hi!" she called out, trying to sound calm and casual. It would work as long as her cheeks did not appear as flushed as they felt.

"Good evening," Aragorn replied.

"We thought we might go for a walk tonight," Gimli added, "if you are agreeable."

Legolas said nothing.

"Sure," Carrie said, avoiding Legolas' cold stare.

They went down the street to the park at the end of the block. Carrie walked between Aragorn and Gimli with Legolas several paces ahead. The two next to her chatted amiably but Legolas pretty much ignored them. As they wandered around the park and eventually back to her house, she grew more and more agitated by his lack of attention to any of them. The other two were courteous enough; what was wrong with him?

By the time they left, she could barely look at him without clenching her teeth. Although Aragorn and Gimli warmly bid her farewell and promised to return in a few days, Legolas only slightly inclined his head towards her in goodbye, just briefly meeting her eyes.

Over the next few weeks, she saw them several more times, always by her house now, never at the theater anymore. She even had them for dinner once. They did not discuss why it was that they wanted to talk to her in the first place, or how they knew who she was. Every time the conversation started getting near those topics it was gently steered in another direction. Their discussions were kept light – usually story-telling by Aragorn or Gimli – and she had become very comfortable in their presence.

Legolas' manner, on the other hand, remained aloof as it had been ever since their last meeting at the theater. He would either walk far in front of them, or stand off to the side, never joining in their conversation. Although his indifference hurt and angered her, she knew she would only have to endure it for a short time longer. Aragorn had told her that they would only be around for a little while before they had to return to wherever it was they were from. She would miss him and Gimli, but would be glad of the respite from how unnerved and emotional Legolas continued to make her despite his lack of interest.

The Sunday of the closing weekend of her show, she came out of the theater to find her three weird friends unexpectedly waiting for her. Aragorn and Gimli were smiling brightly and Legolas – she sighed – stood behind them brooding. She shook her head.

"Hi guys!" she called them. "Did you come to see the last show?" Legolas walked away and leaned against a tree a few yards from the theater. Carrie took a deep breath and faced Aragorn. "Ok, I have to ask. What's with him?"

Aragorn did not answer her question. "We came to bid you farewell."

"But you just got here." Carrie answered before what he was saying registered. "Oh. You guys are like, _leaving_ leaving." She found herself looking at Legolas.

Aragorn followed her gaze. "You need to make peace with him." He said quietly. "It's been long enough and now must be the time. Whatever ill feelings you two have for each other need to be brought to light and then resolved, ere we part ways."

Carrie didn't know why this was important to him, but Aragorn was right; she should go make peace. She was used enough to his company, she thought, that he wouldn't blow her away like he did in the beginning.

Dreading what was to come, she walked slowly toward Legolas, who had his back to her. She afforded a quick backward glance at the other two. Gimli was talking animatedly to Aragorn, who had had sat down on a bench to light his pipe. She smiled wistfully. She had grown fond of both of them; Gimli was quite funny and Aragorn was very kind. She sighed and turned back to the task at hand; knowing that any delay would only make it worse.

"Hey" she said.

He looked over his shoulder at her and barely inclined his head.

She scoffed and saw his shoulders tense. _Well this is starting out well,_ she thought.

"So um…" Why was she nervous? "I hear you guys are leaving?"

He did not turn around. "We are."

_So he's going to make this hard._ Carrie clenched her jaw and ignored her flipping stomach. _Fine._

"Can I ask you something?" He didn't answer. _Jerk._ "Do you remember when we first met, and the next night Aragorn got all mad because you let me touch your ear? Why?"

He spun to face her so fast she couldn't follow the movement. "How can you stand there and _call _him that when we all know full well you don't believe us when we tell you who we are?" Carrie looked up in his eyes. She saw anger, frustration, and hurt? How had she hurt him? Did he really care that much that she didn't trust him?

"You didn't answer the question, Legolas." He tensed when she said his name. _Jeez_, she thought, _he has the exact opposite reaction that I had._ "Why was Aragorn upset?"

Legolas glared down at her. "Why don't you ask _him_? I shall not speak for him."

Carrie closed her eyes to the dislike, no, the disgust she heard in his voice. She opened them and met his eyes. "I'm asking _you_."

He looked at her with the same blank expression he often wore. "You do not trust _me_."

Carrie exhaled sharply and felt angry tears well in her eyes. "I…" She didn't know how to respond. Should she tell him she wanted to trust him? Should she say why it was so hard for her to do so?

"I might have trusted you, given the chance." Thinking about all the times she had seen him and how detached he had been fueled her anger and she continued. "Did you ever ask yourself _why_ I didn't trust you?"

"After your cold dismissal of my _being_, I did not care."

Stung by his words, Carrie snapped back at him. "But you never even asked yourself _why_? Don't you remember that day in my house? Do you think you were the only one affected?" He looked away from her. "Oh come _ON_. You're the one who thinks he's an elf. Surely you know the effect 'elves' are supposed to have on 'mortal women'!"

"_Thinks_ he's an elf?" He glared angrily down at her before turning his back. "Good day."

"Legolas…" she saw his shoulders stiffen and before she could say anything else he walked off into the woods.


	11. Intimate Gestures REVISED

Carrie ran the water in the tub. She needed a nice long soak. She needed...she needed...

She needed to stop replaying this afternoon's conversation in her head. After Legolas left her she went back to Aragorn and Gimli. Aragorn knew without words that it had not gone well. Hell, who wouldn't have? Carrie had been close to tears. How could she get so emotional over a man she had known for less than a month, and barely talked to at that?

She climbed into the tub and felt the warm water swirl around her. Hopefully it would relax her mind as well as her muscles. She had just closed her eyes and leaned her head back when the doorbell rang.

"Dammit!" she swore. With a reluctant sigh, she got out of the tub and quickly toweled off. After wrapping her bathrobe tightly around her and securing the belt she descended the stairs, wondering who would be coming by so late. She was not ready for who she saw through the peephole. She opened the door and found herself gazing through the chain again. _Déjà vu_, she thought.

"Hello" she said coolly. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, especially after our little conversation this afternoon."

"That is why I'm here. Aragorn sent me to make peace." Again, his voice was emotionless.

"Ok." Carrie wasn't sure how else to respond. They continued to stare at each other through the narrow opening. Wondering if he was waiting for some cue from her, Carrie exhaled in a deep sigh. She closed the door, undid the chain and reopened the door. "Why don't you come in?"

He eyed her bathrobe. "I don't think that wise." After he said that, he quickly looked away.

"So, what, you want to just stand here and stare at each other?" He narrowed his eyes at her. If this was his way of making peace, it was not working.

"Look," she continued, "I'd love to argue with you, or make up with you, or whatever you had in mind when you came over here, but I will not do it outside my house standing in my bathrobe, so will you _please_ come in." He continued to glare for a second before relenting and walking past her into the house. She closed the door behind him and refastened the chain.

_There_, she thought, _he's not going anywhere 'til we have this out._

Being inside the house did not seem to incline him any more towards talking. He had walked silently over to the couch but hadn't sat down. She came over to join him, seating herself on the couch and hoping he would follow. When he didn't, she sighed.

"Sit down, please, Legolas." Ah, she should have left it at 'please.' He took it as such an insult that she used their names when she didn't believe them. She decided, in the interest of making peace, to offer him a slight concession. "Look, maybe I'm wrong. I mean, you could be who you say."

"Your wholehearted belief in us is overwhelming," he said blandly, but he joined her on the couch.

"You have to understand, Leg…" she paused as she saw him look at her. Ok, she would steer clear of his name for a while. Although, she had to admit, there was a perverse part of her that actually enjoyed saying it. "You have to understand that what you're telling me is very, very, VERY hard to believe."

He nodded his head once. "I understand."

"So I'm sorry if I've insulted you by not believing you, but it's kind of hard for me to get my mind around."

He nodded his head again without meeting her gaze and pressed his lips together.

"What?" she prompted, uncomfortable in the silence. "What is it?" He looked at his hands in his lap as if they were the most interesting things in the world. _He's nervous_, she thought. _Ha. Some elf._

He looked up at her briefly and then back down at his hands. "You did not seem to have the same difficulty with Aragorn and Gimli. Despite what you think, I have pondered why you did not feel the same ease with me."

Carrie's mind reeled. Had he really been thinking about her, and why she was uncomfortable around him? "I told you why this afternoon."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You were _mocking_ me this afternoon."

"I was _not_ mocking you." Carrie felt her temper begin to rise and took a deep breath. Would they ever be able to converse civilly? "I was _trying_ to explain myself the best I could. I _couldn't_ just blindly trust you."

"Why?"

Now it was Carrie's turn to look down at her hands. How would she explain without coming right out and telling him how she felt; that she was so ridiculously attracted to him that she was now almost to the point of being willing to ignore the fact that he continued to claim to be an elf. Hadn't she come dangerously close to spelling it out for him this afternoon?

No, she couldn't bring herself to do it, so she decided to stall, returning to her question from earlier in the day.

"First let me ask _you_ something." He held her gaze, unnerving her further. "Why did you let me touch your ear if it was such a big deal?"

She saw shock in his eyes before he caught himself and schooled his expression. "Why do you think it was a big deal?"

"Oh please!" Carrie laughed nervously. "Your reaction, Aragorn's reaction when he found out! And besides," she smirked, "Gimli told me."

"Gimli!" he gasped.

"Intimate gesture, huh?"

'I..." Suddenly he was very interested in a spot on the carpet.

It was only then that a light bulb went on in Carrie's head. Is that why it bothered him so much that she didn't believe in him? She couldn't begin to accept that he held anywhere near the same amount of attraction for her as she did for him, but if he felt nothing…?

Carrie inched closer to him on the couch. He didn't look up at her, even when she touched his arm.

"I apologize if you think my actions were inappropriate," he said softly.

"No!" Carrie shouted, quicker and louder than she intended. It was only then that his gaze met hers again, his eyes betraying his shock at her response before he had a chance to guard his expression. "I didn't mean anything _bad_ by that."

"I don't know…" He broke off, pressing his lips into a thin line.

"What?" Carrie asked softly, encouraging him to continue, moving closer so that she was next to him on the couch. "What don't you know?"

He shook his head. _He looks… bewildered_, Carrie thought incredulously.

"I want to trust you," she whispered, leaning towards him. "I do." He took a deep breath and Carrie realized her heart was racing. Still, nervous though she was, she decided to push further.

"I didn't mind it, you know, touching your ear – regardless of what it might have meant."

She saw him swallow. "Neither did I," he whispered, evading her eyes.

Carrie couldn't help the smile that had begun to spread across her face. She decided to take a risk and slowly reached up to gently brush his hair back.

"Well what would you say to a little bit more… _intimacy_?" The last word was no more than a whisper, spoken right next to his now-exposed ear. After she said it, she let her breath out gently, blowing on the tip. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"You have no idea what you're doing."

She grinned inwardly at the statement and at his reaction. "Oh," she said breathily, "I know _exactly _what I'm doing. However, I need to know you like it," she teased, "or I'm going to have to stop…" She ran her finger back through his hair, just brushing the tip of his ear.

"Ai, Carrie!" he gasped. He turned and grabbed her, one hand behind her head, the other around her back, and crushed his mouth against hers. She caught a brief glimpse of his eyes, a deep blue, full of fire. Her name, spoken like that, had more of an effect on her than she could possibly imagine. Even though he had startled her, she wanted this more than she could have thought possible. She was aware of the feel of his mouth on hers. She began to relax her lips to allow him access when he abruptly pulled away from her.

She looked in his eyes. They were a mix of confusion, agony, and the remnants of the passion he had just expressed. He stood up, his back to her. He took a moment, clearly composing himself, and then turned and faced her.

"I am sorry. I should never have allowed that to happen. You were right not to trust me. Please accept my apology for my behavior both this afternoon and tonight." Carrie shook her head, completely at a loss for words. There was no trace of any emotion in his eyes again. It was so frustrating! "Good evening." And with that, he turned and walked out of Carrie's house with hardly a sound, leaving her staring after him, completely baffled by what had just happened.


	12. Moving On REVISED

After that night, Carrie did not see or hear from any of the three men again. The months passed and Carrie's life went back to the way it had been. Her thoughts constantly returned to the blond man who thought he was an elf and their last encounter. She knew she would never see him or the others again, and that made her surprisingly sad. How briefly they had entered her life and how much they had affected her. She had to admit, she missed the other two men's company as well, but it was the man who called himself 'Legolas' that haunted her thoughts and her dreams.

She tried valiantly to get over it. She met someone, a musician from the show she was currently rehearsing for. Trevor was a good man, an attractive man with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Carrie could tell that he was very much falling for her, but she tried to keep the relationship from getting serious. She was still hurting from the last one. Well, you couldn't really consider it a relationship, just one kiss. But that one kiss made her completely unraveled. She had never experienced one like it before. Still, Carrie knew she had to move on. It had been four months and all three of them had dropped out of her life as abruptly as they had entered.

So when Trevor asked her if she wanted to have dinner and go see a movie, she accepted the invitation. The evening was going well until they got to the movies. Everything was sold out except for some horror flick that Carrie had no intention of seeing. So she offered for Trevor to come back to her place and he could go through her collection of DVDs and pick any one he wanted.

They got back and he began scanning through the titles. "Jeez Carrie, you have a ton of movies here."

"Yeah, well, when you live by yourself it's nice to pop one in and hear familiar voices in the background." He continued to look. "Sometimes, I pop one in before bed and lie down and fall asleep." He pulled one out and showed it to her. Her eyes widened. How had he found that one? She had put it in the back so that she didn't ever have to look at it. "No."

"Come on Carrie, you said any movie I wanted. I haven't seen this one yet."

"No. Please. Any one _other_ than that one."

He laughed. "They're all chick flicks except for this one. Come on. It can't be that bad… The first one was decent." Carrie just sat there on the couch. This was not good, but what could she tell him? She was pining for some guy she had kissed once who had told her he was Legolas? She sighed as he put in the movie and sat down next to her.

She made it through the first few scenes, but as soon as the three hunters appeared on her TV, she felt a tightness in her chest so great that it was painful. She gasped and stood up.

"Carrie, are you ok?"

"I… I uh… No…" She felt tears spring to her eyes. It had happened a million times before in these past few months. _No, not now! Don't start crying now!_ she thought. "I need some air." She walked to the door with Trevor right behind her.

"Come on," he said gently. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

Carrie slowly nodded. They walked out her front door and she locked it behind her. She took a deep breath. Now that they were outside where it was cool she was feeling a little better. She and Trevor walked hand-in-hand down the street to the park in silence. When they got there she turned and smiled at him. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Don't mention it." He smiled at her. "Obviously something was bothering you. Sometimes a walk will clear your head."

"Yeah," Carrie said. She looked back ahead at the path and hoped he didn't ask _what_ had been bothering her.

"Yeah," Trevor echoed back. "Um… So are you, you are feeling better now, right?"

Carrie nodded at him. "Yes." She smiled tentatively. "Thank you."

"Good." Trevor swallowed. "Good, because there's something I want to tell you. I don't know how to say this, but I like you, Carrie. I like you a lot, and I want to know how you feel because it seems that as I try to get closer to you, you try to push me away." Carrie stared at him in horror before dropping her eyes to the ground. "Do you want a relationship with me, a serious one? Because that's what I want with you."

Carrie took a deep breath. Had she just mistook him for being understanding? She forced herself to look at him. "I like you, Trevor; I do. But why can't we just have a casual, friendly, dating relationship?" Trevor looked heartbroken and Carrie sighed. She didn't want to hurt him. "Look, Trevor. It's not you. I'm just not ready for that kind of serious relationship."

Trevor tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "Not ready? Carrie, generally when people are our age, they _are_ ready for that kind of relationship. In fact it's what they're looking for."

"Well I'm sorry. But I'm just not ready." He looked doubtfully at her. She couldn't believe he was pushing her like this! She thought for a moment and then came up with an excuse. "Right now I spend so much time dancing and performing and auditioning, I just don't have the time. It would be unfair of me now to commit myself to someone else when I am always running here and there where the work is."

Trevor frowned at her. His jaw set resolutely. "Well some day, when you give up your childish dreams of being a Broadway star, you're going to want a relationship, and there may not be any there for you to have." That hit a nerve.

"Childish dreams?" Carrie snapped at him. "First off, I never said I _wanted_ to be on Broadway. All I want is to perform. I figured _you_ of all people would understand that, being a musician. How _dare_ you!" Carrie's voice was raised and her eyes flashed angrily.

"Carrie… I…" Trevor began contritely.

"No. Forget it!" she shouted. "Just forget it." And with that she stormed off towards the trees ahead of them. She heard him calling her name behind her but she didn't turn around. With tears streaming down her cheeks she sat down behind a large tree. Why did everything in her life have to go bad like this? All of a sudden, there was a jerk to her body and it felt like she was being pulled in a hundred different directions. Pain seared through her. She heard Trevor's voice calling her name from what sounded like a very far distance before she finally blacked out.


	13. Where Am I?

Same disclaimer - LotR is not mine.

Before I present you with the next chapter I would like to say a few things. Actually I just want to ask you, my lovely readers, to do two things for me, in return for my modest little story. Ok here goes:

1) Suspend some belief and doubt. I don't know how some things in this story happen. It doesn't matter how they happen. If they didn't happen there would be no story so I put them in there and I don't try to explain them. To quote the brilliant Master Tolkien, "And even in a mythical Age there must be some enigmas, as there always are. Tom Bombadil is one (intentionally)." So I defer to his mastery and prefer to keep some things a mystery. (That was from The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien, No 144, dated 1954)

2) Keep reading. This may be a slightly controversial chapter. Keep reading. Things are not always as they seem. Keep reading.

That being said here is my little ditty of a chapter. Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

When Carrie woke up, she was lying face down on the bank of a river. She blinked a few times in the bright sunlight. She rolled over and sat up and immediately regretted it as pain came to her head. She rubbed her eyes and tried to remember how she got there. It was all fuzzy. She remembered walking to a tree and...

"Trevor!" she shouted "TREVOR! Are you THERE?" There was no answer. She took a deep breath. The air smelled weird. Clean. She crawled over to the water and splashed herself in the face, trying to wake herself all the way up and clear her head. She examined her body. She had a few cuts on her hands, her blouse and her stockings were ripped and her skirt was all muddy, but other than that, she appeared to be uninjured.

'Uninjured,' she thought, 'and lost.' Just then she heard a noise in the distance – a clomping noise. Was that horses? Where _was_ she?

Sure enough, two horses came galloping over the hill. When their riders saw Carrie, they pulled the horses to a stop. Carrie looked up at the riders, a man and a woman. Both were beautiful. Both were wearing cloaks and had long flowing brown hair.

Both had pointed ears.

"Of course!" Carrie exclaimed. "I fell asleep when the movie went in! I'm _dreaming_!" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can assure you, milady, that you are not dreaming. And you are not safe here. What is your name? And how did you come to be out here all by yourself with no pack, no horse, and no escort?"

"Please sir, my name is Carrie Waters and I don't know how I got here." 'Since this is a dream, I might as well play along.', Carrie thought. 'It beats torturing myself, watching that movie.' "Would you be so kind as to take me with you to a nearby town where I may find food and shelter?" She giggled to herself.

The elves looked at her. Then the woman turned to the man and said something that Carrie did not understand. He answered back in the same language. Carrie stood there, dumbfounded. She had never had a dream before where people spoke in different languages. 'I must be hearing the elvish in the movie,' she realized. 'That must be it'.

The man turned and addressed her. "My lady Carrie. We are on our way to Rivendell. From what I understand, you are a friend to the elves, and Lord Elrond will wish to speak with you."

Carrie smiled. And then her heart dropped as she thought of something. What if Legolas appeared in her dream? She shut her eyes. No. She couldn't dream about him; that would be too painful. She _knew_ the movie was a bad idea.

"Excuse me, sir." Carrie faltered. "Um. Will Master...I mean, what are the chances that... um...."

"What are you trying to say child?"

Carrie took a deep breath. "Is Legolas going to be at Rivendell?" she blurted out.

The two elves exchanged glances. 'What was that about?' Carrie wondered. The woman looked back at Carrie.

"My dear child, Legolas departed Rivendell last December. I am sorry." They misunderstood the intent of her question. "Come. You can ride in front of me to Rivendell."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carrie had never been so uncomfortable in her life. She had never ridden on a horse before, and since elves apparently rode without a saddle, she had absolutely no padding. 'I'm never going to be able to sit down again' she thought. Aside from the pain in her bottom, she did have to admit that the ride was amazing. The landscape was beautiful. Just as she thought how vivid this dream was she saw something that took her breath away. The woman behind her heard her gasp.

"Rivendell, milady. Our journey is over."

'Rivendell,' thought Carrie. 'This is too unreal.'

If Rivendell was a surprise to Carrie, Lord Elrond was even more so. She would have expected in her dream for him to look like the actor who played him, but he was so much _more_. 'He's so...magnificent' was the only word she could come up with. All of them, all of the elves around him were. They were so beautiful, and flawless, and remarkable and ... and ... she couldn't come up with words.

She stood there in awe for a minute before she said, "This can't be a dream. It's more beautiful than anything I could possibly dream of." But how could it not be a dream? How could it be anything else?

"I assure you, milady, this is no dream." Carrie looked at him.

"It's just so unreal." And then it hit her. How doubtful she was of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli when she met them. Would these elves be any more likely to believe her story? No. She was going to keep her cards close to the vest, so to speak. "I mean," she continued, "I never saw anything as beautiful as Rivendell before."

She _had_ to get to, to talk to, one of the three men. But, she thought, if it was when she believed it to be, they would be otherwise occupied, and once they weren't, she would have no idea where to find them. Aragorn she believed would be in Gondor, and Legolas and Gimli...well, she couldn't remember what happened to them. But if she could find out when it was, she might be able to figure out where they were and get to them.

'Get to them _how_, exactly, Carrie?' she asked herself. 'You can't ride a horse. Your fighting skills are limited to the Karate you took for two years when you were six. Not to mention you have only the most limited knowledge of this place.' Well, she'd figure something out. "I appreciate your hospitality, Lord Elrond, but I must be going. I am on an errand. There are three people that I must find; a man, and elf and a dwarf. I would appreciate it if you could assist me in finding and getting to them."

Elrond stiffened. "You would be talking about Lord Aragorn, Master Legolas and Master Gimli?"

"Why yes, sir, I would. You wouldn't perhaps know their whereabouts."

"They are not in Rivendell."

"Yes, I know." Carrie sighed. Their quest was secret, wasn't it? Why would he tell her anything, unless.... "But would you know, have they passed through Moria yet?" Elrond's eyes grew wide. "Have they reached Lothlorien?"

"What is your name?" Elrond demanded.

"Carrie Waters." Elrond's eyes got even wider. He turned to the other elves in the room. "Please let us have a moment." They left, closing the door behind them. Elrond turned back to her.

"Carrie Waters," he began sternly, but then his expression softened. "I am not going to ask how you know what you know. I am only going to ask that you be discreet about who you share your knowledge with." He raised an eyebrow at her. Carrie slowly nodded. "Now, I assume that you have met these three of whom you speak." He waited for Carrie to answer.

"Yes. And I really must..."

"Patience, milady. Before we proceed further, allow me to tell you a story about Lord Aragorn, one that most people do not know."

'What has this got to do with anything?' Carrie thought, but she let him continue without interruption.

"About 30 years ago, when Aragorn was first told of his fate, of his destiny, he was quite unwilling to accept it, as you might imagine. So he left Rivendell and bore a child with a woman whom he had fallen in love with, who he knew he should not be with."

"Aragorn has a kid?" Whoa...that wasn't in the books. "Was he married?"

"Married? He was bound to this woman, yes. And yes, they had a child together, a girl. They named her _Melanna_." Carrie gasped. Elrond ignored her and continued. "But Aragorn's path was not to be with this woman. One day when he was out hunting, a party of wild men broke into their home and slaughtered her and took the child. He came back to Rivendell, saddened by his immense loss, and knowing that his destiny was to be his whether he chose it or not. We rode out, but never found the men or his child." Elrond took a breath.

"While Aragorn was here, before the fellowship set out, he had a dream. In his dream he saw a woman who could only be Melanna. He saw her now as a grown woman, and he saw a strange place where she was living. He saw her vividly in his dream, and described it in great detail to me. He said he dreamed of speaking to her in this strange place, and of seeing her walk through the gardens of Rivendell. He described everything about her, her hair," he looked at Carrie's hair, "her eyes," looked at her eyes, "and her garments." He eyed Carrie's ripped stockings, her short skirt and her soiled, ripped blouse.

Carrie eyed him warily, "What are you getting at?"

"You know what I'm 'getting at', milady."

They regarded each other for a moment. "Are you...saying...that I'm...I'm...?" Carrie stuttered.

"You are the daughter of kings."

"But how, but no, but..." Carrie's mind reeled. All she wanted was to wake up and go back home where things were normal. "Why are you telling me this. It's a lie."

Elrond smiled patiently at her. "The name Melanna was familiar to you when I said it. Why?"

"It's my..." Carrie wondered how to explain screen name. "...alias back home, used when I don't want someone to know my true identity." She took a breath. Now she knew this was a dream, and she wished it would end soon. "But that doesn't mean anything!"

Elrond raised an eyebrow at her denial. "It is your birth name. It is Elvish. It means 'love gift'."

Carrie stuck her chin up stubbornly and challenged him. "It's my grandmother's name. It is Italian. It means 'little apple'."

Elrond regarded her thoughtfully for a moment and ignored her last comment. "Milady, there are many words in the elvish language. It is not a coincidence that you use the one that was the name given to you at birth. And besides," he picked up her right hand were it was sitting on her lap, "there is the matter of this." He held her hand in his, looking down at it. She looked down at her hand, at the ring on her index finger."

"My mother's ring?" Elrond looked at her, startled. "My mother gave it to me when I turned 16. Said it had been in the family for years."

"It _is_ your mother's ring. You wore it on a chain around your neck as a child. Aragorn knew that if he ever found his daughter alive, it would be by this ring that he could identify her."

Carrie stood up. "Seriously. What is with you people and _rings_?" She shook her head to try to make some sense of everything. "It's not like I was adopted!" Carrie was beginning to get angry. "If what you are saying is true, then my parents are not really my parents?"

"The people who raised you are still the people that loved you throughout your childhood, and are therefore still your parents." Elrond comforted her. "But you are Aragorn's daughter. You are Melanna."

"No!" Carrie couldn't take it. "No! I don't believe you. How do I know you're telling the truth."

Elrond calmly got up. "Follow me." He turned and walked out the door. Carrie followed him through a hallway and down some stairs. At the end of another hallway they entered a room that looked like a library. Elrond pulled a large book off of a shelf and started flipping through its pages. Carrie recognized the writing as being elvish, and there were pictures of swords and amulets and the sort. Elrond stopped turning pages. There on the page of this book in Rivendell, in Middle Earth, was a drawn picture of the ring that Carrie had been wearing since she was 16.

* * *

Thank you again to my wonderful reviewers. It really means a lot. I know that's said often, but it really really does.

alice: Patience, young padawan. Patience and you will be rewarded... Promise!

nap-003: The answers will all be revealed in time...

PsychoPixie: We likes cliffhangers, we does, precious. (Shoot, there it goes again!)

rain137: I'm glad you think my story was cool, but go easy on your brother. Just trust me on this one. My "little brother" is now 6'. Me? I'm pushing 5'6. Trust me. It will happen. And trust me. He will remember. Not telling you what to do, just warning!

Empress Guinevere Sparrow: Like we saids before, we likes the cliffies. We does!


	14. News Of The Fellowship

Same disclaimer. Carrie is mine. Nothing else is.

Here is the chapter I affectionately refer to as the Chapter O' Fluff. Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Carrie lay on her bed crying. It had been almost a week that she had been in Rivendell, most of which she spent sleeping or crying. She had given up hope that this was a dream. It was going on far too long, and she had never had a dream before that she couldn't wake up from when she really wanted to. So she had begun to accept the fact that this was reality. This was her life. She was who knew how far away from everything she had ever known and all the people she cared about.

Well...not _all_ the people she cared about.

Why, at a time like this, were her thoughts returning to _him_? He was the least of her problems right now, and he most likely wasn't even thinking about her. Which, she had to admit, was probably good for him. As best she could figure he, Aragorn and Gimli were currently running over plains somewhere, chasing after a bunch of Uruks who stole their Hobbit friends.

"So even the people who I care about _here_ are not anywhere near me," she said bitterly to the pillow. Just then there was a knock on her door. "Go away."

"Carrie Waters, Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you."

"Tell him I'm not interested in any more of his _stories_."

"Not a story, milady. I believe he has news of your friends." Carrie ran to the door and opened it. Standing before her was a beautiful lady elf in long flowing gowns. 'Why do they all have to be so beautiful,' Carrie wondered.

"Where is he?" she said out loud to the elf.

"Follow me, milady." The elf led Carrie out into the gardens. She found Elrond sitting on a bench under a tree. He stood up when she got there. The lady elf bowed slightly to him and turned and walked away. Elrond indicated to Carrie to sit next to him on the bench as he sat back down.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Carrie began as she joined him on the bench.

"I thought you would be interested to know that Lord Aragorn and his companions arrived safely in Edoras."

"Yes, thank you." Carrie tried to calculate in her head how many days that gave her to get there and back safely. She had no idea.

"I have summoned the messenger who has arrived from there. He will be able to talk to you in more detail." He stood up. "He approaches." Another tall, dark haired elf appeared and greeted Elrond. "Carrie, this is Calenes. He can speak to you further." He turned to the younger man and said something in elvish and then walked away. Carrie stood up to greet the elf Calenes.

"You are Carrie Waters?" the elf asked her.

"Yes." She hesitated. "Pleased to meet you." This was so uncomfortable. What do you say to an elf that you don't know?

'I don't know, Carrie, why don't you touch his ear? Worked well for you last time....' There was that little voice again. She wished it had a body so that she could kick it.

"Elrond told me you would be interested in news from Rohan." He looked at her questioningly.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Tell me, how are Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas? Are they ok? Did you tell them that I'm here? No, wait; never mind on that last question. That's just silly. I mean, why would you tell them that?" Carrie knew she was sputtering, but she was so eager for any news, the words came out before she could control them. Luckily the elf ignored her mannerisms.

"Lord Aragorn was quite happy, although a bit surprised, to find out that you were in Rivendell with us." He seemed to not understand Aragorn's surprise. "The _dwarf_," and there was quite a bit of dislike in his tone when he said that, "was overly excited that you were here." He most definitely disapproved of Gimli's reaction. "They both asked that I relay their greetings to you and said that they look forward to seeing you as soon as circumstances permit."

Carrie waited. She looked at the elf. Was that it? What about... She was almost afraid to ask.

"What about Legolas?"

"I delivered the message to him as well, that you were here with us."

"And...." What was this? Carrie was not getting a warm fuzzy feeling.

"And," the elf looked positively uncomfortable. "He thanked me for my message and said he was confident that you would be well taken care of here."

Carrie put her fists on her hips. "That's it?" Calenes looked at her. "That's what he said, huh? Not 'Tell her I say hello' or 'Tell her I'll see her soon' or 'Tell her...tell her..._anything_!" Carrie could feel the blood rushing to her face. "Or...or how about 'Tell her I'm really sorry that the last time I saw her I ran out of her house like a scared child, leaving her SITTING there, wondering WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!'"

Carrie completely broke down and started sobbing. She sat back down on the bench and put her head in her hands and cried. Calenes just stood there and said, "My lady Carrie, you are apparently quite distressed over something else, for nothing in Master Legolas' message was reason for upset."

"Nothing in his message... reason for upset?" Carrie choked out angrily between sobs. And then reality hit her. "No...I guess you're right. It _wasn't_ his message. It's me. I'm upset because I'm a fool. I'm a fool for giving any of this more than a second thought."

"Why do you think you are a fool, my lady?"

"Because he's an _elf_. And I should have known _better_." Calenes was looking at her questioningly. "Please, just leave me here. I want to be by myself." He lingered a moment longer before turning and slowly walking away.

* * *

So wow, I got a much better reaction to that chapter than I had expected. Which is good, considering the future bombs that Elrond will drop on Carrie. Oh, --gasp-- did I say too much?

nap-003: Thank you for the lovely compliment. I wonder what will happen to her too! Ok, no I don't. I know what will happen, but it's exciting anyway!

Empress Guinevere Sparrow: I'm glad you like my twist. As for how Carrie ended up in M.E., that is the mystery I was talking about in my A/N in the last chapter. Let's call it my homage to Tom Bombadil, since he was left out of the movies. Or we can call it what it is: Plot Contrivance. Honestly, I have no idea, but it had to happen, so it did. Ah, the beauty of fiction!

XxgemxX: Thank you, thank you, again, thank you!

alice: I'm glad you like my story. I try to keep it interesting and update quick for you all.

rain137: Aren't little brothers the worst? I just didn't want to see you get walloped.

Shadowfax04: Did you really think it was different? Well, it was the first chapter in M.E. Hopefully you will like where it goes from there.

PsychoPixie: Thank you, thank you! --bows-- Thank you.


	15. I Had A Dream

Yes, yes, I still own nothing.

So without further ado, here is the chapter. Bombs away. Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Carrie didn't know how long she sat there on the bench, quietly crying to herself before she fell asleep. It wasn't a restful sleep, but she did have a dream that stuck with her. She was sitting on her mother's lap as a child, looking through photo albums. She saw a picture of her grandmother, a woman whose beauty was beyond words. She was someone who was stunning to look at, who also had a heart of gold. Carrie remembered how much she loved her grandmother. She woke up smiling, her earlier upset forgotten in the comforting memories of her family.

She walked slowly up to her room, thinking about the memory she had just dreamed of. She remembered the day, it was a warm summer day, but she still wanted to sit on her mom's lap. She loved her mother. The thought that, according to Elrond, she wasn't really Carrie's mother pained Carrie greatly. If what he said was true, why was she never told that she was adopted? And then there was that nagging thought at the back of her mind that was trying to get out. There was something important. Something important about the dream she just had... The picture... the picture of her grandmother....

Her ring! Carrie thought back hard, for the real memory was from a long time ago, and the images in the dream were fuzzy. Her grandmother was wearing her ring! Elrond could say what he wanted, but photos don't lie. She had seen the young image of her grandmother with the ring on her finger. And _besides_, Elrond had said that Aragorn's daughter's name was Melanna. Could her _grandmother_ have been the daughter of Aragorn?

Carrie thought back to the stories from her childhood. How her grandmother was five, and so scared coming to the New World. How she was all by herself when she got off the boat with the other children, waiting for American parents there to adopt them. How her adoptive parents took her in with their other four kids. And then Carrie remembered the family portrait done shortly after that of her grandmother and her new parents, brothers and sister.

She was wearing the ring on a chain around her neck!

Carrie rubbed her temples, trying to make sense of it all. She didn't know what to think anymore. Part of her was comforted by the thought that Aragorn could be her great-grandfather. Part of her was greatly disturbed by it.

She reached her room and sat down on her bed, trying to piece everything together. She understood that Aragorn must have dreamed about _her_ and assumed she was his grown-up daughter. She understood now that when Aragorn and the others somehow found themselves in her world, why they came searching for her. She didn't understand how any of this was possible. She didn't understand what Legolas' deal was.

Legolas, her mind kept returning to him. 'Silly girl,' she thought. 'He doesn't care about you.' And then she thought, 'But I know someone who does.' It was at that moment that she decided to go to Rohan, to Helms Deep. To see the man who believed that he was her father. She began weighing the possibility that he was, in fact, her great-grandfather.

"Well at least that makes more sense." Carrie said aloud. She smiled for the first time since she arrived in this strange place. Her acceptance of this hardened her resolve to travel to Rohan. She had to go. She had to see him. She had to tell him who she was, or who she now thought she was.

Carrie left her room, looking for Elrond. She wanted to talk to him – to find out more – to tell him what she remembered and now thought, and to see if he would help her get to Rohan. She found him in the library, sitting at a table, leafing through a large book. She approached him tentatively.

"Lord Elrond, may I have a moment of your time?"

He turned and stood at the sound of her voice. He gave her a small, dignified smile. "Ah, my lady Carrie, You appear to be in better spirits. Of course I have time to speak with you." He indicated that she should join him at the table and when she did he sat back down. She began to tell him of her dream and her grandmother wearing the ring and coming to the 'New World'. All through it, he listened intently, with a slight frown tugging the corners of his mouth.

"...So, you see," Carrie began to wind down her story. "I believe that the daughter of Aragorn who you spoke of was my _grandmother_, not me." She took a pause. "Gives a new meaning to the words 'New World', huh?"

Elrond sat there for a moment, looking intently at her. Carrie squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. Finally he spoke. "Your story _is_ conceivable. The amount of time that passes in your world and ours does not necessarily have to coincide. Aragorn believed you to be his daughter since you are the same age as she would have been, had she stayed here. He would not have thought that an older woman could have been his daughter. How old is your grandmother?"

Carrie dropped her head. It was an innocent enough question, especially coming from an immortal. Still, it made her sad to think about. "She would have been 82."

"Would have been?" Elrond looked at her for a moment. "She has passed on?" Carrie nodded sadly. "I am sorry." Something in his voice made Carrie look up. He was sorry, but there was something else – confusion.

"Why does that confuse you?" Carrie asked.

Elrond sat quietly. He looked like he was trying to decide whether or not to tell her something. "Well..." he began, "Aragorn _is_ one of the Dunedain, a descendent of Numenor. That race was blessed with exceptionally long life. Any child of his would be the same."

Carrie shrugged. "Yeah, but what about her mother. If she was a regular old human, then she would have a regular old life span, right?" Elrond sat there. "Right?" He wasn't saying anything. "Hello?"

"Yes, if she was, her child could have potentially not inherited the traits of the Dunedain."

Carrie looked at him. There was something he wasn't telling her. "_If_ she was." Elrond nodded. "If?" He nodded again. "She was human. I mean, was she human?" Elrond shook his head no. Carrie's eyes got wide. She was almost afraid to ask the next question. It came out barely a whisper. "What _was_ she?"

Elrond regarded her for a moment before he spoke. He looked into her eyes and calmly said, "She was an elf."

* * *

Carrie would like to apologize for her behavior in the last chapter. She is exceptionally overwrought and emotional at the moment. Please forgive her, for she is going through a lot right now. What with finding herself somewhere she had believed to be fictional, and then that bomb that Elrond dropped on her. The Legolas thing just put her over the top. I can't say that I would have reacted any differently. And I do have to admit, I think that her being so emotional perfectly complements the elf's serene calm. But don't tell her I said that. rolls eyes If you even mention you-know-who's name to her right now she goes a little nutty.

XxgemxX: It's ok. If you are telling me I'm brilliant, you can repeat yourself as many times as you like. wink I sat Carrie in the corner and told her to "think about how what you did made me, and all the readers, feel."

nap-003: Yeah, don't you just love men...err...elves. Oh whatever he is. Do not fret...all will be revealed and resolved in time...

Julia M.: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think the story is great. I'm sorry you can't warm up to Carrie. She _is_ a little forward, but then again, some men...err...elves...like that. At least in my story they do. As far as the slut thing...please don't judge her too harshly. Keep in mind that when she said that, there _was_ a strange man in her house and she thought that he was going to force himself on her. She was just saying anything at that moment to get out of his grasp. I'm not saying that what she said was not true, but keep in mind also that she did not act on it. It was just words.

LtSonya: Thank you so much for the wonderful review! I'm glad you like Carrie. I think you're right on target with your analysis of her personality. Although I would have probably referred to her forward statements as "reckless" rather than "courageous", but I guess I have the tendency to be a little hard on her. As for the sexual tension, I'm glad you like that too. I'm guessing, from the way things have been going, there will be a lot more where that came from. I mean, what fun is it if they fall in love and live happily ever after in the first chapter?

Empress Guinevere Sparrow: Thanks for the review! I think she _has_ finally lost it, although her ride is far from over. And this is not the kind of ride that you can raise your hand if you need to get off.

Jack-Sparrow-Lover: Hey! Welcome back! I'm glad you love my story! It makes me very happy to know that it brings enjoyment to other people. Thanks for the great compliment. It means worlds to me.

Shadowfax04: Thank you for the nice review, again. I got worried after your last one that you were going to abandon the story - and just when it's getting interesting!


	16. Seizing Opportunities

Heru en'tel'Kormaie n'tanaa nat'amin. Can you all tell I'm bored at work? For those of you who don't have eight hours to sit in front of a computer and do nothing but surf the internet and pretend like you're working, that is my poor attempt to say in Elvish, "Lord of the Rings is not mine."

Anyway... (Hey, a girl needs something to do) Here is the chapter. Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Carrie sat there, staring dumbly at Elrond for what seemed like forever. His words kept echoing in her ears. 'No' she thought. 'That can't be possible. She was an elf?'

"Curiouser and curiouser," Carrie mumbled. The line from a book she read in her childhood came into her head. It was perfect. She did feel as if she had fallen down some rabbit hole. Didn't Alice sit down next to a tree and fall down the hole? It fit.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elrond was looking worriedly at her.

Carrie shook her head. "Never mind." There was just so much in the recent past for her to get her mind around. "So, what you are telling me is that my grandmother was half _elf_?" Elrond nodded. "So that makes me, what, 1/8th elf?" This was absolutely ridiculous. Ludicrous! Carrie could just imagine the conversations with future boyfriends. 'Well, I'm mostly Italian and Greek, but I'm 1/8th _elf_ on my mothers side.' Yeah. That wouldn't make them run like hell for the door.

"It doesn't work quite like that."

"No?" Carrie smiled sweetly. "Then why don't you explain to me how it _does_ work." Luckily, Elrond did not catch the edge in her voice.

"Your grandmother chose life as a mortal, young and forced into it though she was. That makes all of her children and her children's children mortal."

"Ah." Carrie scowled at him. "Now that you've explained that, maybe you can explain why it is that my perfectly _normal_ life all of a sudden became this freakshow nightmarish warped fairy tale!" Carrie slammed her hand down on the table.

Elrond stood up. "You have had a trying few days." He smiled understandingly at Carrie. "I will call for an escort to bring you back to your room where you may find some rest." Carrie remembered why she came to the library to begin with.

"I want to go to Rohan," she blurted out.

Elrond looked at her. "That is out of the question." Carrie's face fell. "It is far to dangerous for you to travel to Rohan. You must know that. You know what is to happen. I would not let you go even if you had experience in battle and knew how to ride a horse. How are you going to get there?" A young elf maiden entered the room. "No, milady, you will stay with us in Rivendell until we see how this war will play out."

"But I'll be safe there in the caves!" Carrie was desperate.

"No, Carrie. I am not worried about your safety once you are there. It is the journey that I fear. You will be safe here." With that he turned to the elf maiden and asked her to escort Carrie back to her room. Carrie turned away before he could see the tears starting to tumble down her cheeks.

As they walked back up to Carrie's room, the elf maid tried to make her feel better. "He's right, you know. It is very perilous out there."

"I don't care. I have to see him."

"Don't worry, milady. Legolas is quiet adept in battle. He will survive and you will see him again."

Carrie looked confusedly at her. She had meant Aragorn.

"I didn't mean Legolas. Why do you think I meant _him_?" Carrie asked.

The young elf smiled at her. "You were the one asking about him before you arrived, were you not?" Carrie looked horrified. Talk about a bunch of gossips! "Don't worry. You're in good company there, with your feelings."

Carrie's eyes snapped. She would not be included in a blanket statement with what apparently was a bunch of elf groupies. "I have no _feelings_ for him."

The elf smiled. "Of course you don't. Same as he doesn't have any for you." Carrie whirled on her.

"What are you talking about?" Carrie demanded. "He doesn't have feelings for me. He's an elf. I'm a human. That just doesn't happen." She thought of Aragorn and Arwen and realized that she was wrong. She should correct her statement. That just didn't happen for _her_. But everything she had read about Aragorn and Arwen talked about pain and sacrifice. She didn't want Legolas to give up an immortal life for her.

Whoa. She was getting way ahead of herself. She was assuming he actually had some kind of feelings for her, which she knew wasn't true. Although, what the elf said...

She looked at the elf expectantly, waiting to hear her response. She was grinning, obviously she had some kind of knowledge that she was enjoying teasing Carrie with. It reminded Carrie of the young girls that were in shows with her. Thinking about that, about her home saddened Carrie briefly, but she was quickly brought back to the here and now with the anticipation of what the young elf had to say.

"No, it usually doesn't happen. And it isn't generally approved of. Which is why he maintains the attitude towards you that he has."

"What attitude? I haven't seen or spoken to him the whole time I've been here. And the only message from him was quite cold and distant."

"That's what I'm talking about." The elf smiled at her. "I talked to Calenes, before he talked to you. He didn't know what to tell you, how much to reveal."

Carrie fumed. So Calenes hadn't been honest. "He lied to me?"

The elf maiden shook her head. "No. He told you exactly what Legolas said." She took a deep breath. "When he came to me, he wasn't sure if he should tell you what Legolas _didn't_ say." Carrie looked at her, confused. "He told me that when he spoke to Legolas of you being here, a variety of emotions passed through his eyes – excitement, worry, longing, hurt. And then he became neutral and coolly spoke his message. Calenes knew those feelings were inappropriate and that Legolas did not want you to know how he felt. But he didn't know what to tell you. So I told him to give you the exact words that Legolas said, and nothing more." Carrie glared angrily at her. "But I was only trying to do what was best. I didn't want to betray his feelings, especially if one of those feelings was hurt." She looked away for a second and then looked back at Carrie. "I assumed the hurt was caused by knowing you didn't have feelings for him."

Carrie shook her head. "No, unfortunately that is not the case."

The elf continued. "I know that now. Calenes came back to me after his encounter with you. He was unhappy my advice caused him to upset you. Judging by your reaction and words, it was then we knew you and he were both being untruthful about your feelings." The elf looked at her. "So you must go to Rohan. You must tell him the truth."

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Seriously? How _old_ are you? Don't you know there's a war going on out there? I'm supposed to go interrupt that? And say what? 'Hi. I know you're busy but I have a silly crush on you.' Please!"

The girl smiled. "I am 1936 years old." She smiled at Carrie's surprised gasp. "So as your elder, and someone looking out for both of your best interests, I'm telling you, you should do this. The world is uncertain. You must seize opportunities as they arise."

Carrie laughed "Ha! Opportunities. I don't have the opportunity to go to Rohan. Lord Elrond made that clear. I am to stay here. Besides, he's right. I can't ride a horse, I don't know how to fight, and I don't know the way."

The elf girl smiled and indicated their surroundings. Carrie hadn't noticed that the girl hadn't brought her to her room. They were standing in a stable. "This is Tel'Sul." She indicated a beautiful horse standing unbridled in one of the stalls. "She is one of the Mearas, and will bear you straight to Rohan. As long as she wants you to ride her, you will not fall off. You may even sleep as she runs, so you can travel straight and don't have to worry about making camp for the night or fighting off anything that tries to attack you in your sleep."

Carrie looked at her in disbelief. "She will take me to Helms Deep?"

"If that is what you wish." The girl smiled at her again.

"But..." Carrie wasn't sure what to do or say.  
  
"Go now, milady!" She put a cloak on Carrie and gave her a travel pack. Carrie clumsily climbed up on the horse. The elf whispered something in elvish to the horse and she began to trot off.

"Wait," Carrie cried behind her. "What is your name?"

"Estella". Said the elf. "_Tenna' ento lye oment, mellonamin_" The only part of the phrase Carrie understood was 'my friend', but the beauty of the words and the voice which spoke them filled her with hope.

* * *

First let me say a blanket "Thank you!" to all of my wonderful reviewers for taking the time to write.

XxgemxX: Sorry, Carrie won't tell me how she died. It's not vital to the story, so I didn't push it. I figure I've upset her enough as it is.

nap-003: If you are still confused after this chapter, let me know what you don't understand and I will explain it as best I can without giving anything away.

Shadowfax04: Yes, I am evil. Muah ha ha ha ha

WhIPpeD CrEaM 0: Welcome aboard! Glad you liked it.

PsychoPixie: Ooh, Driver's Ed. Fun.

LtSonya: Yeah, the last chapter was a little short, but I update quick! --smile--. I'd write more to you, but I just caught sight of the words "hot elvish prince" and... and... what was I saying?

Gina: Welcome! Any image of Legolas in your mind is a _good_ thing... And don't worry, the elf is coming back, but I couldn't very well have Carrie fall right into his arms when she ended up in middle earth. But he's coming soon... And if you liked that part with the blushing, you are going to _love_ the stuff that's coming up.

padfootsknightingale: Welcome to the story! Glad you like it!

Julie7: Glad you like! Here's the next one.

* * *

mmm... hot elvish prince...


	17. Helms Deep

Yay for the now "award winning" LotR - RotK movie. Boo for Orlando Bloom not being at the awards show. Although, I think if he and Leo DeCaprio were on stage together it would have just been too much for me to handle.

Same disclaimer.

You know the drill. Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Carrie grimaced. She had woken up and realized that she was still on the back of a horse. It was a nice horse, who ran very smoothly compared to the last one that she had been on. But it was still, nonetheless, a horse. She had been riding for a good two and a half days now, and she didn't think she would ever have feeling in her bottom again. She sighed and tried to take her mind off the discomfort.

She looked at the countryside that they were galloping through. It was beautiful. She started to laugh at herself. She laughed at her audacity for attempting such a journey. She laughed at the fact that she had been on a horse for the better part of two days and couldn't feel her rump. She laughed at how angry Lord Elrond would surely be when he found that she had left. Carrie's expression sobered when she thought of Elrond, and she began to feel guilty. After all, he had been such a gracious host. She hoped he would eventually understand.

Carrie looked down at the horse. She had not ridden until a week ago, and now here she was, riding bareback through unknown country. She pictured her friends' faces if they could see her now. She laughed again. Tel'Sul whinnied, sounding like she was laughing too. 'I wonder if this horse can understand me,' Carrie thought.

She needed to talk to someone, and right now the horse was her only company. She tried to think of something to say to the horse, but couldn't come up with anything. She tried to remember what she knew of the Mearas. They were the Lords of all Horses – what would she have that was remotely important enough to say to one of them? Besides, didn't they only understand elvish? Carrie tried to think of any elvish phrases she knew. There weren't many.

"Um..._Amon Sul_." The horse did not respond. Carrie laughed at herself. 'Brilliant conversationalist...isn't that the name of a place?' She thought again.

"_Mellonamin_." There was still no response. 'Ah well, maybe the horse doesn't want to talk to me.' Carrie thought. 'Maybe it's not that she only speaks elvish, but that she only speaks to elves. One more try.'

"_Hannon le_." That did it. Tel'Sul slowed down until she was just walking. 'Oh shit!' Carrie thought. 'What did I say? I thought that was 'Thank you'!' Tel'Sul turned her head and nuzzled Carrie's leg affectionately. Then she started off in a run again. 'Oh thank goodness.' Carrie thought. She decided to quit trying to talk to the horse, at least in elvish.

"You know, Tel'Sul," Carrie began, "I've read stories like this on the Internet." Carrie knew she was talking just to hear her own voice at this point. "You know, girl mysteriously ends up in Middle Earth and is instrumental in helping the fellowship, falling madly in love with Legolas or Aragorn or Eomer or someone or other along the way, who _naturally_ and _instantly_ returns her feelings." She laughed. "I never thought I'd be _in_ one of those stories!" She stopped as something dawned on her. "Oh my God! I'm a _Mary Sue_! My life has been reduced to bad Internet fiction!" She laughed for a long while at this, tears of amusement welling in her eyes.

"But you know," she continued mock seriously, wiping her eyes once the laughter subsided, "the girls in those stories always have all their stuff with them. Hairbrush, toothbrush, change of clothes, CD player, all that shit. Me? No. I end up here with just the clothes on my back, and they were all ripped up – no toiletries, no pictures - no nothing from home. And I could _so_ go for a cigarette right now, or some real food!" The lembas bread that was in her pack was satisfying, but not at all tasty. She could go for a nice juicy steak with that cigarette.

She rode quietly for a bit, taking everything in and thinking quietly to herself. No, this was not how she would have written her story. She laughed to herself. No, she definitely would have written herself staying at home. Never in her wildest dreams would she have come up with this. She had never been the adventure type. She thought about everything that had happened, everything that she had learned about herself. The four months since that kiss on her couch seemed like ages. She felt like a completely different person.

"I'm the same person," she told the horse. "It's everything else that has changed around me." Tel'Sul whinnied. "No, don't disagree with me," Carrie quipped. Then she saw what the horse was making noise about. Across the barren plain, down a hill, she saw what could only be Helms Deep.

"Oh my God, I made it!" she said out loud. She petted the horse's mane. "_Hannon le, Tel'Sul_!" She knew she was probably saying it wrong, but she had no other way to convey her gratitude to the horse for getting her there safely and speedily. As she approached the causeway, she heard a man yelling from above.

"Open the gate! An elf messenger approaches! Open the gate!"

She sped towards the gate and saw it slowly open in front of her. 'An elf messenger?' she wondered. Ah yes! She was riding bareback and wearing an elvish cloak and clothing. Of course they would think her an elf. That was until they saw her face... She smirked. ...And her ears

She entered the fort and tried as best she could to dismount gracefully. That didn't work so well. She managed not to fall, but was far less than graceful and realized that about fifty men were looking at her in wonder. Tel'Sul nuzzled her face and then was led away by one of the men. Carrie turned hesitantly and looked at the men.

"Hey!" one of them shouted. "You're not an elf. You're a woman!" The word was muttered through the ranks of men "a woman?"

"Yes. I am a woman." She stared defiantly at the man who spoke. "I came from Rivendell. I must speak with Lord Aragorn." From behind her she heard a voice. A familiar voice that made her breath catch and her heart skip, for all it was filled with sadness.

"Milady, Lord Aragorn has fallen." She paid no attention to the words. She forgot all her past grievances with the elf. She turned and at that moment she was so happy to see him she ran to him and threw her arms around him. She was oblivious to his gasp and of the stares of the men around her. She was vaguely aware that he barely touched her, while she hugged him with all she had. It was only when he realized that she was sobbing that he put his arms around her.

Once her tears slowed, he took her shoulders in his hands and gently held her away from him. "I am sorry to be the bearer of news that upsets you so." His voice was full of kindness and compassion. It was the first time that he had spoken to her like that and it made her cry again. He held her back against himself, comforting her. She felt she had to explain her tears.

"It's not that...I'm just so relieved to have arrived here alive and in one piece... and so happy to see you. I'm sorry that I'm emotional but..."

He pushed her angrily away. "Did you not hear what I said?" She knew the temporary accord was too good to last. "Aragorn is dead."

Carrie stood there and looked at him. How could she explain her blasé attitude to him without revealing what she knew? She came up with what she thought was the best course - evasion. She stifled the last of her tears.

"I don't feel it in my heart that he is dead. I believe that he will return to us." Legolas eyed her warily. His eyes were completely disarming. "Although if what you say turns out to be true, today is indeed a sad day." She tried to look sad but she couldn't. She knew he wasn't dead. He would return. They would see. She decided to change the subject.

"I don't wish to be any more of a disturbance, so if you could just show me to a room where I might clean up after my long journey, I would be greatly appreciative." She half-smiled up at Legolas.

"I will take her there." One of the guards smiled with a not too subtle look in his eyes. Carrie hadn't realized that all the men were staring at her and Legolas' exchange until this man spoke. She looked at him. Then she looked at Legolas, pleading with her eyes. She did not want to be alone with that man.

Luckily, Legolas understood. "Do not trouble yourself. I can show her to a room." Carrie looked at him. His eyes were once again shielded with that cool elvish composure and his arms were folded across his chest. She sighed. He was back to being the cold and reserved man that used to stand outside the theater with Aragorn and Gimli and wait for her to get out. She began to follow him.

They walked without a word down the pathway into a hall. The silence was unbearable. Carrie didn't know what to say or how to begin a conversation so she just kept walking. She knew that he was upset by Aragorn's assumed death, but seriously, he could have at least _pretended_ to be happy she was here? Carrie began to work herself up into quite a little tizzy. She had come all this way to talk to Aragorn and see Legolas, and Aragorn wasn't around and Legolas was, well, not worth talking to at the moment. She wasn't really angry with Aragorn. He wasn't the one choosing to ignore Carrie after she had ridden through unfamiliar country, bareback on a horse, for several days, with nothing to eat except stupid elf bread, causing her to probably have permanent damage to her rear end. Finally, once Carrie had worked herself up into a fine state of being annoyed, Legolas spoke.

"You should not have come here." He didn't look at her. She looked at him to try and see if she could tell what he was thinking but with no luck. That only served to add to her annoyance.

"Good to see you too..."

He stopped walking and turned to her. "Why _did_ you come?" If she weren't so already so irritated, she would have seen in his eyes immense worry and concern for her safety.

The wise ass in Carrie came out. "Oh, I couldn't _bear_ to be parted from you a moment longer." She sneered at him. He had done it again. He had managed to get under her skin. His eyes flashed angrily at her.

"This is no joke. War is upon us."

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Look. I know. I know what's going on. I know you're all going to war." She took a breath. "But doesn't it mean anything to you that I'm here? I'm _here_. Here! In _middle earth_. Does this not faze you at all? I'm HERE. I don't BELONG HERE but I'm HERE!"

Carrie's voice was raised. She didn't care who heard. Legolas' expression softened and he started to say something, but Carrie kept going. "And so, since you are the _ONLY _people I knew here, I needed to come see you. Sorry for interfering with your stupid war, but I was alone and I miss my family and I had to talk to Aragorn."

At the mention of Aragorn's name, Carrie saw Legolas' eyes sadden. They were so expressive. And beautiful when they weren't glaring at her. It struck her that he really believed that his good friend was dead. She felt bad. She reached out and grabbed Legolas' hand in a friendly gesture and looked up at him. No matter how aggravated she was with him, she didn't want for him to hurt.

"I promise. We will see him again."

"How can you make such promises?"

"I..." Carrie faltered. "I just can. Trust me." And because he looked so sad, because her heart went out to him, because she knew what he was soon going to have to go through and what he had already been through, she reached up to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

As she pulled away, she realized that he was holding both of her hands. They stood there for a moment, facing each other like that, until a feeling welled up inside Carrie and she thought her chest was going to explode. 'No' she cried out against the feeling but it was no use. Her heart had a mind of its own and she knew she was destined to be hurt by it.

Legolas regarded her intently without saying a word. His eyes were a mask of emotions and Carrie would have given anything at that minute to know what it was he was thinking. One second she thought he looked pained, the next determined, the next confused. Afraid of what thoughts were going through his head, Carrie remained unmoving and continued to look at him.

Ever so slowly, so that Carrie at first thought she was imagining it, Legolas leaned down towards her. She had an idea of what he was doing, and she knew she should absolutely stop it but for the moment she was paralyzed. She felt his lips touch hers and she didn't know if she would be able to continue to stand. It was the gentlest kiss she had ever received, yet it still sent shock waves through her entire body. It was completely different from the one that had parted them the last time. She felt his hands let go of hers and slip around her waist. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. She felt the softness of his hair in her fingers.

The kiss deepened, and she felt her whole body tingle. It was still gentle, but extremely passionate. Carrie had never been kissed like this before. She didn't want this moment to ever end, but she knew that inevitably it had to. They stayed that way for a while, lost in the moment, lost in each other. Then just as slowly and gracefully as it had started, the kiss ended and they stood there, looking into each other's eyes. His hands slid to rest on her sides and hers on his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but Carrie interrupted before he could start.

"Please don't say anything." He looked at her and a frown creased his brow. "I just...I want to enjoy the moment for a little while longer before you say something that upsets me." The words were out before she could sensor herself. She saw his eyes flash, hurt and angry.

"I'm sorry that my words upset you."

Carrie mentally kicked herself. "No. I'm sorry I said that. What was it you were going to say?" Legolas shook his head. "Please," she pleaded with him.

"I was going to say it does 'faze me' that you are here." His eyes bored right into her. "I was going to say 'Thank you'." Carrie looked at him, puzzled. "For your presence here and your actions comfort me immeasurably." He was back to looking at her emotionlessly. He had taken a step back, and they were no longer in contact with each other. "I'm sorry mine upset you."

"Look." Carrie said, patience leaving her. "What do you expect? The _last_ time you kissed me, you promptly ran out of my life afterwards." He just looked at her. "Didn't expect me to bring that up, did you?" She smirked at him. "You can't do that! You can't blow hot and cold. You hate me, you want me, you don't want me here, you're kissing me, you're running away, you're thanking me." She paused, shaking her head. "You _can't_ mess with someone's head like that!" He stood there, looking at her, his face giving nothing away. Finally he glared at her.

"You are overly emotional." His expression cooled and he spoke quietly. "I intended nothing more than to be your friend."

Right. Whatever. "Fine." Carrie said, her eyes flashing. "Then you really need to stop kissing me every time we are alone together." His eyes narrowed at her. This was not what she wanted, but she couldn't go through this. Not with everything else that was currently going on.

"If that is what you wish. I'm sorry my actions upset you," he said sullenly.

Jerk. "Fine." Carrie turned on her heel and walked away. She got a few paces and turned around to see Legolas standing there, arms folded, his expression set. "Fine." She said again and stormed towards the rooms wanting nothing more to do with him.

* * *

Thank you, again, reviewers. I love you all to pieces.

nap-003 & **Shadowfax04**: I'm glad you guys are cleared up. Carrie would have been confused with all the stuff being thrown at her and I was trying to convey that feeling. Sorry that I actually _did_ confuse you a little.

XxgemxX: I left you a review. :)

rain137: Wow. That's all I can say.

PsychoPixie: Carrie says thank you.

WhIPpeD CrEaM 0: Thank you.

Jack-Sparrow-Lover: Hey, any luck with that search? Do you think I could, um, you know, _borrow_ him when you find him?

LtSonya: Lovely argument? Am I seriously _that_ predictable? --cries-- Oh well, as long as it's entertaining, right?


	18. Changing History

Disclaimer: Same as always - I own nothing and my job is the epitome of boredom. Thankfully today I am home because of the foot of snow that was dumped on us last night.

Here we go. Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Carrie sat in the caves and sulked. That was not how she had expected their little reunion to play out. She had been going over it the whole time she was cleaning up and changing. She kept stewing about it while she was being escorted with all the rest of the women and children to the caves.

She didn't know what she had expected. She certainly didn't expect him to kiss her again. She knew he was lying about his feelings. At least she thought he was. She hoped he was. Did elves lie? She sat there, mulling over her feelings for him, trying to sort them out. On the one hand, she was immensely pissed off at him. Here she was in a strange place and he didn't seem to care. He must know what it was like for her. He must have felt something similar when he and the others found themselves in her world. On the other, more logical, hand, she knew that she had fallen into what was probably the worst time she could have. He _was_ occupied with other things. Would he have reacted to her differently if she came in a time of peace? Maybe she should cut him a little slack.

Suddenly the door to the cave opened. She looked up. There was the object of her thoughts, standing at the entrance to the cave. She certainly didn't expect to see him again so soon. Why was he here? What was he looking for?

She got her answer soon enough when he saw her and motioned for her to come over to him. She got up, curious as to what he wanted. He pulled her outside the cave and shut the door. As soon as he made sure it was securely closed he turned on her.

"How did you know?" he demanded.

"What?" She looked at him, confused.

"How did you know he would return?" Oh, he was talking about Aragorn. He was there?

"He's here! I must speak with him!" She tried to run past Legolas. He blocked her path.

"He is busy." Carrie frowned at him. "If we survive, he will come for you after the battle. There are 10,000 Uruk-hai heading our way, intent on destroying everything here."

Carrie nodded. "Yes, I know," she said calmly.

Legolas glared at her. "How do you know? How did you know about Aragorn?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. "What else do you know?"

Still not entirely over their last encounter, she wasn't about to offer him any kind of comfort. She decided, instead, to needle him a little more. "I know that you're lying about your feelings for me."

He released her from his grip so forcibly that she staggered back until she was up against the wall. He glared angrily at her. "What importance is that now?" She saw anger in his eyes, but also – fear? "We are all possibly facing our deaths and you talk of feelings?"

"You're not going to die." The words were out, again, before she could stop them. She wasn't sure how much information was safe to give them. But the words didn't seem to comfort him anyway, only make him angrier.

"We may not, in whatever history you know, have died in this battle. But," and with this he glared at her. "it is different now. _You_ are here. You have changed history and now everything is uncertain."

She looked at him for a moment, realizing that he was right. She shook her head. He couldn't be right. She was still right about Aragorn not dying. Ah, but that had happened before she decided to come here. She sunk down against the hard stone, feeling the floor come up below her. Up until this point, she realized, she _had_ been treating this as if it were a dream. She was far bolder than she would have been in her real life.

"Oh my God, you're right." It apparently wasn't the reaction he had expected. She looked up at him. "I could never forgive myself if something happened to you now. Knowing that it was my fault."

She sat there; terrified that she may have caused his, Aragorn's and possibly her own death. She had experienced the death of someone close to her before. She had been devastated when she lost her grandmother. But never had she had to face her own mortality. She stared down at the floor and decided to come clean with him, lest the last words they spoke to each other be angry. She knew what it felt like to not have the opportunity to say all the things you want to say to someone. This time she was given the chance and she would not pass it up.

"What I said before was partly true. I _did_ come here to see you. An elf named Estella in Rivendell convinced me that it was the right thing to do. I have not stopped thinking about you since the day I first met you. Estella convinced me that how you spoke to Calenes meant you felt the same. I also came to speak to Aragorn, who, I just recently found out, is related to me." She took a deep breath. She dared a glance at him and saw what could only be shock on his face. Did he not know she was related to Aragorn? No, he must have. Aragorn would have told him. It didn't cross her mind that he could be surprised at how perceptive Calenes had been and at the fact that another elf had told Carrie about his feelings.

"Look, I'm not stupid," she continued, giving up on ever figuring him out. "I know what's going on here with the battle and all. I just wanted to be near people I care about. Who I thought cared about me. I didn't want to distract you. I didn't want to change anything. I just wanted to be here..._with_ you." The last two words were no more than a breath.

Legolas kneeled down on the floor next to her and spoke more gently than she expected. "You know nothing can ever happen between us." Carrie nodded without looking at him. He paused for a moment. He brought his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek, causing her to look at him. "For that, I am sorry." She looked into his eyes and understood. It didn't matter what either of them wanted, it couldn't be. She put her hand over his and gave him as brave a smile as she could. They held each other's gaze for a moment longer until she spoke.

"You have to go." She looked down at the floor and then back up at him. "Please be careful."

* * *

Thank you again to my reviewers, **XxgemxX**, **WhIPpeD CrEaM 0**, **Shadowfax04**, **Miriellar**, **nap-003**, **Jack-Sparrow-Lover**, **PsychoPixie**, **LtSonya**, **reading addict**, **Juniper**, **Ikhny87** and **Gina**.

Because of your reviews and your feedback about Legolas, the past few chapters have been thoroughly revised. If you are inclined to re-read them, I hope that things make more sense. I never wanted my dear elf to come across as an ass. He's really a nice guy; just gets his temper from his father, I guess.

* * *

The next chapter is one of my favorites...not to tease you or anything...


	19. Breaking Walls

I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do not own it in a box. I do not own it with a fox. I do not own it here or there. I do not own it anywhere. I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do not own most anything.

Do you see what boredom will do to you? Misquoting Dr. Seuss, I swear!

Here's the chapter. Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Carrie was shaken. Legolas had left to go fight and she was back in the caves, thinking about what had just happened. Could what he said be true? Had she changed everything? Could they all die? She heard the banging coming from outside. She guessed it was the Uruks. She hadn't heard the elf army arrive. Had she changed that too? Was Elrond so mad at her that he decided to not send help?

No. Carrie reassured herself. He wouldn't put all these people – the very fate of middle earth – in jeopardy because of her rash actions. She started to regret coming. It was a bad idea. If she were in Rivendell right now, at least she would know that everything would turn out ok. Now, she was unsure. How much effect could her presence make? She didn't think she was being overly self-important. She just knew of the ripple effect. One small change ripples out and causes great havoc the further it goes on.

And to top that off, it seemed that her journey here was futile anyway. She hadn't gotten to talk to Aragorn, and it was clear that any relationship with Legolas would be a dead end. No, it would be worse than a dead end. It would never even start.

She heard what she could only imagine was the battle raging outside. She tried to direct her thoughts to something more pleasant, but everything as of late had been bittersweet. She knew that Legolas felt something for her. Their last encounter had made that clear. But he could be killed and it would be her fault. Even if he wasn't, he made it plain that nothing could ever happen. She knew that. They were from two different worlds, and she had to somehow get back to hers. And even if she didn't they were two different races. He was an elf. And no matter who it ended up that she was related to, she was not.

A woman stormed past Carrie towards the door, nearly knocking her over and effectively startling her out of her thoughts. Carrie folded her arms across her chest, annoyed at the rudeness of some people. She irritably eyed the pacing, agitated woman, who obviously did not want to be in there. Carrie shook her head. This could only be one person.

"Eowyn," Carrie whispered quietly to herself under her breath. It had to be. Annoyance turned to awe, at seeing for the first time, in flesh and blood, a character that Carrie had so strongly identified with. She took in the woman's appearance. Eowyn, if that was indeed who she was, had long blonde hair and a pretty face, but also a rough look about her. She looked like she could seriously hurt someone if they crossed her or got in her way. Eowyn turned and spotted Carrie watching her, and Carrie quickly dropped her gaze. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Eowyn looking at her intently. She sat there unmoving, hoping that Eowyn would not come over. She hadn't wanted to draw any attention to herself, but she realized the impossibility of that, with her clothing being from Rivendell and so different from what everyone else was wearing.

She risked another glance at Eowyn and saw the woman starting to walk towards her. 'Oh shit,' thought Carrie. She didn't want to talk to this woman, not yet. For the one thing, she knew that Eowyn thought she was in love with Aragorn, and might possibly bring him up. Carrie didn't know what, if questioned, she would say of her own relationship with Aragorn. It wasn't common knowledge that he had had a child, and she didn't feel like it was her place to make that known. And if she said she was a friend, Eowyn might believe Carrie to be in love with him as well, and this was _not_ a woman that Carrie wanted to be in contention with.

Besides all that, Carrie knew that Eowyn wanted to be out fighting with the men. When this woman was a character in a book to Carrie, she found that to be an admirable trait. However, now that Carrie was actually here, she realized that this trait would probably put her at odds with Eowyn, since Carrie wanted more than anything to stay in the caves and not risk her neck out there with 10,000 crazy Orcs.

Luckily, halfway over to Carrie, a woman grabbed Eowyn, howling and bawling for her son that was out in the battle. Carrie felt tears spring to her eyes in sympathy for this poor woman. But she took the opportunity of Eowyn's distraction to pick herself up and move deeper into the caves, where she was out of the eyesight of Eowyn.

She sat down, curled her legs into her body and hugged herself. 'I guess gas heat is a little to much to ask for,' she thought bitterly to herself. She shivered and wondered how long it was she would be in there. She knew the battle was going to take all night, and it was only going to be once Gandalf appeared with Eomer at sunrise that it would be over. But how long after that was it before they let the women and children out of the caves? Carrie didn't know. She resigned herself to be in there for the long haul and tried to get comfortable so she could maybe get some sleep.

She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until she was woken up. She heard banging and screaming. What was going on? This was not good! Then she heard "They've entered the Keep. Move out. Go through to the mountain pass. Save yourselves!" She heard a deep horn blowing. Carrie couldn't believe she had slept through all that noise. She realized that the battle was almost over, one way or the other.

She half-heartedly followed the other women up towards the back of the caves. They trudged along for what Carrie estimated to be almost an hour. It was slow going. Most of the women stopped frequently to cry and hug each other. They hadn't gotten very far, when Carrie heard a man shouting behind them. "We have victory! The Uruks flee! Come out of the caves!" A huge cheer went up. Carrie didn't share in their joy. She knew what was waiting outside for them. Most of them had probably lost their husbands and sons. And what had she lost? Was this history intact enough that the three people she cared about here were still alive and ok?

She followed the other women out of the caves and back into the Keep. It was there that she saw the most horrifying sight she had ever seen. For all of the tolerance she had built up over the years from seeing this sort of thing in movies, she was still sick. It was completely different in person. Gruesome was the only word for it. She looked away and began to cry.

But then she saw something else. Something she hadn't expected. There were lots more men who survived than she had imagined. And they were coming in and the women were crying with joy and hugging their men. She saw Aragorn and ran to embrace him but another woman beat her to it. It was the woman that Carrie had seen in the caves, the one she believed to be Eowyn. Well, since she was now hugging Aragorn, Carrie figured she was probably right.

Deciding not to interrupt them for the time being, she looked around to see if she could see Gimli or Legolas. She saw the dwarf walking up some steps. Carrie began crying even more when she saw him. She had no idea she would be so happy to see him. She ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh Gimli, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Carrie?" Gimli sounded shocked. "You're here!" He hugged her back. "That _elf_ said you were, but who can trust an elf?"

At the mention of Legolas, Carrie got nervous. Where was he? When she and Gimli came out of their hug she asked him. "Where is he? Is he ok?"

"Yeah." And Gimli waved her off. "He's around here _somewhere_. Probably trying to look for some more Uruk-hai to kill so that he can beat my total." Carrie stopped crying and smiled at that, relieved that he was ok. She turned and watched Gimli go greet someone or other when she heard her name being called behind her.

"Carrie!" she whirled around. There was Legolas, running up the stairs towards her. "Carrie!" he reached her and grabbed her and hugged her against him. She heard him breathily saying her name in her ear as he hugged her tightly. Carrie didn't realize that she had started crying again until he pulled away and wiped the tears off her face.

"Come with me." She looked in his eyes. He was no longer guarding his feelings and she knew exactly why he wanted her to go with him. She faltered.

"Um...right now? There are many injured." Carrie stalled. "These people may need me to help..." He had said nothing could happen between them. What had changed? One of them had to continue to think rationally.

"I need you more." Carrie looked at him, her eyes wide in shock. There were so many people around that could have heard that! She looked in his eyes and saw the same fire that was there that day back at her house. Before she could figure out what to think or what to do, he had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her after him out of the hall.

As soon as they had entered the corridor and were alone, he spun around and grabbed her, pulling her in and kissing her urgently. Thoughts flew through Carrie's mind. 'What had changed? What if someone came and saw them? Did battle do this to someone? Was this post-traumatic stress or something? Why was he now being so careless when he was so careful and guarded before? Why am I thinking so much?' As if he could hear her thoughts he stopped kissing her, although he didn't release her or stop holding her against him.

"I realized something Carrie." He barely choked out the words. Hearing him say her name sent shivers down her spine. "Life is too fragile to not go after what you want." He kissed her again, walking her backwards towards one of the rooms along the corridor. He stopped and ran his hand through her hair and looked into her eyes. "It is potentially too short to not be with the people that you care about." He kissed her again for a long time. When they broke apart they were in one of the rooms and Legolas was closing the door. He turned back to her.

"You can spend your whole life worrying about consequences. And in a split second it can be over."

Carrie looked at him. 'So that's what this is about,' she realized. She had to stop him. He wasn't thinking straight. He was distraught over the battle and this was how he was handling it. "Legolas..." she began, intending to put a stop to what he wanted to do.

He misunderstood and took it as an invitation. He was kissing her again, all the while removing articles of clothing and weapons – his cloak, his bow and quiver full of arrows, his knives, his sword. She pulled back. He looked at her. He looked deep into her eyes and she forgot why it was she was resisting. Carrie realized that she wanted this just as much as he did, and any protestations she had died right there in his eyes.

Carrie removed her cloak and tunic as he lay her down on the bed. He started kissing her neck and Carrie thought she had never felt anything so wonderful in her life. She helped him remove his tunic and wrist gauntlets so all they were wearing was their pants and thin under-shirts. She ran her hands up and down his back and thought about how wonderfully amazing he felt there. He started to run his hand down her side and across her stomach when suddenly he stopped and before she knew it he was standing next to the bed.

"Someone approaches. Quick!" He threw her tunic to her. Carrie scrambled to put it on and managed to get it most of the way on before the unwelcome intruder arrived.

Aragorn knocked and opened the door. He looked first at Legolas. Carrie looked over at Legolas and noticed that he showed no signs of what had just happened. Every hair was in place, his eyes were completely calm, his clothing perfect, cloak back on and weapons in his hands as if he were about to put them down. Aragorn looked over at Carrie and she looked down at herself. She was a mess. She ran a hand through her tousled hair and realized that she had thrown her tunic on backwards and her cloak was in a ball on the floor. And she was still somewhat out of breath. Aragorn raised an eyebrow at her. Carrie silently swore at all elves in general.

Aragorn didn't say anything but turned to Legolas. "Theoden King wishes to speak with us."

Legolas looked at him, completely calm and collected. "I will be there shortly."

Aragorn regarded him for a moment and then Carrie saw the faintest hint of a smile cross his face. "Very well. But try not to keep the king waiting too long." Legolas visibly relaxed. Aragorn's silent approval of what he obviously interrupted was apparently very important to the elf.

Aragorn turned to Carrie and gave her a big smile. "Good to see you again, Carrie." Carrie ran over and embraced him. He hugged her back for a moment and then moved her away. "Please join me later in the great hall. We have much to speak about." Carrie nodded. With that Aragorn turned and left the room, closing the door behind him, but not before giving Legolas a knowing smirk.

When he was out the door, Carrie exhaled a huge sigh. Then suddenly she felt very uncomfortable standing there in the room with Legolas, since he wasn't making any move towards her, and not saying anything. She looked over at him and saw him looking at her thoughtfully. She sighed again, knowing that the moment had definitely passed and she was probably in for another heartbreaking admission on his part that he shouldn't have acted the way he did.

"Close that, huh?" he smiled at her when she said that, but still made no move and stayed silent. "So...." Carrie looked down at the floor. She didn't know what to say so she started righting her backward tunic. Finally Legolas crossed over to her. He used his fingers to tilt her chin up towards him and bent down and gently kissed her mouth. The look he gave her as he pulled away pierced her to her very soul and she had to ask.

"Legolas, if Aragorn hadn't come in...?" she left the phrase there, not sure what she wanted to ask. Not sure what answer she wanted to hear. He looked at her sadly and nodded. Sad because they were interrupted? Or sad because of what could have happened? She was going to regret this but....

"And now...?" she looked him expectantly. He slowly shook his head no. She closed her eyes to the pain she felt in her chest. She sat down on the bed and dropped her head down into her hands. Why? Why, then, had he just kissed her? Why did he keep _doing_ this to her? She realized he hadn't spoken since Aragorn left the room so she looked up at him. "Say something."

He sat down on the bed next to her, staring straight ahead. "The battle was terrible. I saw many die. And I realized it could be me. Death is not something that we as elves usually face." He took a breath and looked at Carrie. She smiled at him and tried to appear calmer than she felt.

"I understand. You're trying to say that you were distraught and that you weren't thinking straight and that you're sorry for what almost happened. It's ok. I figured." She gave him a tight smile. He may have believed her if he hadn't seen a single tear fall down her cheek.

"No!" he exclaimed. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is yes, I was distraught. Yes, I wasn't thinking straight before." Carrie regarded him sadly. She saw him swallow and she saw torment in his beautiful blue eyes. She dropped her eyes and almost missed what he said next, for all it came out in a whisper. "But my mind is clear now." She looked up into his eyes and saw that the torment had been replaced with a resolute expression.

He leaned towards her and she put her hands on his chest to hold him away. "I can't do this," she said softly. "I can't play this hot and cold game anymore," She took a deep breath and continued. "I need something, I don't know, something to hold on to that's real." She dropped her hands to her lap and looked down at them.

"I don't have all the answers, Carrie," he said gently.

"I don't need all the answers," she whispered. "Just one." Carrie took a deep breath and wrung her hands. "Why do you pull me in, and then keep pushing me away?" She looked up for his answer.

He looked at her for what seemed like forever, his eyes thoughtful, as if he were trying to put feelings into words, and had none that would fit. Finally he shook his head. "I don't know." He sounded tired, as someone might after carrying a heavy weight, afraid to drop it, afraid of what might happen. But when you finally drop the burden, it is a great freedom and relief. "But, I can't push anymore," he said as he shook his head slowly.

Carrie looked at him, amazed. He had been doing the same thing she had in the beginning. She had felt the need to keep him at arms length, and apparently he had felt the same way. She just gave in to it sooner. But he had finally caved under the weight of whatever it was that drew them to each other.

"No more pushing?" she asked timidly.

He pulled her hand up and kissed her palm. "No more pushing."

"No more running?" she questioned gently.

He leaned in and softly kissed her cheek. "No more running."

"No more-"

He kissed her mouth gently, silencing her question. When he pulled away he looked at her, a tender expression on his face. "No more. I can't fight it anymore. I tried. I can't," he said in a mere whisper. He smiled warmly at her. "Nor do I want to."

She looked into his eyes and believed him. Anything she needed to know was right there. He kissed her and she knew that this time they wouldn't be interrupted.

* * *

Thank you reviewers **Miriellar**, **XxgemxX**, **Jack-Sparrow-Lover**, **nap-003**, **WhIPpeD CrEaM 0**, **PsychoPixie**, **Gina**, **Linda19**, **Shadowfax04**, **rain137** and especially **LtSonya** who I am very happy to say has agreed to be my new beta reader. If you notice a marked improvement in my writing, you can thank her for it!


	20. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Let's just say, if this were mine and not Prof. Tolkien's, I wouldn't have to spend my days in a cubicle. People were just not meant to spend this much time in a 6' by 8' space. Attribute any of my dementia to this fact.

Here is the next installment. Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Carrie woke to find herself in a strange room. She couldn't tell if it was day or night as this room had no windows. What was she doing here? Still half asleep she looked around and saw someone sitting on a chair across the room. At the sight of him, the memory of where she was and what had happened rushed back to her and she groaned.

He heard her and was instantly at her side, sitting on the bed, stroking her hair.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

She didn't look at him. She couldn't look at him. "I'm ok," she said in the general direction of his leg. "What time is it?"

"Almost time for luncheon. You slept most of the morning." He looked at her, a bemused half smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

At the sound of this Carrie groaned again and moved to sit up. She wasn't sure what to say to him. "Don't you need to go talk to King Theoden?" She looked up at him and tried to read his expression. It wasn't as cold as it usually was, but it wasn't overly warm either.

"I did while you were sleeping." He offered her a smile and moved to get up off the bed. Carrie grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Legolas," he looked back at her. "I, um, I want to uh... what I'm trying to say is... um..." she stuttered. He stopped her with a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Do not be troubled, Carrie." He smiled at her and got up off the bed. "Come. Aragorn will wish to speak with you now that you are awake."

Carrie closed her eyes briefly and then got up off the bed and put the remainder of her clothes on. Legolas patiently waited for her to straighten out her clothes and her hair and then opened the door and motioned for her to go ahead of him. 'Well at least he isn't being all weird about it.' Carrie thought. 'Although, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had been.'

He put his hand on her back and led her towards the great hall where Aragorn, Gimli and the others would be taking their luncheon. She stopped right before the door and grabbed Legolas' hand when he moved to open it.

"Legolas, wait." He stopped and looked at her quizzically. "Before we go in there, I just want to say something." Carrie took a deep breath and tried to put her thoughts in order. She knew she had to say something, she just wasn't sure what. Legolas was standing there looking at her, and she knew she couldn't stall for too long. "I just want to say that I, uh, well, I didn't want to...um...well..." she took another deep breath and swallowed hard. Legolas was starting to look concerned. She looked up at him with a pained look. He gave her an understanding smile.

"I know." He held her face in his hand. "You didn't want for it to be like that." Carrie looked back at the ground. "It is alright, _mellonamin_." Carrie closed her eyes to what he had just said. She was so ashamed. He leaned past her and opened the door. "Come. Let us join Aragorn and Gimli."

Carrie followed him into the hall. She saw Aragorn sitting with Gimli, the King, the girl she thought was Eowyn and another man at a table at the far end of the hall. She and Legolas walked silently across the hall to them. When they got to the table, the men all stood up. Carrie, unused to this kind of treatment, blushed a fair shade of red.

"Carrie." Aragorn circled around the table to her and clasped her shoulder affectionately. "Carrie, you know Gimli. Let me introduce Theoden, King of Rohan and his nephew and niece, Eomer, son of Eomund, and Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan." He turned back to the men and Eowyn. "This is Carrie..." he glanced briefly at her and then back to them. "A friend of ours from Rivendell. She arrived here yesterday, sent with information from Lord Elrond."

Theoden looked warily at her. "And why is it that a _woman_ was sent as a messenger for the elves?"

Eowyn turned and spoke sharply to her uncle. "There is no reason why a _woman_ shouldn't be."

Theoden sighed tiredly at what must have been an ongoing dispute. He made no comment back to Eowyn, but instead addressed Aragorn. "And what information did she bring?"

Aragorn gazed meaningfully at Carrie. "Nothing that we are not now aware of." Carrie understood. He knew what Elrond had told her, and it was knowledge that she was not meant to share. She nodded at him. He smiled and returned to his seat. Carrie saw Eowyn glaring at her. Apparently she had been right, both about her identity, and that being a "friend" to Aragorn did not endear her to Eowyn.

She looked then at the man sitting next to Eowyn, the man introduced as Eomer. She frowned briefly at him. That couldn't be Eomer. She had seen him in the crowd before the battle, before she had gone to the caves. Didn't Eomer come later with Gandalf and finish off the Orcs? Carrie was puzzled, but she let it go, figuring she had him confused with someone else that she had seen. She looked closer at him. He was a handsome man who gave the appearance of being very strong, both physically and mentally. Carrie knew that he was to become King of Rohan some day, and she thought that he would fit the part well.

Eomer came over to Carrie. "Well met, milady." He took her hand and raised it to his mouth to kiss it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gimli turn and sharply look at Legolas. She chanced a glance in the elf's direction, but his manner was only that of detached interest.

Carrie smiled at Eomer and then looked back to the rest of them. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you." She smiled at Theoden, despite his previous sexist comment, because he looked awfully distraught. Well, who could blame him? He had just lost many men in battle. Carrie's expression saddened then, thinking of his short future. 'You know,' she thought, 'foresight isn't all it's cracked up to be.'

Aragorn's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Come, join us for luncheon." Carrie began to smile at him, but was startled out of it by Eomer pulling a chair out for her beside his. Carrie didn't know what to do. She looked to Legolas to see what his reaction was. He inclined his head towards Carrie, indicating for her to take the seat that was offered to her. Her eyes got wide at this as she looked at him, which caused him to incline his head again. Well, he obviously wasn't bothered by it so she took the seat. Eomer helped her push the chair in before he took his seat. She ventured a look at Legolas who sat down next to Gimli. He didn't seem bothered but Gimli apparently was.

The talk at lunch was mostly plans of what they were going to now do. More than once, Theoden and Aragorn disagreed and it became uncomfortable at the table. But then Gimli would break the tension by changing the subject or, on the one occasion, belching rather loudly. Carrie snickered at that before she caught herself.

As luncheon was drawing to a close, Eowyn, Eomer and Theoden excused themselves, leaving Carrie alone with her three friends at last. Although, not before Eomer took the chance to kiss Carrie's hand again while he was leaving. She looked at Legolas but he appeared unaffected. Carrie wasn't sure if she was relieved or pissed off by this.

So once the three Rohirrim left, Carrie moved her chair closer to the other three. Gimli was looking at her funny. He had been all through lunch. He had this smirk on his face and his eyes were twinkling. Carrie had a pretty good idea what was going through that dwarf head of his. She just wasn't sure how she was going to stop it.

"So Gimli," she began, raising her eyebrows at him. "You're in _rare_ form this afternoon." He looked at her questioningly. She clarified. "You're awfully happy."

"Ah," he answered, understanding, "...and yet it would have been you and the elf I would have expected to be as such." Carrie's eyes widened at his bold comment. He looked fit to burst. She swore that one more smart remark on his part and she would be the one to burst him. Before she could come up with anything good to say back at him, Aragorn stepped in.

"Gimli." He looked sternly at the dwarf. "Legolas." The elf looked at him questioningly. "Do you think I would be able to have some time to speak privately with Carrie?" Legolas nodded and rose from his chair. Gimli huffed indignantly.

"Aw, come on Aragorn. If you are going to get the story as to what happened between the two of them..." and he indicated Carrie and Legolas, "then I want to be here to hear it all too." At that he banged his fist on the table, earning them inquisitive stares from the other men remaining in the hall.

"Listen, _Dwarf_," Carrie began angrily, "Don't you _dare_ even insinuate that there is anything that happened..." Carrie felt Legolas' hand on her shoulder.

"Gimli," he said affably, "why don't you show me the beauty of those caves you were speaking of before." Gimli gave him a dirty look.

"I see how it is, Master Elf." Gimli snorted. "No interest in mining until something's being dug up about _you_."

At that Aragorn once again stepped in. "Gimli. A word over here, if you please." He not so gently guided the Dwarf out of earshot. Well, out of earshot for Carrie, at least. Legolas could probably still hear if he wanted to, but he was apparently not interested in their conversation. He sat down next to Carrie.

"You need not tell them anything," he said in an even tone.

Carrie looked at him. "Yeah, well, they're making their own assumptions as to what happened already. I'd rather set the record straight."

"It does not matter what they believe to have happened."

Carrie sat there and looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? It matters to _me_! If they're all going to think I'm easy, then I want to at least have had the fun that goes along with that reputation." Carrie paused for a moment, a thought coming to her. "Unless, that is, you're _embarrassed_? Are you embarrassed, Legolas? I'm sorry. Is it a blow to your elf ego that a girl that you were trying to seduce _fell asleep_ in your arms?"

The words left her mouth before she could stop them. As soon as they were there, hanging between the two of them, as soon as she saw his face, she regretted them.

"Very well," he said as he stood up. "Handle it as you will." He turned and without another word walked over to Aragorn and Gimli. After what must have been a few brief words, he and Gimli left the hall.

* * *

Reviewers! Thank you! Gracias! Merci Beaucoup! Danke Schön! Grazie Mille! Hannon Le! Your kind words are enough to make an elf blush. That is, if elves actually blush, I'm not sure.

And thank you again to LtSonya for being a very thorough and very helpful beta reader!


	21. Matters of the Heart

Carrie and Aragorn sat at the table in the Great Hall. It was virtually empty except for the two of them, giving Carrie the perfect opportunity to ask Aragorn the millions of questions swimming through her head. The only problem was that now all she could think about was how absurdly difficult men were, even the elf kind – _especially_ the elf kind. That, and what Aragorn probably thought went on earlier that morning. No matter what Legolas said, she felt compelled to tell this man what had, well, _not_ happened.

"Aragorn," she began, "about this morning..."

"Carrie," he interrupted. "Do not feel obligated to tell me anything." He smiled warmly at her. "That is between the two of you."

Carrie felt her face get hot. "No, but what I'm trying to tell you is..."

Aragorn effectively silenced her by placing his hand on top of hers and shaking his head. "No, Carrie. I do not need to know."

Carrie sighed, accepting his refusal to know. "I wasn't very nice to him after lunch." Aragorn raised his eyebrows and shrugged, silently agreeing. "But, you know, I just don't understand how he has the ability to get under my skin like that all the time. I mean, when I'm around him, I'm a totally different person than I usually am." Carrie looked at Aragorn. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be blathering on about this to you. You have much more important stuff to think about."

Aragorn smiled indulgently at her. "Yes I have important matters on my mind. But do not underestimate the importance of matters of the heart."

"Oh please." Carrie rolled her eyes. "There can't be any 'matters of the heart' for us. For the one thing, he is impossible and I don't understand him. For the other, he is an elf, and I am not." Carrie gasped and covered her mouth when she realized whom it was she was speaking to. 'Just for once,' she asked herself; 'can't my brain engage _before_ I open my big mouth?'

Aragorn chuckled at her unease. "Don't worry about that." He smiled at her. "You're not the first one to have said something like that to me." His eyes got a far away look in them which made Carrie feel uncomfortable, like she was intruding on some private thought that he was having. She cleared her throat and his eyes refocused on her.

"Sorry." Carrie said. She cocked her head at him. "Do you miss Arwen?"

Aragorn smiled sadly. "Yes." And then he gave Carrie a scrutinizing look. "You know a lot about me for someone who doubted my identity when we met."

Carrie raised her eyebrows. 'More than you think,' she thought to herself. "Yes." She said aloud. "I am just a wealth of knowledge." She smiled at him to soften that remark, realizing that it sounded somewhat sarcastic. "And to add to what I already knew, Lord Elrond told me more about you when I was in Rivendell. Specifically about how we are, um, _related_."

"Ah, yes. You have accepted that you are my daughter rather quickly." Aragorn seemed proud.

"Oh." Carrie's voice fell. She had forgotten that that was what he believed. "Well, actually, I don't think I am." Aragorn looked at her skeptically. She continued quickly. "Elrond told me the story. I think your daughter was my grandmother. After all, I wasn't adopted, she was. And I look like my parents. And..." she looked at Aragorn to see his reaction. "_her_ name was Melanna."

His eyes got wide and an undistinguishable look passed in his eyes. Carrie smiled timidly, apprehensive about having to tell him that his daughter was no longer alive, but when he asked her what her grandmother was like in life, she realized that he already knew. Carrie told him of her, stories from her childhood, and it was apparent how much she had meant to Carrie. Aragorn seemed grateful to be able to talk to someone who knew his daughter and thought so highly of her.

After Carrie had told him many stories, he looked at her and said, "Well, it should make more sense to you now why we came looking for you in the first place."

Carrie shrugged. "Sort of. But when you thought I was your daughter, how did you know I wouldn't be _here_ somewhere?"

Aragorn smiled at her. "Elrond told you about the dream I had while at Rivendell." Carrie nodded. "Then, a little while ago, we were in Lothlorien." Carrie nodded again, but Aragorn broke off and shook his head.

"Go on," Carrie urged him.

"We saw, in the mirror of Lady Galadriel, the same vision I had in my dream. My mind is unclear after that."

Carrie frowned at him. "But it doesn't make sense. How did you get to my world? Because the answer to that question will also be the answer to my question, 'how do I get home?'"

"Alas, Carrie, I wish I had the answer. The Lady of the Golden Wood had something to do with our transport to your world, but that is all I can tell you, for I do not know any more. Nobody else, save for Gandalf, knew we had gone since we returned not a moment after we had left. The only reason Gandalf knew is that we spoke of it to him, once we heard that you were in Rivendell." Carrie heard the door open behind her but did not turn to look. Aragorn, however, stood. "He is here. He may be able to give you more answers than I."

Carrie stood up and turned around. She was awed and fearful at the same time. She saw a man there who appeared to be larger than life. She never expected him to look like this.

"Gandalf!" she breathed out. He approached her and Carrie did not know how to act towards this man. He was so much more than she had expected. She couldn't believe that she hadn't even thought of him since she arrived here. Now that he was standing before her, she was impacted by the strength of his presence. Because of her lack of some better idea of what to do, she bowed her head to him. She heard his chuckle.

"There is no need for you to bow to me, _tinu en'aran_." Carrie looked up at him when he said this. "I have waited many years to meet the daughter of kings." He raised his eyebrows at her. "I understand that you might be looking for a way home." Carrie smiled. He could help her. This was Gandalf! If he couldn't, she didn't know who could. "All in good time, my dear."

Carrie's heart sank at that. "But, please sir, I want to go home."

"Do you now?" he asked gently. Carrie regarded him. It was true that she felt a strange affinity towards Aragorn and Gimli and, she sighed, Legolas, but her life was not here. She did not belong here. She was afraid of the damage that she could do here. But Gandalf was right. She was strangely torn.

"I absolutely get how Dorothy felt now." The two men looked at her. "Nevermind."

Gandalf spoke. "I believe there was a meaning to what you just said." He looked at her expectantly.  
  
Carrie sighed. "Yes, there was. Back home there was a story about a girl who ended up in another world. It was a beautiful world, but all she kept saying was that she wanted to go home. When she got a chance to go home, she realized how much she would miss the friends she made in this new world." Carrie looked at Aragorn. "Which I would," she added.

Gandalf smiled at her. "Ah, my dear Carrie, life is but a never ending string of meetings and partings. No more so here than in your world."

Carrie looked at him for a minute. He was right; and wise, she added; but that did not make her feel any better. "So what do I do?"

"Do?" Gandalf asked. "Why, you accompany us to Edoras, for there is sure to be much celebrating." His eyes twinkled. "After that, do not think that your road is the only one which is unclear, for the darkness that hinders our foresight is spreading throughout this world." His eyes briefly traveled to Aragorn. "We all must make our decisions as to where our paths lay."

'Well,' thought Carrie, 'if there isn't a double-edged meaning to _that_ comment.' But she had to concede that Gandalf was right. And she would love to see Edoras. Come to think of it, she would love to see this entire world and all of its magic – before she went home, of course.

A previous worry crept back into Carrie's mind. "But Gandalf, won't my decisions effect what happens here?"

Gandalf regarded her and his gaze was quite penetrating. "All of our decisions effect what happens."

Carrie frowned at him. "But, I mean, won't I change stuff?" She glanced at Aragorn for encouragement. Not finding any, she turned back to Gandalf. "Since I'm not supposed to be here."

"My dear girl," Gandalf said comfortingly, "what makes you think you are not supposed to be here?"

Carrie shook her head. Gandalf _did_ speak in riddles. "Well," she decided to be blunt with him. "I'm not in the books. And I'm certainly not in the movies." Her words might be foreign to Gandalf, but he was a wizard. He should be able to help her!

Gandalf came over and placed a reassuring hand on Carrie's shoulder. "Have you yet changed anything?"

"Well..." Carrie thought about Eomer, and how she was sure she saw him before the battle. Maybe that was how it was in the book. She couldn't remember. It had been such a long time since she had read them. And besides, there was no way her presence could have changed _that_. "...no." she finished hesitantly.

Gandalf threw up his hands in a jubilant gesture. "Then there is no need for concern!" he said enthusiastically. He put his hand back on her shoulder and his manner changed abruptly. He spoke to her, his voice both soft and intense. "You know much that could be a danger to us. But you have also displayed great restraint and good judgement. I fear not for your influence." He nodded. "Yes. Continue your current cautiousness, and all will be well."

"But wait..." Carrie backed away from him and then stopped and swallowed, realizing that she may have just interrupted a wizard, which was probably not a smart thing to do. She looked from Aragorn to Gandalf, who were both waiting for her to continue. "Whether I change things or mess things up or not, I still don't belong here, right?" Neither Gandalf nor Aragorn responded. She turned to Aragorn, "I mean, you came to find me, thinking I was your daughter. Fine, that makes sense. But you left. And then months later, here I am." She turned to Gandalf. "Why?"

Gandalf smiled at her. "My dear, did you just ask the question 'Why am I here?'" His eyes were twinkling, causing Carrie to realize she was probably in for more riddles. "Why are _any_ of us here?"

Carrie folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips at him. When you have serious concerns about being in a place you most definitely _don't_ belong, philosophy is not what you want to be comforted with. She looked pointedly at Gandalf. "_You_ belong here." She turned to Aragorn. "_You_ belong here." She turned back to Gandalf. "_I_ don't! Seriously! What is the point of me being here? I mean, other than having a really great story to tell my grandkids?"

Gandalf ignored her sarcastic remark and came back over to her speaking softly in her ear. "Perhaps the reason you are here is not immediately apparent." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Perhaps it is a matter of those who come _after_ you."

He gave her a meaningful gaze, but before Carrie could ask what he meant, he took a step back and placed his hands on his hips, his manner changing yet again. "I'm afraid I must bid you farewell, for now, my dear." Gandalf gave her a small nod of the head and gave Aragorn a meaningful glance. "I must meet again with Theoden King." Gandalf made an almost imperceptible grimace and then turned and walked out of the hall.

At his departure, Carrie slowly sat back down at the table, confused by Gandalf's comment to her, and altogether shaken by the conversation. Aragorn saw her reaction and sat down next to her.

"Now," he smiled warmly at her and restarted their former conversation, obviously trying to ease her mood, "you were telling me how 'impossible' our friend is."

* * *

bant: Thank you for your review and for the promise of an elf for Christmas. I can hardly wait!

XxgemxX: Thank you for the review. Oh and --shrug-- Eomer's just a nice guy. Chivalry isn't dead yet in Middle Earth.

nap-003: Thanks for the review. Yes, yes, still some tension in the air. And of course Gimli wants to know what's going on with his good friend the Elf and this girl, if for no other reason than to have something to bust on Legolas about.

silkenroses15: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm not sure what you found funny enough to laugh at, but I'm glad that you are getting pleasure from the story. Laughing is always good. I think Legolas could be considered OC for a bunch of the story, but then again, we haven't ever seen him with a girl in the "real" story, so who knows how he would act. I'm trying to keep him and everyone in character, but it's hard, going on only observation.

* * *

Thank you reviewers. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Ok, I have to share this True Story with you, my lovely readers. My husband, one of the many out-of-work IT people in this country, is currently working in Customer Service at a local home store. You know the kind of store that sells sheets and towels, furniture and lighting fixtures, and, incidentally, doorknobs and doorknockers. So he was at work the other day and he overheard the following conversation between a fellow employee (FE) and an interesting customer (IC)

FE: Can I help you find something?  
IC: Yes, I'm looking for doorknobs.   
FE: What type of door, so I can help you find ones that would be fitting?  
IC: I'm putting doors on trees for Hobbits.  
FE: surprisingly not laughing Okay…well we have some nice wooden doorknobs over here…--shows wooden door knobs--  
IC: Thanks. I'll take fifty. I'll also need some doorknockers. --picks up a rather large doorknocker-- What do you think of this one?  
FE: sarcastically Looks a little orcish to me…  
IC: --scrutinizes doorknocker-- Yeah, I think you're right. Ok, then it will just be the doorknobs.

I swear on everything holy in this world and the next, that this is a True Story. You can't make this stuff up. The man bought 50 doorknobs to put on trees for Hobbits. I told my husband that someone should have told the man that Hobbits don't live in trees, but I got one of those Looks. You know, the same Look I got when I told him I was writing fan fiction and it involved Legolas.


	22. Not In My Nature

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Congrats to LotR: RotK movie for tying Titanic for most Oscars. You see what pretty blond boys do for movies? Nice pretty blond boys.

That's all I have to say about that. Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Carrie sat and talked with Aragorn for a long time. She felt guilty monopolizing all of his time, but whenever she made a move to end the conversation because of this, he told her that it was fine. He wasn't needed before their trip to Edoras. Carrie wasn't sure if he was lying to make her feel better for taking up his time, or if he just didn't want to deal with King Theoden anymore today.

They talked about Legolas for a while, Carrie telling Aragorn all that had happened between the two of them since that first morning at her house. Aragorn listened intently, smiling occasionally and frowning occasionally, depending on the part of the story Carrie was retelling. He didn't offer any insights into the elf's behavior, but he did tell her that they had been watching her, following her for almost a year in her time before he approached her that night in the theater. They didn't want to approach the wrong person. It was mostly Legolas who was 'stalking her', as Carrie called it indignantly, since he could be so quiet and inconspicuous. Carrie couldn't believe that she had never noticed this gorgeous man following her. He would report back to Aragorn, and as the time went on, those reports became less fact based and more complimentary on one aspect of her character or another. And that, Aragorn said, Carrie should be greatly honored about, coming from an elf.

"But," Carrie interrupted his story, feeling her cheeks flush at the compliment and wanting to change the subject, "if you were in my world for a year, what about your quest?"

"Ahh," Aragorn nodded at her. "Lady Galadriel assured us that we would return here at the same moment we left." He paused for a moment and then added, "She was actually the one who insisted on my going. My dreams continued to plague me while we were in Lothlorien. The Lady felt it would be a danger to the quest for my mind to be distracted as such."

Carrie regarded him silently for a moment, thinking about what she knew about their time in Lothlorien. "But Aragorn, why was it only you three? You were all together in Lothlorien. Why did the others not come?"

"The hobbits were not up to it, and needed rest. Gandalf was not with us at the time," he said simply. Carrie waited for him to finish. Aragorn sat and watched her, looking like he was waiting for her to say something.

After Carrie realized that he was apparently not going to offer any more information, she tried to decide if she should ask the question that was going through her mind. What about Boromir? She decided against it, knowing it may be difficult for Aragorn to talk about his fallen comrade. Besides, wasn't Boromir upset while they were there? He probably didn't want to have anything more to do with Galadriel. Carrie decided to change the subject instead of pursuing the current one.

"How did you survive when you were in my world anyway?"

Aragorn seemed grateful at the change of subject. He shrugged at her. "As you probably know, in your world, all you need to do is present a small, flat rectangular object and write your name, and people will give you what you need. We acquired some bed rolls and food in this manner and then camped in the woods a short ways from your home."

Carrie's eyes widened in surprise. She looked at Aragorn out of the corner of her eyes. "And where might you have gotten one of these 'small rectangular objects'?"

Aragorn smiled resourcefully at her. "Our first night, we found some folded, tanned hide on the ground that contained several of them." Carrie shook her head and dropped it into her hands, torn between shock and amusement. "Is there something the matter?"

At his worried tone, Carrie completely lost herself in her laughter. Once she composed herself, she looked up at him; tears still in her eyes. "I can't believe you stole someone's wallet!" she exclaimed, and started laughing again. She could just picture some poor guy getting a bill for hundreds of dollars of camping equipment. Her expression turned serious. "You're lucky you weren't _arrested_!" Aragorn frowned at her, not understanding. "It's against the law to use someone else's credit card - uh - small flat rectangle thing."

Aragorn nodded at her in comprehension. "We were questioned by a woman who appeared to be in authority." He chuckled at the memory and Carrie could not figure what possibly was amusing about it. "Legolas had a few diplomatic words with her, and we had no further trouble."

Carrie pursed her lips and eyed him warily. "What exactly did he say to her?"

"Does it matter?" Aragorn grinned at her. "I believe it was more his, ah, _manner_ that convinced her." Carrie smiled and shook her head, knowing full well the effect his "manner" probably had on the woman. Most likely the same effect it seemed to have on all of her female cast mates who had seen him, not to mention on herself.

The continued to talk about Legolas, and once they had exhausted that subject, they shared stories, Carrie told more about her childhood and the theater and Aragorn told about various adventures he had in middle earth. He was very easy to talk to, and Carrie enjoyed the conversation very much. She found herself thinking that her mother would probably have _adored_ this man until she realized – this man was her mother's grandfather.

Thoughts of her mother unexpectedly saddened Carrie. Aragorn noticed the change in her demeanor and grasped her hand in his. "What troubles you?" he asked gently.

Carrie dropped her eyes, embarrassed that he had noticed her upset. She forced a small smile and looked back up at him. "I was just thinking about home, and my mother." She shrugged. "I mean, I don't get to see her often, but if I ever wanted to see her, or talk to her, she was there. Now…" she broke off and dropped her eyes again.

Aragorn gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm sure you'll see her again," he said comfortingly. She looked up and he smiled compassionately at her.

"I'm not so sure." Carrie laughed bitterly. "How do I know that I will have to opportunity to go home? How do I know that I'm not stuck here?" She pulled her hand away and dropped her head into it. "And then there's this whole _other _thing. I mean, I miss my family, I miss my friends, and I feel like I'm _supposed_ to go home, but…" she looked at Aragorn and shrugged. "I guess I just want too much. I want to go home. I want my life back, but I also want…" She bit her bottom lip as his name immediately came to mind and almost slipped past her lips. She looked away as she felt a blush begin to creep up the sides of her face.

"Carrie," Aragorn said and gently turned her head back to look at him. "Do not be ashamed of what you want."

"Why not?" She pursed her lips at him. "It's silly, really." She sat back and ticked off points on her fingers. "It's silly, it's childish, it's futile, there's no chance of anything ever coming of it," she placed her elbows on the table and leaned toward Aragorn, "and despite all this, it's causing me to question whether or not I actually want to go home." She threw her hands up in exasperation. "It's crazy!"

Aragorn shook his head at her. "It's not any of those things." He took her hands in his again. "Whether you want to return home is a decision you alone must make, but it is not upon you yet. As for the other matter, do not overly trouble yourself with it." He smiled slyly at her. "From what you have spoken and what I have seen, your concern is unnecessary."

Carrie would have asked him what he meant by that if the doors hadn't banged open and an agitated Gimli and a smug Legolas hadn't burst into the hall. They had apparently been arguing about something or other, but neither would say – which was surprising when it came to Gimli. Carrie wondered if it had anything to do with Gimli's earlier interest in her and Legolas' encounters, but she hoped fervently that it didn't.

Aragorn excused himself from the conversation and went with Gimli to check on something or other, leaving Carrie and Legolas alone in the hall. He stood and glared coolly at her. She remembered how nasty she was to him the last time they spoke and glanced uncomfortably at the floor.

"So," she began timidly, "did you have fun with Gimli in the caves?" Why did it sound so normal in her head and so sarcastic and bitter when she said it out loud?"

Legolas looked at her blankly. "It was an interesting experience." His voice gave nothing away. Carrie decided then and there that she both hated elves and wanted to be one at the same time.

"Um. That's good." Why could she talk so easily with Aragorn, and yet her conversations with Legolas were so... so... she snorted to herself... so downright awful.

"You find something amusing about my comment?" Oops. That dratted super-sensitive elf hearing.

"No." Just then, Eomer entered the hall, interrupting them. 'Phew,' Carrie thought. 'Thank goodness.'

Eomer came up to them, briefly acknowledged Legolas and then turned to Carrie. "My lady Carrie, I am told that you are to join us in our ride to Edoras." Carrie nodded. "I have also been told that you do not know how to ride, although you arrived here on horseback." Carrie smiled and nodded again. "I would like to offer for you to ride with me to Edoras."

Carrie's eyes went wide in astonishment. That was quite an offer. Especially coming from someone who she knew to be the future king. She glanced at Legolas who seemed unaffected by this. Well she was not unaffected; she was greatly honored. "Ok," was all she could manage to say.

Eomer smiled at her. "I will find you before we ride out tomorrow. Good day, milady." He nodded once to Legolas and walked out of the hall, leaving Carrie and Legolas alone again. Carrie watched him go, and then turned to Legolas. He still had no discernable expression on his face.

"You know, I think he likes me." She smiled innocently at Legolas, determined to see if she could get a rise out of him to try to get _some_ indication as to what he was thinking. His manner certainly wasn't giving anything away.

"I thought the same thing." Legolas held her gaze.

"What?" Carrie's smile left her face. His response took her completely by surprise.

"I said..."

"I heard what you said," Carrie growled back at him. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Bother me?" Legolas looked puzzled. "Should it?"

Carrie didn't know if he was being extremely insensitive, extremely stupid or just being a complete jerk, but it was not the answer she had wanted to hear.

"I don't know if it should bother you. I had kind of hoped, I don't know." Carrie faltered. She had _never_ known a guy like this. "Aren't you the least bit jealous?"

"Jealous?" He looked incredulous. "It is not in my nature."

"Not in your nature." Carrie parroted back. "Not in your nature?" Carrie had no idea what to do with that. "But I thought...well... I don't know what I thought, but..."

Seeing how much this apparently affected Carrie, Legolas' manner softened considerably. He took a step towards her, closing the distance between them. He gently ran his hands through her hair and looked into her eyes.

"Why are you so distraught?"

"Why am I so distraught?"

"Carrie," Dammit! She thought. He still gets me every time he says my name. "We are going to get nowhere in this conversation if you continue to merely repeat back what I say."

Carrie sighed. She did not know what to do. She had never been the type of girl to have the "serious talk" with guys. If they liked her, they liked her. If they didn't, then thank you, next please. But Legolas, he was seriously driving her to the edge of insanity.

Still, Carrie was not one to easily change her nature. She decided to change the subject, rather than be truthful, to Legolas or herself, as to why his lack of jealousy bothered her so much. She pushed her frustration and confusion to the back of her mind. She realized she still hadn't apologized for her actions earlier. She dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Look, Legolas, lets just start over. I'm sorry about what I said this morning. It was wrong of me." She looked up at him with a smile. "And I want you to know that I didn't tell Aragorn what happened, or rather, what didn't happen this morning."

Legolas looked at her for a moment, sizing up this abrupt change of manner, before he smiled back at her. "Then I should let you know, I told Gimli your affairs are none of his concern."

Carrie smiled back at him. She could get used to being nice to each other, staying clear of any touchy subjects. "_I_ would have told him to butt his big fat nose out of my business, but your way works too." Legolas chuckled at that and to Carrie's utmost horror she giggled. She regained control of herself and looked up at Legolas.

Suddenly she was hit with an impulse. "Come sit with me." She walked over to the table and sat down. After a moment he followed, sitting next to her and giving her a smile that absolutely melted her.

"So, I've been talking to Aragorn," she began once she had regained her composure. "You know he's my great-grandfather, supposedly, right?"

"Great-grandfather?" The confusion was plain on Legolas' face.

"Yes," Carrie smiled. "I know what you all thought, but it turns out, he's my great-grandfather."

Carrie told him of her conversations with Elrond and how she had come to find out her relation to Aragorn. He listened so attentively to her, that she found herself retelling what had happened since she arrived in middle earth, from Rivendell all the way up to her reckless and impulsive ride to Helms Deep. She was amazed at how easy he actually was to talk to, once she was able to ignore the fact that he was maddeningly gorgeous.

When her stories were winding down, she was struck by a whim. "So," she began, her eyes twinkling humorously, "Aragorn's been telling me that you were following me around for the past year." She thought she saw a look of surprise in his eyes but it was gone before she could be sure. "Oh, I'm not _mad_, don't worry." She smiled sweetly at him. "I mean, I completely understand why you felt compelled to follow me around," she said innocently. "You couldn't get enough of me," she teased.

At this comment, there _was_ shock in his eyes. He must have belatedly realized she was teasing because he broke into another one of his heart-melting smiles.

"So, then, we're even." Carrie could see pure mischievousness in his eyes. She was a little worried because she had no idea what he meant.

"Even?" she asked faintly.

"Well," he raised an eyebrow at her and continued to smirk. "You did follow _me_ halfway across middle earth, riding bareback on a horse, when I know you've never ridden before." He smiled at her startled look. "Who can't get enough of who?"

"Oh!" Carrie exclaimed and playfully slapped his arm. "You..." But she could say no more because she had dissolved into laughter.

Her chuckles subsided and she stood up. "Well then, on that note... If you would be so kind sir, as to escort me to my room, I need to freshen up before the evening meal." She batted her eyes at him jokingly.

Legolas stood and extended his arm to her, and if he had any thoughts about her earlier unhappiness he did not voice them.

* * *

Reviewers: Thank you immensely as always.

nap-003 - I'm glad you loved the chapter! Sure there's a reason for Carrie being in Middle Earth. What is it? Um… um… we'll just have to wait and see, won't we, precious? Bah! There it goes again!

bookwormqueen - Wow! Such praise! Thank you! So, Vulcans, huh? Must be those ears…

XxgemxX - Gandalf and his riddles rule! And yes, believe it or not, that story was true.

bant - Thank you, both for the review and the upcoming elf. :)

Jack-Sparrow-Lover - Hey, welcome back! You know, after hearing about your adventures with your very own elf, I'm thinking twice. I think arrows flying around my house would scare the crap out of my dog.


	23. On Elves

Please see first chapter for disclaimer.

I would like to announce the creation of my very own Live Journal. If you are so inclined to visit and see what else goes on in my head besides this story, the address is on my bio page.

That is all. Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

"Legolas is a good, safe guy for girls to pin their dreams on." - Orlando Bloom

* * *

Carrie lay on the bed in the room that was given to her. She was supposed to be getting ready for the evening meal, but she couldn't concentrate on anything in her current state. She kept thinking back to the events of the past day.

She thought back to Aragorn's cryptic comment about 'her concern being unnecessary' and what he had said about Legolas' compliments of her character. Well, that helped her understand some of his interest in her. She _didn't_ understand why it completely didn't bother him if another man was paying attention to her. Especially after what almost happened earlier that morning.

Carrie sighed as she thought back to it. She had been so close to being completely intimate with Legolas. She laughed at the thought. It was almost absurd, considering the short amount of time she had actually known him. But with Legolas, it didn't seem absurd. It felt completely natural. She felt as if she had known him her whole life. And yet, there was still something new and exciting about him. Finally, tired of stressing about the whole situation and what could or couldn't have happened, she closed her eyes and began to daydream about what it would have been like. She had never been with an elf before....

And it was that thought that made Carrie realize something that she thought she had known all along. Legolas was an elf. Part of her wanted to say, 'Well yeah, duh,' but part of her just woke up to that, and everything that it entailed. Up until this point she had been treating him like a man. She had been thinking of him as a man. Yes, she called him elf, and yes, she knew he was different, but something clicked for Carrie. This was no man. This was someone from a different race of being entirely. Not just a different race, but a _better_ race.

Carrie tried to remember all she knew about elves. It wasn't much, but she knew that somehow they were above everything that bothered the race of Man. They were the Eldar, the Firstborn. Men were impulsive; elves were cautious. Men were callous; elves were sensitive. Men were mortal; elves, immortal. Men were ordinary; elves were exceptional. This was all fiction to her most of her life, but since she was here, this was reality.

And then she started to think about that morning. What would have happened if she hadn't fallen asleep? Would she have gone through with it? What then? No matter how much Legolas resembled a man outwardly, he was not a man. What would he have expected of her? What were elf maidens like in bed? Wait...how _many_ elf maidens had he been with?

'Ok, Carrie, calm down,' she thought to herself. 'You are getting completely out of control.'

But a part of her mind, that little, insecure, human part told her that she wasn't. First of all, everything she was worrying about, even now, she realized, was completely _human_. Everything that irked her about him threw into sharp effect just how human she was. Here was this amazing, perfect, ethereal being, and for some reason, he showed the slightest bit of interest in her. Why did she persist on fighting with him? She should thank him every time he even deemed her worthy to talk to. Didn't she remember reading somewhere that he didn't associate with many men, just Aragorn? So it should have been an honor that he wanted to talk to her, let alone, well, you know...

Carrie's insecurities completely overcame her. She thought about all the ways that she would never measure up to the type of person worthy of intimacy with such a beautiful and pure being. She had never been this unsure of herself before in her life, but then, she told herself, she had never been confronted with someone so worthy of perfection before either. And, Carrie sadly admitted to herself, she was far from perfect. Elves were perfect. She was human.

Carrie wandered around the room, utterly lost. Never in her life had she felt so unworthy of the attention she had been getting as of late. She thought back to all of their past conversations, every fight they had, every time she tried to rile him up, every time she tried to get a rise out of him. She had been so bitchy, so _human_, when she had spoken to him. She was overly worried about unimportant, fleeting things. Come to think of it, she herself was an unimportant, fleeting thing. Why would he even want to talk to someone like that?

And then there was the whole immortal thing. She really hadn't thought about it before now. If he had been in her world, Carrie mused; he could have seen the birth of Christ. He would have lived through the dark ages, medieval times, the Renaissance. He could have met people such as Caesar, DaVince, Michaelangelo, Shakespeare. It completely blew Carrie's mind. It overwhelmed her.

And yet, this amazing being was ready this morning to give his body and soul over to her. It was more than she could possibly deserve. There was no way she would ever have been worthy of him. How could she ever be? And yet, instead of appreciating the attention, she had gotten angry, _angry_, that he wanted to keep their affairs private. She had accused him of being embarrassed – yet another human emotion. Carrie was ashamed of herself and all of her imperfections.

Legolas' words resounded in her head. 'Not in my nature... not in my nature.' He was telling the truth, she guessed. Why would an elf be jealous of a man? What could Eomer possibly have that Legolas would be jealous of? Even if he _did_ have something, which Carrie highly doubted, she shocked herself at the thought that an elf would have such a base and abhorrent emotion such as jealousy.

Carrie knew that she couldn't continue think of Legolas in the same way, and she _couldn't_ continue to treat him as she had been. All along, she should have been treating him with the utmost respect that a being of his nature deserved. Carrie vowed that in her future encounters with him, she would behave, as she now deemed appropriate.

She heard a knock at the door and walked across the room to open it. She didn't think she would have to confront him so soon after her recent epiphany. She allowed him to enter the room and bowed her head to him. He didn't say anything and she felt him looking at her so she looked up at him. He had a puzzled expression on his beautiful face.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked meekly.

He regarded her for a moment, obviously trying to figure her out. "I came to inform you, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf and I must ride to Isengard before we go to Edoras. We leave tonight. I did not want to go without speaking to you first."

Carrie bowed her head again. "Thank you so much for being so considerate to me."

He crossed the room to her and took her face in his hands. "Carrie, are you not feeling well?" She heard the concern in his voice and it was too much. She backed away from him.

"I am fine." She still wasn't looking at him. "You are just more than kind to concern yourself with saying goodbye to me. I know you have more important things to do than talk to me."

"Carrie," Legolas closed the distance between them again and put his hands on her upper arms. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." She looked up at him and saw concern and disbelief in his eyes and looked down again.

"Then why do you speak to me in this manner?" He spoke these words softly and ran his hands comfortingly up and down her arms. All Carrie wanted to do was throw her arms around him and kiss him again, but she reminded herself that it would be completely inappropriate to do that.

"Because," and she backed away again to break their contact. "you are an elf." He didn't say anything to that and she looked up at him. She saw a strange look on his face, almost as if he silently agreed and understood. But in a moment it was gone and he had a slightly amused smile on his face.

"I've been an elf the whole time you've known me. You have never spoken to me like this before."

"Well, lets just say that I finally appreciate the greatness, the elegance and the beauty of your kind." She looked at him to see what his reaction would be. He continued to look at her, puzzled by her sudden reverence towards elves, and yet also with a slightly troubled look in his eyes. "And I realize how horrible I've been to you and how unworthy I am of your attention."

He took a step towards her again. "I am flattered by your sentiments towards 'my kind'." He ran his hand through her hair. "I appreciate what you are saying about our differences." He held her cheek with his hand and he looked piercingly into her eyes. "But do not _ever_ think you are unworthy of _anything_."

She turned her head away from his intense gaze and sidestepped away from him. He paused for a moment, and then closed the distance between them once again. She still couldn't bring herself to look at him. He took her hands in his and spoke to her softly. "I struggled with the same thing you are now." He dropped her hands and ran his palms up her arms until he was grasping her shoulders.

Carrie fought back the shiver that had run down her spine. "And what did you come up with?" He was silent for so long that Carrie finally looked back at him. She saw uncertainty in his eyes, and it only served to perpetuate her insecurity.

After another moment he spoke gently to her. "There is no one I would call more worthy." The uncertainty was gone, replaced by a warmth, which was at odds with the firmness of his tone at his next words. "Which is why it pains me greatly when you berate yourself so."

Carrie was once more struck with how marvelous a being he truly was. No matter what he was saying, she knew she could never measure up. She took a few steps back, breaking out of his grasp.

They stood there, several feet from each other for a few moments. "I _am_ unworthy, Legolas, especially after how I've been treating you all this time." He looked like he was going to say something and Carrie held out her hand to stop him. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." She swallowed hard. "Have a safe journey to Isengard. I will see you in Edoras."

She turned her back to him so he wouldn't see the tears that were welling in her eyes. She could feel him standing there, staring at her back for several minutes and making no move to leave. Finally she asked the question that was weighing on her mind.

"Legolas, why are you here?" Her voice was quiet and she did not turn around.

"I came to bid you farewell before we left." His tone was one of puzzlement at her question.

She turned and faced him, tears still in her eyes. "No, I mean why are you here, with me?" She swallowed hard and continued almost inaudibly. "Why _me_? What do you see in me?"

He stood looking at her, a concerned and pensive look on his face. She waited nervously for his answer. She knew what Aragorn had said, but now was the moment of truth. She would know why it was that this extraordinary being had taken any kind of interest in someone like her.

He smiled fondly at her and took a step closer. "Do you not know?" He spoke compassionately. She dropped her eyes and shook her head. "You have a fire in your spirit and a passion for life that I have not seen in many of your kind." She looked up at him, startled by his words. "You have a sharp wit and you are not afraid to be who you are. And yet, beneath that you have a kind heart and a deep caring for others." He raised an eyebrow and curved half of his stunning mouth into a smile. "So much so, that even in the midst of your anger for someone, you are willing to reach out and comfort them in a moment of their sorrow."

She smiled and dropped her head shyly. She knew he was speaking of their encounter when she first arrived at Helms Deep. She did not realize how much it had affected him.

He closed the rest of the distance to her and took her hands once again. His voice was gentle and it touched her heart. "Which is why, as I said before, you should never believe yourself to be unworthy."

Carrie didn't know what to think. She stood there silently looking at him at a loss for words. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Have a safe ride to Edoras. I will see you there." He squeezed her hands and turned and walked out of the room, leaving Carrie staring after him, unexplainable tears falling down her face.

* * *

Thank you reviewers!

Jack-Sparrow-Lover - Here's the update! Hope you get a chance to read it before more arrows start flying.

nap-003 - I'm glad you loved the last chapter. I like Eomer too. I think he's a real nice guy. Not to mention quite hunky.

PsychoPixie - Thanks! I'm glad you like their conversations.

Linda19 - Thank you!

XxgemxX - Yes, I had to explain a few things. I think the pace will pick up soon though.

* * *

"You had to give Best Debut to Mr. Cheekbones, didn't ya?" Billy Boyd on Orlando Bloom winning Empire Award.


	24. Change of Plans

**dis·claim·er**  
Pronunciation: -'klA-m&r  
Function: noun  
1 a : a denial or disavowal of legal claim : relinquishment of or formal refusal to accept an interest or estate b : a writing that embodies a legal disclaimer  
2 a : DENIAL, DISAVOWAL b : REPUDIATION

I hereby deny and disavow legal claim to and relinquish and formally refuse to accept an interest or estate in … um … yeah; I'm not a lawyer. I'll just say I don't own Lord of the Rings. We'll just leave it at that.

Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

After Legolas had left her, Carrie lay down on the bed immersed in her own thoughts. She could not understand why it was she was crying, save, maybe, for the fact that she was completely overwhelmed with both her emotions and coming to terms with everything that was going on around her. A slight weight had been lifted, after hearing Legolas' words to her. But there was still an uneasy feeling. He was so completely different from anybody else she had ever met. Her tears stopped and she smiled, realizing that that was one of the things she liked so much about him. Most, no _all_, of the guys she knew would have been insanely jealous of another man paying attention to her as Eomer had. But Legolas was so calm and reasonable. He truly was amazing. It was wonderful to know that there would be no games, no lies, and she would not have to worry about talking to another man, lest she incite a jealous rage. No, not with Legolas.

She thought back to how volatile they had been around each other and realized it was due mostly to her own actions and feelings. Well, she knew she couldn't _entirely_ blame herself, but since she had stopped being so antagonistic towards him, they got along just fine. In fact, they actually had two whole conversations in a row without anybody getting irritated or angry. She snickered to herself. That had to be a record for them. She slowly drifted into sleep, content for the first time in quite a while.

She woke up to a knock at her door. She had half a mind to ignore the knock and hope they went away, enjoying her current state of happiness, but thought better of it. She got up and walked across the room to the door, wiping the sleep out of her eyes as she went. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for whoever was to greet her once she opened the door. Before she could reach the handle, they knocked again.

"My lady Carrie, are you alright?" came the voice of ... Eomer?

Carrie swung the door open and came face to face with the horseman. She stood looking at him for quite a few moments, stunned into silence. She hadn't expected to see him on the other side of the door.

"My lady," Eomer's voice caused her to focus on him. "We missed you at dinner. Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I'm ok, thanks." She smiled up at him. "I guess I must have fallen asleep and lost track of time."

He smiled a rather attractive smile at her. "I'm glad to hear that you are alright. We were concerned. If you are hungry later, you can seek out my sister and she will be able to show you where you can get some food."

"Thank you." He was really a nice guy, Carrie thought. You just didn't get that from the books or the movies. She smiled at him. "I appreciate it."

Eomer smiled for a moment more and then looked nervously at her. "That's not the only reason I came down here."

Carrie's face dropped. "It's not?" She began to get worried. What other reason would bring him to her room.

Eomer dropped his eyes. "I'm sorry, milady, but I will not be able to make good on my offer to ride with you to Edoras." He looked up to see her reaction. Carrie, relieved that that is all it was, smiled at him.

"That's ok. I understand if you have someone else you have to ride with."

"That's not it," he said quickly. "I ride to Isengard with my uncle and your companions."

Carrie looked at him suspiciously. "Why the change in plans?" Even after all she had come to realize about elves, old habits and feelings die hard. Her first instinct was still to question his motives.

If Eomer noticed the slight edge to her voice he made no indication. "They felt that since it was uncertain what they would find there, I may be needed."

Carrie frowned at him. Dared she ask? No – no, she was just being overly paranoid and human. Elves did not get jealous, she reminded herself. He wouldn't have....

"Whose idea was it for you to go to Isengard?" She couldn't help it. It was 26 years of life experience going up against a moment of brief clarity.

Eomer looked at her puzzled. "What does it matter..."  
  
"It matters to me." Carrie interrupted before she caught herself. Ok, if she hadn't been acting suspiciously before, she definitely was now. "I mean..." 'Oh shit', she thought, 'how am I going to talk myself out of this?'

Eomer smiled at her, still the perfect gentleman. He bowed his head slightly at her. "Well, milady, if it matters to you, it was the elf who suggested it, but the _dwarf_ and Lord Aragorn agreed with him, as did my uncle."

And at that, Carrie's insecurity swelled and her temper flared. All logic and reason flew out of her mind. 'Not in my nature, my _ass_!' she thought. Eomer must have caught the expression that passed across her face.

"Do not worry, milady. I will find a rider to take you to Edoras. And if you are not comfortable with that, I am sure my sister would bear you."

Carrie composed herself and smiled at him. "Thank you. That is very kind of you."

He smiled back at her. "My pleasure, milady." He gave her another slight bow and turned and left, leaving Carrie standing there, fuming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carrie stood for several minutes where Eomer left her, her internal struggle raging away.

"I am sure he said for Eomer to go to Isengard for the reason Eomer said – to help with whatever they find there." ReasonableCarrie said.

"Yeah right. Obviously, elf or not, he _was _jealous." AngryCarrie snapped back."... and he _lied_ to us about not being jealous. Ha! I would love to give him a piece of my mind." Once she got going it was hard to stop her. "And not just about that – about _everything_. He's got it coming for everything he's put us through since we met him. We are all miserable because he is insecure, and jealous, and unsure of himself..."

ReasonableCarrie shook her head and interrupted. "No, he is an elf. They are above all that. It probably has nothing to do with us at all."

AngryCarrie snorted. "He has been nothing but a pain in our ass since we met him." Her voice turned mocking. "And you were all 'oh...there won't be any games with him. There won't be any lies. He's not jealous. He's so _wonderful_...' "

ReasonableCarrie frowned at her scornfully. "We still don't know the reason. We don't know if he was jealous."

"Oh come _on_." AngryCarrie yelled. "He was jealous. Just admit it. And look at what it has done to us. We were _happy_ before we met him. And now look at us – crying all the time, not feeling worthy. That is all _his fault_!"

ReasonableCarrie sighed. "How can you say that? And besides, we were happy when we were talking to him the afternoon. We were happy when he was saying all those nice things about us." She raised her eyebrows at AngryCarrie, feeling that her point was made.  
  
AngryCarrie stamped her foot. "Well, we're certainly not happy _now_," she snapped. "He blows hot and cold and I for one am _sick_ of it."

ReasonableCarrie tried to soothe her. "You have to understand. He must be going through a lot."

"Oh and we're not?" demanded AngryCarrie, unyielding. "We're not going through _anything_ right now," she said sarcastically and put her hands on her hips. "At least he's still on his _home planet_!"

ReasonableCarrie took a deep breath. "He is also away from his home. Plus, any feelings he has for us are surely complicated. He must be aware of the implications of falling in love with a human.

"Love! Ha!" AngryCarrie and ReasonableCarrie both turned and looked at the woman who had just sauntered her way into the conversation.

ReasonableCarrie pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's hopeless trying to convince you now that _she's_ here." she said under her breath to AngryCarrie.

"Falling in love?" sneered CynicalCarrie. "He's not in love. What do men know of _love_?"

"Um...actually, he's an elf, not a man," corrected ReasonableCarrie.

"Elf, man – same thing. They all _suck_." AngryCarrie glared at the other two.

"Oh, that's right," CynicalCarrie ignored AngryCarrie, "you were ready to bow down and worship him for being an elf not a few hours ago."

"Now wait just a minute," AngryCarrie bristled, "that was all _her_." She pointed to ReasonableCarrie.

ReasonableCarrie stood there at a loss for words. "I...I... that wasn't me!"

CynicalCarrie looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. If not you, than who was it?"

"It was me." The three girls turned to look at who spoke.

"Oh great," said CynicalCarrie. "When did _you_ get here?"

InsecureCarrie wrung her hands nervously. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

CynicalCarrie laughed scornfully. "Why would we be mad at you? You've only made our bad situation worse!"

"She didn't make it worse," soothed ReasonableCarrie. She looked over at InsecureCarrie who was biting her nails nervously in the corner. "Ok, maybe a _little_. That whole 'unworthy' thing was a _bit_ over the top. But think of what he said to us. This could be a great thing. It could really, truly be wonderful."

"Oh yeah?" asked CynicalCarrie. "How?"

"Let me talk to him." A fifth voice entered the conversation.

"Oh no, not her," said CynicalCarrie.

"_You_ are the source of all of our problems!" shouted AngryCarrie at the newcomer.

ReasonableCarrie crossed to the new girl. "Don't pay any attention to them, EmotionalCarrie. _They_ are just as much to blame as you are." She glanced from InsecureCarrie, who would not meet anybody's gaze, to AngryCarrie, who was glaring back at her with her arms folded across her chest, and finished on CynicalCarrie, who just rolled her eyes. "You would be just fine if you listened to me once in a while."

EmotionalCarrie smiled at ReasonableCarrie. "Thank you, I think." She looked at the other three. "If it weren't for you girls, we wouldn't have any problems. We would be free to feel the way we do about him without all this other interference and insecurity."

"Don't even say that we love him," said CynicalCarrie with a snort. "Love. Ha! He's got a pretty face which causes you to get all weak-kneed and causes the rest of us to go through hell."

"I _hate_ love," growled AngryCarrie.

"Well, I'm sorry girls," said EmotionalCarrie, "but you're going to have to admit it. We're falling in love with him."

"NO!" shouted AngryCarrie.

CynicalCarrie rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

ReasonableCarrie put her hands on AngryCarrie and CynicalCarrie's shoulders. "Maybe we should go and be honest about our feelings. It would be better in the long run."

AngryCarrie and CynicalCarrie exchanged a glance. "You know what this means," said AngryCarrie.

"Oh yeah." CynicalCarrie replied.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for you to...OOF!" InsecureCarrie was knocked to the floor, silenced for the time being.

CynicalCarrie and AngryCarrie turned to the remaining two. "Sorry ladies, this is for all of our own good."

So as EmotionalCarrie and ReasonableCarrie sat bound and gagged, Carrie stormed angrily through Helms Deep looking for Legolas.

* * *

**XxgemxX**: Aww, thank you. Here's your update.

**Jack-Sparrow-Lover**: Well, I guess the telephone is better than the computer? At least now it won't interfere with you reading fics.

**nap-003**: I'm so happy that you're happy that I updated. I guess I made you happy again today? I wouldn't say that Legolas and Carrie were ever "together" so to speak. It all depends on what you view as "together". Ok, I think I may have been hanging out with Gandalf a little too much.

**NimrodelPR**: Hello! I'm glad you love my story. By the way, awesome name. Is it after the Elf-maid or the river?

**Cindy**: Wow! What to say to such a glowing review. Thank you so much. I am honestly speechless, although it may be from picturing the hot monkey … NO! Must not go there! At work! Drool in keyboard bad! But seriously, thank you, I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far, and I hope I continue to entertain you.


	25. A Tentative Friendship

"Whoever says Friendship is easy has obviously never had a true friend!" - Bronwyn Polson

* * *

Carrie burst into the great hall to find it deserted. 'Just great!' she thought. 'And I have no idea where to find anybody in this damn castle.' She was still very much under the control of her anger, and liable to find fault in just about anything. She stormed over to a table and slammed herself down into one of the chairs, prepared for a good long sulk. She heard a door open behind her and stood up and turned to see who had just entered. "Oh super," she murmured to herself, "just what I need." She tried to school her features into something more pleasant than the scowl that was currently marring her face as Eowyn approached her.

"Good evening, Lady Carrie, Messenger of the Elves." Carrie was glad that Eowyn spoke first so that she could follow the other woman's lead, even though Eowyn's voice was like ice.

"Good evening, Lady Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan." Carrie answered back in much the same tone. The two women stood looking at each other for a few minutes, the tension growing between them. Carrie couldn't believe how she was feeling. Standing before her was a woman who she had admired for most of her life, and yet the only feelings she could currently muster were those of animosity. Belatedly she realized that it may be in part because of her current mood, and she offered Eowyn a tentative smile, which was not returned.

"My brother says that you may wish to ride with me to Edoras?" The chill in her voice seemed to lift slightly, but Carrie was unaware of that fact, reminded again of the reason she stormed up here in the first place.

"Yes, _apparently_ he has been requested to join the others going to Isengard. So I can't ride with him anymore." She tried to keep some of the anger out of her voice, but it slipped in there anyway.

Eowyn's manner abruptly changed and she smiled comfortingly at Carrie. "Do not be upset. You will see him again in Edoras." All of the earlier frost was gone from her voice.

"What?" Carrie was confused. "See him again?"

Eowyn regarded her for a moment. "You are upset because you wished to ride with my brother, are you not?"

Carrie realized how Eowyn had interpreted her reaction, and why she was no longer antagonistic. If Carrie was interested in Eomer, she wasn't interested in Aragorn, and therefore, not competition to Eowyn. But she couldn't let Eowyn believe she had any attraction to her brother. "No. I mean... well, yes I wished it but... oh..." Carrie held her head in her hands. "Oh I don't know."

Eowyn came and stood next to her. "Don't worry about it." Carrie looked up at her to see her smiling again. "You wouldn't be the first to take a liking to him."

Carrie looked up at her. "I didn't... oh jeez." Eowyn was smiling at her confusion. Carrie didn't know how to tell her she wasn't interested in her brother without making Eowyn think she had a thing for Aragorn. "I mean, I'm sure your brother is a nice guy and all..."

Eowyn smile left her face and she looked sharply at Carrie. "You're not interested in him." It wasn't a question. Carrie shook her head anyway and gave Eowyn a tight smile. "Then what is it that upsets you about his going to Isengard and not riding with you?" The chill was back in her voice.

Carrie considered Eowyn. She knew that she was caught. Either she lied and said she had feelings for Eomer, or Eowyn would be sure to suspect that there was something between Carrie and Aragorn. 'You could tell her the truth.' There was that voice again. Should she tell Eowyn the truth? On the one hand, she felt like she had known her forever. This woman was a character that she had known and liked since her childhood, mostly for her fierceness, which, at the current time, was not helping Carrie's situation. On the other hand, she realized that she really didn't know her, and only just met her. In the end, she decided that she trusted this woman, both her judgement and that she would be discreet. "What upsets me is the possible reason he was asked to go to Isengard."

Eowyn frowned at her, silently questioning what Carrie meant. Carrie abruptly changed the subject.

"Tell me Eowyn, what do you know of elves?"

"Elves?"

"Yes. I'm interested to know what you know of them, what you think of them."

Eowyn looked puzzled by, and not entirely comfortable with, this sudden change of topic. "Well," she began, "I would imagine that you know just as much as I do, if not more. After all, you rode here from Rivendell, and you seem to be on familiar terms with the elf that travels with Lord Aragorn." At the mention of his name, a shadow of emotion passed across Eowyn's eyes. It was so slight, that had Carrie not known of Eowyn's feelings, she would never have noticed.

"Ah yes, Aragorn." Carrie gave Eowyn a sly smile. "He's a fine man, don't you think?"

That was most definitely the wrong thing to say. The corners of Eowyn's mouth turned down and her eyes narrowed at Carrie. Carrie silently cursed herself for probably killing any hope of friendship with this woman.

"I see, _Lady_ Carrie, you waste no time in staking your claim."

Carrie was quite taken aback, and a little miffed, by Eowyn's words. "Whoa, easy there, tiger. Staking my claim? I have _no_ interest in Aragorn like that."

Eowyn folded her arms across her chest. "Then what was meant by your question?" She regarded Carrie through narrowed eyes and waited for her answer.

Carrie sighed and tried to think of words that would not get her into even hotter water with this woman. After all, she still had to ride with her to Edoras. "I was just curious as to what you thought of him." Eowyn's manner did not soften so Carrie continued. "He's more like, I don't know, a father…or brother." 'Or great-grandfather,' she thought.

Eowyn began to relax slightly and Carrie saw her opportunity to smooth everything over. "Look, we started out on the wrong foot. Let's just start over." Carrie paused and then smiled at Eowyn. "And why don't you call me Carrie. We don't need all of this formality, do we?"

Carrie sat down at the table and motioned for Eowyn to join her. Eowyn crossed around and sat down opposite Carrie, but did not unfold her arms. Carrie sighed at this, but figured that at least Eowyn joined her at the table. It was a start.

"Then you call me Eowyn," she said evenly. There was no trace of warmth or friendship in her voice, but Carrie accounted it as a minor victory, since Eowyn was no longer glaring at her.

"So anyway," Carrie went on, "you were telling me what you knew of elves."

Eowyn unfolded her arms and placed her hands on the table, "I was telling you, that you probably know more, and that's how we got on the subject of Lord Aragorn." Eowyn raised her eyebrows.

Carrie snickered quietly at the reminder. "Oh yeah, that's right." She looked away, nervous at the direction that their conversation could turn. Eowyn didn't say anything and Carrie looked back at her. Eowyn was regarding her intently and her arms were once again folded across her chest.

"Look, Eowyn," Carrie leaned in towards her while she spoke. "You don't have to worry about me. I swear. I'm not interested in him like that. I promise."

Eowyn's jaw dropped and her eyes got wide for a brief moment before she schooled her features. She turned them into a glare. "What makes you think I would worry if you _were_?"

Carrie looked at Eowyn and finally saw her anger for what it was. This woman had lived around men her whole life, probably never having any female friends to talk to. She had built up this shell to protect herself. As brave as she may be when it came to risking her life in battle, she was more insecure when it came to her feelings than Carrie was, if that was possible. After having this realization, Carrie felt an immense connection to this woman. They were not so different from each other. Eowyn had built her wall of anger, Carrie, of sarcasm.

She turned understanding eyes on Eowyn and sought to comfort her. "Don't worry. It's not obvious." She smiled and shrugged. "But I'm a woman and I see these things." Eowyn eyed her suspiciously. Carrie sighed, knowing they were not out of the woods yet. A thought came to her. "If it will make you feel better, I'll tell you why I was asking about elves."

Eowyn unfolded her arms and relaxed a little, leaning forward towards Carrie, her curiosity obviously overcoming her. Carrie smiled at her slight success, until she realized she was going to have to tell Eowyn her feelings.

"Well," she stalled, "you had mentioned Aragorn's friend, who is an elf, right?" Carrie bit her lip nervously and looked at Eowyn.

"This has something to do with him?" Eowyn's slight smile returned as she waited to hear Carrie's answer. All Carrie could do was nod at her. Realization hit Eowyn and she sat and stared at Carrie, her eyes wide, her mouth open. "You have _feelings_ for him!" Carrie was surprised at how perceptive Eowyn was. She couldn't help the embarrassed grin that spread across her face. Eowyn sat there, unable to say more to Carrie, her shock was so great.

"Yes, although the feelings I have for him right now are mostly anger."

Eowyn, even more surprised at that, put her hand across her chest and sat back in her chair, her jaw still slacked. "How can you be _angry_ with him?" Carrie didn't think her reaction would have been different if she had said 'I just went out and killed 100 men.' She seemed almost horrified.

Carrie looked at her, truly puzzled by her reaction. "Hasn't a man ever done anything to piss you off?" Eowyn looked at her, not comprehending. "Uh..." Carrie changed her wording, "to make you angry – infuriate you?"

"Well, men have, yes. It's in their nature to." And the women smiled at each other, bonded by their shared frustration with the male gender. "But he is no _man_."

"Right. Yes. He is an elf." Eowyn just sat, staring amazedly at Carrie, who was completely baffled by her attitude. "Which is why I asked you for your opinion on them. Obviously, I have done something horrible by being angry at him."

Eowyn recoiled. "Oh, no, no! I didn't mean that." Carrie smiled at her to indicate that she was not upset and Eowyn relaxed. "It's just that, well, I've never heard of anybody being angry with an elf, not like you are, not like we get angry with our men. There _are_ many men who distrust them, or hate them even, but it's almost in a reverent way. I can't explain." Eowyn shook her head. She was obviously trying to put into words something that was just understood in this world. This kind of understanding Carrie would never have, being from the outside.

"But why would someone hate elves?"

"Because," and Eowyn lowered her voice. "They are so _beyond_ the rest of us. There are many men who fear that, and don't trust it."

"And you?" Carrie wasn't sure she wanted to hear.

"Well, I had never met one until a few days ago."

"And..." Carrie was worried about the answer.

"I understand that some men are afraid of what they don't know and resentful that the elves are leaving, abandoning us. But even before having met one," Eowyn shrugged, "I never saw how you can feel anything but awe and reverence towards them."

Carrie smiled ruefully, "Yeah. I guess I would do well to remember that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two women sat there talking, a tentative accord having been formed, and their earlier animosity almost entirely behind them. Carrie explained what she felt happened with Eomer being asked to go to Helms Deep. Eowyn agreed that it would have been rather suspicious, had Legolas been a man, but being that he was an elf, it was highly improbable. They were above that sort of thing. Elves, she said, had a 'greater purpose' and the base sort of human emotions; rage, jealousy, and the like; did not effect them as they did humans. Carrie learned a great deal about elves, and everything else in this world, seeing it all from Eowyn's perspective.

After talking for a while, Carrie remembered why it was she had come up in the first place. "Well, I hate to cut this short, but I really would like to go see the men before they leave for Isengard." She smiled at Eowyn and added, "You want to come?"

Eowyn returned her smile. "I would, had they not already departed."

Carrie's smile turned into a frown. "Oh." She hung her head, disappointed and sighed, thinking ahead. She looked back up at Eowyn and decided to admit her insecurity to the other woman. "I have absolutely no idea what to do once we're all in Edoras."

Eowyn shook her head. "Neither do I." She offered Carrie a small smile. "It is remarkable how someone can enter your life and in such a short time turn it upside down."

Carrie nodded and smiled in agreement. "Don't worry. Things will work out for the best."

"I hope so." Eowyn sighed and gave Carrie a reassuring look. "For you as well."

Carrie shook her head. "I don't know about that..." She rolled her eyes. "This isn't the easiest of circumstances I find myself in."

Eowyn chuckled at her. "I almost wish it _were_ my brother you had feelings for."

Carrie shrugged helplessly at her and then smiled. "Falling in love with a man _would_ have proven to be an easier situation, according to all you have told me." Carrie reflected for a moment. "At least I understand men."

"Ha!" Eowyn looked at her incredulously. "Then you are a better woman than I. For all my years I have grown up around them, and yet I can not claim to understand them.

Carrie laughed. "No, I guess you're right." Her expression sobered as she thought back to her earlier dilemma. "So do you really think his intentions were innocent? You really think he asked your brother to come to Isengard for help, not so that I would not ride with him?"

Eowyn smiled and shook her head at Carrie. "I can't believe you are still thinking about that!"

Carrie rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. I'm being such a silly girl."

Eowyn regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. "We all become like that when it comes to men. I don't think there's anything we can do to change it." She continued to look at Carrie and bit her lip nervously. "So, tell me..." She took a deep breath and then shook her head. "No, no I couldn't."

Carrie looked at her worriedly. "What is it? Go ahead."

Eowyn smiled shyly at her. "Tell me about Lord Aragorn."

Carrie didn't know what to say. "What do you want to know?" she asked, stalling.

Eowyn shrugged. "I don't know. Tell me about how you know him. Tell me what he's like. Tell me about his past. Tell me anything that might help me with him."

Carrie's heart broke for the woman. What could she possibly say that would not give this woman false hope, and yet not reveal her foresight of the future? Aragorn was, from what Carrie could tell, a wonderful man, but saying that would only increase his worth in Eowyn's eyes, making her imminent rejection even more painful. And yet, saying anything bad about Aragorn would not only be a lie, but Carrie couldn't bring herself to do so. And how would she say she knew Aragorn? It couldn't be the truth. She took a deep breath and began.

"Well, as far as how I know him, he is, um, a family friend." Carrie kicked herself. But it was the best she could come up with on the spot as she was. And it did go along with what Aragorn had said before. She continued to tell Eowyn things she knew of Aragorn, both from her own experience and from her reading. Eowyn ate her words up, eager to hear anything about the man who had so quickly captured her heart. Carrie was careful not to say anything that would encourage Eowyn, but nothing so obviously meant to discourage her.

Once the extent of her neutral information about Aragorn was exhausted, she shrugged and smiled at Eowyn. "I can't think of anything else."

Eowyn smiled back at Carrie. "He sounds like a great man," she said dreamily.

Carrie dropped her eyes. "Yeah..." she answered distractedly.

Eowyn luckily mistook Carrie's manner for being preoccupied with her own problems, and not what it was, the shame of knowing this woman's bleak future in the relationship she was so hopeful for, and not being able to do anything about it. "Do not worry, Carrie," Eowyn said comfortingly. "All will be resolved with time."

Carrie smiled sympathetically at the woman. "I hope so."

* * *

Jack-Sparrow-Lover - Here's the update. Hope you are, um…_containing_ him like I said --wink--

NimrodelPR - I kind of like those two Carries as well. Hope you liked this chapter too.

XxgemxX - I'm glad you thought the last one was funny!

nap-003 - I'm glad you loved the chapter. A little humor to lighten the mood was needed, I think.

BtchieChrissy - I'm glad you love the story. No need to beg; here's the chapter.

PsychoPixie - So glad you loved the last two chapters. Hope this one lives up to them.

* * *

--**subliminal message**-- read my live journal and leave a comment --**end of subliminal message**--


	26. Edoras

Since I haven't done this in a while, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, LtSonya_. If you all read the first draft of this, you would thank her too. There are not enough nice words to express how helpful she has been and how grateful I am._

As always: Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Carrie and Eowyn only spoke for a few more minutes until they both decided that it was time to retire to bed, since they had to ride to Edoras early in the morning. Eowyn promised to wake Carrie with enough time to make herself 'decent' before they had to ride out. Carrie found her way down to the room she was using and lay down, but sleep did not come to her right away. There were too many thoughts going through her head.

Carrie realized that she hadn't thought about home in quite a while. That scared her. She still believed that she wanted to go home, at least part of her did. She knew that the longer she stayed and the more people she connected with here, the harder it would be to go home. And the more time she spent with Legolas, the more difficult it would be for her if she indeed had to leave. But she also knew that she couldn't stay here. She didn't belong here and besides, she had a life and people who cared about her at home. Her family and her friends must be worried sick by this time.

Her thoughts turned unexpectedly to Trevor. He must have been completely traumatized that night when she just disappeared. How long did he look for her before he went home? Did he think she was dead? Had anyone besides him even noticed that she was gone? Carrie startled herself with that bitter thought. Of course people would have noticed. Her mother called her at least once or twice a week, and when she didn't hear from Carrie, she was sure to worry. She would be missed at rehearsal, and her friends would come by or call when they hadn't heard from her in a while. She felt awful about causing any of these people to worry. But the thought of going home and never seeing Legolas again also made her feel awful.

She shook her head at the fact that her thoughts always seemed to return to him. What _would_ she do in Edoras? She wanted to confront him about his motives behind asking Eomer to accompany them to Isengard. But she didn't want to insult the elf, as Eowyn had thought it might. She didn't want to get into another fight with him. She wished she could go back to this morning. She didn't care if she had to jam toothpicks into her eyelids; she would not have fallen asleep, if she had it to do over. At least then she would have some kind of connection with him. Maybe then all of this uncertainty would be in the past. Or, if not, at least she would be able to rationalize to herself why she was feeling this way.

It had been so easy to talk to him this afternoon and she really enjoyed his companionship for the first time since they met. Every other time they had conversed with each other she had been overwhelmed by the powerful attraction she had for him, and how easily annoyed and insecure it made her. But this afternoon, somehow, she was able to push it aside and find that she actually really enjoyed his company. Maybe that was it; that was the trick, if she could ignore her feelings and just be friends with him...

'Yeah,' she thought and chuckled to herself, 'that'll be humanly possible.' No, not after all those things he had said when she asked him what he saw in her.

Thinking about their conversation that afternoon brought back that nagging voice in her head, the voice of doubt and unease. Why _did_ he ask Eomer to go to Isengard, after telling her that he did not suffer from jealousy? Eowyn didn't think she could confront him about it, but Carrie knew in the back of her mind that it would plague her until she knew the reason.

'Well,' she thought drolly, 'at least I'm not going on about the whole 'unworthy' thing anymore.'

Slowly sleep overcame her and before she knew it, she was being woken up, the night having passed. She groggily got up and dressed, packing up what little material things she had accumulated since she arrived here. She left the room and wandered out into the hall to look for Eowyn. She spotted her and went over to see if there was anything she needed to do before they rode out. After being assured that she needed to do nothing, she sat and waited to depart.

The ride to Edoras was quick, although Carrie's bottom protested being back up on a horse. She thought she had remembered that in the story the journey to Helms Deep took days, but then she realized that they had walked it. Since the Rohirrim had returned, there were enough men and horses to let the women ride back to Edoras, considerably shortening the time between the two places.

When she saw Edoras, it took her breath away. It was beautiful. Set up on a mountain, the palace gleamed in the late afternoon sun. They rode the horses into the city and after they dismounted, Carrie followed Eowyn up to the palace. Once they were inside Eowyn turned to her.

"Welcome to Edoras, home of the Horselords."

Carrie gasped. "It's beautiful. It's so much more beautiful than I imagined." Eowyn looked at Carrie, taken aback by her reaction. Carrie saw pillars, intricately carved with horses and men. She slowly turned to take it all in, stopping when she heard Eowyn's laugh.

"Surely you can't be _that_ impressed; you come from Rivendell. I'm sure your architecture is far superior to ours."

Carrie looked at her for a moment. "I do not come from Rivendell," she blurted out. "I only visited there shortly."

"Oh." Eowyn furrowed her brows at Carrie. "I was mistaken. Where _do_ you come from?"

Carrie's eyes widened. She didn't know what to tell the other woman. Could she dance around the question? No. It was a simple enough question and Eowyn was sure to tell if she was avoiding the answer.

"Bree," she lied. It was the first place that Carrie thought of that was far enough away and _not_ Gondor. She didn't want to say she was from Gondor and end up back there for the big upcoming battle. She just hoped that Eowyn didn't ask the dreaded question, 'Oh, if you're from Bree then do you know...'

Unfortunately, the question Eowyn asked was much worse, for it caught Carrie in her lie. "Didn't Lord Aragorn say that you were their friend from Rivendell?" Her eyes narrowed as if she were trying to remember back to what had been said.

Carrie opened and closed her mouth once. "Did he?" She knew she was blatantly stalling, but she needed a moment to get her wits together if she was to get out of this one.

Eowyn nodded at her. "Yes, he did." She folded her arms across her chest. "Am I to believe that he was mistaken about the home of one of his _close_ friends?"

'Shit.' Carrie thought. One of the reasons she was so uncomfortable with lying was that she was so dreadfully _bad_ at it. "No, no, he wasn't mistaken." She sighed. "He must have just meant that I had ridden from Rivendell."

Eowyn eyed her skeptically, but let the matter drop. Carrie breathed a silent sigh of relief, even thought she could tell that there were many other questions dancing around in the other woman's head. She was sure they would come out sooner or later, preferably later, but for the time being, she did not have to come up with any more lies. Eowyn showed her to the guest chambers that would be hers for the duration of her stay and left her there to change and clean up for the celebration that night. Carrie explored around the rooms and found an amply stocked closet with dresses in many different sizes and a large tub with jars sitting next to it. Upon further examination of the jars she found that they contained what appeared to be bath salts. Carrie smiled and succumbed to her desire for the girly pleasures that she had been denied now for almost two weeks.

Once she felt that she was sufficiently clean, she got out of the tub and toweled off. She went to the closet to find a dress to wear that evening. There were a few in her size and she picked one out and put it on. It was a nice enough dress, which reminded her of a costume she wore in a show once. The costume was a lot more comfortable to wear, she reflected, since she was expected to be able to dance in it. Still, she supposed it could have been worse. At least there was no corset or anything.

She finished lacing up the sides of the dress and her thoughts turned to her hair. "Should I braid it? Should I let it hang?" Carrie asked no one in particular. She missed her mirror. She looked around the room for anything shiny that she might catch her reflection in. She didn't find anything to see herself in, but succeeded in finding a clip. She pulled the top part of her hair back and secured it to keep it out of her face. She sighed, realizing that this was probably the best she was going to look with no mirror, no blow dryer...

"No makeup, no hairspray, no lotion..." Carrie's list of missing necessities echoed in her chamber. She sighed again and left the room to go see if she could find the main hall.

* * *

Wow. Three weeks to update. I think that is my longest, and for that I'm very sorry. This was a difficult chapter for me, since it is a lot of exposition, and not a whole lot of dialog or action. Plus, I have managed to get myself sick (again) and work has been a nightmare and my show opens this week, so life has been hectic. I know, excuses, excuses. But the next few chapters should come a little quicker and I hope you will all bear with me.

Thank you reviewers! Your comments keep me motivated!

**XxgemxX** - I'm glad you liked the chapter. There will be more interactions with Eowyn later in this story - I hope you like them as much.

Jack-Sparrow-Lover - As long as Legolas and Carrie are good, nothing can go wrong? Whoa! Big assumption! smile And I wouldn't worry too much about Eowyn's heart. I'm sure a shieldmaiden of Rohan can get over a little broken-heartedness. And besides, we all know that she ends up with Faramir, which isn't too shabby, if you ask me…

nap-003 - I've always felt a little bad for Eowyn, but she didn't really know Aragorn, did she? And like I said before, she ends up with Faramir, so I can't feel _too_ bad for her…

PsychoPixie - I'm glad you liked their talks. There will definitely be more to come.

* * *

****

Warning: Blatant Self-Promotion:

For thoughts on this story and other random things, go to my live journal (see bio page for address). While you're there, be sure to comment!


	27. Much Celebrating

For all of you who have been jonesing for Legolas, here he is…enjoy!

* * *

Carrie had no trouble finding the hall. All she had to do was follow the noise. Apparently here, as in her world, it took men less time to clean up and get ready than it took women. So the men were already a few rounds ahead by the time Carrie got there. She stood in the doorway, looking around nervously for Eowyn. Walking into a room full of strange men was not her idea of fun, nor was it probably a good idea. However, before she had time to react, one of the men saw her, put a drink in her hands and pulled her into the hall.

"You're Lady Carrie, are you not?" the man asked.

"Yes." Carrie answered hesitantly. "And you are?"

"Grimbold, milady." He smiled at her. "I see your companions are not here. Come join us at our table."

Carrie smiled at him and followed him to the table. Grimbold sat down to her left and introduced her around. She didn't remember the mens' names, for they went by fast and there were about ten of them, but they all seemed to know who she was. And they all made sure that her cup never stayed empty for too long. Carrie was glad to find that the ale they drank was similar to the beer she was used to at home.

She was halfway through her fourth drink when the talk suddenly turned to elves. The men obviously took a little while, and a little ale, to feel comfortable enough around her to venture to this subject. But after a while their curiosity overcame them.

"So," began Grimbold, "you rode to Helms Deep from Rivendell, correct, milady?"

"Yes." Carrie was uncertain where this change of the conversation was headed.

"And you are friends with that elf that travels with Lord Aragorn?" Carrie looked across the table to the man who spoke.

"Sure." She was becoming more nervous as this went on. Was she wrong to have confided in Eowyn?

"Is it true," Grimbold continued in a conspirational whisper, "that elves have super-human strength."

"Well," Carrie regarded him for a moment, grateful that the topic had turned more general again, but still confused as to where the conversation was headed; "they _are_ very strong."

The man to her right tapped her on the shoulder. "I heard that they can read minds and put their thoughts into your head. Is that true?"

"I...uh..." Carrie faltered, completely taken aback by the man's question. As she hesitated, the floodgates opened, each man voicing the rumors he had heard and feelings he had about the elves.

"I heard that they can seduce women by just looking in their eyes."

"I heard that they sneak into our homes at night, seduce our women, and then cast a spell on them so that they don't remember."

"_I_ heard that they are related to Orcs."

"Oh and _I_ heard they are able to speak to animals, and lure them away from their rightful masters."

"I heard they can tell the future."

"I heard that they have enchanted the very earth so that when they have all crossed the sea, every living thing will wither and die."

"And they are so _superior_. They act like they are better than everyone else."

"They just make me uncomfortable."

"I heard that they..." The man to Carrie's right began again but was interrupted by a newcomer to the conversation, standing behind Carrie.

"_I_ heard that it is _extraordinarily_ rude to insult the Eldar. _Especially_ since one of them just risked his immortal life defending our people." Carrie turned around in her chair to see Eomer. She stood up and sat back down quickly as the room spun in front of her. Eomer held out his hand to help her up.

"Eomer!" Once she was up and steady Carrie threw her arms around him. Ok, maybe the ales here were a _little_ stronger than the beer back home.

"Lady Carrie." Eomer hugged her briefly, not knowing what else to do and then released her.  
  
"Oh, just call me Carrie."

"If that is your wish. I see you've been enjoying some of our ale." He smiled at her and his eyes twinkled. Something Eomer had just said registered with Carrie and she turned to him, confused.

"Did you just say, '_one_ of the Elves' risked his life?"

Eomer frowned at her, not understanding the intent of her question. "Yes. Surely you must know that. You were there."

Carrie continued to regard him curiously. "Didn't a whole elf army come and help?"

Eomer smiled at her indulgently. "Milady, how _much_ of our ale did you have? The only elf in the battle was your friend, the one that travels with Lord Aragorn."

Carrie's eyes widened. What had happened to the elf army? Not wanting to think about that, Carrie's mind drifted elsewhere. She wondered where her friends were.

"Eomer, where _are_ my friends?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"They are stabling their horses and cleaning up after the journey. They should be in here shortly. I was just passing through when I caught wind of the conversation at this table." He glanced back at the men who hung their heads contritely. He led Carrie away from the table. "Don't mind them. They're good men. They are just afraid of what they don't know." He glanced back at them and then to Carrie. "I will stay with you until your friends arrive."

Carrie smiled at him gratefully. She had just finished her ale when she saw her friends across the hall. She said goodbye to Eomer and carefully walked over to them.

"Hellooooo." Carrie slurred. She attempted a curtsey, feeling that it was appropriate in her womanly attire, and almost fell to the ground. She recovered as gracefully as she possibly could and smiled at them. "Have you tried the ale? It's _very_ good."

Aragorn smiled at her. "We shall have some in a while. How was your journey from Helms Deep?"

Carrie glared briefly at Legolas who eyed her curiously at her apparent displeasure with him. She looked back to Aragorn. "Uneventful." And then she saw who could only be Merry and Pippin. She gasped and grabbed Aragorn's arm. "Aragorn! Hobbits!"

Aragorn laughed at her surprise and her obvious drunkenness. "Yes, Carrie." Aragorn said. "This is Merriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry, and Peregrin Took or Pippin."

They two Hobbits both bowed to Carrie who attempted to curtsey again. She would have fallen this time if Aragorn hadn't grabbed her arm to steady her. Carrie regained her balance, if not her dignity, and Aragorn excused himself to go and talk to Gandalf. Merry and Pippin went to get some ale, leaving Gimli, Legolas and Carrie standing together.

They stood in silence for a moment before Carrie turned and spoke sweetly to Gimli. "So, Gimli, tell me." He looked at her uneasily. "Was Eomer an indispensable asset to your Isengard venture?"

Gimli didn't answer her but looked uncomfortably at Legolas, who was doing a good job of ignoring their conversation. So Carrie pressed further.

"Gimli? Was he? Ok. I'll ask Legolas." Carrie turned to Legolas and smiled sweetly. "Legolas. Same question. Was Eomer an indispensable asset..."

She didn't get a chance to finish when Legolas grabbed her arms and pulled her in front of him. His eyes were hard as nails and his voice was steel. "Carrie, you have had too much ale and it is impairing your judgement. I suggest you stop this."

Carrie pulled angrily out of his grasp and childishly mumbled, "_You_ stop this." She was sure he heard, but he ignored her. Determined not to let his apparently foul mood interfere with her good spirits she turned her back to him and faced the rest of the hall. She felt him grab her arm again from behind her and she began to struggle against it. Suddenly the hall quieted and all who were seated at tables stood and turned towards the king, who had ascended the stairs to the throne. Carrie stopped her struggle. She saw Eomer standing off to the side of the king and caught his gaze briefly before Theoden began to speak.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." He raised his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead."

"Hail!" the rest of the hall shouted back, toasting their fallen comrades.

After that the celebrating started up, more fervent than it had been before. Carrie stood there, watching, aware of Legolas' strong grip on her arm, but also aware that she would not be able to loosen it by struggle. She finally spotted Eowyn and watched as she approached Aragorn with a drink for him. She watched their exchange intently and then saw Aragorn walk away from her, replaced by the King. She once again felt bad for Eowyn, and the known outcome of her relationship, or non-relationship, with Aragorn.

Before Carrie could give it much more thought she saw Merry and Pippin get up on a table and start singing some drinking song and dancing around. She started laughing and clapping along with them, as best she could with her one arm impaired by Legolas' grasp and her other hand holding a mug of ale. As he felt her relax and begin to enjoy herself, and not act in a way that could cause herself future embarrassment; he released his grip on her arm. When the hobbits' song ended, she turned to face Legolas and Gimli.

"I'm going to get another drink." Before they could protest she was there and back, with a mug of ale for herself and an extra one that she gave to Gimli, who accepted it hesitantly. She looked up at Legolas. He looked back at her.

"I'm sorry. I would have gotten you an ale, but I didn't think it would be 'in your nature' to drink it." She smirked at him and took a big drink of her ale. Legolas just raised an eyebrow at her, but Gimli put the hand that was not holding his drink on his hip and glared at her.

"Now look here, Carrie," he started. "I don't know what this 'in your nature' business is, but you should have at least asked him."

"Ooh...I'm sorry – but it's obviously not in _my_ nature to be polite." Gimli gave up, realizing that there was apparently an undercurrent to this conversation that he was missing. Carrie turned to Legolas. "And it's apparently not in _your_ nature to answer a simple question as to whether or not it was absolutely vital to ask Eomer to come with you to Isengard." Carrie saw Gimli slowly making his way away from them.

"Please lower your voice." Legolas had no expression on his face or in his tone.

Carrie took another few big gulps of her ale, finishing it. She put the mug down on a nearby table and turned back to Legolas. "Maybe it's not 'in my nature' to be quiet." At that, Legolas grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out to the terrace. Once they were outside he turned to her.

"What has caused you to be so agitated?"

Carrie stood there and pouted. "I want to go back inside."

"You were drawing too much attention." Legolas did not let go of her wrist.

Carrie tried to pull away to no avail. She glared back at him. "I want another ale."

Legolas regarded her for a minute. "Answer my question first."

Carrie, emboldened by the alcohol turned and faced him square on. "You, ok. You agitate me. You _infuriate_ me!" Everything that Eowyn told her, everything Carrie felt earlier about elves had gone out the window with her sobriety. "You stand there and tell me it's not in your nature to be jealous, and then you go and tell Eomer to come with you to Isengard so that I can't ride with him."

"You are upset because you wanted to ride with Eomer?" Legolas calmly asked her.

"No!" Carrie shouted at him. "I'm not upset because I wanted to ride with Eomer. I couldn't care if I rode with him or not. But that's not the _point_!" She glowered at him. "The _point_ is that...is that...." Carrie lurched and if Legolas hadn't caught her she would have fallen. "Whoa." She let him lower her so that they were both sitting on the stones. "Just wait 'til the world stops spinning." She waved a finger at him. "Then I will tell you what my point is." She closed her eyes and leaned against him. That only made it worse, so she opened her eyes, but made no move away from him.

Legolas stroked her hair that had fallen out of her clip. "I assure you, it was not my idea to ask Eomer to come." Carrie looked up at him and tipped backwards. He steadied her and then continued. "Gimli, when he found out that Eomer asked you to ride with him, insisted we ask him to come to Isengard." He apparently didn't notice Carrie stiffen against him. "He was in such a state I did not trust him to be courteous or discreet when bringing it up to Eomer, so I did."

Carrie pushed herself away from him and stood up with great effort. She stared down at him. "Gimli's idea?" She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring.

"Yes." Legolas looked up at her. "You are bothered by that?"

"Nope." Carrie moved towards the door back inside. Legolas was immediately up, blocking her way.

"Where are you going?"

Carrie sneered at him. "Well I now know that it's _Gimli_ who gets jealous when another man pays attention to me, and _Gimli_ who obviously cares about me, and _Gimli_ who I should have been kissing and such all this time. So I'm going to fix that." She tried to get past him but he would not get out of her way. She tried to push him out of her way, which was a mistake because she only succeeded in landing herself back on the ground.

She sat there, making no move to get up so Legolas sat down next to her and took her hands in his. He looked at her intently but spoke gently. "Why do you equate jealousy with caring?"

She looked into his eyes. She sat there looking into his eyes, tilting her head all the way to the left and all then back all the way to the right. She did this for a good minute before he interrupted her.

"What are you doing?"

She grinned drunkenly at him. "You're weird." He raised an eyebrow at her. "No. No I don't mean that in a bad way. It's just that when I look at you, you look like you're my age. But when I look in your eyes, it's just, you're so not my age. You're like, way old and smart and stuff." He smiled at her indulgently. She blinked a few times and smiled back at him. "I think I'm drunk." He laughed at her admission. It was a beautiful sound. She sat there, smiling for a moment until what he had said registered to her.

"So....are you saying you care about me?" she looked expectantly at him. He nodded at her. "Even though you were not jealous?" Again, he nodded at her. Carrie couldn't do anything but shake her head. "I've never met anyone like you before, Legolas." He smiled at her.

She stood back up and held her hands out to him to help him up. He wisely stood up on his own and then took her hands. "I'm ok now," she said and smiled at him. "Let's go back into the hall."

* * *

nap-003 - I'm glad you loved the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one since Legolas is back.

Jack-Sparrow-Lover - Aww, I'm sorry you missed the story. Hopefully there won't be another break like that until it's done, but I don't know. There are a few holes that need to be filled near the end, and I'm not being inspired. I need my muse to come home.

BtchieChrissy - So happy you're loving this! Begging helps sometimes, but I'm trying to get these out as quick as I can without compromising quality.

Kurams-san7767 - Hi, welcome to my story. I'm glad you think it's good "for a beginner".

PsychoPixie - I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, Eowyn's a little suspicious. But who wouldn't be? She's introduced as being from Rivendell and then says that she's not from there. She's supposedly a messenger of the elves, and then asks for information on them…pretty shady…we'll see what happens.

* * *

****

Shameless Plug:

Check out my one-shot story Captain of the Guard. It's about Legolas! No, it's not a romance, but it's still about Legolas! Oh, and don't forget to review! We likes the reviews, we needs them, precious...


	28. One Moment

"Ever since the movie of the book Fellowship of the Ring came out, there seem to be two popular ideas about Elves' sex lives. Either they are radiantly asexual, or they are all screwing each other madly, along with any dwarves, hobbits, and men who happen along. Whichever you prefer is usually based on how attractive you think Orlando Bloom is." -Tyellas in "What Tolkien Officially Said About Elf Sex"

* * *

They began to walk towards the door when Carrie stopped. She realized that she had been being completely irrational with Legolas, getting angry when she thought he was jealous and had lied, and getting even angrier when it turned out he wasn't. And he had managed to calm her down and soothe her. Nobody had ever been able to do that to her before, when she had gotten into one of her moods. He turned then, realizing that she was no longer following him. She stood there grinning at him, no doubt partially because of her intoxicated state, until she managed to form a semi-coherent thought.

"You made me feel better," she said giddily to him. He looked at her, a bemused expression on his face, obviously not knowing exactly how to respond to that statement. She didn't say anything, but continued to smile daftly at him.

Finally, when it was apparent that she was not going to continue, he spoke. "For that, I am glad." He continued to look at her expectantly and Carrie once again tried to assemble her thoughts.

"What I'm trying to say is, well, you made me feel better." Legolas smiled hesitantly and raised his eyebrows at her and Carrie knew she had to do better than that if she wanted him to know what she meant. "I mean, you didn't get mad at me." She nodded and then added quickly, "Which was nice."

Legolas took a step towards her. "Why would I have?" he asked gently.

Carrie shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know. I mean, usually, every other…um…I mean… " She broke off and bit her lip. "It was just nice, that you didn't get mad at me for being mad at you."

He smiled at her. "That would have been senseless. It would have only served to increase your anger, and not solved anything."

Carrie just stood and looked intently at him. She looked in his eyes and realized that he was the only one who had ever been able to calm her down when she was on a rant such as she had just been. She realized that, physical attraction aside; he was exactly what she had always wanted. Ok, you couldn't really put the physical attraction aside.

Carrie took a step towards him and reached up and held onto his shoulders as she rolled up onto her toes. She gently kissed him on the cheek and then sunk back down to her flat feet. No, there was definitely no putting the physical attraction aside. Not with the way her blood was currently pumping through her veins or with the rate at which her heart was now beating.

"It was just nice," she said breathily. She did not take her hands off his shoulders and she felt him place his on her waist. "You made me feel better." She stretched up again and placed a lingering kiss on his mouth.

When she pulled away she gave him a smoldering look. "Let's not go inside. I have a better idea." He looked at her with his brows furrowed, a confused expression on his face. "Oh wait! I mean, lets go inside but not into the hall." 'Shit,' thought Carrie, 'I'm drunk and this is coming out all wrong.' "I mean, lets...oh wait." She took a deep breath and smiled up at him. "Why don't you walk me to my room?"

Legolas had been smiling at her attempt to say something that she was obviously having trouble with. That was until the last part. His smile left his face and he looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"I will walk you to your room if you wish." Carrie grinned at him in her drunken attempt at seduction. "But then I will bid you fair dreams and depart."

Carrie stopped smiling and her mouth opened. She took a step back from him, pulling out of his grasp and dropping her arms. "But..."

Legolas continued in an even tone, "You should not make this decision in your current state."

Carrie stared at him. "But..." Didn't he just say he cared about her? And back at Helms Deep, didn't he say that he needed her? And she definitely remembered him saying that life was too short not to go after what you wanted, meaning _her_. What happened? "But..." she repeated. She looked in his eyes and saw his resolve. He may have felt those things then, but it would not change what he intended now. Had she been more sober, she would have also seen his struggle to hold on to that resolve, and not give in to her extremely tempting offer.

"Fine." Carrie felt tears of rejection well up in her eyes. "I'll walk _myself_ to my room." She stumbled away before Legolas could react and stop her.

She miraculously found her way to her room and threw herself on the bed. She lay there for quite a while, feeling sorry for herself, before she heard someone knocking. She got up, surprised to find herself fairly sober, and walked to the door.

Carrie opened the door and glared. "I suppose you're here to bid me 'fair dreams'," she mocked.

"You spoke to Eowyn," he said flatly.

Carrie looked at him with wide-eyed fear. "How did you..."

"I heard her speaking with Aragorn."

Carrie thought of all the things he could possibly have overheard. "I...I..." she stammered.

And suddenly he was kissing her. Carrie felt lightheaded from it, or maybe it was still the ale. He moved from her mouth down her neck to her shoulder, right next to the wide neckline of her dress. Carrie sighed heavily.

"What took you so long?" she murmured.

She felt him smile against her skin as he began trailing kisses around to the back of her neck. She felt him feeling for the fasteners to her dress. She turned and faced him and put his hands on the laces at her sides. He smiled at this, her silent consent, and began to untie the dress, his eyes never leaving hers. She leaned into his touch, the feel of his fingers on her side sending shivers up her spine.

He felt her tremble and stopped to regard her thoughtfully. "You are sure about this?"

"Oh yes." Carrie had never been so sure about anything else in her life. "Yes I'm sure." She saw him smile and it took her breath away. He bent back to place more searing kisses on her neck as he continued to unlace her dress. She waited for a moment before she asked tentatively, "Are _you_ sure?"

He stopped again and looked at her pensively. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, causing Carrie to wonder why he was hesitating. Right before she began to worry that maybe he wasn't sure, he spoke.

"I am." He smiled at her. "_Aminirmca mel lle_".

Carrie did not care what those words meant. Hearing him speak to her in his own tongue made her stomach flip. Knowing that he had feelings for her that he was unable to express in any language but his own fuelled her longing for him. She helped him finish removing the outer layer of her clothing and started to work on his.

They worked together on his outer tunic, their progress slowed by both of their needs to be in contact with each other, kissing and holding each other. They finally got it off and Carrie quickly pulled his under-shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. What she saw left her breathless. Here, standing before her, was the perfect male specimen. It was so innocent usually, seeing a man without a shirt, and yet now it made her weak in the knees. She suddenly thought about all her own perceived imperfections and became unexpectedly shy.

She unconsciously took a step back from him. He must have read the reason for her reaction in her eyes because he knew immediately what troubled her.

He stepped towards her and took her hands in his. "You are nervous?" All Carrie could do was nod. He smiled soothingly at her. "Don't be."

"Why not?" she asked. She could not see any reason why she should not be nervous.

"Because," he let go of her hands and reached up to cup her face. He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you too."

On hearing those words, no other thoughts entered Carrie's mind. She let go of everything she had been worried about previously and allowed herself to get washed away by the flood of passion that had overcome her. She pulled him in and kissed him fiercely. She barely noticed anything that was happening. She was only aware of him: his close proximity, his outdoorsy scent and the feel of his kisses against her skin.

"Legolas," she sighed, surrendering to her need to be with him.

It was as if this moment was the culmination of all other moments in Carrie's life up until that point. It was as if this moment was stretched for all eternity while all the others were a blink of an eye. Or maybe it was that this lasted merely a second and all of the others were an eternity leading up to it. However it was, it was the kind of moment in which you know that nothing will ever be the same afterwards. It was the kind that you refer to later on as life altering.

All life is, is a series of moments; some passing without much notice, some being scrutinized repeatedly for years to come. And sometimes, all of your life can be changed by just one of them.

Outside there was a war just on the horizon. Outside there was hate and fear and a growing threat. But inside that room, nothing else existed except Legolas and Carrie.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers, and any lurkers who are also enjoying the story. I know that I am guilty of that sometimes, and I'm trying to get better at leaving reviews. I hope that some of my old reviewers who have disappeared are still reading and enjoying, and just don't have anything to say. Feel free to pop in at any time to say hi, let me know you're still here, or give any feedback. I live off reviews as much as the next author and am not ashamed to say it.

To those of you who continue to review, and to new reviewers, thank you, thank you, thank you. It means a lot that other people are gaining enjoyment out of this story.

Jack-Sparrow-Lover - Thanks for the review. Hey, you have to allow me _some_ wish fulfillment. wink

BtchieChrissy - Wow, thanks for the praise, and the review!

PsychoPixie - Thanks for your review here and for Captain of the Guard. I'm glad that I amuse someone other than myself. I've had several similar tangents while drinking. I don't know, I think when you're drunk and you get something in your head, you tend to dwell on it, more so than when you are in a more rational frame of mind. At least I do, and apparently Carrie does as well.

Vanima Bliss - Hey, welcome to the story, I'm glad you found it and that you are enjoying it. I'm sure Legolas will keep her in line. He _did_ pull her outside before she embarrassed herself too much before.


	29. A Growing Shadow

Carrie stretched languidly as she woke. She listened and could no longer hear the noise of the party. She pulled the blankets tighter around her and rolled over in the bed to find herself alone. 'Oh well', she thought, 'Legolas must have gone to sleep with the others so as not to arouse any suspicion.'

Legolas...she smiled as she thought of him. Wow. She hugged the blankets to herself. Nothing in her previous experience had prepared her for what happened that night. She continued to grin foolishly. So it was true. Elves were perfect at _everything_.

Carrie let out a deep, contented sigh. She decided to go outside for some fresh air even though she knew it was most likely still the middle of the night. She rolled over lazily to see where her clothes had ended up. She saw her dress on the floor across the room and got up to go retrieve it. She put it on, slipped on her shoes and wrapped the blankets around her, figuring it might be cold out. She left the room and wandered down the corridors to the terrace, avoiding the hall where she knew everyone was probably sleeping.

She exited the castle and was surprised to see Legolas standing on the edge of the terrace, gazing out over the plains, the hood of his cloak pulled up over his head. He turned to look when he heard her approach and smiled in greeting before he turned his attention back to the east. She walked up to him and stood at his side.

"I didn't expect anybody to be out here," she stated simply.

"I could not sleep," he answered in the same manner.

She followed his gaze to see what he was looking at so intently and saw a darkness in the distance. No, it could not be called a darkness, since it was night out and darkness was all around them. It would be more accurate to describe it as an absence of light, an absence of good, a tangible danger, the existence of evil, the embodiment of fear, of hatred, of intolerance. There was only one thing that came to Carrie's mind.

"Is that...Mordor?" she whispered. He nodded without looking at her. She felt a shudder run through her body. He noticed it and turned to her.

"You are cold."

"No, no I'm fine," she lied. "I woke up and wanted to come out for some air." She thought about whether she should say anything about what they had shared those few hours ago and decided against it. She decided to follow his lead in the conversation. If he brought it up, they would talk about it. If not, then she was not going to cause any awkwardness between them.

"The shadow in the east is an ever-present evil." He turned back to look into the distance, a frown creasing his brow. "It is unfortunate that you should see our world in these dark times."

"Oh, come on. It's not all bad." She tried to ease him. "I mean, you defeated Saruman, you found Merry and Pippin, you've made it this far. And besides," she moved to stand in front of him so that he was forced to look at her, "there are still things here that are beautiful." She looked up at him. "When I first ended up here, that's what I was struck by - the beauty of everything. Rivendell is beautiful, the plains of Rohan are beautiful, this castle is beautiful, the Elves are all beautiful..." She stopped short, noticing his smirk and cocked eyebrow, and realized what she had just said. She figured she had gone that far and might as well go against her earlier decision. "And what we did earlier, _that_ was also truly beautiful."

He stood and looked at her for a moment, causing Carrie to wonder if she should have kept her mouth shut. But when he spoke she didn't regret her words.

"What we shared earlier is what makes this war worth fighting."

Carrie smiled at him and moved back to his side and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Everything will turn out ok. It always does," she assured him. How she ever could have been angry at so wonderful a being was completely beyond her. They stood there like that for a moment before something that he had said earlier entered Carrie's mind. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Legolas, can I ask you something?" He turned to look at her, waiting for the question. She hesitated a moment, nervous, before she asked, "When we were...um, well, earlier tonight you said, 'I love you too'." He continued to look at her questioningly. "Why 'too'?"

He studied her for a moment before answering. "So you knew I shared your feelings."

Carrie looked at him puzzled. "But...but I never...I mean, not that I don't...I mean, I don't know." She dropped her gaze to the ground. Why couldn't she just come out and say it? Why _hadn't_ she just come out and said it?

Legolas smiled at her. "You did not speak the words, but your eyes told me countless times." He tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes. "Lady Eowyn's conversation with Aragorn only served to confirm what I already knew."

Eowyn...Carrie didn't know whether she wanted to smack her or thank her. Carrie grinned. She probably should thank her, after what she had helped to beget. But why couldn't she just say the words to him. She looked up at him mournfully.

"I want to say...I mean, I do feel...I mean..." she dropped her head again and held it with one of her hands. "I am an idiot."

Legolas turned to her and held her shoulders comfortingly. "Do not be troubled. If it is easier, say '_Melin le'_."

Carrie looked up to see Legolas looking at her expectantly. She gave it a try. "Mel-lin. Lay. Was that close?" Legolas smiled at her bad pronunciation and nodded. "_Melin le_." Carrie beamed at her new phrase. "What does it mean?"

Legolas grinned at her. "I love you." Carrie felt her stomach flip at hearing him say that to her until she realized that it was a translation of the phrase he just taught her.

"You sneaky elf, you _tricked_ me!" She smiled to take the edge off her words. He was grinning at her. So much for elves being all solemn and serious. "Well," she made a face at him, "now you know. Happy?" She attempted to sneer at him through her foolish grin.

He smiled back at her and he looked more content than she had ever seen him. That is until he caught sight of the omnipresent shadow in the distance again. She could actually feel the warmth and happiness leaving his body at the sight of that. They stood there for a moment before she could not bear his upset any longer. She reached out and took his hand in hers in a comforting gesture.

He turned back to her and smiled at her tender action. She felt giddy and intoxicated again and knew it had nothing to do with the amount of ale she drank earlier in the evening. It was all due to Legolas. He had always been able to unravel her like that. Ever since she first laid eyes on him that fateful night at the theater. Carrie sighed as she thought of home. Would she ever find a way to go back? What about her friends and family, would she ever see them again? She looked at Legolas. Already she was changing things here, however subtle. Where would it end? How much of an effect could _this_ new ripple have on the whole of the story she was so familiar with? She _had_ to go home, but now, after what had happened between them, how could she?

He turned then, and she followed suit. They stood there, hand in hand, looking eastward; both lost in their own melancholic thoughts. Finally Carrie couldn't take it anymore. The calm-before-the-storm feeling was overpowering her enough without the added pressure of her worries about home and her unintentional part in the tale. She squeezed Legolas' hand before she released it. He turned to look at her.

"You are returning to bed?" he asked, his eyes reflecting sadness as only those of the Eldar can. 

For some reason Carrie felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry. It's just too much right now. I'm, well, I guess I'm confused. I need to..." What did she need? "I think I need to sleep. I do. I think so."

He looked at her questioningly. Carrie couldn't stand to see the concern and worry for her in his eyes, on top of the sadness that was already there. She didn't have to endure it much longer because for some reason he closed his eyes and held that way for a few moments. When he opened them, Carrie longed for the prior emotions, for what she saw there now was torment, much like she felt when she thought about the inevitable decision that lay ahead of her.

"You miss your home and you feel the need to return." Carrie gulped and nodded. It was all she could manage. How was it that he was so perceptive? "And yet, going back would also cause you pain." His expression became one of anger and he turned from her and glared back out over the plains. Carrie stood and looked at him, not understanding why he was angry with her until he spoke.

"It grieves me to think I may be the cause of that." He did not look at her.

Suddenly Carrie understood. She understood everything. She understood why he had pushed her away repeatedly. She understood why he was hesitant to get close to her. She understood why he had said that there could be nothing between them. It wasn't that he didn't want anything between them. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to her. It wasn't any of that. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to cause her to be torn in a decision more painful than any other that she, or most other people in the world, would ever have to make.

He loved her. Truly. Selflessly. He loved her. And because of that he tried to keep his distance.

Carrie felt a pain stab through her chest. She groaned, realizing that it was a decision she was going to have to eventually make. The very thing he had tried to prevent happening would come to pass. He had fought so hard against it, and yet it had still overcome the both of them. And because of it, Carrie would come to a crossroads that would threaten to tear her heart in two. And he obviously blamed himself for this.

He wasn't angry with Carrie. He was angry with himself.

Carrie pushed aside the pain she was feeling. She mustered up all the strength she had and growled out three words. "I don't _care_." Her voice was raw with emotion, and he turned to her, stunned. She took a deep breath and continued. "I don't _care_ what happens down the road. I don't _care_ if I have to endure some kind of emotional struggle. I don't _care_."

He was standing there, staring at her, and if he weren't an elf, his mouth would probably have been hanging open.

Carrie was oblivious, caught up as she was in her emotions. "Don't you understand? It doesn't matter what happens. It doesn't matter what I am going to have to face. All that matters is that when we were in there," and she gestured back towards the hall, "that I didn't think about anything but _you_. Nothing else mattered to me; not home, not this war, not what Gimli was going to say when he inevitably finds out." Legolas smirked at that. "All that mattered to me was _you_."

Tears were streaming down Carrie's face but she didn't care. "Maybe I'm young, and naïve, and foolish. Maybe you understand more with your years and years of experience. But I say that whatever happens from here on out does not matter to me," Carrie swallowed hard before she continued, "because everything will pale in comparison to what I shared in there with _you_."

He stood there, unmoving, looking at Carrie. She was beyond words at this point, utterly spent from her emotional outburst, tears continuing to fall relentlessly down her cheeks. He moved towards her and reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. He stroked her hair and Carrie collapsed against his chest. He held her sobbing frame, continuing to comb his hands through her hair and she slowly calmed with each repeated touch. When she was finally able to look back up at him she saw a slight smile on his face as he regarded her.

"What?" she asked, for there was obviously something going through that elf mind of his.

"You are beautiful."

'He's out of his mind,' she thought, completely taken aback by his swift change of mood. 'I have pushed him over the edge. Here I am, yelling at him, my face probably puffy from crying, my nose running, my hair still messed up from sleeping. And he's saying I'm beautiful.'

She smiled at him nonetheless. "You're sweet to say that to try to cheer me up. But seriously, you're an elf. You all emanate beauty. I'm not much to look at compared to that." She grimaced before she spoke her next words. "Especially not right now."

He smiled affectionately at her. "I did not mean physically, although," he raised his eyebrows at her, "that is certainly part of it. I meant you. Inside. _You_ are beautiful." Carrie felt a warmth suffuse her. She did not think she ever received a nicer compliment, nor one that meant so much to her. She was only able to enjoy the feeling momentarily though, for the sadness and hurt had entered back into his eyes. She put her hand on his arm.

"Please, I don't be sad. I don't have to make any decisions just yet. You don't have to ride off to any battles just yet. Let's be happy while we can, and worry about what will come when it actually does."

He covered her hand with his. "I fear that will be soon."

Carrie's heart broke at his tone. "It may be." She didn't know what else to say so she just repeated herself. "It may be." 

* * *

Thank you, again, reviewers! I love the accolades, but please remember that constructive criticism is always welcome and is usually very helpful!

Jack-Sparrow-Lover: Wow! Thanks for that wonderful compliment! If you liked that love scene, check out Darma Druid's (id: 316613) Fortress Around the Heart (id: 1544706), chapter 17. (Warning: You may never read my stories again, because her imagery and symbolism are amazing.)

PsychoPixie: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

LtSonya: Your reviews have always been so helpful, and I appreciate your suggestions to the other reviewers. I do feel proud about how much I have progressed, but I attribute it a lot to your helpful critiques. I'm glad that in addition to beta-ing the story, you continue to enjoy reading it. I am immensely grateful for all of the help you have given me! So once again, thank you!

Crecy: I'm glad you love the story so far!

Vanima Bliss: You say "already," but you know that if you were in Carrie's shoes, you would be saying "about $#$ time!" :) I'm so happy that you'll continue to review! We still have a little ways to go before the story is over.

nap-003: Yes, yes, their problems seem to be behind them. I'm delighted that you enjoyed these last two chapters.

* * *

As always, shameless plug:   
Captain of the Guard (story id: 1820367) has gotten rave reviews! Check it out - It's got TWO hot blond elves in it!


	30. We Still Have Hope

They stood there for a few minutes before Carrie shuddered with the cold. She then, to her dismay, yawned, giving away her sleepiness. Legolas turned to her.

"You are cold. You are tired. You should go back inside and sleep."

Carrie shook her head, suppressing another yawn. "No, I'll be alright." She looked in his eyes and saw the doubt in her statement and his determination for her to return to bed. "You won't come with me?"

"Nay. I will remain here." He turned back to the east.

"Aren't _you_ tired and cold?" He shook his head. "Then I will stay out here with you." He turned back to her and she relented, seeing the look in his eyes. "Ok, ok! I'll go to bed!" Stubborn, he was, she thought. Stubborn, but probably right. She placed her hand lightly on his arm and reached up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled slightly at her, gently running his hands through her hair once more.

"I'll see you in the morning?" she asked. He nodded at her distractedly. She smiled at him then turned and walked away, back towards her room.

She had almost reached her room when she heard a great commotion coming from the hall. 'What could that be, at this time of night?' she wondered. She began to run towards the hall. She stopped short, becoming momentarily disoriented as to which direction the hall was when someone ran into her, knocking her off balance.

She and the other person would have both ended up on the floor if a pair of hands had not grabbed them both and supported them. When she regained her balance she turned to see Eomer holding her and Eowyn up. Eowyn must have been the one who ran into her, for if it had been Eomer, she would most likely be more hurt than she was. Once he realized the two women were stable, he ran ahead towards the hall. She and Eowyn ran after him. They reached the hall just after him and stood in the doorway. The noise had stopped, but everyone was still in disarray.

Carrie glanced around the room from behind Eomer, who was standing in the doorway, watching the scene. She saw Merry, or was it Pippin, lying on the floor in quite a frenzied state with Gandalf kneeling over him, talking to him quietly. She saw the other Hobbit kneeling slightly away from them, looking on worriedly. She saw Legolas kneeling across the room, holding onto Aragorn, who was lying dazedly half on Legolas, half on the floor. She saw Gimli sitting on one of the cots, looking very much half-asleep.

Nobody except Gandalf and Pippin spoke for quite a while. Once Pippin seemed to calm down, Gandalf turned to Eomer.

"You can return to your chambers." He set his gaze on Eowyn then on Carrie, and then back to Eomer. "It is over, here." Carrie couldn't help but continue to stare at the Hobbit lying dazedly on the ground. A movement across the room grabbed her attention and she saw Aragorn and Legolas standing up, Legolas looking at Aragorn uneasily. Legolas glanced at her and held her gaze briefly, an anxious look on his face, before he turned back to Aragorn.

Eomer turned to the two women. "Come. Tomorrow dawns early." He strode away from the room with Carrie and Eowyn following a few paces behind.

Eowyn turned to Carrie as they walked. "What do you suppose just happened?"

Carrie shook her head, bewildered. "I...I don't know." She tried desperately to remember any such thing that had happened at Edoras, but couldn't recall reading of any. Quite disturbed that this could be yet another deviation, and that she could have caused it, she shrugged uneasily at Eowyn. "But I don't think it was good."

Eowyn nodded in agreement and they continued the rest of the walk in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day did not dawn early for Carrie. In fact, she probably slept later than she had the entire time since she had arrived in middle earth. Apparently, there were far more pressing matters for everyone to worry about than what time she got up and for this she was thankful.

By the time she had washed, dressed, and found her way to the hall, Gandalf and Pippin had left for Gondor. Now that she was thinking about it, she could have sworn that Gandalf and Pippin had gone directly from Isengard to Gondor, but it had been a long time since she had read the book. She entered the hall and looked around. Everyone was standing or sitting around, silent as death. Legolas and Aragorn were off by themselves, deep in quiet conversation, so she approached Gimli.

As she came near, he offered her a wan smile. "Greetings, my lady," he said quietly. "I'm afraid you missed breakfast."

Carrie risked a glance towards Aragorn and Legolas, and saw both with tense expressions. She turned back to Gimli. "That's ok. I'm not hungry."

Gimli gave her a "Humph" and turned to follow her gaze that had returned to Aragorn and Legolas. "And to think," he began, "that had it not been for the events of last night, I would have gotten great pleasure out of tormenting you and that elf this morning." He smirked up at her. "After you so _inconspicuously_ disappeared from the celebration."

Carrie smiled down at him. "Sorry you were deprived of that pleasure," she said dryly.

"Aye lassie, there will be another time. A better, happier time." He sighed. "We all hope."

Carrie nodded silently. She said nothing else, not knowing what to say to the dwarf. Eventually curiosity overcame her and she turned back towards Gimli.

"What exactly happened last night?"

Gimli raised his eyebrows and a look of discomfort passed across his eyes. "Young Master Pippin unwisely took it upon himself to gaze into the seeing stone that we had recovered from Isengard."

Carrie gasped. The palantir! She shook her head in confusion. That happened in Isengard! That was supposed to have happened in Isengard! Severly shaken, Carrie could not say anything, so she just bit her lip and looked anxiously at the floor. Gimli said nothing else on the matter and they stood there in silence for a few moments until she couldn't take it any longer. Besides the dread that she was now experiencing, thinking that she was indeed changing things somehow, the feeling in the room threatened to overcome her. It was an anxious anticipation, an overwhelming feeling of waiting, of hope and dread, of fear and daring, and Carrie needed to escape it. She forced herself to smile in parting at the dwarf and went outside for air. It was no better out there. The feeling seemed to emanate from the hall, effecting all within the city.

Carrie felt like she was gasping for breath when a hand landed on her shoulder. She whirled around and came face to face with Aragorn. She looked and saw Legolas and Gimli behind him. It reminded her of their meetings, those long months ago, and the overwhelming feelings tightened their hold on her. That was, until Aragorn spoke.

"Carrie, come inside. Do not let the darkness into your heart. For we have not lost all. We still have hope."

Hearing his voice was like a breath of fresh air, filling Carrie's chest. No wonder they called him _Estel_; Hope. She turned to Legolas and saw the look of worry in his eyes and turned to Gimli and saw a similar look. Their concern for her, matched with Aragorn's words dispelled the last of her despair and she followed them back into the hall.

Although Carrie tried hard to push it away, the oppressiveness of the hall continued throughout the day. She joined the men and Eowyn for luncheon, but nobody spoke much. Dinner was more of the same. Between meals, not much happened. Everyone walked around almost as shadows, quiet and pensive. After dinner, Carrie sat with Legolas on the terrace for a long while in silence before retiring to bed.

The next few days were more of the same. Nobody spoke much, though there was much to be said. Nobody did much, though much needed doing. They ate in silence. They slept restlessly. It was as if the entire populace of the town was one being, tormented and expectant. And yet every individual felt wholly alone.

It continued like this until mid day on the fourth day. Carrie was in the hall, just before luncheon. She was standing against the wall with Eowyn, silently watching the men. Some of them were bent over a table, discussing something with the king. Others were standing around, valiantly attempting to look as if this waiting was not effecting them.

Suddenly Aragorn burst into the hall, running towards the king and shouting, "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" Everyone turned to look at him. "Gondor calls for aid!" Eowyn left Carrie's side and ran to go stand by her brother.

The king paused for a very long moment while everyone watched him anxiously. "And Rohan will answer!" Theoden narrowed his eyes. "Muster the Rohirrim!"

* * *

Well, we've passed the thirty-chapter mark. Honestly, when I started this story I had no idea it would become this big, and we still have a little ways to go yet before the end. This chapter is a bit of a shortie, but the next update should only be in a few days, so you shouldn't have too long to wait. Thank you again to reviewers! Seeing your comments makes me very happy!

Jack-Sparrow-Lover: Thank you! I hoped you wouldn't. There are some other really, _really_ good ones out there.

nilimade: Thank you!

PsychoPixie: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

nap-003: I'm so happy that you love the story! I can't really comment on what you hope for, since I know what is going to happen. You'll just have to wait and see…

Crecy: Thanks! I'm delighted that you're back for more!


	31. Prolonging Goodbye

__

We can't all be heroes because somebody has to sit on the curb and clap as they go by. -Will Rogers

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the tense waiting of the past few days, the action that came with the King's words was a welcome change. Men began pouring out of the hall. Eomer left Eowyn's side to walk with the King. Aragorn and Gimli followed close behind them. Carrie did not move from her spot. She knew that the time had come. She would not ride to Gondor. She would not go to battle. This was it. This was to be goodbye.

She slowly walked to Legolas who hadn't moved from where he had been standing. At her approach he turned to face her. Both stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. Carrie dropped her eyes to the floor. After a moment when it was apparent that words would not come to her, Legolas spoke.

"We ride to war," he said calmly. Carrie looked up at him. "We may not return."

Carrie closed her eyes to that statement. There was no fear in it. There was no distress. It was a simple fact. He was a warrior. And he knew his risk.

"I know." Carrie opened her eyes and saw him in a completely different light. It was much the same as when she realized that he was an elf, and all that meant. Here was someone willing to risk himself in battle, fighting for what he believed in. A deep respect and admiration blossomed in her at that moment and Carrie's feelings for him multiplied tenfold, seeing this side of him that she had closed her eyes to before. Still, the harsh reality of the situation was that due to this, the time for their parting had come.

Carrie swallowed hard and then attempted to speak. "So this is it, this is..." She just couldn't say it. She couldn't say goodbye. It was too much to ask of her, she thought.

And then he kissed her. There, in front of whatever men remained in the hall gathering their gear, he kissed her. And with that kiss Carrie felt everything that had been between them. All the longing, all the fear, all the uncertainty, all the passion, all the tenderness, all the love was in that kiss. Knowing that this could be their last moments together, the last time they kissed, Carrie willed it to last, and it did for a good few moments, but unavoidably, all things must end.

As he broke away from her he looked in her eyes and she felt what she now recognized as an elven gaze pierce her heart. He held her this way for mere seconds before speaking to her, his voice a bare whisper. "Goodbye Carrie." She felt the tears begin to fall down her face. He moved to hug her against him but stopped as Eowyn, who apparently had watched the whole scene, approached.

"At ease, the both of you." Eowyn smiled smugly at Carrie and then addressed the rest of her comment to Legolas. "We ride out with you."

Carrie's tears dried abruptly. She felt her jaw drop and the look on her face must have been pure horror. The one on Legolas' was shock. Eowyn smirked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Don't be ridiculous, Eowyn." Carrie was horrified to hear her voice sound so choked like that. "I am no warrior. I have no business riding off to battle. Oh no, I'm staying right here!" Carrie did not care if she sounded like a complete coward. She was _absolutely_ not going to Gondor. She didn't care if she had to strap herself to one of the columns. She was _not_ going.

Eowyn smiled innocently at her, her eyes twinkling impishly. "We do not ride to battle. The women of the court always ride out with the men to the encampment. We say our good-byes there and then return."

Carrie stood there staring dumbly at Eowyn for longer than she probably should have. She knew she was backed into a corner and had no graceful way of getting out. Eowyn had no intention of saying goodbye _or_ returning, of this Carrie was certain. She knew that along with all the men, Merry would also ride to Gondor, leaving Carrie with no way back to Edoras. Once she was at this encampment it was either ride to war, or stay there alone, wherever _there_ was. But there was no way for Carrie to refuse, for it would be suspect. Why wouldn't she want to ride out and prolong her time with Legolas and the others? Unless...

"I am no woman of the court." Carrie relaxed and returned Eowyn smile. There, she did not have to go. She breathed a premature sigh of relief.

Eowyn raised her eyebrows at Carrie and gave her a teasing smile. "You just kissed an elf." Carrie's eyes widened and she glanced over at Legolas. His expression reflected the same shock that Carrie was feeling at Eowyn's blunt comment. Carrie turned back to Eowyn who was grinning like a fool at their reactions. She schooled her expression and continued. "Surely no commoner would do that."

"I...I..." Carrie stammered. No! She could not go!

"Carrie, if you were to ride with Lady Eowyn, surely no harm would befall you." Carrie turned and glared at him. Surely no harm would befall her. Ha! That's what he thought!

So Carrie was stuck. Either she flat out refused, which would be unexplainable now, or she rode with Eowyn, to her most certain death.

"I _knew_ that movie was a bad idea!" Carrie pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She scowled at Eowyn and Legolas. Before they could question her strange, cryptic comment, she continued. "Fine." She shook her head. "Fine, I'll go."

Eowyn looked at her questioningly and Legolas frowned at her grudging, half-hearted acceptance of the situation. Carrie realized that her reaction seemed completely bizarre to these two. Of course Carrie's reaction would seem odd to Legolas, who had no idea what Eowyn was planning. He would never fathom that she would do something like that. And Eowyn had no idea that Carrie knew of her plans. They would both expect her to be glad of a few more days with the men. After all, there was no harm if she rode with Eowyn, as far as they knew. An idea wriggled its way into Carrie's mind.

"So Eowyn," Carrie smiled sweetly at her, "you have no problem with me riding there and back with you." Eowyn shook her head no. "There and _back_." Eowyn furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head again. "So then, you'll be riding back _here_ with _me _when the men go off to battle." Carrie said pointedly.

Suddenly, miraculously, Eowyn understood. Her eyes got wide and she stared silently at Carrie. 'I must seem like a mind reader to her.' Carrie thought to herself. Eowyn turned to Legolas.

"You know, Carrie's right. Perhaps it is not a good idea for her to come with us." Legolas looked from one woman to the other, clearly not understanding Eowyn's abrupt change of mind.

"There is no reason for her not to come," he said to Eowyn, clearly baffled as to how her opinion turned completely around.

Eowyn shrugged at him. "Perhaps she doesn't want to come." Carrie knew that Eowyn was only grasping at straws, trying to find a logical reason for Carrie to stay behind. But that was the worst possible thing for her to have said. Carrie rubbed her temples. She was beginning to get a headache from this whole discussion.

Legolas turned his gaze to Carrie. "You wish not to come?" The hurt and confusion in his eyes was too much for her to bear.

"No…I just…" Carrie felt like he had stabbed her with that look. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was not good. This was not good at all. "I just think it would be better if I stayed here." She opened her eyes to look at him.

He just stood there staring at her. Finally, he repeated himself. "You wish not to come?" Carrie could not respond. "You do not wish to see us off?"

Carrie did not know how to respond. "I just…I don't…" She stopped there for she did not know what to say.

Legolas' eyes flashed briefly at what he obviously viewed as a rejection, before they once more returned to the hard resolve of the warrior. "If you don't, then this indeed is goodbye." With one last piercing gaze he turned and left the hall. Carrie tried to push that last look from her mind as she turned to Eowyn.

"I will not ride to Gondor," she told the other woman.

Eowyn looked at Carrie, her expression set. "I will not stay behind while others fight."

Carrie glared at her. "I _will not_ ride to Gondor," she growled.

Eowyn glared back at Carrie. "Then you will be left behind." She gave Carrie one last fierce look and turned and followed Legolas out of the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Ahh, conflict. So much more fun to write than the mushy parts. As always, thank you, reviewers! I feel like we're almost coming into the home stretch of this story. Well, not really, but I keep telling myself that to keep myself going.

****

Jack-Sparrow-Lover: Aww, I'm so sorry you weren't feeling well. I hope you're better now! I'm glad the story could brighten your day a bit, mate.

****

BtchieChrissy: mmm….chocolate! Thanks!

****

PsychoPixie: I don't know, would _you_ go to Minas Tirith? I know _I_ wouldn't go to Minas Tirith, are you kidding? Orcs, trolls, a dead army, the Witch King, Oliphaunts, Haradrim…I think I'll pass. Still, Carrie has a mind of her own so who knows what she might do!

****

nilimade: Thanks, _you_ rock.

****

Crecy: I laughed when I read your review. Thanks for that! I'm sure the warriors would have loved some beer and pizza. I don't think they would care about an update, but here's one for you.

****

Lothliana: I'm so glad you love the story! Don't die of suspense; here's another chapter.


	32. A Fine Mess

Sorry this took so long. It would have been posted Monday, but fanfiction.net revoked my posting privileges until today. They apparently did not think my song parody met with their highly_ stringent standards, and my hand was slapped._

So anyway, now that it is finally up: Read. Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Carrie paced the hall, seething. "Oh, this is a fine mess, a _fine_ mess." Somehow, in the span of five minutes, she managed to piss off Legolas and the only way to remedy it would be to ride off to her most certain doom. Not to mention that her means of riding off into said doom just recently also stormed out of the hall, angry with her as well. "This is just super." She was now alone in the hall, the rest of the men having left to ready their horses. "What are you going to do now, genius?" Carrie stopped pacing and folded her arms across her chest, glaring menacingly at the door as if this whole situation was somehow its fault. "Forget it! I should go home. I should just _go home_." She resumed her pacing and the door was spared any more scathing looks. "I should steal a horse, ride to Lothlorien, find Galadriel and tell her to send me home."

Luckily, a small part of Carrie's brain remained rational despite her current rant. She realized she still couldn't ride a horse. She had no idea how to get to Lothlorien. And if she somehow got there, she would probably be shot dead by the elves living there.

She stopped and faced the door again. "I should have listened to Elrond," she sulked. "I should have listened to Elrond and stayed in Rivendell and then I wouldn't be in this mess." She thought about all that would not have happened if she had done that. She thought back to that night a few days ago. These past few days seemed like an eternity now. Was that night worth the situation she found herself in now?

Carrie held her head in her hand. The answer was yes. She smiled bitterly to herself. Even all of this did not matter when compared to that night. She sighed and shook her head, realizing that she would most likely follow her heart and ride to the encampment, rather than listening to her head that was screaming at her not to. As she came to this decision, she heard someone enter the hall and looked up to see Gimli standing there.

"You do not wish to ride with us to the encampment?" he asked her.

Carrie glared at him. "Oh not you too," she snapped. She may have come to a decision, but her mood had not improved because of it.

He walked closer to her. "You are coming with us, are you not?" If she weren't so angry at everything, his plaintive voice would have touched her. As it was, he was lucky she didn't grab hold of his neck and throttle him.

"Tell me, Gimli," Carrie said icily, "what kind of Dwarf goes around doing an Elf's bidding?"

Gimli stopped suddenly and looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come off it," she barked at him, "I know _he_ sent you in here to talk to me."

Gimli huffed indignantly. "I came of my own accord. _He_ merely told me of your intention to stay behind."

Carrie took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew she had no problem with Gimli. She was taking her frustrations out on him. She took another deep breath before she spoke to him again.

"I am sorry, Gimli. All this scares me and I'm taking it out on you. That's not fair of me."

He smiled comfortingly at her. "I understand." He inclined his head towards the door. "Come on. Everybody's getting ready to leave."

Carrie smiled at him, grateful that he was such a tolerant dwarf. After yet another deep sigh, she followed him out of the hall into the chaos that was outside. Everyone was indeed getting ready to leave, bustling around, preparing their horses. She looked around to find Eowyn. She knew she had to make peace with the woman, if she was to ride out. Her decision to go was crazy and impulsive, but she knew that deep down, it was what she wanted to do. She would figure out what to do about getting back when the time came.

Carrie sighed as she scanned the crowd. She saw Legolas on a horse in the middle of the men. He stood out from the rest, his elven features setting him apart, not to mention his white horse. All the symbolism of that hit Carrie in the face and she staggered back. He looked right at her but made no indication of having seen her. He reared his horse and turned it to face the other direction. Gimli saw this and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Don't you worry, lassie. He'll come around." With that he ran off to ride with the elf. Carrie continued to look for Eowyn. She spotted her a short distance off, talking to Aragorn. She gulped and ran down to talk to her.

When she got there, she found that she was once again at a loss for words. Luckily, Aragorn spoke first.

"Are you to ride out with us as well?" He looked expectantly at Carrie.

Carrie glanced nervously at Eowyn. Eowyn's blank face revealed nothing. "If Eowyn will still take me." She smiled at the woman in apology for their argument before.

Aragorn looked at Eowyn, puzzled. "Why wouldn't she take you?"

Eowyn did not answer him, and her manner did not soften. "I meant what I said before," she said to Carrie.

Carrie held her steely gaze. "So did I. That doesn't mean we can't ride _out_ together." She offered the other woman another smile, which still was not returned. Aragorn looked between them, realizing that he had missed something, but he did not question it. They mounted their horses and turned as they heard Eomer shouting.

"Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken! Now! Fulfil them all! To lord and land!" With that he kicked his horse into motion and the Rohirrim galloped out to war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yet again,' Carrie thought, 'here I am, on a horse.' She risked a glance back at Eowyn. The woman would still not look at her. Carrie sighed and looked back out at the mass of men riding across the plains. Her thoughts, surprisingly, turned to Eomer.

She had never given him much thought before this, but when she saw him on his horse, yelling to the men, it had awoken something in Carrie. There was something so raw and masculine about it. And there was no denying he was a handsome man. He did not possess the elven beauty and grace that Legolas did, but he was definitely attractive.

Carrie shook her head. There was something about men on horses that did something to her. She looked out at the Rohirrim, galloping across the plains. These men, most of who were riding to their death, were the embodiment of bravery, of courage. Thinking about that turned her thoughts back to Legolas, for she counted him as one of the bravest. Sure these men risked their lives, but he risked so much more. They risked maybe a hundred years whereas he risked ages. It may have been an unfair assessment, biased by her own feelings for him, but it was how she felt.

She looked around, eager to see him again. She found him riding almost parallel to where she was, with Gimli riding with him on the horse. Almost as if he could sense her scrutiny, her turned to look at her. Any thought that she had of Eomer or of the other men flew from her mind when she saw those eyes. His gaze was piercing and she felt as if he must be able to read her thoughts. She was only able to hold his gaze a short while before she had to drop her eyes, the intensity too much for her to bear. This had never happened before and she wondered about the meaning of it and why he had turned such an intent look on her.

She rode for a few minutes contemplating this, her eyes on the mane of the horse, before shrugging it off as just a remnant of the disagreement that they had had before. She looked back up but Legolas and Gimli's horse was no longer in her vision. With that particular issue temporarily evaded, she bit her lip and turned back to look at Eowyn.

"Are you ever going to speak to me again?" she asked.

Eowyn did not look at her but answered. "How did you know my intent?"

Carrie swallowed. How exactly was she supposed to respond to that? "I, uh, I didn't think you the type of person to sit at home and let the men have all the fun."

Eowyn glared at her. "But you are?"

Carrie was taken aback once again by this woman. "Me? No, not usually." Eowyn made a face at her. "But seriously, Eowyn, what use would I be in battle? I can't even ride a horse by myself!" Eowyn made a rude noise at that. "Besides," she smirked at the woman, "I figure I'll let you have all the glory, all the _renown_."

Finally Eowyn gave her a half smile. She quickly schooled her features. "How very kind of you."

Carrie turned back around, satisfied that for the time being, a tense peace had been restored between her and Eowyn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the encampment and Carrie finally spotted Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn riding up front with the King. As they passed, men were shouting their numbers to Theoden. She saw the man, Grimbold, whom she had met in the hall at the celebration that night at Edoras. As she passed, he inclined his head to her and Carrie waved. She then turned and looked up at the mountain ahead of them. She saw a path winding up the side of it and turned back to Eowyn.

"Please tell me we aren't going up there."

Eowyn smiled haughtily at her, perceptibly sensing Carrie's fear. "We are." Carrie shuddered. "Is there a problem."

"No," Carrie lied. She didn't want to appear a total coward in front of this woman. "No problem." Carrie turned back around and looked straight ahead, not wanting to see how high they climbed.

After what seemed like forever, they reached the plateau that they would be staying on and dismounted. Eowyn left to take care of the horse and Carrie looked around to find Legolas. She had to go make peace with him, now that she and Eowyn had sort of made up.

She finally spotted him talking to Gimli and Eomer by one of the tents that the men had set up. She walked towards them, catching the last of their conversation.

"...door under the mountain," she heard Legolas finish.

"None who venture there ever return." Eomer told him. "That mountain is evil."

Carrie saw Eomer give them a meaningful glance and turn and walk away. Legolas and Gimli exchanged a glance and then Gimli turned and walked the other way, leaving Legolas standing by himself. Carrie hastened her step.

"Legolas," she called. He turned and faced her.

"I see you have come after all." His expression remained blank.

She looked away at that, hurt that he was able to look at her so coldly. Suppressing her upset, she turned back and answered him as truthfully as she could without exposing Eowyn's plan. "I always wanted to come. I was just afraid. That is all."

He eyed her intently, although this time she was able to hold his gaze. "And now?"

She smiled humbly at him, wishing that things didn't always have to be so difficult. "I am still afraid." She shrugged. "But I came to say goodbye anyway."

His features relaxed into a smile and Carrie felt her stomach reel. "Come. Let us find some food." Carrie was more than happy to follow him in search of food, content that peace had been restored between her and Eowyn and that once again, all was well with the elf.

* * *

Wow! There was an overwhelming response to the last chapter and I am quite touched. It helps me a great deal to know that this story has brought enjoyment to so many people. I am currently working on the last few chapters (several chapters further down the line from this one) and it has been difficult to wrap everything up and get across everything that I want to. Your kind words have been my much-needed motivation.

And again, a big "thank you" goes out to LtSonya who continues to be an immeasurable help as my beta reader. Make sure you all send lots of good karma, cookies and reviews (for story ID# 1675291 - Through Darkness and Light) her way.

PS. I watched the cast commentary on the DVD for TTT and Orlando Bloom referred to himself as "Leggy." I found it quite humorous for some reason and had to pass it on.

Lothliana: Thank _you_! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here is an update. Oh, and thanks for recommending this story to other people! I appreciate it a lot!

PsychoPixie: Maybe you could, but I would probably manage to lob my own head off if given a sword.

Jack-Sparrow-Lover: Aww, I'm sorry I made you cry, but I'm glad that it touched you so much!

BtchieChrissy: Mmm….chocolate! And when you say a "special chocolate Legolas," I'm hoping you mean Legolas with a generous amount of chocolate dribbled lightly on… oh crap! More drool in the keyboard! Excuse me; I need to go find a mop and some wipes to clean up after my mess… Must…get…hormones…under…control…

nilimade: Thanks! I'm so happy you like the story!

stardust-creations: Is there really ever a happy ever after? I hope not. Angst is so much more fun! Muah ha ha! I'm glad you love it so far!

nap-003: Don't feel too bad for Carrie. After all, she did get to sleep with Legolas. Any pity I may have felt for her has effectively vanished after that. (Hmm, me? Jealous? Naaaah!) And I think I would call it "highly amusing" instead of "cool" if she does fight, since neither she nor I know anything of combat. She would not have the first clue what she was doing, and I would have no idea how to write about it anyway. I'm glad you loved the chapter!

Crecy: Once again, your review made me laugh. I _love_ it when that happens! And you're in better shape than I am. Running for 3 minutes straight? I usually last about 20 seconds! Thanks for the review and the laugh!

Lainfaer: I'm so glad you found this story and that you enjoy it. I will try to update regularly, so as not to keep you all in _too_ much suspense.

Iariel: I _love_ Darma Druid's stories. _All_ of them. I was absolutely addicted to "Fortress Around The Heart" as it was being written. (As you could probably tell by the reviews I left for her.) Anyway, I am definitely trying to keep the elves in character, but it is hard with a race that we really have no concept of. I find the elves fascinating, but I have also found that trying to write one as a love interest has been somewhat of a pain in the neck. They never react quite like you would expect them to. My cliffhangers were worse at the beginning of the story. It's probably much less painful to read it now that they are all resolved than for the poor readers who were following it from early on.

ElvenDragon: Forever, huh? It _is_ getting longer I guess…but I'm glad you like it! Btw, cool name. I _love _dragons! (I would give up my right arm and my Evenstar pendant to be able to write in Anne McCaffrey's world!)


	33. The Dimholt Road

Carrie tried to enjoy the last hours that she would spend with Legolas before he left for Gondor. She tried not to speak of their fast approaching separation, but it weighed on her mind. Once dusk fell, she became even more dejected; realizing their time together was growing short, for the men intended to ride out come sunrise.

They had walked as far away from the others as the mountain would permit. They were outside the opening that had so spooked the men and horses earlier, but all was peaceful at the moment. They sat down on a rock and stayed there silently for a few moments. Carrie had much on her mind to say, but could not find the words. Finally, Legolas spoke.

"I fear that my fate does not lie with these men."

Carrie turned to him. Had Aragorn spoken to him already of the Paths of the Dead? Would they still travel that road to Gondor, even though the Dunedain and Elrond's sons had not arrived yet? She decided to stay silent for the moment and let him continue. When he didn't she gently prompted him. "Oh?"

"Aragorn is restless. I fear our paths lay along a different course."

Carrie took his hands in hers. She decided that a vague comment would probably be her best bet at this time. "Yes, but I know that no matter where your paths lay, they will cross with mine again."

He looked at her intently and she could swear she felt the emotions radiating from him. He brought his hand up to her face and began gently tracing her jaw with his finger.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Whatever it was, it was making her whole body tingle.

"I want to remember." She looked deep into his bright eyes that currently held such sadness and felt tears spring to hers. "I want to remember you like this."

"Don't talk like that," she said fiercely at him. "We will see each other again." Suddenly both of his hands were on the sides of her face and he was kissing her. Her mind jumped back to the first kiss they had shared, which was much like this one. How stupid she had been then. How naïve. So much had happened since then, it blew her mind.

He released her and looked into her eyes, a determined look on his face.

"Promise me you'll leave."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What?"

"Promise me, you will have Eowyn take you to Lothlorien. The lady Galadriel can send you home." Carrie looked at him, shocked and not knowing what to say. She didn't notice that he had undone his cloak while he was talking until he held the elvish leaf broach out to her. "Wear this. They will not harm you and will grant you audience with the Lady."

Carrie pushed it back at him. "I can't. I can't take that."

He held it out again. "You must. You must take it and ride to Lothlorien. It is far too dangerous for you to stay. Too few have come. Our failure is certain."

Carrie thought about the two absent elves and the rangers that should have been there and hesitated for a second. But she had not come all this way and risked her neck riding all over the place on a horse to simply turn around and go home. Besides, Eowyn wouldn't even be around to take her anywhere. She refused the broach again and glared at him. "You don't know that. Why do you have no hope?"

"You must leave. Now." He looked at her sternly.

"No." She stared defiantly back at him. "I will stay and see the outcome."

With that his eyes snapped and he spoke as forcefully as she had ever heard him. "You _know_ the outcome. You knew the outcome of Helms Deep or you would not have come. You knew of Aragorn's return."

Carrie looked at him with wide eyes and she answered him in the same manner as he had just spoken. "But I _don't_ know the outcome of..." what she wanted to say was "us," but seeing his steely expression she changed it at the last minute, "_this_. I...I never finished reading the story," she lied.

He looked at her for a moment with slightly narrowed eyes and then took hold of her shoulders. "Why must you stay?"

She took a deep breath. "Because..." she didn't know if she could continue. She barely choked out the rest of the words. "I...love...you...too."

It was the first time she had spoken those words to him. His eyes widened and then he kissed her again, passionately, lovingly, fearfully, longingly. When he released her, she was oblivious to everything but him. She was oblivious to the tears streaming down her face. She was oblivious to the sound of the wind playing across the crevices in the mountain. She was oblivious to the dwarf standing over them.

Wait. The dwarf standing over them?

Carrie stopped crying briefly and turned and saw Gimli smirking at them. She looked at Legolas and saw he had a very impatient expression on his face. And it was directed at the dwarf. After a moment of grinning at them, Gimli spoke to Carrie.

"I leave you alone for one day," he raised his eyebrows at her, "and look at the objectionable company you fall in with."

Legolas regarded him coldly, apparently in no mood for his banter. "I suggest you tell us your purpose, or be on your way."

Gimli chuckled at his discomfiture. "Aye, laddie. Aragorn is on the move. We must be off."

Legolas turned back to Carrie and tried to hand her the broach again, but she shook her head, even though she saw his eyes pleading with her to take it. He closed his eyes, realizing that she would not relent. She reached over and gently touched his cheek with her fingers. He opened his eyes and they were filled with immense concern and worry. She curled half of her mouth into a slight smile, trying to indicate that she would be ok, hoping to dispel some of his fear for her. She saw him barely return the smile as he covered her hand with his.

They stayed like that for a brief moment before Legolas fastened the broach back on his cloak, got up and nodded at Gimli. Carrie grabbed his hand as he stood. He looked down at her and Carrie had to close her eyes to the pain she felt stabbing through her. When she opened them, the tears began to fall again. Legolas squeezed her hand before letting it go and walking over to his horse.

Gimli risked a look back at Carrie. "Take care of yourself, lassie." He gave her a brave smile before going off to join Aragorn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carrie stood and watched as they entered the mountain, her tears falling freely. She jumped when she heard a bitter voice beside her.

"Yet again, the men have left us, waiting for their return."

She turned and saw Eowyn standing next to her, and although her words were angry, Carrie could see tears in her eyes, barely contained from falling. She moved to embrace Eowyn, as much to comfort the other woman as to find solace herself, but Eowyn took a step back. Carrie, miffed and a little hurt at Eowyn's rebuff, folded her arms across her chest as she listened to Eowyn's next words.

"Despite all this, I bring you some good news." Her voice was toneless. Carrie stood, silent and still, waiting for her to continue. "Lord Elrond from Rivendell is here. And although he is the reason for their departure," and she inclined her head towards the mountain pass through which Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn had disappeared, "you may ride back to Rivendell with him."

Carrie sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness!" She smiled, forgetting her earlier displeasure with Eowyn because of the relief she was now feeling. In much better spirits, she was able to set aside petty grievances. "I had no intention of keeping you from riding out with the men."

Eowyn did not return her smile. "That's good, for I have every intention of going with them. I will _not_ be left behind."

Carrie's expression hardened and she started to say something back, but Eowyn interrupted before she could start. "Go now! Go before Lord Elrond leaves and you are stuck riding to battle with me!" Although her words seemed teasing, her voice was harsh and her eyes were cold. Carrie gave her one last glance before running off to find Elrond.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carrie stopped short when she reached the tent where Lord Elrond was. She was afraid of what he was going to say to her. She felt positively ill with the prospect of confronting this man - elf - whom she had so blatantly disobeyed. She stood outside the tent for several moments, not wanting to burst in on the elf. After a long while, she gently tapped on the folds of the tent.

"Enter," she heard from within.

Carrie entered slowly and saw someone sitting in a chair with his back to her. She stood nervously for a minute before speaking. "Lord Elrond."

He stood up and turned to face her. "Lady Carrie," he said coldly. "The last time I saw you, I was beseeching you not to travel to Rohan."

Carrie hung her head contritely. She felt like an errant child. "I'm sorry," was all she could muster.

He continued, not acknowledging her apology. "And yet, you went anyway." Carrie looked up at him and instantly regretted it when she saw the icy look in his eyes.

"I am sorry." Carrie repeated.

Elrond raised an eyebrow at her, and his manner softened slightly. "You are much like my daughter." Carrie beamed at this. He had just compared her to Arwen, the Evenstar. But her excitement was short lived at his next sentence. "You are both headstrong and stubborn."

Carrie dropped her head again. She didn't feel that a third apology would do her any good so she remained silent.

Elrond took pity on her. "And you are both ruled by your heart over your head." At the change of his tone, Carrie looked back up to see him smiling at her. "Say your goodbyes," he said to her, "for we leave for Rivendell shortly."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carrie went wandering through the encampment, looking for Eowyn. She wanted to say goodbye before leaving for Rivendell, to smooth the rough edges that still remained in her and Eowyn's relationship. She realized it might be her last chance. She remembered that all the people she knew, except for Theoden, lived through this battle, but she did not trust her knowledge anymore. It wasn't only what Legolas had said in Helms Deep about her changing history. She had forgotten about that after they had won that battle, just like she remembered. But, what had happened to the elf army? And the more she thought about it, the more she was sure that it _had_ been Eomer she had seen before that battle. Plus, although she was happy he was here to take her back with him, she did not remember Elrond being at the encampment in the third book. In fact, she really didn't remember them all being here - was this even Dunharrow? - at the same time. Didn't the Riders of Rohan arrive after Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had already left for the Paths of the Dead? And come to think of it, what the hell happened to the other Dunedain and Elrond's sons? This was not good. This was most definitely not good.

Lost in her thoughts and not really paying attention to where she was going, Carrie ran right into Eomer. She was jarred out of her fog by his voice.

"Carrie. What are you doing? You're going to wander right off the mountain if you don't pay attention."

Carrie was shocked at the ease in his voice. After all, they were riding out to battle the next day. She was once again taken aback by the courage of these men.

"Oh." Carrie rubbed her temples. "I was just looking for your sister."

"She's in her tent." He pointed to a tent a few paces away and then turned back to her. He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "But whatever it is, you couldn't wait 'til morning? The hour grows late."

Carrie shook her head. "I will be returning to Rivendell with Lord Elrond. We ride out tonight."

Eomer's smile left his face. "Oh." He stood there looking thoughtfully at Carrie. "I suppose, then, I should bid you farewell tonight."

Carrie saw sadness enter his eyes. "Yes." She smiled woefully at him. "This is goodbye."

He stood there for a moment in silence before he said, "Well then I have but one regret."

Carrie looked at him quizzically. "What is that?"

He swallowed and then gave her a tight smile. "I regret that I did not have the chance to know you better. For anyone who attracts the attention of an elf is surely worth getting to know."

Carrie's eyes widened at him. Up until that night, she and Legolas had been so careful in front of other people, or so she thought. "I...I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

Eomer smiled without bitterness at her. "Surely you must see the way he looks at you." The smile on Eomer's face was replaced by a determined expression. "This may come across as bold, but seeing that we are all most likely riding to our deaths, I have no other choice. I just ask that you eventually forgive me." He took a deep breath.

"Forgive you for wha-"

Carrie was unable to finish her question because suddenly, without warning, Eomer's mouth was covering hers. Carrie was so shocked that all she could do was stand there. It lasted mere moments, but Carrie felt like she would never breathe again. Once Eomer released her, he stood for a moment looking at her. Carrie could do nothing but stare back.

"Goodbye Carrie. Be well." With that he turned and walked away without a backward glance. Carrie stood, rooted to her spot, staring after him. She did not hear Eowyn approach.

"You fickle, _fickle_ woman." There was no amusement in Eowyn's tone. Carrie still stood, unmoving, not believing what had just happened. Slowly, it began to sink in. Eomer had just kissed her. Eomer was Eowyn's brother. Eowyn knew about her and Legolas. Slowly, Eowyn's words began to penetrate Carrie's haze.

"I..." Carrie was still reeling from the shock of it all.

"How dare you..." Eowyn was clearly seething.

Eowyn's tone snapped Carrie out of her daze. "How dare I _what_?" she challenged.

"How dare you...kiss...my brother." Carrie had never seen this woman this mad. It was not something she would ever want to repeat. But at the moment, Eowyn's anger rubbed Carrie the wrong way.

"I did _not_ kiss your brother." Carrie stood with her hands on her hips. "For your information, _he_ kissed _me_. I didn't want any part of it."

"Sure you didn't." Eowyn's eyes were like fire. "Your elf _friend_ is not gone ten minutes, and already you have him replaced." Eowyn put her hands on her hips, mirroring Carrie. "Well you can jump from one man's bed into the next if it suits your nature, but it will not be my brother's."

"Oh that does it..." Carrie's anger flared. "Like I would ever even _consider_ your brother…" Carrie's eyes narrowed as a thought came to her. "…after having been with an elf. Surely _you_ must know that mortals are no competition for elves when it comes to a person's affection..."

Eowyn's anger abruptly faded into sadness. Carrie briefly regretted her harsh words, until the sting of Eowyn's accusation hit her again. She had half a mind to storm into Eomer's tent and tell him of Eowyn's intention to ride out with the men. That would put a stop to her grand plans, her stupid desire for renown. Carrie took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. No, she could not do that. Eowyn had an important part in this battle, no matter how much she had just pissed Carrie off.

Instead of rash actions, she looked angrily at Eowyn. "Have a nice life," she sneered at the woman and turned on her heel to go find Elrond.

* * *

Thank you reviewers! I have very little to say, for once. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Jack-Sparrow-Lover: Of course Legolas is perfect! He's an elf. Oh, wait, you meant my characterization of him. In that case, thanks! blushes

nap-003: Gee, I hope you didn't enjoy Carrie's peace with Eowyn too much. Looks like it's gone now…

PsychoPixie: Yay! I can post again. No more song parodies for me, the withdrawal from posting was too big a price to pay!

BtchieChrissy: Anything happens to the first one? --giggle-- Whatever could happen to the first one? --drool-- Ahh, my inner fangirl rears its ugly head once more.

Crecy: I am speechless.

Lainfaer: I'm so glad you love the story!

ElvenDragon: Heh heh, Leggy. I'm glad you love the chapter.

Lady Aranel: Oops. Sorry! Guess I should have told you it was a WIP? --hides--


	34. Full Circle

Carrie and Elrond rode back to Rivendell in silence for the most part. The elf seemed to be rather preoccupied, and every time Carrie tried to talk with him, he would answer her courteously, but in a way that indicated that he was in no mood for idle conversation.

So Carrie resigned herself to several more days, on a horse, with nothing to occupy her but her own thoughts. This however did not pose the problem of boredom that it may have, but rather of an onslaught of uncontrolled thoughts flying in and out of her head as quickly as Elrond's horse ran across the plains. Her only respite was the few brief hours of sleep that she was able to obtain at night when they stopped along the way. During her waking hours, her mind was a disorganized mess, a cacophony of questions, and her brain's desperate attempt to answer them all.

Should she have gone to Gondor? _No_. Why had Eowyn turned on her? _Who cares, she's a horrible person anyway_. Where did all that with Eomer come from? _He's a man. They suck._ Would Legolas be ok in battle? _Of course! He's a warrior._ Are you sure? _Yes._ Are you positive? _Shut up!_ What is that awful smell? _It's horse. Get used to it._ What happens when this is all over? _…_ Well? Didn't give that much thought, hmm? _Um…_

Carrie _hadn't_ given it much thought, caught up as she had been in things that were currently happening. Now was one of the first times that she had the opportunity to step back from the situation and actually look at it. Sure, she had thought about home, but she had always pushed it out of her mind, figuring that she would deal with her decision when and if the time came. She had never actually weighed her possible options.

But now her mind was too jumbled to consider anything rationally, so she found herself once again pushing these thoughts away from her, and once more trying to just deal with the situation at hand. Unfortunately, there wasn't much of a situation to use as a distraction this time, since riding on horseback with a taciturn elf didn't lend itself to much diversion. So after days of travel, the sight of Rivendell was a great relief to Carrie.

Elrond slowed the horse to a trot as they descended into the valley of Rivendell. Carrie noticed a difference from the last time she was here, subtle though it was. The house of Elrond seemed to be, well, _fading_ somehow. She couldn't put her finger on what gave her that impression, but it was there nonetheless. She was startled out of her reverie by an elf dropping down soundlessly out of one of the trees in front of them.

He looked briefly at Carrie with what appeared to be only mild interest and then turned his attention to Elrond, putting his fist to his chest and giving him a slight but respectful bow. "_Mae Govannen_." He then switched his language out of apparent courtesy to Carrie. "Welcome back to Imladris, lord." 

Elrond pulled the horse up to a stop and bowed his head once at the elf. "_Mae Govannen_, Talion. I trust that all has been well since my departure."

"It has." His eyes focused briefly on Carrie before he quickly looked back at Elrond with a questioning glance. If Elrond noticed his behavior, he made no indication. After a moment the elf bowed once more and stepped to the side of the road. "I return to my post. Good day, Lord Elrond." He paused a moment and then included Carrie in his departing words with a nod of his head and a perfunctory, "Lady."

The elf jumped up and disappeared into the trees faster than Carrie's eyes could follow. She looked at Elrond, who apparently was not at all surprised by this elf's behavior. She let the matter lie, since this was apparently business as usual for the elves of Rivendell. She did not have much more time to think about it, since they quickly approached the building in which Carrie's room was located the last time she was here.

Elrond dismounted and helped Carrie down off the horse. Some elves appeared out of what seemed like thin air and took his horse, leading it away to the stables. Elrond tried to locate someone who could escort Carrie back to her room and provide her with anything she needed after the journey. When Carrie had declared several times that she was able to find the room, if it was indeed the same one as it had been the last time she was here, and that she needed nothing, he relented to allow her to go by herself. She started in the direction of the room and turned back to thank him, not knowing what else to do, but he was already gone.

She spent much of the rest of that first day there in her room, catching up on the sleep that she had been missing during her journey, and the week before. When she woke, her mind continued to be a confused jumble of questions, and worries plagued her about what possible deviations could be taking place in the battle, possibly caused by her interference. What if things did indeed go wrong? What would happen then, if the tide of the battle turned ill for her friends? Maybe Legolas had been right. Maybe she should have journeyed to Galadriel and bid her send her home.

The next morning, she woke to a knock at her door. She went to open it and saw Estella standing there. Neither said anything for a moment until Carrie started crying. Estella hugged her and they stood there like that for several minutes until Carrie got herself under control.

"Estella..." Carrie did not know how to convey everything she wanted to say to this elf. How could she sum up all she was feeling into words? "Thank you."

Estella smiled at her, but Carrie could see confusion in the elf's eyes. "All is not well?"

Carrie walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it. "No." Tears started to form again. "All is not well." She sat up and smiled at the elf. "But you were right. So thank you."

Estella came over and sat down next to Carrie. "I was right?"

"About Legolas." Saying his name caused the tears that had formed in Carrie's eyes to fall down her cheeks.

"He indeed has feelings for you?" she asked, while placing a comforting hand on Carrie's shoulder.

Carrie looked down at her hands. "I guess you could say that."

Estella continued to pry, the intrigue apparent in her voice. "And you told him of the feelings you had for him?"

Carrie laughed cynically and continued to examine her hands. "I guess you could say that too."

Estella was silent for a moment before she asked, "So what happened when you got there? What did he say when he saw you?"

Carrie thought back. It seemed like ages had passed since the day she had arrived at Helms Deep. In reality, it had been a little under two weeks. 'Only two weeks!' thought Carrie and shook her head. She finally glanced up and, seeing the expectant look in Estalla's eyes, realized she was waiting for an answer. What _had_ Legolas said when she got there? Oh, that's right.

"He told me Aragorn was dead and that I shouldn't have come." Carrie said blandly and laughed inwardly at this, and at Estella's startled expression.

"But..." Estella obviously couldn't understand how this sentiment made her right.

"But after that, later on, he told me he loved me." Carrie briefly glanced away and when she looked back she saw a mixture of surprise and delight on Estella's face.

"So what did you do after he told you that?" Estella asked in breathy eagerness.

"I...uh...well, _we_...um...sort of..." Carrie felt the blush rise up her cheeks and she lost the ability to speak. She heard Legolas' voice in her head. 'Because, I love you too...' She dropped her eyes. She remembered quite vividly what they had done after Legolas said that to her.

Estella stood up. "You don't mean that you…"

Carrie looked up and saw complete astonishment, disbelief and another emotion she couldn't quite place on the elf's face. She felt her face get even hotter at Estella's startled expression. Temporarily at a loss for words, she grinned sheepishly and nodded her head.

Estella's eyes got even wider, if that was at all possible. "You...you...you..." she stammered in shock.

Carrie's blush deepened even further. "Don't say anything," she implored.

"But...but..." Estella sputtered, completely un-elf-like. This information shook up Estella quite a bit more than Carrie would have expected. "Do you know what this _means_?"

Carrie looked at her, baffled by the intensity of her reaction. "Yes," she said with a shrug. Seriously, it was a big deal, but it shouldn't elicit this sort of response.

Estella sighed, blinked a few times and shook her head. "Well as long as you know the significance."

Carrie looked at her impatiently. "Yes, I do." She rolled her eyes. "I may not be two thousand years old, but I think I know what I'm doing..."

Estella smiled at her, her elven composure once more in place. "Of course you do, milady."

Carrie sighed. "Oh, no I don't. I have no idea what I'm doing." She shrugged. "But what can you do, right? I can't help it. I love him." Carrie startled herself with that statement. It had come out of her mouth so easily. It was true. She did love him. She shook her head at that. Who would have thought that night when she spotted him in the audience that it would come to this.

Home. Carrie's mind couldn't help but keep returning there, and yet, she didn't know if _she_ could ever go back. Yes, she had the feeling that she was _supposed_ to go home. Yes, she had family and friends there that she would miss terribly, who would miss her and worry about her. Yes, she was terribly afraid to stay here, but she really didn't think she would have the heart to return home. Not now. How had it come to this? How was it that she was ready to throw her whole life away for the love of a man…elf…whatever.

Estella's laugh broke into Carrie's thoughts. "It sounds to me that you at least know the important things."

Carrie couldn't help but smile at her. 'Elves!' she thought to herself. They were all turning out to be nothing like she would have expected. Their emotions ran so deep, and were wont to change at the drop of a hat. But if you were around an elf, and they were in good spirits, you couldn't help but share in their happiness.

Allowing the blissful emotions to envelop her, Carrie felt her worries and questions fade, at least for the time being. She continued to talk with Estella, filling her in on all that was going on in the world. Estella listened in rapt attention, especially to those parts of Carrie's account that had to do with Legolas. It was so apparent that Carrie's suspicion grew until it reached a fever pitch and against all better judgement, and a warning in her head, she stopped her narrative to question Estella.

Estella tilted her head and cocked one eyebrow at Carrie's abrupt halt. Carrie took a deep breath and without further hesitation blurted out the question on her mind.

"Why are you so interested?" Carrie saw the elf furrow her eyebrows in confusion and tried to clarify. "Why do you care? I mean, why have you been so helpful? I mean, I'm grateful that you were, but I just don't get _why_."

Estella smiled benevolently at Carrie and nodded her head. "I guess it would seem strange to you, since you don't know."

Carrie, flawed and human as she was, felt the unmistakable and rather unwarranted bite of jealousy. She narrowed her eyes at Estella and spoke in a dangerously low tone. "Know _what_?"

Just then there was a knock at the door, which Estella went to go answer. It was a messenger from Lord Elrond, summoning Estella. There was a company of elves setting out for the Gray Havens with Lady Arwen, and she was to accompany them. While the messenger waited, Estella turned to Carrie.

"My lady Carrie, it has been a pleasure to know you."

Carrie was not going to be that easily dissuaded. "Know _what_?" she repeated.

Estella smiled at her one last time. "Legolas is my little brother."

Carrie stood rooted to her spot, so in shock she was. Estella embraced her and Carrie automatically hugged her back, her brain not yet able to property function. Estella released her and Carrie stood gaping at her, still not able to respond.

"May your ways be ever fair." Carrie did not, could not, respond. "I am delighted to have known you, but I must depart." Carrie nodded dumbly, not sure what else she would be capable of doing at this point. "If you are ever reunited with my brother, please give him my love, and my wish that one day I will see him again." She turned and Carrie watched as she followed the messenger out of the room, leaving Carrie alone once again, with even more to think about than she had before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Carrie a while for the initial shock of Estella's revelation to fade. Once it had, she only stayed in her room for a short while before she went to search out someone to talk to, not wanting to be alone, not wanting to think about anything, anymore. Despite her distracted state, she noticed subtle differences in her surroundings. Unlike the last time she was in Rivendell, it was strangely deserted. There were no elves walking the paths, or singing in the trees, or laughing in the gardens. Feeling dejected at this absence of gaiety, which could have diverted her from her thoughts and raised her spirits, she wandered through the halls until she found Elrond, standing on a terrace, looking out into the forest. He did not turn when she approached, although he must have heard her.

"Lord Elrond," Carrie said in greeting. He merely nodded at her. After a long silence, he turned to her.

"Lady Carrie, tell me, what do you know of my daughter." Elrond's eyes were pleading. "Does she make it to the Gray Havens? Does she safely board the ship that will bear her west?"

Carrie's heart broke at his tone and she dropped her eyes. How could she answer his question? She knew that Arwen came back and chose love and a mortal life over the immortality that was due her as an elf. Once again she found herself evading a question posed to her by an elf.

She looked up at him resolutely. "Lord Elrond, it was you who told me to be discreet about who I shared my knowledge with. So with all due respect, I cannot answer your question."

"Please," Elrond begged her. "I must know. For if she is in danger, I will ride out and protect her from whatever threatens her safety."

Carrie was filled with pity for him, and she relented, giving him information she hoped would not be too destructive. "Your daughter is not in any danger. She remains safe. That is all I can tell you in good conscience." He turned and looked back out in the direction that the caravan of elves had departed and they stood there for a moment in silence before he spoke to her in a complete change of subject.

"There is a way for you to return home."

Carrie stood and stared at him, not sure if she had heard him correctly. She shook her head and blinked a few times.

"Come again?"

He turned and faced her with a comforting smile. "The time is not yet upon you. I just wish for you to know that when the time comes, you will have a means of returning home."

Not knowing how to respond to that, Carrie stared blankly back at him. Once again, he turned and looked off into the distance, leaving Carrie struggling with the words he had just spoken, on top of everything else. After several minutes of trying to stop her mind from spinning, she once again spoke.

"Please excuse me, Lord Elrond. I do not feel well and I wish to return to my room."

Elrond nodded at her without turning to look back at her. Carrie left him then and trudged slowly back to her room.

* * *

Thank you, again, reviewers for your time and kind words. Updates should come quickly now, as the story is, for all intents and purposes, finished! Hurray!

Lady Aranel: Wicked little brain? Muah ha ha. Just wait and see! And I would have loved a few more hot elves to drool over in the movies too…

Lainfaer: Consider it brought..brung…um, you know what I mean. Arguments are always fun…

Jack-Sparrow-Lover: Legolas will be back soon, mate. He has some fighting to do… :)

BtchieChrissy: Mmm…chocolate Legolas…mmm…Thanks!

nap-003: You didn't see that coming? He's been hitting on her the whole time. wink Well, not really, but it was a fun twist to write.

lathalian: I have thought about all of that. Carrie could wreak havoc on the story. (In fact she has, causing "all the movie nonsense" as Lady Aranel pointed out to me in an email.) But she is being careful, because she's afraid that any little thing she does could have dire consequences. (And rightfully so)

Crecy: Wow. You have quite an active imagination…I like that in a person…

PsychoPixie: We'll see if they make up. Eowyn is pretty angry.

ElvenDragon: Thanks for the review. Thick plots are always good!

Rhythmic Breathing: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapters.

Amirel: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Lady Shannon Took: Wow! The best romance, really? I'm touched! I've tried to keep it real, but interesting at the same time. Thanks for the wonderful compliments.

SayDee27: Thank you for all the nice words!


	35. The Foolish And The Brave

Carrie lay on her bed, her mind once more in turmoil, now knowing that she indeed would be faced with the opportunity to go home, and the weighty decision that would accompany it. She thought of home, and of her family and friends who she cared deeply about. She thought of Legolas, and all the feelings that she had developed for him. She thought of Aragorn and Gimli, who were risking their lives for a cause they believed in out in the battle that she had no news of. She thought of Eowyn and her desperate need for renown. She thought about all of this and an understanding came to her, one that had been eluding her, not entering into her thoughts since she came here. These people were _real_.

Aragorn was real. The future king was brave and strong, but he had faults just like any other man. Reading about him painted a picture, but it was two-dimensional. You didn't see his intolerance for inaction. You didn't fully understand his impatience. And you most definitely didn't feel the power of his commanding presence, even when there was no battle going on.

Gimli was real. Carrie knew from reading that he was loyal and steadfast, but you didn't see that he had a softer side, and was a rather nice person. He was true to his friends, and was fiercely devoted to them.

Eowyn was real. She was brave and valiant, but she was also insecure on the inside. She also had a bit of a sharp tongue, as Carrie had experienced not too long ago, but it was all part of what made her who she was.

Elrond was real. He was a commanding elf, who was magnificent to behold, but he was terribly upset and worried about his daughter. You could see most of that from the stories, but you didn't get a full appreciation for his kindness and understanding, or of his willingness to forgive the rash actions of a young girl.

And finally, Legolas was real, with a bigger family, apparently, then Carrie had initially known. He was an elf, which was so much more than a man with pointed ears. Everything about his nature was foreign to Carrie, and yet it still felt right to want to be with him. She knew so much about his character from reading the books, but again, there was so much that you can't pick up from a written word. You couldn't tell how his smile could warm your insides. You couldn't feel how his arms felt wrapped around you. You wouldn't know how melodious his voice sounded when talking about routine everyday things. You couldn't see how his eyes flashed when he was upset or angry; for it turned out he was quite stubborn and at times could have somewhat of a temper.

Carrie snickered at that and thought to herself, 'Well, that is supposedly from his father…' The thought startled her and she covered her now open mouth with her hand. She hadn't _once_ thought about his father, not even when standing in the presence of another of his relatives. What would the king of Mirkwood have to say about his son being involved with a mortal? She wasn't sure, but even though Estella was ok with it, even encouraging it, she didn't think it likely for Thranduil to give it a glowing endorsement, given what she had read about him. Even if that mortal was a descendant of Aragorn.

But on the same token, what would her own parents say if she had the opportunity to tell them? Well, after telling her she was crazy and having her psychoanalyzed, they would probably tell her that she had a very active imagination, and shouldn't she be concentrating on real men that could give them real grandchildren? Carrie sighed. Even if everything remained how it should here, and did not deviate from the known story, it would not guarantee happily ever after. If she were to be with Legolas, it would have to be here, and what place did she have in this world? To choose him would be to choose a life that was completely foreign to her, and separate from all the people she had cared about all her life.

Just then, she heard the galloping of hooves coming from outside. She got up and ran to the window, looking to see who had arrived. All she caught a glimpse of was a lot of black hair and a long cloak before the horse rounded the bend.

She ran through the halls to find who the visitor was. Anybody was better than the emptiness that Rivendell had become, or the bitter thoughts that were currently going through her head. She came to a garden and saw Elrond, talking to the newcomer. She stopped mid-stride when she realized who it was.

It was the Lady Arwen.

Carrie paused in the doorway until Elrond walked away. She quietly entered and got her first good look at Arwen Undomiel. The woman was beautiful. No words were there that would do justice to her. Carrie hesitated before she approached her.

"Lady Arwen?" she asked shyly.

Arwen looked up at her, her eyes sad. It was then when Carrie realized who she was to this woman...elf. Arwen was in love with Aragorn, and she was the grandchild of his daughter with another woman. She became suddenly very nervous, forgetting that elves do not suffer the human emotion of jealousy.

"You must be Lady Carrie." Carrie marveled at the quality of her voice. Everything about this woman was perfect.

"I am." Carrie knew that she could never say all the things she wanted to, so for the time being, that would have to suffice.

"You must think I'm a fool." Arwen's statement startled her. Why would Carrie possibly think Arwen a fool? "To give up an immortal life for the love of a man."

"I...I don't think you're a fool. I think you're very brave." Carrie thought she sounded like such a little kid. And she was, she reflected, compared to Arwen who had seen thousands of years pass.

Arwen smiled at her. "Courage has nothing to do with it. I am weak when it comes to love." The beautiful elf maiden sighed and even that was divine. "I would give up anything to be with the man who possesses my heart."

Carrie couldn't help but feel admiration towards her. She truly loved Aragorn, and she had given up everything for him.

"I would rather spend a short mortal life with him than an eternity of regret and loneliness with my people."

Arwen's words struck a chord in Carrie. It became apparent to her how similar the choice laid before her was to Arwen's. It was not an immortal life that hung in the balance, but her familiar life, her home, her family, where she belonged. Arwen had chosen love above all else and Carrie had called her brave. What would Arwen think of Carrie's choice?

"So, you think that love is the right choice in any case?"

Arwen regarded her thoughtfully. "I would have to know the case," she said wisely.

Carrie tried a different tactic. "I mean, if someone chose love over everything else, what if something happens?"

"Happens?" Arwen questioned.

"I mean, between them. What if it ends? What if there is no more love and you've given up everything you know and you'll never see your family or friends again, because you chose love?"

Arwen looked at her piercingly, "Are you questioning my choice," she asked, "or your own?"

Carrie gasped. What was it with these elves? Maybe the men of Rohan had been right. Maybe they _were_ mind readers.

"Uh..." Carrie didn't know how to respond.

Arwen leaned in close to Carrie. "I will tell you something that may or may not ease your decision. When an elf gives his love, it is not something that will end. If you have shared the union of love, for an elf, that is forever. You can go back millennia later, and he will still feel the same. It is not the mortal that is at risk of losing all, but the elf. For mortals will leave us one way or another. Even if their heart stays true, they will eventually depart."

Carrie looked into Arwen's eyes and saw immense sorrow. Arwen had much more at stake than Carrie could ever possibly have, and yet she hadn't hesitated in the least. She chose love, above all else.

Arwen stood up. "Think carefully, my lady." She looked meaningfully at Carrie. "For even a mortal life filled with regret will feel like an eternity."

* * *

I'm sorry but I'm going to have to put a shameless plug here because I'm very excited. My drinking song for the HASA challenge is on the public site over at HASA. Check it out - the website is in my bio. I'm not posting it here in case it does not conform to ff.net's standards. I don't want my posting privileges revoked again.

Jack-Sparrow-Lover: He'll be back. He's so hot all the time…

Lady Shannon Took: Thanks for the review and the compliments.

Crecy: Here's your update. Hope you get to Gondor soon, I think…

Moonbunny77: Thank you so much for the very thoughtful (and long) review. I do take my reviewers' words seriously and have been known to blush a lot from such praise as you have given me.

Lainfaer: Yes, she has a way of getting home. What would you choose? I personally think I would have to choose the hot elf.

BtchieChrissy: Thank you! I'm glad you love it! You have a nice day too.

ElvenDragon: Not over; not yet anyway. Still a little ways to go. The story is finished being written, not posted. So I know how everything turns out. :)

PsychoPixie: Now that's the question of the day - what will Carrie do? She has actually done many things in the various revisions of the story. But now, well, you'll just have to wait and see. I know, I'm evil: Evil!Arandil


	36. Reunited

After her conversation with Arwen, Carrie sat in her room and thought about the decision that was looming in her future. No matter how hard it was, it was still easier to think about than to face what could possibly be going on in the battle. Arwen was right. If she went home and regretted her choice, it would be something that hung over her the rest of her life. But for Arwen, at least her father knew what had happened to her. Carrie's parents would never know. She reflected on that for a while. She finally came to the conclusion that although Elrond knew what happened to his daughter, he also knew that she would one day die. Which was probably as painful as what Carrie's parents would go through, thinking that she _had_ died.

Carrie knew her parents would want her to be happy. She just wished there was some way that she could let them know that she was ok. Maybe she would be able to go back, see them one last time, say goodbye, and return here.

Carrie continued mulling this decision over in her head, going back and forth, for the next week. It kept her mind off of what was going on in Gondor. When Elrond came in to tell her of the destruction of the One Ring and their upcoming journey to Gondor, she had just firmly made up her mind that she would stay here, and choose love, just like Arwen. Of course, ten minutes before that, she had just firmly made up her mind that she would return home, and go back to where she belonged.

Still contemplating her decision, she walked distractedly through Rivendell to where she would meet up with Elrond and Arwen to board the carriage that would take them to Gondor. She found what she thought was the place and sat down on a bench to wait. She wasn't there long when she saw a brown-haired elf running up the path.

He stopped short when he reached her and Carrie was able to get a good look at him. 'They are all gorgeous,' she thought. 'What is it with these elves?' It was enough to make even the most secure person doubt themselves.

The elf looked around nervously before he turned to Carrie and spoke. "Have you seen another elf come this way? One that looks just like me?" He grinned at her. "Except less charming."

Taken aback, Carrie shook her head. "No, nobody has come this way."

"Good!" the elf exclaimed. "If anyone else should ask, say the same." Then, almost quicker than Carrie's eyes could follow, the elf leaped up into the tree that was overhanging the path. Carrie looked up at him, trying to figure out what was going on. She had a hard time spotting him until he swung back down.

"Don't _look_ at me!" he pleaded desperately. "That will ruin _everything_." With that he jumped back up into the tree, leaving Carrie sitting on the bench, very much confused. She was only there for a short while until Arwen came by. Smiling as she saw Carrie, Arwen approached the bench.

"Lady Carrie, have you seen anybody pass by here? I am looking for my brother."

Startled at the fact that the elf hanging above her could be one of Arwen's brothers, who _should_ have been with Aragorn, her cover faltered. "Um…no," she said, but her eyes darted up towards the tree.

Arwen, smiling knowingly, looked up into the tree. "Elladan, come down. We are about to depart." There was no answer from the tree and Arwen continued. "Elladan, Elrohir is up the path a ways, doing the same as you, and father is growing impatient."

Carrie jumped as a voice spoke behind her, for she did not even hear the elf drop out of the tree. "You say he is up the path a ways?" He grinned broadly at his sister. "I shall then meet him there, and we will find you shortly." He jumped back up into the trees and although Carrie could not see him, Arwen apparently could and Carrie watched her gaze travel through the trees up the path.

When he had apparently left her range of vision she sighed and looked back at Carrie. "My brothers," she said with a shrug. "You would think they were still elflings, the way they behave sometimes." She smiled at Carrie and took her arm to lead her away. Just then they heard a shout and a thud from up the path. Carrie looked over at Arwen, who was smiling and shaking her head.

"How old are they anyway?" Carrie asked, curious.

Arwen smiled at her. "Old enough to know better than to annoy our father when he wants to depart. Come, Lady Carrie. I _do_ know better than to keep my father waiting."

Carrie let herself be led up the path to where two identical elves were standing, talking to Elrond, who did not look at all pleased. As they approached, Elrond turned to her.

"Lady Carrie, I understand you have met my son Elladan." One of the two young elves bowed to her. "And this is my other son, Elrohir." The second elf shoved his brother out of the way and bowed to Carrie. Elladan was about to retaliate when Elrond turned a scathing look on them, effectively stopping any more of their actions. "Come. The carriage is ready."

So Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir and Carrie boarded the carriage that would take them to Gondor for the coronation of Aragorn. The few other elves that remained in Rivendell were already on board. Carrie silently thanked the powers that be that she did not have to get back up on a horse. The ride took a little less than a week, but thankfully they did not have to stop for the carriage was large enough that they could take turns sleeping. Well, Carrie took most of the turns because the elves apparently didn't need that much sleep.

She and Arwen did not speak of their conversation in front of Elrond. Carrie knew without question that Elrond would want for her to go home. Carrie suspected it would be cruel to discuss her decision in front of him, reminding him of the one that his daughter had made that would inevitably part them forever. Although, he was probably too distracted to notice their conversation anyway, being occupied with trying to keep his two sons from playing pranks on each other as they seemed determined to do.

Once they arrived in Gondor, they did not travel up to the innermost circle of the city, to the citadel, as Carrie had hoped. Elrond and Arwen both insisted that they remain hidden until the coronation, due to some Elvish custom that Aragorn could not see Arwen yet. Although Carrie enjoyed watching the shenanigans of the twins, she eventually became stir-crazy. So, she took it upon herself to wander around and explore the white city on her own.

The destruction to the outermost circles of the city was immense, even though much of the debris had already been cleaned up. Not wanting to face that kind of devastation, Carrie found herself wandering somewhere between the third and fourth levels of the city. News must have traveled fast, because she heard the people whispering as she passed about how she arrived with a caravan of elves. The hushed voices wondered if she herself was an elf, and if not, how did a mortal girl come to travel with elves.

Slightly overcome with boredom, and wanting to have a little fun, Carrie decided to try out some Elvish that she had picked up in Rivendell, obviously not remembering her last two less-than-illustrious attempts at the language. The next group of people that passed by and whispered about her got quite a surprise when she turned to them and with a smile said, "_Mae Govannen_."

Thoroughly enjoying their startled reaction and becoming bolder because of it, she walked through the streets of the city, hailing various people with her attempt at the Elvish greeting. That was until she heard a long string of Elvish spoken behind her, and although the voice was beautiful, she could tell the owner of that voice was none too pleased.

She whirled around and came face to face with an unhappy looking elf. Gorgeous though he may be considered, the glower on his face did not do anything to enhance his features. Carrie unknowingly took a step back, and through her dry throat she choked out, "What?"

He arched an eyebrow arrogantly at her. "I asked why it was that a woman of the Edain was greeting people in the Elven-tongue." If it was at all possible, his frown deepened as he continued, "As it is quite obvious that she does not understand our noble language."

Carrie stood stock-still for several moments, not having any idea how to reply to this very angry elf who was glaring at her with such intensity that she could physically feel it. Just then, Carrie heard another voice speak behind her.

"I assure you Haldir, she meant no harm in her action." Carrie felt her body relax when she recognized the voice, until the name spoken registered in her mind.

She felt the color drain from her face as she addressed the elf that was still glaring unhappily at her. "Haldir?" she asked quietly. He did not acknowledge her, but continued to look over her shoulder at the other elf that had spoken. Carrie turned around to face him and asked again, "Haldir?" She was torn between the joy of seeing him again, alive and in one piece, and the shock of coming face to face with someone whom she thought to be dead. The latter emotion won out, and did a good job masking any other emotions she might have experienced.

Legolas must have noticed her unnerved expression, but did not say anything that would draw attention to it. Instead, he and Haldir exchanged a few more words in Elvish as Carrie stood by and watched dumbly. As they were talking, Carrie couldn't take her eyes off Haldir, who was listening intently to what Legolas was saying, both of them oblivious to the intensity of Carrie's attention. After a brief bit of conversation, Carrie saw Haldir's eyes grow wide and both he and Legolas turned to look at her.

Haldir spoke to her once again and although his face was the perfect elven mask, she could see a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty in his bright eyes. "I apologize, my lady, for frightening you. It struck me as unusual to hear our language spoken by a mortal woman."

Carrie hesitated for a moment, still staring wide-eyed at Haldir, both shaken from seeing this ghost before her and also wondering what Legolas could have said to him. He and Legolas exchanged a glance at her odd behavior. Before she could pull herself together and formulate a reply, she heard another familiar voice behind her.

"I see you're up to your tricks again, enchanting elves as usual."

Carrie felt her shock turn to anger at the other woman's voice and the words that were spoken. She heard Legolas say something quickly to Haldir in Elvish, but before either of them could interfere, she managed to whirl on Eowyn. "What, exactly, is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Eowyn raised her eyebrows at Carrie, as if the meaning of her last statement was obvious. She looked pointedly at Legolas, and as if that weren't enough, she turned back to Carrie. "And you must have _enchanted_ the elves in Rivendell, to be sent as a messenger and then to travel around with them, if you only visited there shortly before, as you said." She waited a beat before she continued. "And when I say _enchanted_, I'm sure you know what I mean."

Carrie's anger flared at this, the _second_ time Eowyn had basically called her a slut, but before she could respond Haldir stepped between them. "Lady Eowyn of Rohan, it is my immense pleasure to meet someone of such renown." He bowed his head slightly at Eowyn. Carrie opened her mouth to say something but seeing the warning look Legolas was giving her, she quickly shut it.

Eowyn glanced once more at Carrie, obviously torn between fighting and responding to the elf that had thrown such a well-aimed compliment at her. Carrie was daring her with her eyes to go on, just as eager to continue their verbal battle, but the women and their little feud were no match for two elves.

Legolas stepped in at just the right moment and addressed Eowyn. "Lady Eowyn, may I introduce you to Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien."

Haldir bowed his head again as he spoke to Eowyn. "My lady, I would be honored if someone as fearless and noble as you would do me the honor of showing me around this beautiful city." He extended his arm expectantly at her and Eowyn, unable to resist the charm of an elf, took hold of his arm as he led her off. Carrie saw him exchange one last look with Legolas before he turned his full attention to Eowyn.

Realizing that she and Eowyn had just been completely manipulated, she turned to Legolas and put her hands on her hips. "What was that?"

He turned to her and smiled mischievously. "Diplomacy. With a little help from Lorien."

The mention of Lorien reminded Carrie of the reason for her earlier shock. She removed her hands from her hips and wrung them in front of her. "And that was Haldir? He should be dead!"

Legolas looked at her with a concerned expression, and then a corner of his mouth curled up into a smile. "I'll admit the Marchwarden can be a bit abrasive at times, but surely you don't wish for his demise?"

Carrie stared open-mouthed at him, not understanding how he could be taking something like this so lightly. "Didn't he fall at Helm's Deep? Wasn't he with the elf army that came to help out?"

The faint hint of a smile left Legolas' face and he stepped towards Carrie and put a hand on her arm. "Eomer told me that you spoke of an elf army." He looked at her somberly. "There once was an allegiance of elves and men that united to fight the Enemy, but that was long before even I walked in the forests of this land."

"No, no - I _know_ that!" Carrie interrupted. "I'm talking about Helm's Deep! In _this_ war!" She felt her mind become a jumble again and she remembered faintly that there was no elf army in the book, that was just the movie. But then, this was so unlike the book, and yet so unlike the movie, and yet…

"Carrie?" Legolas' voice brought her out of her thoughts and she focused back on him. Finally not thinking about Haldir, or Helms Deep, or Eowyn she turned to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so glad this is over! I'm so glad you're here!" She felt his arms wrap tightly around her and all thoughts of anything else drifted far from her mind.

"As am I," he said softly in her ear. There they stood for several minutes, but eventually Carrie's mind began to churn again and she pulled back. She eyed Legolas warily. "How did you know that diplomacy was necessary, with me and Eowyn?"

A slight smile returned to Legolas' face. "Eomer told me of what happened after Aragorn, Gimli and I left the encampment."

Carrie took a step back from him, and she felt her heart beat a little faster. Had Eomer told him _everything_ that had happened after he left? Before she had a chance to figure out how to tactfully pose that question, as if on cue, Eomer came running down the street.

"Have you seen my sister?" he asked the two of them and then turned to Carrie. "She was looking for you and she was not pleased."

Carrie exhaled in a bitter laugh and nodded. "Yes, we were already graced with her presence," she told him sarcastically. She then stiffened, realizing that she was standing there, facing both Legolas and Eomer. She shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other as she looked at the two of them.

A tense silence fell over the three of them. Clearing his throat, Eomer looked once at Legolas and then turned back to Carrie. "Since you two have already talked and managed not to murder each other, I guess I can stop my search for her." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but remained silent.

Instead, Legolas spoke. "It was a near catastrophe. Luckily, Haldir of Lorien was able to intervene and asked your sister to escort him around the city." He turned then to Carrie. "I must go now and meet with my kin from Imladris. I will see you shortly." He gave her a smile and gave Eomer a nod and then turned and walked down the road in the same direction that Haldir and Eowyn went.

Eomer and Carrie stood there in silence for a while. Finally, Eomer turned to her. "I know I asked your forgiveness ahead of time, but I feel the need to apologize again." Carrie began to answer, but he held up his hand to let him continue. "Please realize, if I had the smallest hope that we would survive, I would never have done what I did."

Carrie smiled and dropped her head. She looked back up at him and saw that he was waiting for her response. "It's ok." She shrugged. "Don't worry about it." She reached out her hand to shake his. "Friends?"

He reached out his hand in front of him, just as she was doing and smiled at her. "Friends." Carrie took his hand and shook it, laughing at the startled expression on his face at this gesture that was completely foreign to him. He shook her hand back, joining her laughter, and any tension between them was washed away by that gesture of friendship.

* * *

Thank you, again, reviewers for all your kind words. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.

BtchieChrissy: Thanks for the review! I'll keep the chapters coming pretty quickly now.

Jack-Sparrow-Lover: Here's your elf. Oh, and please don't put Leggy in the closet - it just makes it way to easy for the slash writers to have a field day with that…

PsychoPixie: Yeah, no fun to know how it turns out. Half the fun is in the anticipation…Thanks for checking out my drinking song! I hope the "crash course" about the first age I emailed you helped.

kalika55: Wow. I'm glad you find Carrie so realistic. I really tried to approach it with the idea of how would someone _really_ react to all this happening to her, in a world that she had believed to be fictional. As far as the changes, the time of this story, or at least the time that Carrie "fell into" M-E was after TTT movie was released, but before RotK. So she only knows the book version of RotK. In the book, Elrond does not go to Dunharrow with the sword, so to Carrie, this is a change. I think the reason she doesn't say anything is kind of a "ignore it and it will go away" attitude. Plus I think she's afraid to talk about anything that she knows with any of the characters, lest she give away information that could change things further.

crimson7319: Thanks! Don't worry about how it ends. Most of the enjoyment is in getting to the end anyway, right? I'm glad you love the story.

ElvenDragon: Here's some more. Hope you liked it!

moonbunny77: I'm glad you liked my Arwen. Elves are much better when they are touchable…mmm…--goes to get mind out of gutter-- Anyway…this chapter was a bit longer for you…

Lainfaer: It's a very hard choice. But if being in her shoes means I get to hook up with a certain blond elf, well, I'd suffer through it somehow... --wink--


	37. Confrontations

Carrie and Eomer walked aimlessly through the streets of Minas Tirith in companionable silence. After a while, the question that she had wanted to ask Legolas popped back into her head and she stopped and turned to Eomer, figuring it may be easier to ask it of him.

"Eomer?" she began tentatively. "I almost hate to bring this up, but did you speak of what happened in Dunharrow to anyone?"

Eomer stopped and regarded her for a moment before answering. "Do you wish to know if I spoke of it to anyone?" He curled half of his mouth into a knowing smile. "Or if I spoke of it to the Elf?"

Carrie hung her head as she felt her face flush, embarrassed that her intent had been so transparent. When she looked back up she saw Eomer grinning at her, amused that his good-natured taunt had had the desired effect. Carrie laughed and shook her head.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked, a smile still on her face.

Eomer ran a hand through his hair. "No." he lied, and then smiled at Carrie's disbelieving look. "Perhaps a little," he amended.

He stood looking at her with a strange pensive expression on his face and Carrie wondered what could possibly have taken place to elicit that look. She was not kept in suspense long, for he began to speak again, his voice quiet and thoughtful.

"After the battle I wished very much to speak to him about it, to come clean, if you will. I tried to tell him what had happened, but he told me to speak no more of it." Eomer grimaced, and Carrie could see that this was difficult for him, though she did not yet understand why. "He walked away then, and I followed, determined as I was with the need to apologize."

Eomer took a deep breath and his face became troubled. Carrie took a step closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. "It's ok," she said gently. "You don't have to continue if you don't want."

"No," Eomer said firmly, "I must tell you." He took another deep breath and cast his eyes downward. "I caught up with him and he once more requested that I not speak of it." He looked up at Carrie then. "I do not pretend to understand the ways of the Eldar, and it was my mistake to treat him as I would another man." He dropped his eyes again and spoke softly. "I asked him of his feelings for you."

"What?" Carrie exclaimed, dropping her hand from his arm and taking a step back. "You didn't!"

Eomer looked up at Carrie and nodded his head. "I did. I told him if the reason he wishes not to speak of it is because it means nothing to him, then I need to know, for it means something to me."

Carrie stared open-mouthed at Eomer, shocked at what he was saying and berating herself for the can of worms that she had managed to open. As much as she wanted the current trend of the conversation to end, she couldn't help but ask the question weighing on her mind.

"What did he say?" she whispered.

Eomer swallowed and the look in his eyes could only be described as haunted. "He raised an eyebrow at me. 'Nothing?' he asked." Eomer took a deep breath, quite apparently trying to calm himself before he continued. Whatever had happened was clearly distressing him. He took one more breath and looked uneasily at Carrie.

"I can't explain what happened then. I felt something the likes of which I have never felt before. I don't know if I can even put it into words. The closest I can come is to say that my heart felt like it was too big for my chest. I felt as though if it were not for my skin, my being would escape and fly in a thousand different directions. And behind it all, there was a longing so powerful it was painful." He looked off into the distance. "It was so profound I almost wept."

He looked back at Carrie, who was staring dumbfounded at him, and shook his head. "I know I was not the source of those emotions. How could I be?" He smiled a sardonic half-smile and then continued hastily. "The feelings eventually subsided and I was able to meet his gaze again, barely. I saw fire in his eyes and I knew they came from him." He looked down at his hands. "All I could do was say 'I'm sorry' and walk away."

They stood in silence, Carrie not knowing what to say in response to Eomer's account of what had happened. After a moment they turned as one and began walking down the street again in silence. Once they passed several doors, Eomer spoke again.

"I wish you to know, once we have all returned home and life has resumed its normal routine, you are more than welcome in Rohan at any time."

It was a gesture of friendship but it made Carrie uneasy. His phrase 'once we have all returned home' rang in her ears. If she did return home, would life return to normal? If she stayed here, would life ever be normal? She turned to look at Eomer and noticed that he was looking at her earnestly, the invitation hanging in the air, waiting for her to respond.

She took a deep breath. "Maybe. I don't know if I'll ever be able to go there again." She smiled at him to show that she meant nothing bad by that statement.

His expression turned questioning but he did not respond. They both turned their eyes forward walked in silence a little more. Carrie was admiring the ancient stonework when Eomer's voice brought her attention back to him.

"Perhaps, then, when my duties permit I may travel to Bree."

Carrie turned to him, eyebrows furrowed. "Why?" she asked, confused.

Eomer stopped walking and looked at her intently. "To visit, of course."

"Visit?" Carrie shook her head at him. "Visit who?" Belatedly, Carrie remembered her conversation with Eowyn, and the lie she told about where she was from.

Eomer narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "Eowyn said you're from Bree." Carrie's mind was desperately trying to work up a way for her to backpedal and retract her last question, but Eomer was not a stupid man. He shook his head. "You're not from Bree, are you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

There was no way for her now to contradict him, for he had caught her in her lie. She hung her head and shook it. "No, I'm not," she said quietly. She bit her lip and looked up at him. "I'm from much farther than that, and you would not believe me if I told you where." She shrugged. "Where doesn't matter so much, just that, if I go back there, I can never come here again."

"To Gondor?" he asked.

"To Gondor," she acknowledged. "Or Rohan, or Rivendell, or Bree, or anywhere else that you would know of. I could never see you again." She folded her hands across her chest. "Or anyone else for that matter," she said almost to herself.

She saw Eomer swallow and his brows creased. "Do you wish that?"

Carrie uncrossed her arms and wrung her hands in front of her. She looked at him for a long moment before answering. "I don't know," she said honestly.

He grabbed her hands, preventing her from gripping them any longer, and pulled her towards him. "Do you really wish that?" he asked fervently. He looked piercingly at her and Carrie thought that at that moment, his gaze could rival an elf's. "I wish you would stay." He looked away and then quickly back at her. "And I am sure I am not the only one."

He was silent again and since Carrie was not able to come up with anything to say, they just stood there. Carrie was aware that Eomer was still grasping her hands, but her mind was too busy thinking about what he had just said to take too much notice. For that was the big question she needed to have answered. _Was_ he the only one? Did Legolas want her to stay? Before she could give it more thought, a voice spoke behind her.

"_Lady_ Carrie." Carrie felt her back tense at the voice, not prepared after her conversation with Eomer to deal with an irate and highly pissy Eowyn. Eomer dropped her hands and she sighed tiredly and turned to face the other woman. She stood in silence looking at Eowyn, her arms folded and her lips pursed.

When Carrie did not verbally respond, Eowyn continued to try and taunt her. "My, my. You were with the Elf the last time I saw you and now you're favoring my brother with your presence, all in less than an hour." She raised her eyebrows. "You _do_ get around."

"Eowyn…" Eomer said, a warning note to his voice, but his sister paid no attention.

Carrie rubbed her temples. "I'm really not in the mood, Eowyn," she said wearily.

"To be sure," Eowyn answered with her eyes narrowed. "You must be _quite_ tired."

"_Eowyn_…" Eomer said more forcefully, but still it fell on deaf ears.

"For all I know," Eowyn continued, "you'll be headed up to the citadel next. You and Lord Aragorn were always _quite_ chummy." Carrie bit her lip in an attempt to control her quickly rising temper. She would have been successful had it not been for Eowyn's next words. "And there are lots of other men up there that haven't had the pleasure of your company yet. I'm sure you'll have great fun initiating them all."

And that's when Carrie lost it. "What the hell is your problem?" she shouted. "I _kissed_ your _brother_. So _what_! It certainly doesn't warrant all the nasty things you've been saying about me!"

Eowyn glared haughtily at Carrie and answered her at the same volume. "I don't know what it's like where you're from, but here we maintain a certain morality."

"Where I'm from," Carrie snipped back, "we don't turn on our friends because our brother molested them."

"Now wait just a minute," Eomer interrupted, holding up his hands in protest, but both women ignored him.

"You were asking for it since the minute you arrived at Helm's Deep." Eowyn accused.

"Asking for it?" Carrie demanded and Eowyn smirked and nodded at her. "_Asking_ for it?"

Eowyn looked at her disdainfully. "The way you threw yourself at that Elf!"

Carrie gasped. "Oh you're a fine one to talk," she scoffed. "Look at the way you threw yourself at Aragorn!"

Both women were oblivious to the people on the street stopping what they were doing to watch this exchange that was quickly developing into a spectacle. Eomer, however, was well aware of it and tried to intervene. "Ladies…"

"Threw myself?" Eowyn stuck her chin out defiantly and spoke over whatever it was her brother was about to say. "I behaved in a way befitting a lady." She glared angrily at Carrie. "That's worlds more than I can say for you."

Carrie's lips curled into a mocking smile. "I suppose it's _befitting_, then, for a lady to dress up as a man and ride out to battle on a crazy suicide mission because you can't have the guy you want." Carrie put her hands on her hips. "Real ladylike, Eowyn," she sneered.

Eowyn's mouth formed into an 'O', but she quickly recovered and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, and what about you? Were you completely insane when you rode from Rivendell to Helms Deep?" Her eyes narrowed. "You had no message," she spit out. "You came for the _Elf_."

"Ladies!" Eomer yelled over the catfight. As one the two women turned on him.

"What!" they both shouted.

Eomer lowered his voice and raised his eyebrows. "You have an audience."

Carrie glanced around the crowd and noticed for the first time that the other activities on the street had stopped and everyone was tuned into Eowyn and her argument. The spectators apparently did not bother Eowyn as much because she continued to needle Carrie. "I'm sure it's not the first time _this_ one has performed in front of an audience."

Being a performer in what seemed like her past life, the irony of Eowyn's comment struck Carrie as immensely funny and she laughed, startling Eowyn and Eomer, who both were most likely expecting round two to start with this latest jab at Carrie. When she calmed herself she turned to Eowyn.

"You're so not worth my time," she said with a disparaging shake of her head and walked off to make her way back to where she was staying with the Elves.

* * *

Thank you reviewers, as always! I'm glad to see that people are still enjoying this story!

Lainfaer: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm sure Eowyn has her motivation. It can't be easy losing out on the man you love to an elf you can never compete with.

crimson7319: No, Eowyn still ends up with Faramir. Haldir was just trying to help Legolas out, getting Eowyn and Carrie away from each other. I'm so happy you enjoy the story!

Jack-Sparrow-Lover: Thanks for the review. Say 'hi' to Leggy for me.

Moralinde: Wow…sugar…I'm glad you're enjoying it and that you popped in for a review.

PsychoPixie: Thanks for the review! I guess you can tell by this chapter that Eowyn and Carrie haven't made up yet…

moonbunny77: I like that Haldir was alive. I was kind of pissed off when they killed him off in the movie. Almost as pissed as I will be if they include that awful drinking game scene in the EE of RotK. Here's more Eowyn/Carrie, but jealous Legolas? Sorry, not going to happen. Elves don't get jealous, remember?

SayDee27: I'm glad you loved it. It's ok you didn't log in, I do that all the time, except I get to the review screen, see I'm not logged in and say "ahh, forget it." At least you left a review :)

Vanima Bliss: I'm glad you came back to review! Life does sometimes get in the way of reading and writing.

Lopus: Take as much time as you like to tell me I bring you joy! Thanks for the compliments. Oh, and there is nothing wrong with slash writers. They're no worse than writers who drop a girl into middle earth and make her and Legolas fall in love with each other. Ahem. --hide-- But I just don't want to hand Leggy over to them on a silver platter, you know?


	38. The Crownless Again Shall Be King

_Now you will all know why Carrie said that Elves are perfect at everything…_

_And a quick note to my sister, should she be reading: Skip this chapter. If you read it, Mommy would kill us both…_

* * *

Carrie attended the Coronation with the contingent from Rohan, escorted by Eomer. She had wanted to accompany the Elves, but as Elrond patiently explained to her, several times, that wasn't the proper etiquette, and there would be plenty of time afterwards in which she could "visit with whomever she wished."

The Coronation was an extraordinary experience for Carrie, who had never attended anything remotely similar. She beamed with pride as Aragorn accepted the crown and made his first speech as king. She felt tears of pride well in her eyes as he walked passed her, and laughed happily when he winked at her. And she felt her heart swell and her breath catch when Arwen was revealed to him.

After the ceremony, she picked her way through the crowd, edging towards the periphery. The general feeling of the populace was excitement, and Carrie had too much on her mind to join in their exuberance. She eventually passed the outer perimeter of the crowd and walked alone through the streets until she came to the place she had been staying with the Elves. She walked through the campsite aimlessly, lost in thought. She didn't realize anybody was there until she heard a voice behind her.

"The celebration was not to your liking?"

Carrie whirled around and froze the moment she saw him. She had spotted him easily before in the procession of Elves, but it was nothing compared to how he looked up close. She was left breathless by how devastatingly heart stopping he looked in his blue-grey tunic with the silver circlet denoting his rank placed elegantly on his head. The braids that she had grown accustomed to had been let out and his hair flowed freely about his shoulders. She knew she was gaping at him, but didn't have the will or desire to do anything about it.

His brows furrowed into a concerned expression and he walked to her and gently cupped her face with his hand. "Are you not well?" he asked worriedly.

Carrie blinked a few times to try to clear her head, but with his hand on her face and the way he currently looked, it was all but impossible. Her heart racing, she tried to gather her thoughts enough to speak.

"I…I just had some thinking to do alone." She swallowed and tried to remember how to breathe. She saw disappointment in his eyes and covered his hand with her own. "I…I don't want you to leave."

He stared deep into her eyes and his lips curled into a comforted smile. He took his hand off her face and grasped both of her hands in his. "I wished to speak to you before, but there always seemed to be others around."

"Mmm hmm," was all Carrie could manage, entranced as she was by this vision standing before her.

"There is something I wish to tell you." If she had not been so transfixed on the way the setting sun was playing off his golden hair, she may have noticed the slight waver in his voice. If she had not been spellbound by how ethereal he looked at the moment, she may have glimpsed the trouble in his bright eyes. As it was, all she noticed was how incredibly beautiful he looked, and how incredibly fast her heart was beating.

Carrie swallowed nervously. "There is something I wish to tell you too…" she pulled her hands away and wrung them in front of her, "…but … I don't know… you just seem so…so… different."

"Different?" he asked, his brows drawn together in a confused expression.

Carrie bit her lip and shrugged. She reached up and almost reverently touched the diadem on his head. As soon as she made contact, she drew back her hand. "I ... you're ... I ... " she stuttered uncertainly and then took a deep breath to calm herself. "I feel as if you're someone else." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I feel as if I don't know you."

"Carrie," Legolas said soothingly, talking her hands in his and gently kissing first one of her palms and then the other. "What do you mean you don't know me?"

The fact that Legolas was now holding both of her hands in his and caressing the backs of them with his thumbs was doing nothing to calm Carrie's racing heart. "You just seem so... so..." She had no idea how to convey what she was feeling so she swallowed hard and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "You're an Elf. Prince."

Legolas pressed his lips into a thin line and dropped her hands. "I am the son of a king, yes." He reached up and removed the silver circlet from his head. "But that matters not."

Carrie looked away from him. "Why not?"

"Because..." He reached over and cupped her chin with his free hand, forcing her to meet his gaze. He held her with his eyes for a moment before leaning down and gently kissing her lips. The moment their mouths touched, the fire of passion that had always been between them was ignited once more. His mouth felt as it always had on hers; soft and gentle. The arms that held her were the same arms that had held her at Helm's Deep; warm and strong and real.

When they broke apart he gazed into her eyes, still as a statue, the setting sun making a halo around his golden hair. She reached up to brush his hair back, but he smiled and shook his head. Taking her hand in his, he leaned in to kiss her again and she slid both hands around his neck, savoring the feelings that washed over her. He pulled away again and, without a word, he took her hand and led her through the campsite, until they reached a secluded garden behind a closed gate.

Their mouths found each other again, and he pulled her down to kneel with him on the soft grass. Gently, his hands worked on the ties on the front of her dress, his mouth moving to her neck, kissing her softly from her ear to her collarbone. Carrie threw her head back with a soft moan of exquisite pleasure, exposing more of her neck to his ministrations. He slid his hands inside the now-open front of her dress and gently slid the garment off her shoulders. She felt it slide down her back to rest on her hips.

He continued to kiss her neck and then his lips were scorching skin that was, until now, protected by the cover of her dress. His hands slid up behind her as she savored the feel of him against her. She ran her hands through his hair, his kisses making her cry out his name. Gently he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her down, until they were both lying on a bed of leaves. He released her only long enough to look in her eyes and whisper, "_Melin__ le_," against her skin before his mouth found hers again.

The delicious torture continued as he retraced the path his lips had already made from her neck to her breasts and than moved his mouth lower. She sighed and then gasped at the sensations coursing through her. "_Meleth__..."_ she heard him whisper, his hands stroking her hips and sliding the rest of her dress down until he could claim her. She arched her back at his first contact, the warmth of his mouth against her a welcome invasion. Her hands moved from his hair to grip his shoulders as he tasted her making her head swim with pleasure.

She lifted her hips, her body pulled taut like the bow Legolas wielded so well. She wanted to beg him for release, but she needed the feel of their bodies melded together; one body - one heart - one soul.

As if he sensed her holding back Legolas slowed and moved his lips to trail his kisses over her thighs and back up until he was facing her once more, "If you don't want this, _meleth_..." he began. "If you want me to stop..."

Carrie's eyes widened. "Stop?" she asked, gasping for air. She shook her head, breathing heavily between her words. "No…don't stop… but…" She swallowed and tried to slow her breathing as she reached up to hold his face in her hands. "I want this… both of us… together…"

He kissed her again, still gentle, but Carrie felt overcome with a passion that was too powerful to be hers alone. She ran her hands down his neck and gripped his strong shoulders as he lifted her up to him. She felt the warmth of his body pressed against hers, but had little time to consider that sensation before she had cause to breathe out his name in blissful pleasure. His lips pressed against her neck between whispers of elvish endearments as he rocked her in a dance older than time.

"_Meleth__ nín_," his voice was rough with need. "_Meleth_..._ tiria na nin_... look at me." She opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his, almost unable to bear the depth of emotion she discovered inside those blue-grey pools. His eyes did not leave her as she clung to him. Slowly, he took her to the peak of her desire, relentlessly driving her higher in need until she was breathless and felt as if her heart would explode into a million tiny stars.

"Legolas!" she cried, torn between drowning in his gaze and pressing her lips to his mouth. She felt the waves of pleasure begin to engulf her and saw his eyes darken, signaling that he could hold back no more until she followed him into a bliss so deep and satisfying that it almost broke her heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carrie lay next to Legolas, tucked under his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. The hand of his arm that was pinned under her rested gently on her waist, and his other arm was placed behind his head as a pillow. Her fingers idly traced the contour of his collarbone and she felt him turn his head towards her and kiss the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled warmly. He kissed the tip of her nose and then gave the equivalent of a sigh.

"We will be missed soon if we do not return," he said, but made no move to rise.

Carrie brought her hand up to touch his check tenderly. "Let them miss us."

He chuckled slightly and kissed her forehead. "As much as I wish to remain here, we must go. We cannot miss the celebration."

"Could you imagine?" Carrie giggled. "I could just see trying to explain to Aragorn why we weren't at his feast."

Legolas gave her a grave look. "Were I you, I would be more fearful of explaining to his lady." Carrie's eyes widened and she bit her lip, thinking about facing Arwen with an explanation when she heard Legolas laugh again. Realizing that he had been teasing her, she propped herself on one elbow so she could afford him a proper glare.

"You're not funny." He continued to chuckle to himself as he sat up, retying his breeches and pulling on his boots, apparently thinking otherwise. After a few glances back at Carrie his expression sobered and his mood swiftly changed.

He leaned back down on one elbow and looked at her thoughtfully. "There is much I wish to speak of with you, and much I would have you tell me." He sat back up and pulled her up next to him. "Perhaps tomorrow will be a day more suited to talking."

Carrie laughed again. "Not if you wear that silver thing on your head." She shook her head and smiled coyly. "Then tomorrow will be suited to the same thing today was."

Legolas closed his eyes and smiled, shaking his head at her. He opened his eyes and took her hands in his. "It will not trouble you tomorrow. And after that I will not be wearing it much longer." Carrie frowned and tilted her head at him, not understanding. "When I depart Minas Tirith, I will travel to Mirkwood only long enough to beg leave of the king to start a small community in Ithilien. Designations of rank will not be as important there." He got an excited gleam in his eyes and Carrie was in wonder at how very childlike it made him look. "Ithilien was once called the Garden of Gondor. I would have it restored to its former beauty."

He stood up and pulled Carrie up with him, still holding her hands. He picked up her dress and helped it over her head. "It will be a place were elves and men will live together," he said meaningfully to her.

"Really?" she asked, helping him straighten the tunic he had just put on. He nodded at her and after pulling a few leaves from her hair, extended his arm to her.

"Come, my lady," he said formally as she looped her arm through his. "There is a room prepared for you in the palace." He looked her up and down once and cocked an eyebrow at her. "There are several other dresses laid out for you that may suit the feast better," he said, trying to contain his smile.

Carrie looked down at her dirty wrinkled dress and laughed. She looked back up at him with a smile. "No, I certainly can't go like this." He leaned over and kissed her one last time before they walked together up to the citadel.

* * *

_Thank you reviewers.__ I want you to know that I had quite a bit of help with certain parts of this chapter that were way too tame the way I originally wrote them. I would like to thank my partner in crime and fellow Coronation!Legolas fancier, Lady Aranel. If you liked the love scene enough to want to read more stories like it, email me and I will point you in the direction of her website._

**Jack-Sparrow-Lover**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one as much.

**Lainfaer**: Arguments in public are always…um…interesting. And fun to write. Well, I find arguments in general fun to write…

**moonbunny77**: I'm glad you liked my Eowyn & Carrie interaction, and the thing with Eomer's feelings. I always thought that in addition to Elves being sensitive to the emotions around them, that they might broadcast their own more than Men would.

**crimson7319**: I'm so happy you liked the catfight. Yeah, I guess Carrie put her in her place. Too bad they couldn't have been friends…

**Moralinde**: Thank you for praising my original ideas. Some times I worry about OOCness, but then I think to myself, I dropped a girl in middle earth. I can't be _too_ worried about canon…

**ElvenDragon**: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one.


	39. Choices

Legolas stayed only a few minutes after escorting her to her new chamber. Carrie changed and freshened up, pulling the rest of the leaves out of her hair and pinning it back with the clip she had been wearing since Helms Deep. While she was sitting on the bed pulling on her shoes she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called.

Elrond entered the bedchamber with a large chalice in his hands. Carrie stayed where she was on the bed and looked up at him.

"My lady Carrie, I bring to you a gift, or a burden, depending on how you will look upon it." His voice was even, but not without compassion.

Carrie regarded him quietly before asking, "And what is that, Lord Elrond?"

He sat down next to her and handed her the chalice, which she took hesitantly. "I have brought to you a draught, prepared by the Lady of Lorien. Should you choose to drink it, upon falling into sleep tonight, you would be returned to your home."

Carrie stared at him in shock. This was really happening. She was being given a way home, and yet as Elrond had said, it was not just a gift, but also a burden, the burden of decision. The burden of knowing that after tonight, she would either never see her home again, or never see Legolas again. But why? Why did it have to be tonight? She turned to Elrond.

"But why? Why tonight? Why can't I just stay a little while longer, a week, a month, a year maybe?"

Elrond raised his eyebrows at her. "Do you really believe that it will be easier for you to return home after more time has passed? If you cannot bring yourself to leave now, why do you think you will be able to in the future?" He shook his head at Carrie. "No, my lady, now is the time. You may choose to stay or choose to return home, but the choice is made tonight."

Carrie sunk down on the bed. "What if I choose to stay?"

Elrond regarded her carefully. "Then, I would stand by my previous observation that you are much like my daughter. However," he continued more sternly, "like her, there would be great sacrifice for you in such a decision, as well as great risk."

Carrie thought about that for a minute before speaking again. "And if I decide to go?"

Elrond sighed. "I am afraid that neither decision will be an easy one."

Carrie hung her head. She _did_ have a life at home, and people she cared about, but nobody had ever effected her they way Legolas had. And the War of the Ring was over and done with, and she had no apparent effect. What harm would there be in staying here? Her stomach flipped uncomfortably. Well, there was the fact that it was a completely foreign place to her, not one she was entirely comfortable in. What place did she have here anyway? Legolas had implied that she would be welcome with him in Ithilien, but would the elves ever accept her? She also had to consider that she was a descendant of Aragorn. Would that put her in contention with any of his and Arwen's children? Or should she go home and turn her back on what was possibly the greatest thing to ever happen to her? Oh, why did she have to decide tonight? Elrond was being so unfair, she thought childishly.

"I don't _know_ what to do!" she whined uncharacteristically.

Elrond took the cup from her and placed it on the table next to the bed. He turned back and smiled kindly at her. "You do not have to decide this moment. Go, enjoy the feast tonight. Enjoy the company of the friends you have made here. At the end of the evening, listen to what your heart tells you." His eyes grew sad. "For your heart will guide you to the right decision."

He closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them he stood and turned back to look at Carrie. "_Quel__ Marth_, Lady Carrie, good luck. It was my pleasure to know you." He bowed his head and then looked back up at her. "May your paths be ever green." With that he turned and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carrie stayed where Elrond had left her for a while, mulling over what he had said to her. She came to the conclusion that the longer she could put off this decision tonight, the better. Not that it would make it easier, but at least she wouldn't have to face it just now.

She walked down the corridor to find the hall of the citadel, which was crowed with people enjoying the Coronation feast. She looked around the crowd for a familiar face. Upon seeing none, she aimlessly wandered around the room until a voice called her from behind.

"My lady Carrie." She turned to see Aragorn, arm in arm with Arwen. She smiled shyly at the elf and turned and grinned up at Aragorn.

"Lord Aragorn," she said formally. "Or should I call you 'King Elessar'?" He bowed his head modestly.

"There is no need for that formality. 'Aragorn' will be sufficient." He smiled back at her and then turned to look at Arwen.

The elf looked up at him adoringly. "I will leave you two to speak. I believe I saw my brothers across the hall." With a quick kiss to Aragorn's cheek, she turned and walked away.

Carrie watched her walk away, once more awed by her grace and beauty. She looked back to Aragorn who was watching her as well and smiled. She followed his gaze back to Arwen, who had not found her brothers, but had ran into Legolas and was talking to him halfway across the room.

Aragorn looked back at her, and seeing where her gaze lay, smiled in much the same way Carrie had just done. He let her be for a moment and then spoke gently to her.

"Come walk with me."

Carrie looked to Aragorn and gave him a huge smile. "It would be an honor, my lord." She curtseyed and saw him grin broadly at her. They walked around the hall in silence for a while, Aragorn nodding acknowledgement to various people, before Carrie spoke.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're king."

Aragorn smiled modestly at her again. "Neither can I."

The walked again in silence for a bit more before Carrie had worked up the nerve to venture to the subject she wanted to talk to him about. "So," she began timidly, "I have a big decision ahead of me tonight, apparently."

Aragorn nodded at her, "I would think it would be an easy one." Carrie looked away. Aragorn followed her gaze across the hall to where it rested on Legolas, who was still talking to Arwen. He turned back to her. "Save for one individual."

Carrie caught his glance and smiled. "Not just one individual. I would miss all of you." Her expression turned thoughtful and she asked him the question that was weighing on her mind. "Aragorn, what should I do?"

He grasped her shoulder affectionately. "That, my lady Carrie, is wholly up to you."

Carrie swallowed and ventured a bolder question. "If I were Arwen, and I asked you that, what would you tell me?"

Aragorn looked at her intently for several moments, weighing his answer. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet. "I would tell you to go with your people, with your family."

Carrie paused for a moment. "Even though I would not be with you? Even though you love me?"

"Carrie," Aragorn glanced again at Legolas and then back at her, "he would want you to be happy. He would not want you to be torn away from your home and family."

"Wouldn't he want me to be with him?" Carrie asked plaintively.

"Not at the expense of your own happiness."

Carrie thought about that and realized it was true. Legolas _had_ initially pushed her away so that they wouldn't get close, to prevent her from this situation she currently found herself in. It hadn't worked, but still, she knew that he wanted her to be happy. And if that meant her going home and them being apart, well, that is what he wanted. The problem was, Carrie was at the point now that she didn't think that _would_ make her happy.

Aragorn's words pulled her out of her thoughts. "I do not want you to think that you are not wanted here. You are most welcome to stay and live out your years here in the white city." He glanced sideways at where the two elves were talking and then looked slyly at Carrie. "Or wherever your heart may take you." She smiled shyly at that and dropped her eyes as he continued. "I am very glad to have had the chance to get to know you Carrie, however briefly." He smiled affectionately at her. "I am happy to know that my daughter was loved by the people around her, and lived a good life to the end of her days. That is more than most parents get." He looked deep into her eyes, and when he next spoke it was almost half not to her. "I understand Lord Elrond now."

Carrie looked at him questioningly. "What? What do you mean?"

"You have to go home, Carrie." Her eyes widened in shock at his words. "For everyone's sake." He looked over at Legolas and back at her. "You're still going to leave him, even if you stay here. He is immortal. How much more will it hurt after years of being together compared with a few short weeks?"

Carrie stared at him in shock. "I can't believe you're telling me this!" She glanced quickly at Arwen and Legolas. "You of all people!" This conversation and the direction it was taking was starting to make her feel sick to her stomach.

"Listen to me." He looked intensely into her eyes. "If you stay, it will be for selfish reasons. If you do indeed love him, you will go home."

"Is that what you would have said to Arwen?" Carrie's shock overcame her discretion. "It follows, then, that you do not love her, for you are not forcing her to leave."

She saw Aragorn's eyes flash and rethought her harsh words. But it was the same situation. Arwen would experience the same thing as Legolas when Carrie's and Aragorn's time had passed.

Aragorn regarded her dully, for she obviously stung a still-open wound. "I _have_ told her to go with her people and choose immortality, but she will not." His eyes bored into hers as he continued. "There is a difference here. Arwen has chosen mortality and although it pains me to think of it, she will have respite from her sorrow when the time comes. Legolas does not have the same choice laid before him, being that he is not half-elven. He will bear his grief for eternity."

Carrie stood there at a loss for words. It made sense to her, what he was saying, but it was not what she wanted to hear. She really wasn't sure what to do now. Both options seemed like a bad choice, but she had to choose one, and it had to be tonight.

In a sudden change of mood, Aragorn smiled encouragingly at her. "I apologize. I did not mean to speak so harshly." He grasped her shoulder. "You should enjoy the rest of the evening regardless of what you will decide." He squeezed her shoulder and turned as Legolas approached. "Go now with him. He may help to ease your decision." He smiled in parting and walked away in the direction that Arwen had gone, leaving Carrie with Legolas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas must have noticed Carrie's anxious manner, because he almost immediately suggested that they go outside. They walked out of the hall and down the steps into the courtyard in silence and stood by the white tree. Not ready to talk about what was bothering her, Carrie looked up at the clear night sky.

"It's so strange." Legolas looked at her when she spoke. "I mean, there's Orion, the Hunter, see?" She pointed up at the familiar constellation. "There's his belt and his sword."

Legolas followed her gaze and Carrie continued, "According to Greek myth, Orion died when he stepped on Scorpio, so the gods felt sorry for him and put him in the sky with his dogs." She frowned in thought. "I don't remember the dogs' names. But anyway, the gods put Scorpio way over on the other side of the sky, so he couldn't hurt Orion again." She glanced at Legolas who was looking at her in wonder and somewhat in awe.

She shrugged at him. "I wanted to be an astronomer when I was little." He tilted his head and frowned at her, not understanding. "You know, someone who watches the stars." She shook her head in disbelief. "It's just strange that the stars are the same here."

He regarded her wordlessly for a few moments before speaking. "Here those stars are called _Menelvagor_, the Swordsman of the Sky," he told her. "They were given their shape by Elbereth," he raised his eyebrows and smiled at her, "whom you spoke of when we first met." Carrie dropped her eyes and smiled demurely, remembering how annoyed that particular conversation had made him. When he began speaking again she looked back up at him.

"He represents to us, the Firstborn, an eternal guardian of the world, protecting us from the return of the first Dark Lord. _Menelvagor_ forebodes the Last Battle that shall be at the end of days." Now it was Carrie's turn to look at him in awe. He smiled at her expression. "We too are star watchers."

Carrie studied him intently. "So similar, and yet so different." She shrugged. "It's amazing." She shook her head again.

He studied her for a long time before speaking. "You knew, didn't you?"

Carrie frowned at him, puzzled by this abrupt change in conversation. "I knew what?"

"You knew the outcome." There was no accusation in his words, but Carrie hung her head anyway.

"I'm sorry I lied. But I couldn't tell you," she said apologetically. She looked back up at him. "Who knows what it would have done if I had told you what I knew. I couldn't be sure of the impact, so I didn't tell you." She smiled sweetly at him. "So, who finally won?"

"The battle?" he asked, confused.

"No." She smirked at him. "Gimli and your little competition. You know, who killed more orcs..."

"You knew of that?" He sounded almost embarrassed. Carrie just laughed. "Who do you think?"

"Well," Carrie began slyly, "judging by what I know about elves and dwarves..." she put her hand on his arm, "It's ok. You'll beat him next time," she teased, and then couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his beautiful face.

They stood for a moment in silence before Carrie once again changed the subject, still skirting around the issue she knew she had to discuss with him. "You didn't tell me Estella was your sister." She folded her arms across her chest.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You didn't ask," he said with a smile.

"Ha," she said. "Touché!" He frowned when she said that and she realized he probably didn't know French. "Nevermind. So, what was she doing in Rivendell anyway?"

Legolas looked at her with sad eyes. "My mother was slaughtered by Orcs." Carrie's eyes widened in shock at this admission and then filled with compassionate tears. She put a comforting hand back on his arm as he continued. "After that, my father did not feel it was safe for my sister to remain in Mirkwood, so he sent her to live in the protection of Lord Elrond." He smiled reminiscently at Carrie. "I spoke with her when I was last in Rivendell, but have not heard news of her since. Is she well? Does she send a message?"

Carrie looked into his hopeful eyes and suddenly regretted that she had not known him much earlier in his life, before any of this had happened. She sighed and nodded in answer to his question. "She sends her love and hopes to see you again someday."

"But she was not among the folk from Imladris who you arrived with." He frowned at her. "Why would she remain?"

Carrie closed her eyes and exhaled, not wanting to tell him why his sister had not come. "She didn't remain." She opened her eyes and looked down at the ground. "She … um… sailed west."

Legolas was silent. Carrie looked up at him and saw his eyes filled with pain. Trying to console him, she stroked his arm where her hand lay. He smiled gratefully at her and guided her quickly into another subject. "You were troubled when we came out here," he said softly. Carrie took her hand back and looked at the ground. "Do you wish to speak of the cause of your upset?"

Carrie fiddled with the ring on her finger as she walked a few paces away from him and turned her gaze back upwards, realizing that the time had come. There would be no more delaying the matter and she would have to talk to him about the one subject she was loath to bring up.

"Everything is so different here," she said finally. "But when I look up and see the stars, the same stars I'm used to, it's like I'm home." She turned back to him and saw the pained expression on his face. "I have to choose, Legolas. I can't just hang in limbo forever."

"I know," he said quietly.

"So," Carrie continued softly, "everybody else has weighed in on this decision. In speaking to Aragorn and Elrond, my decision is to go home. But Arwen and Eomer are very persuasive for me to stay. Although," she grimaced, "I tend to question Eomer's motives." She looked resolutely at Legolas. "So the deciding vote lies with you. What say you, Legolas?"

He walked over to her and gently took her hands in his. "You should not base this decision on a vote."

She bit her lip and smiled at him. "I don't. I base it on you. Tell me what you would have me do and I will do it. Tell me to stay and I will. Tell me to go, and although it will break my heart, I will drink the draught Galadriel has prepared."

He smiled at her compassionately. "I can not make this decision for you."

"Please do." Carrie begged desperately. "Or at least tell me what you want." She looked intently at him and noticed something in his eyes that she had been too bothered to see before. He seemed…distracted, and sad. Concerned that she had perhaps said something wrong she dropped his hands and wrung hers nervously. "Or, you can tell me what is bothering _you_."

"It is nothing. Pay it no mind." Even though he schooled his features into elven blankness, Carrie had spent too much time around him and the other elves these past few weeks to be fooled.

"It's not nothing if it bothers you. What is it?"

His gaze intensified and Carrie fought the desire to drop her eyes. "I do not wish to speak of it."

Knowing when to let a matter drop was never one of Carrie's strong points, and she continued to press the issue. "It might help," she said with a shrug.

Legolas broke their gaze and stared out at the horizon. He took a deep breath and seemed to Carrie to retreat into himself at his next words. "Alas, during our journey to Gondor, I beheld the gulls over the Anduin. It has awoken the sea longing in me, the gift and the curse of my people."

Carrie gasped and her mouth gaped in surprise. The sea longing! How had she completely forgotten about that aspect of the story? From what she knew about it, from now on, no matter what happened, whether she remained here or went home, Legolas' heart would be over the sea.

At her prolonged silence, he turned back to her. "I will not depart. Not while my mortal friends still inhabit this land."

His words were meant to comfort her, but she found no solace in them. "But, you will not be happy. You will never be content."

He didn't answer, but the fact that he turned his gaze back out towards the horizon was all the answer that Carrie needed. Fighting back tears and clenching her fists, she spat out her next words. "It's getting too cold out here for me. I'm going back inside." She turned and walked back into the hall without a backward glance, her eyes burning with unshed tears.

When she got inside and found that Legolas had not followed her, the decision she had to make became firm in her mind.

* * *

_We're closing in on the end of this story. Only a few chapters left. I hope you are all still enjoying it! It should all be posted within the next week or so, barring any unforeseen computer problems._

**Lainfaer**: I did increase the rating to R right after I posted the chapter. It may not have taken effect by the time you read. It was really only the last chapter that was R and I made a note of that in the comments. I'm glad you liked the scene though.

**Jack-Sparrow-Lover**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and that this story is one of your favorites! We'll have to find you another one for when this one is done!

**crimson7319**: Don't worry – your secret is safe with me! I'm glad you found it entertaining.

**PsychoPixie**: I'm so happy you liked the last chapter. Don't worry about not reviewing the one before, as long as you got to read it, I'm happy.

**moonbunny77**: I'm glad you liked how I handled the "situation," but like I said, I had some help. You get a glimpse in this chapter of one of the things he wanted to talk to her about, and the next hits on the other thing. Important stuff, but I guess he was a little distracted…


	40. To Sleep Perchance

_"Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one."_ - Albert Einstein

_"Reality is always such a drag…" _- Ace of Base

* * *

Carrie sat on the bed in her room, the chalice in her hands, her decision made. Now all she had to do was work up the nerve to go through with it. All she had been looking for from Legolas was affirmation. All she needed was for him to support her decision to stay and that would have been the end of it, they could have figured the rest out together. But instead, here she was, moments away from drinking a drink that would send her home.

Instead of affirmation, she had been met with a rejection of sorts. Those damn seagulls. Could that have been the longing that Eomer had felt from him? Maybe it had nothing to do with her! Maybe all that had happened between them did so because he thought that he was going to die anyway, and that she _was_ eventually going to go home. Well, she definitely was now, knowing his feelings about the sea.

But what about this afternoon? Even in her anger and hurting she had to admit to herself that he must feel _something_ for her. Maybe he did love her. Maybe she should go back and talk to him. No, it wouldn't matter. She knew herself too well. She knew that she could never live here like this, knowing that his heart was somewhere else. She had been through it before. It didn't matter if the other object of desire was another person or not. Knowing that he would never be truly happy would simply eat away at her. Maybe it was too much to ask for, total devotion and commitment, but she knew she couldn't live with anything less. And she was too old to change her views.

No, the sea longing was not some temporary ailment that they could overcome together.

Taking a deep breath, she gulped down the liquid in the chalice and then for no explainable reason threw it across the room where it hit the wall with a clang. She lay back on the bed, her tears overcoming her. She cried until she had no more tears left. Eventually she got up and retrieved the chalice. When she turned around, she was met with an unexpected surprise, as she came face to face with Aragorn.

"I expected to find you in here," he said kindly.

"Why?" Carrie asked, and the raggedness of her voice surprised her.

"I walked outside to bid you and Legolas return for the start of the main banquet. I found him staring distractedly into the distance." Carrie bit her lip and looked away, feeling her eyes start to burn again as Aragorn continued. "He seemed quite surprised that you were not with him." He exhaled in a laugh, but there was no mirth to it. "I was able to surmise what had happened."

"Yeah?" Carrie said bitterly, turning back to him and raising her eyebrows.

He touched the chalice in her hands and smiled sadly at her. "Yeah," he said in an imitation of her word. If he was trying to lighten the mood and get her to smile, it did not work. "It is for the best, Carrie." He sat down on the bed and motioned for her to join him. "Had anything happened that morning in Helms Deep, I would feel otherwise, but no," he shook his head, "this is for the best."

Carrie slowly sat down next to him and regarded him with narrow eyes. "How would it be different, if something had happened that morning?" she asked warily.

Aragorn looked slightly uncomfortable and Carrie grew nervous as to what he was going to say. "Elves are not like you and me, Carrie. To them, the act of bodily union is all that is needed to form the bond that Men call marriage."

Carrie's jaw dropped and she felt the blood rush from her face. "So, if something had happened…" she trailed off.

"If something had happened that morning," Aragorn continued for her, "you would have been bonded. Any ceremony to them is just that; a ceremony. The bond is made by the union of love." He smiled grimly at her. "So you see why my counsel would have been different."

Carrie was unable to move. She sat staring at Aragorn with her mouth open and her eyes wide. Her heart started to race as the full meaning of what he had just said hit her like a freight train at full speed.

Aragorn's eyes narrowed and he regarded Carrie apprehensively. "Am I wrong in my understanding that nothing indeed happened that morning?" he asked quietly.

"No," Carrie finally managed to murmur. "You would be correct in saying that nothing happened that morning in Helms Deep." Her shock was slowly fading, replaced by new emotions. She became torn between nervousness and anger; nervousness at her most likely upcoming confession to Aragorn, and anger at Legolas for not telling her the significance of what had happened between them. She continued to look at the cup in her hands since in her current state she couldn't bring herself to look at Aragorn.

Aragorn, having been raised by the Elves, was far more perceptive than normal Men were. He noticed the qualifier that Carrie put on the end of her answer. "But something did happen."

Carrie looked up at him, for his voice seemed to be filled more with concern than upset. She couldn't bring herself to answer him so she bit her lip and nodded. Aragorn sighed deeply and looked down at the ground. After a moment he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked plaintively.

He was halfway out the door when he turned around and answered. "I go to find Legolas."

"Wait!" Carrie couldn't tell his mood or his intentions from the tone of his voice, and she was worried about what his conversation with Legolas would consist of.

His expression softened and he regarded Carrie with what could only be described as guilt. "I am sorry, Carrie. Had I known, I would have told you earlier." He looked on her a moment longer before turning and striding out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carrie sat on the bed staring down at the empty chalice in her hands. She didn't hear the door open. She didn't hear anybody enter. She didn't even stir when a voice spoke to her.

"I see you've made your decision."

Carrie did not look up for a long time. When she did she was met with the intensity of his blue-gray eyes. She held his gaze for several minutes before she spoke, her voice choked and quiet. "Why...didn't...you...tell me?"

He kneeled down in front of her. The chalice loudly dropped to the floor. He picked it up and walked it over to the bedside table. When he returned to his kneeling position, she had not moved.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she repeated. He tried to take her hands in his, but she pulled them away. She looked in his eyes and saw immense sadness, but it did not move her this time.

"Aragorn told me. He told me what it _meant_, what we did." She shook her head angrily. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?" she said for the third time.

He stood up and walked across the room. He stood facing the wall for an eternity before he turned and spoke to her. "It would have influenced your decision."

Carrie was on her feet. "Oh, and like telling me that your heart lay over the sea didn't influence my decision at all!" she shouted at him. "All I wanted," she continued in a tightly controlled voice, "was for you to tell me you wanted me here." He opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand. "No, I don't want to hear anything now. It's too late. It's over." She started crying. "It's set, there is nothing we can do now. As soon as I fall asleep, I will no longer exist in this world. All we will be anymore is a memory to each other."

"Carrie..." he started across the room towards her, but she continued on her rant.

"I can't believe that you wouldn't _tell_ me something like that!" A memory hit her and she started to laugh. "Estella! Estella tried to tell me and I didn't listen." She sunk back down on the bed. "I can't believe this!" She turned an angry gaze towards him. "I would have _stayed_!" She dropped her head in her hands and started to sob. Her next words came out in a whisper among the sobs. "I would have stayed..."

He crossed the rest of the distance to the bed and sat down next to her. He held her as she sobbed against his chest. When she calmed he released her and moved to get up. She grabbed his arm and he turned back to her.

"Please..." she begged. "stay with me until I fall asleep. It won't be too long." The tears pooled in her eyes again. He sat back down and replaced his arms around her shoulders. She lay her head against his chest and let the tears fall.

Her last moments of awareness in middle earth were filled with a voice, a beautiful voice, saying softly to her, "_Melin__ le_, Carrie..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Carrie...Carrie..."

Carrie opened one eye and closed it again. She felt someone shaking her shoulders. "Carrie...wake up..."

She opened both eyes and blinked several times, taking in her surroundings. There was a man standing over her, shaking her awake and calling her name. He looked vaguely familiar. Her mind fished around for a name and it finally came.

"Trevor?" she croaked out. "Where am I?"

"Oh no," he moaned. "I'm afraid you hit your head pretty hard. You must have tripped over the tree root here and fallen down."

"What?" Carrie was completely bewildered. "How long did you look for me?"

Trevor looked at her questioningly. "I don't know, a few minutes. Come on, let's get you home."

"Home?" Carrie asked. "But how?"

"Maybe I should bring you to a hospital." He looked at her anxiously. "You are awfully disoriented." He helped Carrie to her feet and began to lead her home when she stopped short.

"It was all a dream..." she mused, and began to laugh. "It was all a dream?" Her laughter turned into sobs. She sunk back onto the ground and alternated laughing and crying, repeating desperately, "It was a dream!"

Trevor looked at her worriedly. "Ok, Carrie. You are hysterical. We're going to a hospital."

"No." Carrie gulped down the last of her emotions and tried to still her queasy stomach. "No. I'm fine." She gave him a brave smile. "I just want to go home."

* * *

_No, that is not the end of the story; there is still more to come, though not a whole lot. --sniffs-- I never thought I'd be sad about this story drawing to a close, but I think I am. Oh well, just have to write more I guess._

_Thank you reviewers.__ You still rule!_

**Lainfaer**: Sorry, obviously the potion worked. Poor, rash Carrie…

**Alagdelothiel**: Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter came quickly enough for you…

**Jack-Sparrow-Lover**: Sorry I made you cry…Glad you were moved though.

**moonbunny77**: Sorry, no sequel. But I am working on a bunch more stories. They may not be along these lines, but who knows. Everything I try to write seems to turn into a romance, so we'll see.

**PsycoPixie**: I just realized I've been spelling your name wrong all this time! Sorry about that! So much for attention to detail… Hope you'll get a chance to read when you get back from vacation.

**Moralinde**: Ah, yes. My penchant to write cliffhangers has returned. But how else would I keep you reading?

**Lopus**: Oh dear. Please don't kill me. At least hold off the execution until I get a chance to post the remaining chapters…

**ElvenDragon**: Thanks!

**the**** original sessy**: Um, I'm glad you hate and love me? And I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

**allgoodfungall247**: Thanks!__


	41. To Dream

Carrie sat slumped down in her seat, watching the large screen in front of her. She unfolded her arms for a moment to reach for her soda. After taking a sip and replacing the cup in the holder, she folded her arms back across her chest as yet another preview came on the screen. A deep sigh escaped her lips. Every preview was just prolonging the inevitable. How was it that she was persuaded to come, to subject herself to this torture? She turned to look at the man sitting next to her, the man responsible for dragging her here, the man who had no idea why it was that she had protested so much.

Trevor felt her gaze and turned to face her. "Popcorn?" he asked and extended the bucket towards her. Carrie shook her head no and with another sigh turned back towards the front of the theater. Trevor shrugged, and focused his attention back on the screen.

The movie started and Carrie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Despite all of her protestations, here she was, and with Trevor no less. Ah, Trevor. Good, reliable, decent, _real_ Trevor. She glanced again at him out of the corner of her eye. He was too engrossed in the first scenes of the movie to notice, allowing Carrie the opportunity to observe him. She imperceptibly shook her head. He had been right, she told herself. She _was_ of the age where it was time to settle down, and not hang onto childhood dreams, or childish fantasies. She snorted to herself. Especially when those fantasies were of men that didn't exist.

She uncrossed her arms and put them on the armrests as she looked up at the screen. The scene changed to show several men riding horses through the forest. Her fists gripped the armrests as the screen showed a close-up of the blond elf. As much as he didn't look like the Legolas in her head, she still had to steel herself against the sight of his face. She felt her hands relax, but only slightly, as Aragorn, and then Gandalf came into view. It was even painful to look at them. They weren't real either, just an elaborate dream that her mind had cooked up for no other apparent reason than to drive her mad.

She felt the one side of her mouth curl up in a sardonic half-smile when she saw all of the men who had journeyed to Isengard. 'That's right,' she thought bitterly to herself. 'There's Eomer. He went with them.' The thought surprised her and she pinched the bridge of her nose, worried that she was indeed losing her mind. 'It was a dream,' she told herself again. 'A dream. Not real.'

Trevor made a noise in his throat upon seeing the Palantir underwater, instead of sailing out of a window at the company assembled below. Carrie glanced quickly at him and back at the screen. 'I'm not settling,' she reassured herself as Gandalf and Company rode to Edoras. 'Trevor is a good man. And he is _real_. Not someone made up in my head.' She folded her arms across her chest again and slouched even lower in the chair. Never mind that she wasn't all that attracted to Trevor, there were more important things than physical attraction. She felt the familiar burning sensation behind her eyes and had to blink several times to avoid the onslaught of tears that were threatening to fall. To halt her train of thought she turned her focus back to the movie, just in time to hear Theoden's line.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." The actor raised his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead."

"Hail!" the rest of the men shouted back.

"Holy shit!" Carrie's voice was louder than she expected as she sat bolt upright in her seat, ignoring the people around her shushing her. There was Eomer, right next to Theoden, just like she remembered. 'No!' her mind yelled. 'Dreamed, not remembered!'

Trevor leaned over to her, her newfound interest in the movie apparently pleasing him. "You see, it's not such a bad movie. It really sucks you right in."

Carrie exhaled in an ironic laugh. "You have no idea," she muttered back under her breath and curled her lip into another half-smile. She watched the celebration scene intently, trying to catch a glimpse of Legolas or Gimli, knowing that she was with them at this time. Her hands flew to cover her mouth when she realized what she had just thought. 'I was _not_ there! It was a _dream_!'

Eowyn approached Aragorn and gave him a cup to drink. Theoden came and took his place. Carrie could do nothing but sit dumbly and shake her head. Merry and Pippin got up on a table and started their song and dance.

"This is uncanny…" Carrie mumbled to herself, receiving more shushes and angry glances from several people. The scene changed to Frodo and Sam's perspective and she relaxed back against her chair. Trevor was looking anxiously at her. She gave him a tentative smile, lest he start to worry that something was wrong. Her heartbeat started to slow down to a normal rate but her serenity was short lived.

The scene changed again. Aragorn walked out into the night to find…Legolas standing, gazing at the distance with his hood pulled up over his head. Carrie's mouth dropped open in shock. Her heart started pounding in her chest and it became hard to breathe.

"Oh my God," she gasped. Several people got up and moved their seat further away. "That was the night…that was right after the first time we…oh my God," she stuttered. She tried to swallow and found that her throat was parched. She reached for her soda and realized that her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Trevor put a hand on her arm and leaned towards her "What is it? Are you ok?" Carrie managed to nod spastically at him and was finally able to control her hand enough to grab the soda and bring it to her mouth. She was barely able to swallow before her mouth resumed its gaping position. She watched Aragorn and Legolas' exchange in stunned silence on the edge of her seat, her back rigid.

"You're gonna catch flies like that." Trevor whispered jokingly to her, apparently very unsettled by her strange behavior and not knowing quite what to do. Carrie slowly closed her mouth as she turned her head towards him, a glare fully formed in her eyes. He caught her look and abruptly snapped his head back towards the screen, silenced for the moment.

Carrie glared at him a minute longer, her annoyance with him successfully calming the anxiety she had been experiencing from reliving a night…'that _never happened_,' she reminded herself. The movie caught her attention again as Pippin battled with the Palantir. Her hands once again gripped the edge of her armrests. The tension passed onscreen, and Carrie watched, heart pounding, waiting for Eomer and Eowyn to appear, but the camera never left Gandalf or Pippin's faces. The scene ended and time jumped to the next morning as the most bizarre thought popped into Carrie's mind.

'So far, I could have been there.' Carrie's mind reeled. She sat back in her chair, stunned at what she had just thought. So far, wherever she had remembered being, the camera had not shown. She ran her hand through her hair as she reminded herself _again_ that it was _not_ a memory. It was a _dream_.

Thoroughly traumatized, she leaned towards Trevor. "I have to go to the Ladies' room," she whispered. Before waiting for a reply she jumped up and walked as fast as she could towards the back of the theater, with Pippin's voice ringing in her ears.

"Merry! Merry!"

She got out into the lobby, leaned against the wall and dropped her head into her hands. She stood there for a moment, catching her breath and letting her heart rate return to normal. She put her hand in her pocket to make sure the ticket stub was there and finding it, walked outside the theater to light up a cigarette.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked out loud and ran her free hand through her hair. "I've lost my mind. I think I've finally lost my mind." She took a long drag of her cigarette and tried to clear her head. "A dream, a dream…it was a dream." She paced back and forth in front of the theater. "But how is this possible, the book was different. It was different. How would I know?" She took one last drag and threw the butt in the sewer. "Calm down, Carrie. It's just coincidence. Yes. Coincidence." She nodded her head once, satisfied at that explanation and opened the door into the lobby of the theater.

A hideous scream was coming from the theater as she entered the dark room again. She covered her ears as she walked back to her seat, and noticed that several of the other patrons were doing the same. The fell beast stopped screaming and Carrie sat down next to Trevor. He looked at her, leaned in a bit, and sniffed.

"You couldn't wait 'til the movie was over?" he whispered.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," she quipped back.

He gave her a skeptical look but let the matter drop. Carrie realized he could probably smell the smoke on her, but she didn't care at this point. She turned back to watch Gandalf and Pippin bustling around about something. Having missed several minutes of the movie, she wasn't sure what was happening. She watched intently, trying to figure out where in the 'story' they were. A gruesome battle raged onscreen and she waited impatiently for something to give her a clue of what was going on.

The scene changed. Pippin was climbing something. She frowned at the screen. Gandalf said something she didn't understand and then a guard yelled about a beacon.

The beacons!

Aragorn burst into the hall. "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" The screen showed Eowyn run up to her brother. The screen showed Legolas' and then Theoden's face.

"And Rohan will answer!" Theoden narrowed his eyes. "Muster the Rohirrim!"

"I will not ride to Gondor…" Carrie muttered and then shook her head. Trevor looked quickly at her and then back at the screen, obviously not even wanting to ask. She saw Eowyn talking to Aragorn onscreen and bit back the string of uncomplimentary words that sprang to mind, lest Trevor think she had _really_ lost it, not that he didn't already.

Eomer's voice rang out in the theater with an all-too-familiar speech. "Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken! Now! Fulfil them all! To lord and land! Yah!"

Trevor leaned over to her and whispered, "I thought you said you had never seen this before."

Carrie turned to him, confused. "What? I haven't," she whispered back.

Trevor eyed her dubiously. "You just mouthed the exact same words that Eomer said."

"Nooooo…." Carrie drawled nervously at him. Trevor was about to pursue the subject when a chorus of angry Shhhhhs erupted from behind them. Grateful for the diversion, Carrie smirked at him and turned back to the movie.

The next fifteen minutes passed uneventfully, with Carrie shaking her head at intermittent times. That was until the Rohirrim arrived at the encampment. Carrie watched as they rode by, men shouting their numbers to the King. She watched as Eomer, Legolas and Gimli spoke about the Dimholt Road. She thought of several choice words for Eowyn as she sent Merry to the smithy. She watched as Aragorn went to the King's tent and met with….

"Elrond!" Carrie gasped.

"I know," Trevor whispered back to her without turning her way. "This isn't how it was in the book."

Carrie shook her head at him; her jaw once again slacked. She opened and closed her mouth several times, feeling her heart begin to race yet again. She missed all of the on-screen conversation, lost as she was in her memories. Too far gone in her thoughts to argue with herself that it was a dream, and not a memory, she raised her hand to her face and touched her lips, feeling the kiss that had most likely been taking place right at this moment. She felt the familiar burning in her eyes and moved her hand to her cheek, which was already very damp. Wiping away the tears that had already fallen, she watched as Eowyn approached Aragorn. And that's when it happened.

It was brief enough that Carrie almost questioned whether or not she had imagined it. But no, no, her mind clung to the image of the people behind Eowyn as she walked towards Aragorn. A brief glimpse of straight blonde hair sitting next to wavy auburn. They were in shadow, but there was no question in Carrie's mind who she had just seen.

"I can't…I…I…" she stammered as she jumped out of her chair. "We have to leave."

"Carrie," Trevor hissed, "sit _down_. What is wrong with you?"

"Come_ on_. We're leaving."

"Good!" someone snipped from behind them as Carrie turned and walked out. Trevor stared after her in disbelief a moment before gathering up his coat and following.

He caught up with her outside the theater and grabbed her arm. He whirled her around and the look in his eyes was the fiercest Carrie had ever seen him. "What's gotten into you?" he demanded.

As upset as she was, Carrie could only stand there, shaking her head, tears pouring down her face.

"What is wrong, Carrie? Are you not feeling well?" Carrie nodded helplessly at him. His annoyed look turned to concern and he released his grasp on her arm and replaced it with a hand on her back.

"Please take me home," she managed to choke out.

Trevor nodded wordlessly and guided her to where the car was parked. They rode to Carrie's house in silence. As she went to get out of the car, he grabbed her hand. "Do you want me to come in with you?" She shook her head at him and gave him a weak smile. He released her hand and she ran into her house.

She watched from the door as he drove away. As soon as the car turned the corner, she came back out and started to run. She ran down her street to the park where she and Trevor had strolled just a week earlier, and made straight for the small grove of trees on the far side of it. She stopped running in front of a large tree and after giving herself a short moment to catch her breath, began pounding relentlessly on the tree, tears streaming down her face.

"Let me come back!" she sobbed, hammering on the tree. "Please! Please!" she begged loudly, still beating away. "I can't take it! I can't! I want to go back!" If anyone had heard her, they would have thought her mad, but Carrie was beyond caring at this point.

"It was _real_!" she cried. "I _know_ it was real! It _had_ to be real!" she yelled in desperation. She started sobbing and dropped to her knees, spent from her outburst. Between her sobs she repeated desperately to herself "It wasn't a dream. It _couldn't_ be a dream. It _had_ to be real."

A twig snapped behind her. She jumped up and whirled around, but there was nobody there. She ran into the woods in the direction she thought the sound had come from. After crashing through several bushes and trees, she came upon an abandoned campsite. She stopped and looked around, trying to see if the campers were still in the area, or if they were long gone. Not seeing any sign of people, she would have left the site had it not been for the fact that just then she spotted all the tags still on the tent and sleeping bags. She knelt down to look closer and saw something on the ground that made her breath catch in her throat.

She picked it up and examined it closely, tears once again falling down her cheeks. Feeling utterly defeated and alone; she lay down on one of the sleeping bags, still clutching the precious item. She stayed there for a long time, crying softly to herself, until sleep overcame her.

* * *

_I'm starting to get sad. This story is almost over. I can't believe it is drawing to a close; my very first fanfiction story. –sniff-- But the good news is that all my scheming has finally gotten me the one thing I have been begging for from the get go. I have my very own elf, well, my very own elf muses. Yes that's right, there are two of them, and it makes me happier than I could have ever imagined. Well, one of them does, you know, the younger cute blond one. The other is a little demanding and overprotective when I start to write smut about his son…_

_Anyway.___

_I want to take the time, again, to thank everyone who has reviewed and read. The support has been overwhelming and has motivated me to continue writing and trying to improve. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would get over 250 reviews for this story, which started out as a way to kill time until __5:00__ at work…_

_So thank you, your praise means more to me than you can know. And I can't believe how hard everybody is pushing for "Happy Ever After." Jeez, people, what do I look like, Disney? (Well…maybe in a certain light…)_

**Lainfaer**: I never said I was a nice person…Begging may not work, but like I said before, I accept bribes of chocolate and hot elves.

**crimson7319**: Yes, poor Carrie. Although, nobody put an arrow to her head and made her drink the thing…

**Linda19**: Mmm…not telling, precious…Glad you love the fic!

**Jack-Sparrow-Lover**: Aww, I'm sorry. --hands over a tissue-- There is more…a little bit…

**Lopus**: Carrie will not become immortal. Sorry. I think if there were a way to turn a mortal into an immortal, Aragorn would have found it first…

**The Lady of Mirkwood**: Gracias.

**Gilraen73051**: Mmm…maybe…

**Calime07**: Thank you. I have written one more (short) story, and there are many others "in the works." Not to mention the WIP I have posted here in the Star Wars universe. But yes, you will hear more from me.

**ElvenDragon**: My dear, the Grey Havens are in Middle Earth, not America, sorry. And if you are talking about Valinor, the Blessed Realm, well, that certainly isn't America either… trust me, I live here…

**SayDee27**: Hmm…I'm still accepting bribes…hot elves or chocolate…or both…

**moonbunny77**: Yes, I am evil. Muah ha ha… There are a few more stories, maybe not exactly along these lines, but somehow everything I write becomes a romance. It is not me, but my muses that are evil.

**allgoodfungall247**: Aww…--hands over the box of tissues-- Glad you love the story!

**Moralinde**: Yeah, apparently males of any race are bumbling fools when it comes to relationships…


	42. Epilogue

_--sniff-- Here's the last chapter guys…Read. Enjoy. Review._

* * *

Carrie was brought to the edge of consciousness by two voices, seemingly speaking from a distance. She did not fight to bring herself completely awake and instead listened to the voices, which struck her as somehow familiar.

"I would like to point out that I was correct in regards to her whereabouts."

"Indeed, you need to point out whenever you are correct for it happens so seldom."

"At least it happens. I could not say the same for you."

"You could not say much for me, for your kind lacks the eloquence to speak of such things."

"And your kind lacks the ability to notice the obvious, such as the fact that she is grasping one of your arrows."

"It is true. You far surpass me in your ability to state the obvious."

"Well at least I am not one to…"

"Shh…" The more soothing of the two voices interrupted the gruff one. "She stirs."

The voices were silent and Carrie felt herself drifting closer and closer to consciousness. Still hesitant to open her eyes, she lay there, comforted by the voices and waiting to see if they would continue. After a few moments the gruff voice spoke again.

"I see no sign of waking."

"Which is odd, being that your eyes are so much closer to the ground than mine."

"You're a fine one to talk of odd, being that…wait, I think she smiled."

There was silence again. Carrie realized that she had indeed smiled and considered pulling herself completely awake, but was still for some reason hesitant to do so. After some more time passed, the sweet melodious voice spoke again.

"She may have just smiled in her sleep."

"Surely that is the case, for if she were awake and saw you looming over her, a smile would be the last expression I would expect to see."

"Master Dwarf, to you, everybody appears looming, due to your short stature."

Upon hearing the word 'dwarf,' Carrie felt the last lingering bit of unconsciousness slip away and she opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She looked up at the two owners of the voices and her jaw dropped in surprise and wonder.

"Where…where am I?" she asked, disoriented from just having woken up, and from seeing two of the last people she would have ever expected to see again.

The two owners of the voices turned to look at her. They both smiled and Gimli knelt down next to her. "It is good to see you again, Carrie. But now, against my better judgement," he turned and pursed his lips up at the elf, "I will depart and leave you to his miserable company."

She heard what sounded very much like a snort from Legolas, but hesitated to look up at him. She smiled at Gimli and watched as he stood and walked away into the small woods. She stayed watching after him long after she could no longer see him, too nervous to look up at the elf that she had run away from just a week before.

He stood in his spot for a moment before kneeling down next to her and tilting her chin up to look in her eyes. The moment their eyes met Carrie was lost in a flood of emotions. She sat up and hugged him; not wanting to ever let go. Eventually, uncertainty began to creep into Carrie's mind. She pulled away and looked back up into his eyes.

"You're here," she breathed out, relief and gratefulness flooding her voice.

"I'm here," he acknowledged, but his voice was warm and compassionate.

"What now?" she asked tentatively.

The smile he gave her weakened her knees. "You tell me."

She shook her head in astonishment, still not entirely believing that he was there before her. "I don't know. Do you have the time to stay here with me for a little bit?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm an immortal." He grinned at her. "I have all the time in the world."

She laughed giddily at this, and it felt good after the week of misery that she had put herself through. Had it only been a week? It felt like so much longer since she had last seen him. It felt like ages since she had been able to look into those eyes that held so many more years of wisdom than she would ever see. It felt like years since she had felt his comforting arms around her.

"But don't you have to go back? I know there are things you have yet to do!"

He nodded at her. "I do have to eventually return, but regardless of the amount of time I spend here, I will return there at the same moment I left. This I was assured upon my leaving."

"But what about Gimli?"

"Contrary to what I might say, he will be fine finding his own way back."

Carrie remembered the reason for her hasty decision to return home. "But what about the _sea longing_?" The last two words were a whisper, as if she were afraid that saying them too loud would give too much weight to them and their meaning.

He held her gaze for a while before answering. "It is something I will feel for as long as I remain on this side of the sea. But the sea is not the only thing that holds sway over my heart."

She felt a pang in her chest at his words, but was still gripped with indecision. She looked thoughtfully at him and then shrugged helplessly. "I don't know what to do…help me out here!" she begged playfully.

He took her hands in his and spoke his response tenderly to her. "You decide what you want to do. Stay here or go back there, it matters not, for where you go, I will follow."

Carrie gasped at this overwhelming show of devotion and commitment. It was then that she realized that they _were_ committed, as far as he was concerned. She remembered; not dreamed, she thought happily; what Aragorn had told her the last night she was in middle earth. Anything else they did would only be a matter of ceremony. This brought a question to her mind. "When did you…I mean…how long did you wait before…?" she broke off, unsure how to pose the question in her head.

Understanding what she was asking, he answered her simply. "I went to find Lady Galadriel the moment you fell asleep."

Not knowing what else to do at his answer, she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He laughed at her reaction and she pulled back to look at him.

"Well…" she smiled up at him. "I don't have to decide right now, do I?" He smiled back at her and shook his head. She closed her eyes and smiled, basking in the contentment that threatened to overwhelm her.

She opened her eyes and took his hand. "Come on." They walked back through the park together, hand in hand, their bodies becoming silhouettes in the dark, and eventually blending with the rest of the shadows on the street.

THE END

* * *

_Wow. I can't believe it is over. First and foremost I would like to thank everyone who has ever read or reviewed this story. When I started out, I had never imagined I would reach so many people. The fact that many of you wrote to say you cried over the last few chapters touched me so much as a writer I can't even say. And the fact that this last chapter had the most reviews of the whole story makes me extraordinarily happy. _

_Thank you_ Alagdelothiel, alice, allgoodfungall247, ally, Amirel, Angel312, Avardoiel, bant, bookwormqueen, BtchieChrissy, Calime07, Cindy, Crecy, crimson7319, elfangel5687, ElvenDragon, ElvenPrincessSapphire, Empress Guinevere Sparrow, Flamingo Feathers, Gilraen73051, Gina, GinnyPotter4eva, Iariel, ikhny87, iris williams, Jack-Sparrow-Lover, JilseponieAngel, Julia M, Julie7, Juniper, kalika55 Kerla, Kurams-san7767, Lady Aranel, Lady Shannon Took, Lainfaer, lathalian, Linda19, Lopus, Lothliana, LtSonya, Miriellar, moonbunny77, Moralinde, Nanook, nap-003, nilimade, NimrodelPR, padfootknightengale, PsychoPixie, rain137 (Kris and Kitty), reading addict, Rhythmic Breathing, sam, SayDee27, Shadowfax04, silkenroses15, sofia, stardust-creations, The Lady of Mirkwood, the original sessy, Timid Wild One, Vanima Bliss, Velvet, Vivian Black, WhIPpeD CrEaM 0, _and_ XxgemxX.

_Thank you to my sister for being my first beta reader. Your encouragement in the begging was very helpful. Thank you to LtSonya for being my beta reader later on. The help, corrections, encouragement and writing tips have not only helped this story, but have helped me grow as a writer. Thank you to Lady Aranel for her help with that exquisite love scene._

_And last and definitely not least, thank you to Prof. Tolkien for giving us this beautiful world in which to play, and for coming up with Legolas, who we all love to go into the world to play with._

* * *

**Lainfaer**: Thanks for the chocolate. I hope this was to your satisfaction.

**Jack-Sparrow-Lover**: Thanks for your reviews throughout the whole story!

**SayDee27**: I'm ready for my elf now…

**BtchieChrissy**: No need to buy me anything. Thanks for all your reviews.

**ElvenDragon**: Thanks for the review! I hope all was revealed.

**Avardoiel**: Well, that was it. Thanks for the review!

**elfangel5687**: No, no sequel, sorry. But I am writing more stuff. Keep an eye out!

**moonbunny77**: Wow – stroke of genius? Thanks! Hope you got your closure.

**Moralinde**: Here's the update – and the end. Thank you for reviewing.

**GinnyPotter4eva**: I've always said I was Evil!Arandil. I'm glad my story moved you --hands over tissue--

**Amirel**: Um…here's the explanation. She never hated him. Ever. Not throughout the whole story. She was just hurt and confused. And a little irrational. But, she's been that way the whole time. Thanks for the review.

**Linda19**: Trevor is a nice guy, but just not the right one for Carrie. (Woo…I can say stuff like that without giving anything away now!) There's only one guy for her.

**Kerla**: It wasn't too happy ever after. I tried to make it more…real. They're together. (Which is more than I can say for the first draft…)

**Timid Wild One**: Yes, it's free. It sucks up all of your free time, but it doesn't cost a dime. Thanks for the review.

**sofia**: Just keep writing. This story didn't spring fully formed, Athena-like out of my head. It started with one chapter. One very short chapter. Some others came quickly. Some others made me rip my hair out. I'm glad you like it. Sorry this was the last chapter, but it had to end sometime…

**PsycoPixie**: Welcome back – hope you had a good trip! I'm glad you liked the chapters. Thanks for all your reviews throughout the story.

**ElvenPrincessSapphire**: Yeah, he's way sexy. I'm glad you like the story – just make sure to take sleep breaks!!! (I'm guilty of staying up past 3am to finish a story and then having to get up 3 hours later. Not a good idea – trust me!)

* * *

_So, that's all she wrote, folks. Thanks for coming on this journey with me. There are more stories in the works, but don't expect another Legomance too soon. (I just don't think I could do that to Carrie!) But there will be more Legolas. And more romance. _

_I know as soon as I post this I'll think of something else I want to say. I will respond to reviews via email if you are signed in or if you leave an email address. So I guess all that's left to say is, once again, THANK YOU!_

_Hugs and Cookies,  
__Arandil_

__

____

_PS. Sorry – had to get one more shameless plug in. June was named International Legolas Month (I didn't do it! I swear!) over at HASA. There are many many song parodies in honor of the One Elf that will be posted in the "International Legolas Month Song Parody Palooza Challenge" after the month is over. I'll post the address on my bio as soon as it goes public. Make sure to keep an eye out for it! I have several of my own in there, but everyone's is extremely funny. _


End file.
